Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge
by dragonicdevil
Summary: This year Jaden will face a lot of dangers as an ancient enemy of the past Surpeme King returns to get revenge against Jaden, how will Jaden defeat him and the evil Professor Viper?
1. Facing the Crystal Beasts

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **This is the sequel to 'Yu-Gi-Oh Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs the Light of Destruction'. I hope you're gonna enjoy it.**

Chapter 1- Facing the Crystal Beasts

Jaden sat up while he was covered in sweat and was gasping while trying to calm down his fast beating heart. Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden! You okay?" Jaden had been taking a nap on the roof of the main building. He had his new jacket on him, it was his old red jacket, only it had blue lines from the shoulders down to his waist and from the over side of his arms to his wrists.

Jaden looked at her with a troubled look on his face, "I had the dream of the dictator again".

Yubel got a worried expression on her face, "Again? It's the fourth time you have had it now this year, it's very troubling Jaden". Winged Kuriboh appeared next to her and looked at Jaden with a worried look in his eyes.

Jaden nodded, "I agree, I usually only have it once a year, a little while after my birthday, on the day the past Supreme King defeated him, but this year I have had it four times, what does it mean Yubel?"

Yubel sighed and shook her head, "I have no idea Jaden, however I have a bad feeling about this". Yubel looked down, feeling worried about this, she had an idea that this might mean that the dictator was about to break free from the seal the past Supreme King had placed on him.

However they sound a meowing sound. Jaden, Yubel and Winged Kuriboh turned towards the stairs to the roof and saw what looked like a little small purple squirrel with a large jewel on his tail, he ran towards Jaden, Yubel and Winged Kuriboh. Jaden looked at the squirrel, he knew immediately know what that cat really were, "A duel spirits?"

Jaden and Yubel looked the squirrel a little curious while Winged Kuriboh flew over to it and began playing with it, however then heard a voice speak up, "There you are Ruby". The squirrel then turned its head around and ran over to a teenage guy with spiky blue hair that appeared on the roof with a blue west that looked like an Obelisk uniform.

The squirrel climbed up to his shoulder and smiled as it nuzzled his cheek, the teen smiled at him with a smile, "I told you to stay put, since I don't know this place so it would be really hard to find you after all".

Jaden got up on his feet and began to walk towards the blue haired teen, "Dude, you can see Duel Spirits". The guy looked at Jaden with a smile, "This is my friend Ruby Carbuncle".

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Ruby Carbuncle? I have never heard about a monster with a name like that before is it a rare card or something?"

The teen looked at Ruby and smiled at him while Ruby smiled back, "You could say that, he along with some of my other cards is quite rare".

Jaden smiled at him, "That's pretty cool man, so I guess that you really can see duel spirits then?" The teen nodded, "That's right, and from the looks of things so can you". Winged Kuriboh nodded with a happy squeak while Yubel also nodded with a smile.

The teen looked at them before he looked at Jaden with a smile, "So I guess that must mean that you're the infamous Jaden Yuki".

Yubel chuckled when she heard him call Jaden infamous while Jaden scratched his cheek a little troubled, "Well I wouldn't exactly call myself infamous, but yeah I'm Jaden". Jaden smiled at the teen, "So how long have you been able to see duel spirits?"

The teen looked at Jaden with a smile, "I have been able to see them since I was just a kid, and it's the same with you right?"

Jaden nodded his head with a smile, "That's right, it's not many people who is able to see spirits, so those who can see and communicate with them should consider it a big honor to be able to do so". Jaden then thought back to how he had given his friends the abilities to do those things when he temporally transferred some of his own powers to them.

Jaden then looked at the guy with a raised eyebrow, "By the way, I don't think I have seen you before, are you a freshman?" The teen looked at him a little confused before he got a smile on his face, "Well if you say it like that, then I guess that I _am_ a freshman".

Jaden smiled at him and nodded his head, "Well in that case, allow me to welcome you to Duel Academy, nice to meet you". Jaden held out his hand towards the teen.

The teen smiled at Jaden and held out his own hand, "Thanks, that's really kind of you and it's nice to meet you too". They then shook hands with each other while they stared at each other with smiles on their faces while Winged Kuriboh flew over to Ruby.

Jaden looked at the teen with a smile, "you know, I get this weird feeling about you", the teen nodded his head, "Yeah me too, it sure feels like this is not the first time we've met each other". They continued to look at each other, however a moment later Ruby bit the lower end of Winged Kuriboh's right wing. An angry Winged Kuriboh managed to pull his wing out of Ruby's mouth before he slapped Ruby with it. An angry Ruby then jumped on to Winged Kuriboh and they began to fight.

Jaden and the teen looked at them shocked for a moment before they got troubled looks on their faces while Yubel sighed troubled.

However they soon heard someone call out, "There you are Sarge!" Jaden and the teen looked towards the stairs and Jaden saw that it really was Hassleberry who stood there, he wondered why he had appeared there, it sure sounded like Hassleberry had been looking for him but he didn't know why.

Then he saw Syrus's head appear next to him and Jaden saw him in his new blue jacket, Jaden had not been the only one of their friends that had been promoted to Obelisk last year, Syrus had also been promoted to the blue dorm as well, also Chazz had been allowed to return to the blue dorm as well.

Syrus looked at Jaden with a serious expression on his face, "The opening ceremony is about to begin Jay!"

Jaden's eyes widened, "Oh no, I totally forgot about that". Hassleberry nodded his head, "Yeah we figured that out ourselves when we couldn't find you in your room in the blue dorm". Syrus looked at Jaden with a serious look still on his face, "Well it's best that we hurry up if we're gonna get there in time".

The two of them ran down the stairs while Jaden looked at the teen, "Well as you heard I've gotta get going now, see ya later okay?" the teen nodded with a smile while Jaden ran towards the stairs and ran down them.

Yubel who flew next to him, "I can't believe that you forgot about the opening ceremony Jaden". Jaden looked at her while he narrowed his eyes, "Well it's not like you reminded me about it".

Yubel looked at him, "Well I thought for sure that you would remember that on your own without me having to remind you", Jaden just rolled his eyes, "Let's just get there now".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden sat in the auditorium next to Alexis and Syrus with Chazz above them and Hassleberry who sat on Jaden's other side, he had been allowed to sit there by Jaden and the others when other Obelisk students complained about it. Also a lot of them looked at Jaden with angry looks on their faces over his red jacket with blue lines on it, they felt pride over their blue jackets so they felt that Jaden's jacket was a insult to the blue dorm.

Sheppard stood on the podium in front of them and looked at them, "Now then, from today on a new year begins, also I want you to put your resolutions in your hearts so you all finish this next year without any regrets".

Bonaparte then spoke, "And now the representative of the freshmen, Blair is gonna take the oath".

Jaden looked a little troubled when he saw that Blair walked out on the podium, Hassleberry had a smirk on his face when he saw this before both of them along with the rest of the students began to applaud for her.

Blair turned Sheppard and held up her hand, "Chancellor! As freshmen we will follow the rules of Duel Academy, we will have pride in ourselves as duelists and always show respect for our opponents, and we will remain diligent to these things every day, so say I as the freshmen representative".

She then bowed her head towards Sheppard and the other teachers who gave her applauses before she began to walk off the podium. However on the way she looked at Jaden and winked at him and it made him looked at Alexis worried who glared at Blair while Syrus moved away from her scared. Hassleberry chuckled as he looked at Jaden, "I guess she hasn't given up on winning your affection".

Jaden sighed, "You can say that again, I clearly said and showed her that I love Alexis but she still continues with her advances towards me". Hassleberry chuckled once again and Jaden glared at him a little since he didn't think it was funny at all.

Sheppard then looked at the students again and continued his speech, "Now then, since we teachers wished to improve the dueling skills of Duel Academy's students this year, we have invited a few new exchange students to our school. As you all know so is Duel Academy a school founded to promote the growth in dueling and in order to do so it has established branches worldwide. And so, this year we have invited the top students from each one of those schools to Duel Academy".

Hassleberry got an excited look on his face, "Awesome, that means that they are the champions of each one of the Duel Academies around the world". Jaden had the face of a kid on Christmas, "Awesome, are those guys really coming here? I can't wait to duel them". Alexis smiled a little over how eager her boyfriend were to duel some new strong opponents since had he had beaten most of the students at their Duel Academy already.

Sheppard then looked to his right side with a smile, "And now without any further ado, allow me to introduce them to you, first from the Duel Academy to the East, Adrian Gecko". A long teenager with red spiky hair with a large necklace and brown clothes walked out on the podium with a smile as he held up his left arm in a greeting while the students gave him applauses.

Adrian walked over to Sheppard and stood next to him before Sheppard continued, "And next from the Duel Academy to the West, Axel Brodie". A brown skinned teen with black hair dressed in a black military west with a red shirt under it and military pants. He walked over to Adrian and stood next to him.

Sheppard then continued with a smile, "And next from the Duel Academy in the South, it's Jim 'Crocodile' Cook". A black hared teen with a cowboy had, bandages over his right eye with a black west with a white shirt under and a orange scarf walked up on the podium while he held a crocodile above his head, "Hello mates". He then ran over and stood next to Axel.

Sheppard who looked at him then looked forward at the students once again, "And finally, from the Duel Academy to the North, here is Jesse Andersen". Everyone applaud when he said that and waited for the last transfer student to appear on the podium.

However no one appeared out of the door next to the podium. Sheppard looked at the door troubled. Crowler looked troubled, "What's going on here?" Bonaparte looked at the door as well, "No one is coming".

Adrian looked towards the door out of the corner of his eye, "So is he not gonna show up?"

Chazz on the other hand looked really interested when he heard that name, "Wait, Jesse Andersen? _The_ Jesse Andersen? He's the one who possesses the Crystal Beast deck".

Jaden looked at Chazz confused, "Wait, Crystal Beasts?" Jaden had never heard about those cards before. Hassleberry looked at Chazz as well, "Hold on, do you know this guy Chazz?"

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "A few years ago, Pegasus made few rare cards with powerful effects, however they were never released to the public. My family offered millions for the cards but Pegasus refused to sell them to us".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes a little, "Come on Chazz, are you still doing things like that?" Chazz glared at him, "It was a long time ago". Jaden looked a little nervous over how angry Chazz had gotten.

Chazz looked up towards the ceiling, "according to the ancient documents that Industrial Illusion discovered, the leader of the Roman Empire, Julius Caesar, as a proof of Rome's control over the world, he managed to gather seven gems from around the world and tried to create a tablet. However on the way to Rome, the ship that transported the gems ran into a storm and the gems disappeared into the sea".

Chazz then looked down at Jaden and Hassleberry, "However Pegasus found them and then used them to make seven cards".

Hassleberry looked at him, "And those were the Crystal Beast cards?" Chazz nodded his head, "That's right, however Pegasus refused to sell them no matter how much money he was offered. Instead he gave them to some kid who became the champion of a Duel Monster tournament.

Jaden looked at him, "So this Jesse kid was the winner of that tournament who received those Crystal Beast cards right?" He then looked forward with an excited smile on his face, "That's so sweet, I really have to duel against this guy soon".

Hassleberry looked at Jaden, "However, he hasn't shown up you know". However they soon heard a door open above them. All of the students looked up and Jaden saw that it was the same blue haired guy he had met earlier. Jaden saw how he was gasping for air which suggested he had been running here.

The guy looked up with a troubled look and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh man, I am so late aren't I? Well I'm not that surprised since I have no sense of direction". He then began to run down the stairs.

Jaden stood up and smiled at him, "Hey, you are the new guy I met earlier". The blue haired teen stopped next to the table Jaden was sitting at and smiled at him, "Hi there Jaden, is this where that opening ceremony is?"

Jaden nodded with a smile, "Yeah that's correct, by the way, did you meet a guy named Jesse on the way here?" The teen looked at him as his smile grew, "Huh, Jesse?"

Sheppard looked at Jaden, "Uh Jaden, he's uh…" Jaden looked at Sheppard a little confused before his eyes widened, "Wait a second, could it be that you're…?"

The teen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You got it, I'm Jesse Andersen". Jaden and his friends looked at him shocked. Jesse looked at Jaden with a smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from you, it was just that you thought that I was a freshman, so…"

Jaden smiled at him, "Hey no problem Jess, if it's okay that I call you that?" Jesse nodded, "Sure, if I can call you Jay". Jaden nodded, "No problem, that's the usual nickname my friends call me by".

However they soon heard Sheppard clear his throat while he looked at them. Jesse then hurried down the stairs to the podium and jumped up on it before Sheppard spoke once again, "Now allow me to introduce him properly, the representative from the Duel Academy in the North, Jessie Andersen!"

Jesse held up his arms and waved them, he then walked over to the others and Adrian looked at him, "Do it looks like that you really exist after all". Jesse looked at him confused before he looked at Axel who just looked at him and Jesse chuckled nervously.

Jim then walked out from behind Axel, "Hello there mate, so you're Jesse huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Jim, and the one on my back is Shirley". The crocodile that he had on his back then suddenly growled, Jesse then let out a small scream when he realized that it was a alive crocodile on his back.

Crowler also looked at it shocked, "T-that crocodile is alive?" Bonaparte looked a little worried, "S-so it seems". Then both of them looked shocked as a black haired man with his hair shaped as a long spike aimed forward with a dark blue jacket.

Sheppard looked at the students, "Oh yes, I have one more person to introduce to you all, this is Professor Thelonious Viper, he's come all the way from the Duel Academy in the West to provide a special course this year".

Viper walked towards Sheppard who nodded at him and he returned the nod before he turned towards the students and looked at them, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, by all rights you would hear an endless stream of speeches and greetings here but you don't need that this year. That is my policy".

Jaden raised an eyebrow when he heard that, "Oh, he seems like a teacher that's easy to understand". However Yubel appeared next to him and glared at Viper, she didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this man, something about him just didn't feel right to her.

Viper then continued to speak, "And through that policy, let us without any further delays, begin our exhibition match". Sheppard looked at him shocked when he heard him

Crowler looked at him confused, "An exhibition match? I didn't hear anything about that". Bonaparte looked at him, "Neither did I, and from the looks of things Sheppard didn't either".

Viper turned his eyes towards the exchange students for a moment before he continued as he looked at the students, "The duelists will be the ones that I have chosen…" a small smirk appeared on his face, _And the ones that I have the most interest in,_ he thought to himself.

He then turned his head towards the exchange students, "First is Jesse Andersen". Jesse looked at him shocked when he heard that he would take part in the exhibition match. Viper then looked towards the students, "And now for his opponent, of course I'm gonna chose Duel Academy's top duelist, Jaden Yuki".

Jaden stood up with an excited look on his face, "Sweet! Just then I was thinking about facing Jess and his legendary monsters, I get a chance to do so right away". He and Jesse looked at each other with excited smirks on their faces, both of them looked forward to facing each other.

Jaden then walked down to the podium and then Jaden and Jesse both stood in front of Viper, ready to go to the Obelisk arena in order to get this duel started. However Viper had other ideas first, "Both of you, hold out your right hands in front of you".

Jaden and Jesse looked at each other confused before they did as he had said. Viper then took and placed a metal wristband around their wrist with a blue glass crystal on it. Jaden and Jesse looked at them, "What's this?"

Viper looked at them, "Just consider it as a present from me, to celebrate the new term, now then, the exhibition will begin in one hour, not a minute sooner or later, and I expect everyone to be there".

A WHILE LATER,

Viper was walking through the forest while he carried what a watch which he looked at and a briefcase. He then saw an old building and chuckled, he knew that this was an old abandoned laboratory that had experimented with seeing if animals could be trained to become duelists. He walked into it and then a glowing orb could be seen to be inside of the watch which turned out to be a locket.

AT THE SAME TIME,

One hour had passed so now everyone had gathered inside of the Obelisk arena. Jaden and Jesse who stood on the stage activated their Duel Disks.

Jaden looked at Jesse, "Hey Jess, don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because you're a nice guy, that's not my style". Jesse smiled at him, "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from the famous Jaden Yuki, also I wouldn't want it either, I want you to come at me with everything you got, so let the best duelist win".

Jaden nodded with a smirk, "Oh yeah, now let's get our game on".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Viper opened the briefcase and took out a container with some dark red substance, he then placed it on the ground together with the glowing orb and then the container got surrounded by a bright light before a dark substance surrounded it.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jaden looked at Jessie, "Now let's do this Jessie!" Jessie nodded, "Yeah, bring it on". Both of them then drew their first five cards and looked at them.

Jesse then placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first, here we go". Jesse took and drew his sixth card and looked at it.

Chazz looked at Jessie with great interest, "Is he about to summon a Crystal Beast?" Everyone looked at Jesse just as interested as Chazz.

Jesse held out the card and revealed it to be a turtle with green emeralds on its back, "I summon, Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in defense mode". A green gem appeared on the field and a bright light appeared out of it.

Everyone looked at it amazed and Blair looked at it with a smile, "So pretty".

The gem then shattered and out of it came the turtle with emeralds on its back, only it had withdrawn into its shell and only two glowing green eyes could be seen, Def: 2000. Jaden looked at the turtle, "So this is a Crystal Beast?"

Jim whistled interested while Adrian looked shocked, "So the cards really do exist". Axel just looked on without saying anything.

The eyes inside of the shell glowed even more, "And I was sleeping so well too Jesse, what is this place anyway?" Jesse looked at Emerald Turtle, "This is the Duel Academy I told you about earlier Turtle".

Emerald Turtle looked around, "Oh so this is it, there sure is a lot of kids here that has a good look in their eyes".

Jesse nodded, "That's right Turtle, also I'm counting on you so please show me your best, after all, we will lose if we underestimate our opponent today".

Emerald Turtle looked at Jaden and narrowed his eyes a little, "I see, he sure looks quite strong and has a good look in his eyes". Jesse nodded, "That's right and he's like me, he can see and communicate with spirits". Emerald Turtle's interest grew even more after hearing that, "Is that so? Then he must be a special person like you Jesse".

Jaden smiled at Jessie, "Seems like you are close to your monsters just like me". Jesse nodded his head, "Of course, they are my best friends, actually they are like my family".

Jaden's smile grew bigger, "Your family huh? You and I are pretty similar".

Hassleberry looked at him, "Did you guys hear that?" All of Jaden's friends who knew his secret and had been infused with his powers nodded, since not only did they know that Jaden really could see and communicate with spirit, thanks to Jaden temporally shared his powers with them they could do the same thing. However they got shocked when they heard that Jesse also could see and hear them. Blair who didn't know what was going on looked at the others confused.

Jesse then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn then, here we go", he then drew his sixth card and looked at it, "First I summon my Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin in attack mode". Then the roof above them turned into a star filled sky and a beam came down from it and hit the ground in front of Jaden. Aqua Dolphin then appeared out the light and then stood in front of Jaden, Atk: 600.

Jesse got a huge smile on his face, "Awesome, so these are the Neo Spacians, the space heroes I have heard so much about? Looks like I'm about to see what they're capable of in action here and now".

Jim had an excited look on his face, "Alright, this should be great". Adrian who had his arms crossed over his chest also had a smile on his face, "Legendary beasts versus aliens? Yeah you bet that this is gonna be a good match".

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Aqua Dolphin's special ability, so now by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard and then I pick one of my monsters, then I get to check your hand and if you have a monster with less attack points, not only is it destroyed but you also lose 500 life points, and so now since I only have Aqua Dolphin, let's see if you have a monster with 600 attack points or less, Sonar Wave".

Aqua Dolphin let out a cry that echoed across the field and hit the four cards in Jesse's hand, Jaden saw three monsters in his hand and one spell, the first one of them had 1200, the second one had 1400 and finally the third monster which was Ruby Carbuncle and Jaden saw that he only had 300 attack points.

Jaden pointed at Ruby, "Now I take and destroy the 300 attack points Ruby Carbuncle and deals you 500 points of damage". Rudy's card flew up from Jesse's hand and then Ruby appeared before he shattered while Jesse gritted his teeth, Jesse LP: 4000-3500.

Jesse glared at Jaden, "Come on man, not my Ruby". Jaden got a smirk on his face as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Trust me the worst is yet to come, now I activate My O – Oversoul spell card, so now I can special summon one normal type Elemental Hero from my graveyard".

Jesse looked at Jaden, "You planned this from the start, which means that the card you sent to your graveyard was an Elemental Hero".

Jaden held up his Duel Disk while his smirk grew, "Of course Jess, so now appear, Elemental Hero Neos". The roof once again turned into a star filled sky and another blast came down from space and hit the field next to Aqua Dolphin and Neos appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jesse got a excited look on his face, "So he's the legendary Neos? So awesome, it's too bad that we're currently dueling, if we weren't then I would've asked him for an autograph". He then got a smirk on his face, "However, I was waiting for you to special summon a monster".

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Say what?" Jesse's face down got flipped face up, "Now I activate the trap card Triggered Summon, so now since you special summoned a monster to your field, we both can special summon a level 4 or below monster from our hands to our fields".

Jaden sighed relieved, "Man you scared me for a moment there, I thought for sure that you were gonna destroy Neos".

Emerald Turtle laughed when he heard that, "Like Jesse is the type of person that would something like that". Jaden looked at Emerald Turtle confused before he looked at Jesse.

Jesse smiled at him, "It's as he says, except for counter traps there aren't any cards that destroy my opponent's cards in my deck". Jaden looked really shocked when he heard that, Jesse then continued, "It's true that it's easy to destroy a monster with an effect, however it would be like sealing away an opponent's potential before being able to see it, and that's not my dueling style at all, I always want to see what my opponent can do and by doing so, both sides is able to unleash all of their power and clash head on with each other, that's the kind of duel I always aim for".

Jaden felt how a smile appeared on his face, "I gotta tell you, I haven't met many people who think that way, you sure are a interesting guy Jesse". Jesse chuckled a little before he pointed at Jaden, "Now Jaden, summon another monster to the field".

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand with a smirk, "You got it, and I think you're gonna like this one, appear Neo Spacian Grand Mole".

The ground cracked opened as Grand Mole drilled himself out of it before his drill spit into two halves, Atk: 900.

Jesse smiled, "Another Neo Spacian huh? In that case I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in defense mode". A blue gem appeared on the field before it shone and shattered and an eagle with a blue gem on his chest as well as one on each of his wings appeared on the field and landed next to Emerald Turtle and folded his wings, Def: 800.

Cobalt Eagle looked around, "There sure are a lot of people in the gallery today right Turtle?" Emerald Turtle slightly turned his eyes towards him, "Don't let that distract you so you become reckless today Eagle, this opponent is tough, not only has he already gotten rid of Ruby, he also summoned a high level monster on his first turn".

Cobalt Eagle looked at Jaden and narrowed his eyes, "Yes I can see that he looks quite strong, you're right that we can't get reckless with this guy".

Crowler looked at the duel, "That move didn't really change anything, he's still in a lot of trouble here since Jaden has the advantage not only in points but also the number of monsters on the field". Bonaparte nodded, "That's true, maybe this Jesse kid isn't so tough after all". Sheppard on the other hand looked to his side, where Professor Viper was supposed to be sitting but he hadn't shown up yet, he narrowed his eyes a little, _Where can he be?_ Sheppard wondered for himself.

Jaden then pointed at Emerald Turtle, "Alright let's go Neos, attack Emerald Turtle with Cosmic Crush". Neos jumped up in the air and hit Emerald Turtle with a karate chop and destroyed him, Jaden then pointed at Cobalt Eagle, "And I'm not done yet, now Grand Mole, attack his Cobalt Eagle".

Grand Mole formed the drill over his head again and dug himself under the ground and then towards Cobalt Eagle, then he jumped out of the ground and rammed his drill into Cobalt Eagle and destroyed him.

Jaden then smiled at Aqua Dolphin, "I guess it's your turn now buddy". Aqua Dolphin nodded before he looked towards Jesse when Jaden pointed at him, "Now I attack your life points directly with Aqua Dolphin".

Aqua Dolphin jumped through the smoke towards Jesse and punched him, causing him to scream, he then took a step backwards as he recovered from the attack, Jesse LP: 3500-2900.

The gang got excited and Hassleberry cried out, "He did it, he defeated the Crystal Beasts".

However Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Not exactly, look closer". The gang looked at him confused before they turned their gazes back to Jessie's field.

Jaden then noticed something inside of the smoke, "What's going on?" Once the smoke cleared Jaden saw pieces of the gems that the Crystal Beasts had appeared out of.

Jaden's eyes widened when he saw this, Aqua Dolphin then spoke, "I thought that we destroyed those Crystal Beasts". Neos and Grand Mole nodded, as they had believed the same thing.

Jesse looked at them as a smirk appeared on his field, "You did destroy them, however they have a special ability, when they are destroyed while they are on the field, they remain on the field by turning into crystals in my spell and trap card zone". Jaden's eyes widened in shock, "Say what?"

The gang's eyes widened, "So that means that unless Jaden manage to get rid of those crystals, he won't be able to truly destroy the Crystal Beasts?" Chazz nodded, "That's right and then there is also cards that can be used when they are in the spell and trap zones, you can see why a lot of people wanted them". The others nodded.

Jim's smile grew bigger, "Wow what a match". Adrian's eyes widened, "You can say that again, and these two are just getting warmed up right now".

Jaden smiled at Jesse, "Wow, you're monsters sure are cool". Jesse smiled at him, "This is the secret power of the Crystal Beasts, and it's the power we all have to never give up in a duel". Jesse's smirk then grew bigger, _But you haven't seen anything yet, just wait until my ultimate monster appears on the field,_ Jesse thought to himself as he and Jaden stared at each other with smirks on their faces.

Jaden then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Next I end my turn with one card face down, so let's see what you got in store for me now Jess".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

The dark substance had enlarge the container and Viper stood and watched as the dark red substance moved upwards and increased, he then laughed, "So far everything is going as planned, soon it will have everything it wants, and then it can keep the promise it made with me, to return what's most dear to me", Viper said as he looked at the dark red substance as it continued to increase in mass.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jesse placed his fingers, "Alright, then it's my turn again", he drew his next card and looked at it and a smile appeared on his face before he grabbed another card in his hand, "I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat". A purple gem appeared on the field and out of it came a pink female panther that had a purple gem on its chest and roared, Atk: 1200.

Amethyst Cat looked at Jesse, "Ah Jesse, you seemed to be in a good mood today, is this guy a tough opponent?" Jesse nodded, "Well you can say that, he's Duel Academy's best duelist".

Amethyst Cat showed her fangs as she glared at Jaden, "I won't show any mercy to anyone who makes Jesse suffer". Jaden looked worried when he heard, "Man, that cat is quite scary".

Jesse got a smirk as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Trust me, she's harmless, at least for now. I activate the spell card Crystal Beacon, when I have two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone, I can special summon another Crystal Beast from my deck, of course in exchange you get to draw one card from your deck".

Jaden took and drew one more card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand. Jesse then looked through his deck and then grabbed a card in it before he shuffled his deck and placed it into his Duel Disk again, "Come on out, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger".

A yellow gem appeared on the field and out of it came a white tiger with black straps with yellow gems on each side of his neck and a large sharp blade on his head, Atk: 1600.

Jesse looked at Topaz Tiger, "I'm counting on you Topaz". Topaz Tiger looked at him, "I'm not gonna let you down, but shouldn't you explain to our new friend here about my special talent?" Jesse looked at Jaden with a smirk, "I almost forgot about that, you see when Topaz attacks another monster, he gains an extra 400 attack points". Topaz Tiger, Atk: 1600-2000.

Jesse pointed at Aqua Dolphin, "Now Topaz Tiger, attack Aqua Dolphin with Topaz Bite". Topaz Tiger roared as he jumped towards Aqua Dolphin and bit him, destroying him, Jaden LP: 4000-2600. Topaz Tiger then landed next to Amethyst Cat, Atk: 2000-1600.

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate the trap card Neo Signal! Since one of my monsters was destroyed I can summon a Neo Spacian from my deck".

Jaden looked through his deck and grabbed a card, "Now come forth Neo Spacian Flare Scarab". Flare Scarab appeared on the field, Atk: 500. Jaden looked at Jessie, "And now for every spell and trap on your field, Flare Scarab gains 400 attack points". Flare Scarab got surrounded by fire, Atk: 500-1300.

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "Clever move slacker, when the Crystal Beasts are in the spell and trap card zone they are treated as continuous spell cards". Alexis smiled, "That's just like Jaden, figuring out a way to use the Crystal Beasts ability to his advantage".

Amethyst Cat looked at Jesse, "Now is it my turn to sink my claws into him?" Jesse nodded, "Of course, also by cutting your attack points in half, you're allowed to bypass his monster and take a bite right out of Jaden", Amethyst Cat, Atk: 1200-600.

Amethyst Cat roared as she jumped over Neos, Flare Scarab and Grand Mole. Jaden looked at her worried before she landed on him, he looked up at her and then got worried as she held up one of her front paws and took out her claws, she then scratched Jaden across his face, she then jumped back while Jaden sat up and covered his face in pain, Jaden LP: 2600-2000.

Alexis looked worried, "This is bad, Jessie just cut his life points in half".

Neos and Grand Mole looked at Jaden, "Are you okay Jaden?" Jaden sat up, "Yeah I think so Neos".

Amethyst Cat looked at Jessie, "And that's how it goes". Jesse then grabbed the last card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Jaden looked at Jesse, "With one more spell or trap card on your field, Flare Scarab gains another 400 attack points". Flare Scarab got surrounded by fire once again, Atk: 1300-1700.

Jaden looked at the two cards in his hand before he looked at Jessie while he placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it.

"First I activate Pot of Greed, so now I can draw two more cards". Jaden took and drew two more cards from his deck, he then got a smirk on his face.

Jaden looked at Neos and Flare Scarab, "Alright guys, it's time for you guys to show your true power, time for Contact Fusion". Neos and Flare Scarab nodded their heads and jumped up in the air.

Jaden grabbed Neos's and Flare Scarab's cards, "By returning Neos and a Neo Spacian to my deck, I can summon a Fusion monster, so now come forth, Elemental Hero Flare Neos". Jaden shuffled Neos and Flare Scarab back into his deck.

Neos and Flare Scarab then made contact with each other and a blinding light appeared. Then out of the light came Flare Neos, Atk: 2500.

Jaden held up his hand, "And now, Flare Neos gains 400 extra attack points for every spell and trap card on the field". Flare Neos, Atk: 2500-3700. Jesse looked at Flare Neos with a huge smile on his face, "Wow, so this is Flare Neos huh? He's quite cool too".

Jaden then grabbed two of the four cards in his hand, "Next I place one card face down…" A card appeared in front of his feet before the slot for field spells opened up on his Duel Disk, "And then I activate the field spell Neo Space".

The multicolored space appeared around them. Jaden looked at Jessie, "And that means that you're in trouble now Jess, because not only does Flare Neos gain 800 more points since there is two more spells or traps on the field, but he also gains 500 more attack points thanks to Neo Space, also he won't have to leave the field at the end of the turn". Flare Scarab got surrounded by a red aura, Atk: 3700-5000.

Jesse looked at Flare Neos, "Wow, so awesome". Amethyst Cat looked at him, "Hey Jesse, this is not the time to be admiring your opponent's monster". Jesse looked at her with a sheepish smile, "I get it, facing a monster with 5000 attack points is quite troublesome, he used the ability of the Crystal Beasts against me well by summoning Flare Neos".

Hassleberry got an excited look on his face, "Jesse only got 2900 life points left and the difference between Flare Neos and both of Jesse's monsters are over 3000". Syrus nodded with a smile, "Jaden's gonna win if this attack is successful".

Jaden then pointed at Amethyst Cat, "Now Flare Neos, attack Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat with Flare Storm". Neos flew up in the air and unleashed a stream of flames towards Amethyst Cat.

Jesse held up his hand, "Now I activate my trap card, "Last Resort". Jaden looked shocked when he heard the name of the card, Jesse held up his Duel Disk with a smirk, "I can activate this card when one of your monsters declares an attack, I can activate the field spell card Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins from my deck".

Jaden gritted his teeth since that meant that Flare Neos's power decrease quite a bit. Jesse looked at Jaden, "But don't be too sad, since you had an active field spell on the field when I activated this card, you can draw one card from your deck". Jaden narrowed his eyes and drew one card and looked at it before he placed it in to his hand.

A card then came out Jesse's deck, "Now I activate the field spell card Ancient City –Rainbow Ruins from my deck". Neo Space then disappeared and ancient ruins appeared around them with a rainbow above them.

Jessie held up his right fist, "And now thanks to this, Flare Neos loses 900 attack points". Flare Neos, Atk: 5000-4100. Jessie's smirk then grew bigger, "And now Rainbow Ruins's effect activates, since I have at least two Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zone, any battle damage I take is cut in half".

Flare Neos's attack Amethyst Cat and destroyed her while Jesse shielded his face from the shockwaves, Jesse LP: 2900-1450. Amethyst Cat then appeared in the spell and trap card zone as a gem.

Jaden smiled at Jesse, "Not bad Jess, you managed to survive that attack, well, it wouldn't interesting if I won with just that". Jaden then grabbed Grand Mole's card, "Next I end my turn by switching Grand Mole to defense mode". Grand Mole went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 300.

Jesse looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Just like you said yourself, since Neo Space is gone, since your turn is over Flare Neos now returns to your extra deck". Jaden watched as Flare Neos turned into fire and got sent back to his extra deck.

Crowler looked at the duel, "This is quite a breath-taking duel". Bonaparte nodded his head, "Sure is, I'm on the edge of my seat here".

Sheppard on the other hand looked to his right again, "However, the one who actually suggested this exhibition match, Professor Viper hasn't showed up yet, just where can he be?"

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE ABANDONED LAB,

Viper stood in front of the container and looked at the dark red substance, he laughed since things were going just as he had planned.

He then turned around, "I should get going or someone might suspect that something is wrong if I don't show up for the exhibition duel I suggested myself". He then began to leave the abandoned lab to get to the Obelisk arena.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jesse let out a relieved smile, "That sure was a close one, but I managed to survive this turn". He then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw".

He then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Rare Value, so now since I have two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zone, I can send one to my graveyard and then I can draw two more cards".

Jesse grabbed Emerald Turtle's card, "Sorry for this Emerald Turtle". Emerald Turtle's spirit appeared next to him, "Don't worry about it, just make sure to take this guy down". Jesse nodded his head before he placed Emerald Turtle into his graveyard.

Jesse then drew two more cards and looked at them, "Now I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth". An orange gem appeared before large mammoth with four tusks and an orange gem on his forehead appeared, Atk: 1700.

Amber Mammoth then looked at Jesse, "Jesse, I shall be your shield in this duel". Jesse nodded before he pointed at Grand Mole, "Now Topaz Tiger, attack Neo Spacian Grand Mole with Topaz Bite".

Topaz Tiger roared as he jumped towards Grand Mole, Atk: 1600-2000. Topaz Tiger than sank his teeth into Grand Mole and an explosion appeared. Jaden held up his hand, "Sorry Jess but you just activated Grand Mole's special ability, so now both Grand Mole and your Topaz Tiger is returned to our hands". Jesse looked at his hand shocked as Topaz Tiger's card appeared in it and Jaden looked at Grand Mole's card as it appeared in his hand as well.

Jesse smiled at Jaden, "You dodge that quite well, but I still got Amber Mammoth on my field, now attack Jaden directly". Amber Mammoth roared as he ran towards Jaden.

Jaden however pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap card, A Hero Emerges! So now since you declared an attack, you get to choose a random card in my hand, and if it's a monster then I can summon it to my field".

Jesse looked at the card to his far left, "Well I know which one of your cards that is Grand Mole so I won't pick him, instead I'm gonna pick the card to the far right". Jaden looked at the card in his hand, "Thanks for that, you picked a monster, so now I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode".

Bubbleman appeared on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1200. Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "And since he's alone on my field, I can draw two more cards". Jaden then drew two more cards from his deck.

Jesse then pointed at Bubbleman, "Alright then, Amber Mammoth, attack Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Amber Mammoth roared and ran towards Bubbleman and lifted his front right leg before he stomped down on Bubbleman with it, destroying him. Jesse looked at him, "I guess I end my turn with that".

Everyone of Jaden's friends sighed relieved that Jaden had managed to avoid Amber Mammoth's direct attack. Crowler also dried off his sweaty face, "That was a close one, that could have reduced his life points to 300".

Bonaparte nodded his head, "Yeah but not managed he to avoid that, he also got to draw two more cards".

Sheppard looked next to him and saw to his shock that Viper had appeared, "Professor Viper? When did you...?"

Viper looked down at the duel with a smile, "Jaden Yuki and Jesse Andersen, both of them are exceptional duelists, controlling their decks like they're their own legs and arms, there is no doubt that both of them are fighting with everything they got, I just hope that this will inspire the other students".

Sheppard nodded his head with a smile before he looked down at the duel again, "I hope so too". Viper looked down at the duel while a smirk appeared on his face, _That's right, keep fighting, keep fighting each other until I extract all of your bottled up duel energy by doing it, my wish will soon become a reality,_ Viper thought to himself.

Hassleberry looked down at Jaden and Jessie, "That guy is quite good, he's really giving the Sarge a challenge".

They then heard a voice behind them, "I'm not really surprised by that, those two are pretty similar after all".

They turned around and saw Aster stand there behind them looking down on the field, "Aster, what are you doing here?" Aster looked at Chazz who had asked him that, "Hello, I'm still a student here remember?"

Chazz looked at him, "I'm well aware of that, but I thought that you were on a pro league tour right now".

Aster sat down behind Chazz and looked at the field with great interest, "I was, but then I heard that the duelist with the Crystal Beasts were here, so I just had to come and see this for myself, I should have known that Jaden would end up dueling him this soon".

Hassleberry looked at him, "Just what do you mean by that they are pretty similar? Is it that they both can see duel spirits?"

Aster looked at him for a moment before he looked down at the duel again, "Well it's that as well but that's not the only thing, both of them share a pretty strong bond with their monsters, however there is a great difference as well".

All of them looked at him before he continued, "His bond with his Crystal Beasts is different than my destined bond with my Destiny Heroes and Jaden's predestined bond with his Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacians and Dragon Heroes. It's a bond of reliance on and understanding of one another, like that of a family. The Crystal Beasts that won't leave the field even when they are destroyed, gives Jesse a feeling of relief that his monsters are always protecting him. To him, they support his heart, they are always by his side, helping him out of any crisis".

Hassleberry looked down, "I always thought that the Sarge was the duelist that had the strongest bond with his deck, but you're telling me that this kid has an even stronger bond with his monsters than the Sarge?"

Aster who had placed his hands together placed his chin on them, "That's what I sense from them right now, this is all I know about this duelist who share such a strong bond with his monsters, Jesse Andersen, the duelist chosen by the Crystal Beasts".

Alexis looked at him, "Did you say that the Crystal Beasts chose him?" Blair looked at him as well, "Are you seriously telling me to believe that the cards chose him?"

Chazz looked down, "Well something like that might not be impossible". The only thing he wondered was why the Crystal Beasts had chosen Jesse.

Aster then continued, "I once spoke with President Pegasus personally after I won a tournament that was sponsored by Industrial Illusion"; Aster said as he remembered the meeting.

FLASHBACK,

Aster was at the party held by Industrial Illusion to celebrate his victory in the tournament, he then heard someone coming towards him and saw that it was Pegasus himself.

Pegasus smiled at him, "Aster boy, allow me to congratulate you for winning the tournament, that final duel was wonderful".

He held up his wine glass in a cheer before he continued, "Your skills compared to other duelists I have seen, has put you on my top five list of duelist, the number 1 is of course the king of games himself, Yugi boy. The second best duelist in the world is of course his lifelong rival Kaiba boy, third is his best friend Joey Wheeler, and then there is you on the fourth spot".

Aster looked at Pegasus with a serious look on his face, "Who is the fifth duelist?" Pegasus looked at him, "Jesse Andersen of course". Aster looked at him shocked, "Jesse Andersen? Who is that?"

Pegasus looked up at the ceiling, "A few years ago, I went to a tournament in Europe, as soon as Jesse boy began his first duel, the Crystal Beasts I had with me began to shine".

Aster looked at Pegasus shocked, "The Crystal Beasts? They really exist?" Pegasus looked at him with a smile, "Of course, and I gave the cards to him as a gift".

Aster looked shocked when he heard that, "I can't believe it, many people would offer millions for those cards".

Pegasus looked at him with a smile, "Trust me, a lot of people and companies did, however those cards were not for sale, they had to chose the duelist they wanted"-

Aster looked at him shocked, "The cards had to choose their duelist?"

Pegasus looked at him, "The game of Duel Monsters has a long history of real magic and real monsters that goes back thousands of years and you might learn more of its history someday, and you might also get to face Jessie boy and the Crystal Beasts in a duel someday as well".

END OF THE FLASHBACK,

Aster looked at Jaden, _Jaden, if you underestimate this opponent, then you might very well lose this duel,_ Aster thought to himself.

Jaden looked at Jessie, _Jesse and the Crystal Beasts, these guys are really strong, it's true that each one of them doesn't have high attack points, but…_ Jaden's eyes widened as he realized something, "High attack points? Could that possibly mean…?"

Jesse looked at Jaden with a wondering expression on his face, Jaden looked at him, "You haven't summoned your ace monster right Jesse?" Jesse got a shocked look on his face, "You figured it out?"

Chazz got shocked when he heard that, "His ace monster hasn't shown up yet?" Alexis looked troubled, "Well that's not good, Jaden has had quite a bit of trouble with the Crystal Beasts, if his strongest monster shows up Jaden might lose this duel". The others looked worried as well when she said that.

Jesse chuckled, "That's quite impressive, you figured out that much, you're quite above the level of an average duelist". Jaden got a smirk on his face, "So I was right".

Jesse looked at him with a smile, "That's correct, my ace monster hasn't showed up yet, you see, when all seven of the Crystal Beasts is on my field and in my graveyard, they can combine into their ultimate form, the mighty Rainbow Dragon!"

Jaden's smirk grew bigger in excitement, "Rainbow Dragon huh? If you got a card like that, just hurry up and summon it already, I want to see it".

Jesse chuckled, "I can't". Jaden looked at Jessie confused, "Sorry, but Rainbow Dragon's summoning conditions has not been met yet, so you just have to wait for a while".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Me, wait? If that's so, then I'm just gonna make you summon it, my turn, I draw".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Convert Contact, now since I have no monsters on my field, by sending a Neo Spacian from my hand and from my deck, I get to draw two new cards from my deck".

Jaden sent Grand Mole in his hand and Flare Scarab from his deck to the graveyard. He then took and drew two more cards from his deck and looked at them before he revealed one of them, "Next I activate, and this might sound strange, the spell card Cocoon Party, so now I can summon one Chrysalis Monster from my deck for each Neo Spacian in my graveyard, so since I have Aqua Dolphin, Flare Scarab and Grand Mole in my grave, I can summon three cocoons, so now appear, Chrysalis Chicky, Chrysalis Pantail and Chrysalis Pinny".

A cocoon with a red bird in it appeared on the field, Atk: 600. Then a cocoon with a dark cat in it appeared on the field as well, Atk: 800. Then finally a cocoon with a glowing baby alien appeared on the field as well, Atk: 100.

Jesse got a smile on his face, "How cute, you summoned little baby aliens".

Jaden got a smirk on his face as he grabbed a card in his hand, "They might be small now, but that's about to change, after all you know how kids are today, they grow up so fast".

He then placed the card into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card Contact, so now by sending every Chrysalis monster on my field to the graveyard, I can special summon their full grown Neo Spacian forms from my hand or deck to my field, so come forth Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird, Neo Spacian Dark Panther and Neo Spacian Glow Moss".

The three cocoons disappeared, then Air Hummingbird appeared on a knee while he crossed his arms, Def: 600. Then Dark Panther appeared on the field while he roared, Atk: 1000. Then Glow Moss appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 900.

Jesse got an impressed look on his face, "Wow, impressive, you just summoned three Neo Spacians at once".

Jaden then held up his hand, "Next I activate Air Hummingbird's special ability, so now for every card in your hand, I gain 500 life points". Air Hummingbird flew up in the air, flowers then came out of the two cards in Jesse's hand and Air Hummingbird collected nectar from them, Jaden then got surrounded by a green aura, Jaden LP: 2000-3000.

Jaden then grabbed one of the four cards in his hand, "And next I activate this, the spell card NEX, with it I can send a Neo Spacian on my field to my grave, and then I can summon a fusion monster from my deck with the same name, so let's say good bye to Dark Panther, and say hello to Neo Spacian Darkness Panther".

Dark Panther's form then changed and he turned into Darkness Panther who let out a powerful roar, Atk: 1500. Jaden held out his hand, "Now I activate Darkness Panther's special ability, once per turn he can until the end phase transform himself into another monster on the field, and not only does he get that monsters name and special abilities, his attack points also increases by half that monster's current attack points".

The next moment it looked like Darkness Panther melted before he took the shape of a black Amber Mammoth, Atk: 1500-2350. Jaden then pointed at Amber Mammoth, "Now Darkness Panther, attack Amber Mammoth". Darkness Panther rushed towards Amber Mammoth and rammed his tusks into him and destroyed him.

Jessie covered his face while Amber Mammoth became a gem in his spell and trap card zone, "Thanks to Rainbow Ruins, the damage I take is halved", Jesse LP: 1450-1125. Jaden narrowed his eyes, since he knew that Rainbow Ruins would halve the damage, he felt it too dangerous to attack with all of his monsters since he would not be able to end this now, which is why he summoned Air Hummingbird and Glow Moss in defense mode.

Jaden looked at the three cards in his hand, "Now I end my turn, which means that Darkness Panther's special ability now ends". Darkness Panther then returned to his normal form, Atk: 2350-1500.

Jesse looked at Jaden with a smirk, "So I'm finally getting to see it, the true power of your Neos/Elemental Hero deck". He then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw".

Jesse took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First I activate Graceful Charity, so now draw three cards and then I discard two".

Jesse drew three cards and looked at them, he then got a smirk on his face as he grabbed one card in his hand and one of the ones he had drawn and placed them into his graveyard, "Now it's time for me to get serious as well, first I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode". A blue gem appeared and then out of it came a large white Pegasus with a long blue horn on its forehead and two blue gems on the top of the inside of his wings, Atk: 1800.

Sapphire Pegasus looked at Jesse, "Alright Jesse, let's win this". Jesse nodded before he pointed at Sapphire Pegasus, "Now I activate Sapphire Pegasus's special ability!"

Sapphire Pegasus held up his head and a bright blue light appeared out of his horn, "Now since I successfully summoned this guy, I can't take a Crystal Beast from my hand, deck or graveyard and place it into my spell and trap card zone".

A card came out from his graveyard, "I place Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in my spell and trap card zone". Jesse placed Ruby into his spell and trap card and he appeared as a red gem.

Jesse looked at Jaden, "And now I activate Ruby's special ability, during my main phase if he's in my spell and trap card zone, I can special summon Ruby to my field, and then he can special summon all of the other Crystal Beasts that's in my spell and trap card zone".

Jaden looked shocked when he heard that. The red gem shattered and Ruby appeared on the field, Atk: 300.

Ruby then held up his tail and a red beam of light came out from the red orb on his and hit the other three gems in the spell and trap card zone and they shattered as well.

First Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle reappeared on the field, Atk: 1400. Next Amethyst Cat appeared on the field as well, Atk: 1200 and then Amber Mammoth appeared as well, Atk: 1700.

Jaden looked at him, "So are you gonna summon that Rainbow Dragon now?" Jesse chuckled, _Not many people would want to meet Rainbow Dragon, well I wish I could fulfill his wish but he will have to wait, after all, I haven't drawn him yet,_ Jessie thought to himself.

Jesse then grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Crystal Release, and then I equip it to Sapphire Pegasus, so now he gains 800 extra attack points". Sapphire Pegasus got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 1800-2600.

Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw this, Sapphire Pegasus now had 1100 more attack points than Darkness Panther. Sapphire Pegasus looked at the others, "Alright everyone, I will clear a path for you guys, so follow me". All of the other Crystal Beasts nodded.

Jesse pointed at Darkness Panther, "Now Sapphire Pegasus, take down Darkness Panther". Sapphire Pegasus flew up in the air before he flew down towards Darkness Panther who roared and jumped up and tried to bit Sapphire Pegasus, however he managed to dodge and pierced Darkness Panther with his horn and destroyed him, Jaden covered his face from the shockwaves, Jaden LP: 3000-1900.

Jesse looked at Amethyst Cat, "Alright, it's your turn now girl". Amethyst Cat lowered her head as she revealed her fangs, "This time, it's personal, let's get him you guys". Amethyst Cat, Atk: 1200-600.

Jesse held up his hand, "Attack Jaden directly Amethyst Cat". Jaden looked worried as Amethyst Cat jumped up and slashed Jaden across his face with her claws, Jaden held his face in pain, Jaden LP: 1900-1300.

Jesse then pointed at Air Hummingbird, "And now let me show you that an eagle is more dangerous than a woodpecker, Cobalt Eagle, attack Air Hummingbird". Cobalt Eagle flew towards Air Hummingbird and destroyed him.

Jesse then pointed at Glow Moss, "Amber Mammoth, attack Glow Moss". Amber Mammoth ran towards Glow Moss and slammed his right front leg into him and destroyed him.

Jesse then pointed at Jaden, "Now it's your time to shine Ruby". Ruby jumped forward and fired a red beam towards Jaden that hit him and he groaned in pain, Jaden LP: 1300-1000.

Jesse looked at him, "What did you think of that move Jay?" Jaden looked at with a smirk, "That move was quite good, however I haven't lost yet Jess, I'm not gonna give up until the end".

Jesse nodded his head, "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from the famous Jaden Yuki".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Thanks, it's my move now". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Spellbook inside of the Pot, so now both of us can draw three cards from our decks".

Jesse drew three cards from his deck and then Jaden drew three cards as well and looked at them, "Now I activate Polymerization, and with it I'm gonna fuse together Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Clayman in order to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant".

Sparkman and Clayman got sucked into a vortex and then out of it came Thunder Giant, Atk: 2400.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I activate Thunder Giant's special ability, so now by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard so can Thunder Giant destroy one monster whose original attack points is lower than his, like your Sapphire Pegasus, Static Blast". Jaden sent Elemental Hero Necroshade to the graveyard before Thunder Giant unleashed electricity towards Sapphire Pegasus and destroyed him. Sapphire then turned into a blue gem in the spell and trap card zone.

Jaden then pointed at Jesse, "Your Rainbow Ruins won't be able to halve this damage since you only have one Crystal Beast in you spell and trap card zone now, which means that I'll win if Thunder Giant attacks either Ruby or Amethyst Cat".

Jaden pointed at Ruby, "Now Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, attack Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle with Voltic Thunder!"

Thunder Giant gathered electricity in his hands and unleashed a blast of electricity towards Ruby. Jesse held out his hand towards Amber Mammoth, "Not so fast, I activate Amber Mammoth's special ability, when you attack one of my Crystal Beasts, Amber Mammoth can make himself the target for that attack instead".

Right before Thunder Giant's attack could reach Ruby so did it change direction and instead hit Amber Mammoth and destroyed him, Jesse LP: 1125-425. Amber Mammoth then once again turned into a gem in the spell and trap card zone.

Jaden narrowed his eyes and looked at the two cards he had left in his hand before he grabbed them, "Now I place two cards face down and then I end my turn".

Jesse then took and placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then it's my turn again, so now I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand before he grabbed another card in his hand with a smirk, "Jaden, you said earlier that you wanted to see Rainbow Dragon right? Well thanks to you playing your Spellbook Inside the Pot, you're gonna get to see it".

Jaden got a huge smirk on his face, "Really?"

Jesse nodded his head, "Now since I sent Topaz Tiger to my grave before, I now have all seven of my Crystal Beasts on my field and in my grave, which means I can call forth their ultimate form, so come forth, Rainbow Dragon!"

Rainbow colored lights appeared before it began to take a shape, it then became a long white serpentine dragon with the gems of the Crystal Beasts on each side of its neck, Atk: 4000.

Jaden got a huge smile on his face, "So this is Rainbow Dragon?" Yubel also looked at the dragon amazed, "I have heard rumors about this monster in the Dominion of the Beasts, but I didn't really think that it really existed".

Alexis looked at the Rainbow Dragon, "That's Rainbow Dragon? It looks really powerful, I just hope that Jaden has a way to beat it".

Jessie held out his hand, "Now Rainbow Dragon, time to unleash your Rainbow Reflection, destroy Elemental Hero Thunder Giant with Rainbow Reflection". The gems on Rainbow Dragon's neck lit up and he charged up an attack before he unleashed a multicolored beam towards Thunder Giant.

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Hero Barrier, since I have an Elemental Hero on my field, I can negate one of your attacks". A shield formed in front of Thunder Giant and blocked the attack.

Jaden looked at Jessie before he looked at his last face down card, _That was close, my last face down Soul Union could have made their attack points equal, however it would have left me wide open and then either Cobalt Eagle or Amethyst Cat would have been able to wipe out my life points,_ he thought to himself.

Jesse looked at Jaden, "Looks like you managed to survive that attack, however you won't be able to avoid Rainbow Dragon for much longer".

He then held out his hand towards Amethyst Cat, "Now by cutting Amethyst Cat's attack points in half she can attack you directly", Amethyst Cat growled at Jaden, Atk: 1200-600. She then jumped towards Jaden and slashed him across the face, Jaden LP: 1000-400.

Jesse looked at Jaden, "And with that I end my turn, so make your next move and show me how you plan to take down my Rainbow Dragon".

Jaden looked at Rainbow Dragon and narrowed his eyes, _Taking that thing on with only Thunder Giant is impossible, however I can end this by attacking one of his Crystal Beasts, even though the damage will be halved thanks to him having two Crystal Beasts in his spell and trap card zone again, the lowest damage he's gonna take is 500, which is higher than he has,_ Jaden thought to himself.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's time to get my game on". He then drew his next card and looked at it and saw that it was the spell card Card of Demise.

Jesse got a smirk on his face, "And now it's time to unleash Rainbow Dragon's true power". Jaden looked up at him, "Say what?"

Jesse looked at him, "I can't use Rainbow Dragon's special abilities during the turn he's special summoned, however now I can, so now I activate Rainbow Dragon's first special ability, so now for every Crystal Beast that I send from my field to my graveyard, Rainbow Dragon gets 1000 more attack points".

Jaden looked at Jesse shocked, "Say what?" Then Amethyst Cat, Ruby and Cobalt on the field and Sapphire Pegasus and Amber Mammoth in the spell and trap card zone turned into beams of light and flew into the gems on Rainbow Dragon's neck before he roared, Atk: 4000-9000.

Jaden looked at Rainbow Dragon shocked, "It has 9000 attack points now?" Jesse looked at him, "I knew you were planning on attacking one of my weaker monsters to end this without facing Rainbow Dragon, and while I could have activated his ability during the battle phase, I chose to do it now because I like to see if you can him down after he increased his power through his own ability".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, _Thunder Giant don't have a chance against Rainbow Dragon like this, not even if I use Soul Union, but I still have a chance to turn this around, alright deck, let's turn this around and win this,_ Jaden thought to himself as he held up his spell card, "Now I activate Card of Demise, so now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards as long as I discard my entire hand during my fifth standby phase from now".

Jaden drew five more cards and looked at them, "First I summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode". Neos then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2500. Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Contact Soul, since I have Neos on my field, I can special summon a Neo Spacian from my hand, deck or graveyard, however at the end of my turn all of my monster s that I have on the field will return to my deck. But for now I bring back Darkness Panther from my graveyard".

Darkness Panther reappeared on the field, Atk: 1500. Jaden then held up his hand, "Next Neos and Darkness Panther will join together with Contact Fusion". Neos and Darkness Panther jumped up in the air while Jaden returned Darkness Panther to his extra deck while he shuffled Neos into his deck.

Neos and Darkness Panther then made contact with each other and a blinding light appeared, "Now appear, Elemental Hero Darkness Neos". Darkness Neos appeared on the field, Atk: 2800.

Jaden held out his hand, "And now his special ability activates, when he's successfully summoned, he negates the effects of every face up card that you currently has on the field and they will remain negated for as long as he remains on the field".

Jesse looked at Rainbow Dragon troubled as the dragon lowered his head, Atk: 9000-4000. Jaden looked at Jesse, "And then he gains 100 attack points for every card that had its effects negated, so since I negated both Rainbow Ruins and Rainbow Dragon's effects he gains 200 attack points". Darkness Neos, Atk: 2800-3000.

Jesse looked at Jaden, "While that is an impressive move, he's still weaker than Rainbow Dragon".

Jaden held up a card with a smirk, "Not for long, I activate the spell card Gift of the Martyr, so now by sacrificing Thunder Giant, I can add his attack points to Darkness Neos's attack points until the end of this turn".

Thunder Giant got destroyed and Darkness Neos got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 3000-5400.

Jesse looked at him, "5400 attack points? He's now stronger than Rainbow Dragon".

Jaden nodded with a smirk, "Yes, and that means that this duel is over, now Darkness Neos, attack his Rainbow Dragon and end this".

Darkness Neos jumped towards Rainbow Dragon while his claws began to glow purple. Rainbow Dragon fired a multicolored beam towards Darkness but he blocked it with his claws as he flew through it. He then slashed him with his claws four times, Rainbow Dragon let out one mighty roar in pain before he got destroyed and the shockwaves from his destruction sent Jesse flying to the ground, Jesse LP: 425-0.

Jaden watched Jesse who slowly sat up, "Are you okay Jess?" However he soon heard Jesse laugh. Jesse looked at Jaden with a smile, "Man that sure was a fun duel Jay". Jaden got a smile on his face and nodded, "It sure was".

They then heard someone come towards them and saw Viper walking towards them while he was clapping his hands, "Splendid, a perfect way to start of the new school year". Everyone then gave applause for the intense duel they had just seen.

Viper walked over so he stood between Jaden and Jesse, "Both of you came over here". Jesse and Jaden walked towards him and then stood in front of each other, both of them smiled at each other as they shook hands, however neither of them noticed how the crystal on their wrist bands lit up dark red, Yubel on the other hand noticed this and narrowed her eyes in suspicion towards Viper.

Viper nodded satisfied, "That sure was a wonderful opening duel". Jaden and Jesse looked at him shocked.

Alexis looked at him confused as well, "Opening match?" All of the students looked at each other confused.

Viper looked at the students, "Like I said, for me I'm a man of action and I want real combat, so I'm gonna organize a series of survival duels".

Everyone looked at him shocked, Crowler looked at him, "W-what is he talking about?" Bonaparte looked just as confused as him, "I have no idea, I didn't hear anything about this".

Viper looked at the students serious, "Fight! You must fight! I have given you these battles, so fight".

Syrus looked troubled, "Survival duels? I have a bad feeling about this".

Hassleberry looked down at Viper, "This will turn into something bad, I'm sure of it", however he then noticed something, "Hey! Where is the Sarge and Jesse?" The rest of the gang looked and also saw that Jaden and Jesse were gone.

A LITTLE WHILE,

The group finally found Jaden and Jesse at the roof of the main building and saw that both of them was looking through each other decks and suggesting moves they could have made.

Syrus looked at them, "They're like twins!" Hassleberry chuckled a little while Alexis shook her head a little. Chazz sighed, "Oh great just what we need, another Jaden".

Aster looked away with a smirk, "Well I rather have another dueling moron than another you Chazz, well time for me to get back to the pro league". He then left leaving Chazz glaring after him while Jaden and Jesse promising to duel each other again soon.

 **The new school year began great for Jaden as he got to face one of the new exchange Jesse Andersen who had the legendary Crystal Beast deck, the duel was intense but in the end so managed Jaden to win the duel by taking down Jessie's ace monster Rainbow Dragon.**


	2. Viper's Assassin

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, The new school year at Duel Academy began and Jaden and his friends, minus Hassleberry, began their third and final year at Duel Academy. Also this year the top students of the branch schools appeared at Duel Academy and Jaden got to duel one of them, Jesse Andersen who had the legendary Crystal Beast deck. It was a tough duel but in the end Jaden managed to win by destroying Jesse's ace monster, Rainbow Dragon. What's going to happen next to Jaden and his friends?**

Chapter 2- Viper's Assassin

Jaden and Jesse currently sat in Jaden's dorm room in the blue dorm as Jesse emptied out a bag full of booster packs.

"These are the booster packs that I bought earlier, how about we open them together?" Jesse smiled.

Jaden nodded with a smile of his own as he grabbed a booster pack, "Sure, I really love opening booster packs, since you never know what kind of new cards you will get". Jaden then opened the one he was holding while Jesse grabbed another pack.

Shifting through the cards he smiled at what he got, "Look, I got a rare card!" He showed it to Jesse.

"Awesome!" Jesse then looked through his pack and smiled at what he got, "Hey I got a rare card as well".

While Jaden and Jesse were enjoying themselves Yubel, Winged Kuriboh and Ruby were watching them with smiles, however they suddenly noticed something. Feeling a presence on Jaden's balcony.

Ruby approached the guys and squeaked, Jesse looked at him shocked, "What did you just say?"

Winged Kuriboh also flew down to Jaden and squeaked to him as well, "There is someone on the balcony?" he questioned.

Yubel appeared next to Winged Kuriboh with a nod, "That's right, now hurry before whoever it is gets away!"

Jaden and Jesse quickly stood up as they looked towards the closed balcony door and saw the shadowy figure through the glass jumping down from the balcony. Jaden ran over to the door as he threw it opened before looking down and saw the person running away, "Hey stop right there!"

Seeing the perpetrator keep running he placed a foot on the railing in front of him as he jumped out and grabbed a branch of the tree outside of his room before swinging from it to land on the ground before running after the spy with Jesse close behind him.

"Who would be spying on us?" Jesse questioned

"No idea Jesse," Jaden shaking his head. "We'll question him when we catch him". Jesse nodded in agreement as they continued to run after the perpetrator.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CLIFF,

Axel was hanging upside down outside of a cliff, a cable wrapped around his ankle; however sparks could be seen from the cable handle as it cut through. He had his eyes closed as he remembered something his father had taught him a long time ago. No matter where Axel went, he needed to always view that place as a battlefield. How he had to observe his surroundings, sharpening his five senses, otherwise he would not be able to survive.

Calming his mind, he focused, "Yes father, I understand. The top card is a monster card, level 1". Drawing his top card and seeing that it was a level 1 monster.

He then noticed how the blades had almost cut through the cable now, so he began to swing back and forth, when the cable was cut he swung towards the cliff as he landed on a knee, "Duel Academy is my battlefield".

Suddenly hearing running he saw a mysterious person run through the clearing in front of him. Moments later he saw Jaden Yuki and Jesse Andersen come running after the mysterious person.

They stopped shocked when they saw Axel sitting on a knee in front of them. Jaden narrowed his eyes as he walked towards him, "Was it you who was peeping into my room earlier?"

Axel stood up and narrowed his eyes as Jaden and Jesse walked towards him. Jaden narrowed his own even more when Axel wasn't speaking up, "I just don't get it, are you always this quiet?"

Jesse however looked behind Axel before he looked towards Jaden, "It wasn't Axel who was spying on us Jaden". Jaden looked at him confused before Jesse nodded behind Axel. Looking behind him, he saw the handle with the cable attached to the tree hanging outside of the cliff.

Jesse then looked backed at Axel, "I heard that at West Academy, there is a duelist who trains with his life on the line. Surely it would mean, that one defeat would mean one's death, from what I heard".

"That sure sounds like intense training, but is it necessary to train like that for a card game?" Jaden asked with a bewildered gaze

Axel narrowed his eyes at Jaden, "A care free child like you wouldn't understand".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that?" he questioned

Placing a hand on Jaden's shoulder to calm him down as Jesse kept his eye on Axel, "Sorry for the misunderstanding, right Jaden?" Jaden looked at Axel for a moment before nodding his head acknowledging that he didn't exactly understand his circumstance.

Axel didn't say anything and just turned his back on them and walked towards the tree to get the handle.

Jaden turned towards Jesse, "He's not very social isn't he?"

Jesse nodded in agreement as he continued to watch Axel, "From what I heard Axel is Viper's right hand man and would do anything he asks without question".

Jaden raised an eyebrow at that as he looked back at Axel, "Really? Well they're both from West Academy so I guess it would only be natural for them to have some kind of relationship", Before he turned back towards Jesse, "Well since that mystery person isn't here should we get back to the dorm?" he asked, Jesse looked at him and nodded in agreement before they walked back to the blue dorm.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper was sweating in sleep as he tousled a bit in bed. In his dream he saw the figure of a small boy who held out his hand towards him, "Dad, help me dad… dad!"

"Wait, don't go! Please don't go, come back to me!" He pleaded, as he tried to reach out to the boy.

 _If you want him back then give me power, give me the power so I can get my revenge on the one who sealed me so long ago! Only then will I grant your wish for you_.

Viper eyes snapped open as he sat up in his bed. Looking at the wrist band the same ones he had given to Jaden and Jesse on his dresser he got up and picked it up, a smirk on his face as he began to laugh. ' _Don't worry; I will give it to you, the duel energy generated by duelists!'_

THE NEXT DAY IN THE AUDITORIUM,

The entire student body had gathered in the auditorium with Viper standing in front with a serious expression on his face, "Students of Duel Academy, listen carefully, I have a little gift for you all".

He held up a wrist band like the one he gave to Jaden and Jesse, "These Bio Bands are meant for your survival duels. These survival duels are conducted openly, so it does not matter what dorm you belong to or even which grade your opponent belongs in".

Crowler got a smirk on his face at that, "But if so, the third year Obelisk blue students are going to win".

Bonaparte nodded in agreement, "Yes, it's not really fair for to the people of the lower grades".

Viper looked at the students, not exactly caring. "And it is because of this that the Bio Bands are needed. The duel data will be sent directly from the Bio Band to a terminal as its level will be examined. Your fighting spirit will be measured based on your passion, concentration and dueling decisions".

Jaden looked at Jesse getting excited at the news, "Wow, that sure sound interesting, doesn't it?"

Jesse nodded his head in agreement; however he had a weird feeling that something was not right, while rest of the student body payed attention to Viper.

"As the elites of Duel Academy, it is your duty to prove that you guys have the fighting spirit".

"But what if the Bio Bands determines that some students don't have any fighting spirit?" Bonaparte questioned.

"If that's the case, they will be demoted from their dorm at once, also one more thing; if they don't show any motivation then they will be expelled from Duel Academy!"

The students looked shocked and scared when they heard that. While Crowler glared at him, "Hey hold on a sec, that's too much!"

"Those who duel without a passionate heart have no reason to be here!" Viper glared back.

Crowler and Bonaparte quickly ran over to Sheppard hopping he would say something about this, "Chancellor Sheppard, he's going too far with this whole thing, expelling students just like that is not right, you have to do something about this!" they said in unison.

Sheppard however looked at them with a smile, "Well there are some points in his words though. His survival duels has improved the students of West Academy a lot you know".

"Well if it's about dueling with passion, then I won't lose to anyone". Jaden smiled confidently.

Jesse looked at Jaden with a smile of his own, "You sure are optimistic". He said, as they both chuckle.

Sheppard looked over at the chuckling, seeing Jaden carefree attitude of the situation, ' _Jaden, it seems like you still don't fully understand how tough these battles truly are. It's true that you have grown a lot stronger because of all the challenges you have had since you arrived here, the Sacred Beasts and the Light of Destruction. However you're still just a young man, and one like you who has gone through tough experience can grow up to become a truly strong person with the right guidance,'_ Sheppard thought to himself

Viper then looked back towards the student as he called off the meeting before leaving.

Hassleberry looked at Syrus who seemed worried at their new regimen, "What's wrong Private? You seem pretty uneasy".

"I'm just worried, what if I don't have enough of a passionate heart?" as he looked down troubled.

However Chazz walked over to him with a smirk, "For this thing, it's okay as long as you win your duels. If you become a winner like the Chazz, then you won't have a problem". Hassleberry sighed at that since he knew that comment would only make Syrus more troubled.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

All of the students were leaving the main building after they had received a Bio Band. While Adrian looked at his with narrowed eyes; "Is this for real?" he asked himself.

Jim looked over at him when he heard his question, "What's the matter mate?" he asked.

"It's just that, a duel that only relies on passionate hearts has no meaning behind them, rather it would be a game of philosophical thought". He reasoned.

Jim smiled at him before he walked forward, "You're thinking too much about this, let's just do this and have a good time, right Shirley?" Shirley growled in agreement as they continued their walk.

Hassleberry watched them leave while he felt a little jealous, "It's just like those champions to look so calm about this whole thing." He grumbled. "I mean they are the top generals of their schools so they are most likely not worried about this, even though defeat could mean expulsion, which comes from the law of the jungle where only the strong survives".

Syrus who stood next to him lowered his head in depression as he continues to walk, "Hey Private! Where are you going?" looking after Syrus troubled.

Syrus ignored him as he continued to walk aimlessly around, thinking about these survival duels. However he then saw Jaden and Jesse in front of him. Thinking Jaden could help he ran towards them, "Jay, wait up, I need to talk to you!"

Jaden and Jesse stopped and looked back at Syrus who soon stopped in front of them gasping for air, "What's the matter Sy?"

Looking up, after gathering his breath, he began to speak his concerns. "Except for winning, I also want to duel while showing my opponent respect; however I am a bit troubled over this Viper person, something about him just makes me worried".

Jaden however just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I think you might be worrying a bit too much Sy. I mean sure he seems a bit odd, but I doubt Sheppard would temporally hire him if he was crazy". He reasoned

Syrus however looked down, "Maybe, but still… I have no idea how to duel with respect in duels like this, what should I do?"

"Just duel like you always have and I'm sure you'll be fine". He reassured.

Syrus looked unsure but nodded in thanks, "Well I guess so, and… well talk to you later". He called out before leaving.

Jesse seeing Syrus leave turned to his friend worriedly, "Jaden he looked really troubled, both about Viper which I can understand and about him being lost on his path, but maybe you should've given him a better advice".

Jaden however just smiled, "You see Jess, Sy always worries too much about these things, and about his path, he needs to find it himself. The best thing I can do is encourage him to do his best and duel as he has always done".

Jesse looked at him troubled but relented, "Well if you say so, after all you know him better than I do". However he still thought that Jaden should have given Syrus a better advice than he did.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Viper walked towards Axel who was once again hanging outside of the cliff he had hung on last night, "Axel".

Axel opened his eyes and seeing who it was; he pressed a button as he got pulled up by the cable before landed on the cliff. Viper looking right at him, "Do you remember? Who was it that took you in, who wandered those battlefields with you?"

Axel nodded, "Of course sir, it was you Professor Viper". Viper nodded his head,

"Good, then I have a mission for you that you have to do for me".

"What is it sir?"

Viper narrowed his eyes, "In these survival duels, I want your first opponent to be Jaden Yuki".

Axel nodded his head, "Understood sir".

However Viper continued while he turned his back towards Axel, "But there is still more, you need to make Jaden play seriously. Force him into a situation where he has to use all of the power he and his deck possess. Make him attack you again and again". Looking at him over his shoulder, he continued "The goal of this mission is to draw out his full power, as long as this mission is successful, it's fine even if you lose the duel, do you understand me Axel?"

Axel narrowed his eyes, he remembered how his dad had told him that as soldiers they are tools and so to function properly they had to accept their orders regardless of the dangers to themselves. He looked at Viper straight in the eyes and nodded with a smile, "Understood sir, I will do as you say". Viper nodded satisfied before he walked away.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Adrian was in his room in the Obelisk blue dorm as he opened a brief case that contained a scanner inside. He then picked up the phone installed in the briefcase, 'It's me, and I'm sending you some data I want you to analyze, I'm suspicious about these so called Bio Bands."

The machine started to scan the Bio Band as he read through the data, "Wait, does this suggest what I think it does?"

A BIT OUTSIDE OF THE ISLAND,

There were a submarine a bit out in the ocean, the data of the Bio Band having been sent there as a woman in military attire looked through it, "We'll continue to investigate it, for now don't take your eyes off of Viper". She ordered

Adrian nodded his head, "Understood". Hanging up the phone he picked up the Bio Band and narrowed his eye at it. ' _What are you planning Viper?'_

A WHILE LATER,

Viper was walking towards the abandoned laboratory until he suddenly turned around and narrowed his eyes at his surroundings, "I thought I heard someone, maybe I was just hearing things". Turning back around, he continued towards the laboratory, unaware that Adrian was following him.

Once he reached the old abandoned building he looked around to make sure no one was there before placing a hand on a part of the wall opening the hidden doors and entered. As soon as the doors had closed and it was safe, Adrian walked towards the building, touching where the doors was. He then moved his hands over the wall trying to find the secret switch that Viper had pressed to open the doors but couldn't find it. He looked at the abandoned laboratory, knowing that he would have to keep it under surveillance.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Viper entered the laboratory as he looked towards the container, containing the dark red substance, "Back during the duel between Jaden and Jesse, it seemed like Jaden had a lot more duel energy than others. I guess what _it_ told me about him might be true after all, that he's special. To absorb the best amount of duel energy, I think I might have to risk Jaden's and Axel's lives, but it doesn't matter". Viper chuckled to himself.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SYRUS,

Syrus was currently walking through the forest in deep thought, ' _Maybe Jaden's right and I'm just worrying too much just because Viper is a scary person. Alright! I've decided, I'm going to duel the first person I'll see.'_

However the next moment he came out of the forest he saw Axel hanging from the tree out over the cliff. Syrus got troubled, "The first person I ran into is West Academy's top duelist, Axel Brodie?" he questioned himself.

He quickly turned around deciding to leave; _I'm not ready to face a guy like him yet! I have to get out of here before he notices me,_ he thought to himself as he began to walk back towards the forest.

However he soon stopped and closed his eyes, "I can't, I can't just run away from him". Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes full of determination, "Alright, here goes". He walked back out towards Axel, "Hey Brodie!"

Axel turned towards him and Syrus got a little scared when he saw the look on his face, however he tried to calm himself down as he looked at Axel determined, "I-I-I challenge you to a survival duel!" he stuttered out

Axel looked at him for a second before he looked away, "Don't waste my time kid". Completely brushing him off as insignificant.

However Syrus looked mad at that; "Hey don't look down on me, I'm the little brother of Zane Truesdale!"

Axel however didn't care as he looked out over the ocean, "I'm aware of who your brother is kid, but you're not him".

Syrus narrowed his eyes seeing as Axel wasn't budging, deciding to try a different tactic this time to accept his duel, "Maybe, but I'm also the best friend of Jaden Yuki, Duel Academy's best duelist!"

Axel looked at him now interested, "Oh really, then I guess that you can be of use to me". Syrus however looked at him troubled not liking what he said.

"Umm, what do you mean that I can be of use to you?"

Axel jumped towards him as he stared at Syrus seriously. Syrus looking worried before he screamed when Axel suddenly grabbed him.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE BLUE DORM,

Hassleberry was sitting in Jaden's room looking through his deck with a smile. It had taken a lot of time to get the other Obelisk to stop complaining about him being allowed to come in since he was a Ra yellow.

Jesse came up next to Hassleberry looking over his shoulder, "Looking through your deck huh? I guess most of the students are doing that in order to survive these survival duels. Anyway I heard from Jaden that you use a dinosaur deck, can I see it?"

Hassleberry however pulled his cards away a little, "Sorry, but I don't show my cards to just anybody".

Jesse however smiled not planning to give up, "But I'm not just anybody, I'm Jaden's new pal, so I'm sure that he would ask you to show it to me".

Hassleberry now looked a bit troubled, "Well, I don't do everything he tells me to do". He shot back

At that moment Jaden came out of his shower in his pajama with a towel around his neck, "Man that sure felt good, I really needed that shower". He then looked toward Jesse and Hassleberry, seeing them have small argument. "Hey guys, what's going on here?"

Seeing Jaden get out of the shower he got a mischievous smile, "Well you see Jay…"

However Hassleberry quickly interrupted him, really not wanting to show his deck, "Oh nothing at all Sarge". 

However before Jaden could say anything they then heard a loud squeaking sound and turned towards the balcony seeing Winged Kuriboh fly through the door and into the room with a worried expression on his face, "Winged Kuriboh? What's wrong?"

Winged Kuriboh squeaked quickly as Jaden's eyes widened in shock and worry, "What did he say Jay?" Jesse asked. Jaden however ignored him as he continued to listen to Winged Kuriboh, "Sy's in trouble you say?" Receiving another squeak in return.

"What, Sy's in trouble? What's going on?" Hasselbarry asked

Ruby then appeared on Jesse's shoulder and squeaked at him as well, "Really Ruby?"

Hassleberry then turn towards Ruby and Jesse confused before he yelled out in frustration, "Can someone please tell me what they're telling you guys!?"

Jaden didn't have the time to answer Hasselbary as he quickly threw off his pajamas and got dressed before he ran out of his room then through the corridor while Jesse motioned for Hassleberry to follow, "Let's go too". Hassleberry just nodded understanding that he will know when they got there, as they both ran after Jaden.

A little while later Jaden was running through the forest as his brain went a mile a minute, "Why did this happen? I swear that if anything has happened to Sy then whoever this will pay dearly!" His eyes flashing golden for a moment, causing Yubel to appeared next to him worried.

At the same time an unconscious Syrus was hanging over a cliff wrapped in a cable, his chest and arms bound to his side. He soon regained conscious when a voice called out to him, "Sy! Hang on, I'm coming!"

Syrus eyes slowly opened, when he realized Axel in front of him with his back facing him. He then looked past him seeing Jaden, Jesse and Hasslebarry "Jaden! I knew you would come to help me". Happy then he was now saved.

Once Jaden had arrive he quickly took in the situation Syrus was in, before turning his glare on Axel, "Brodie, what are you planning on doing with Syrus?"

Syrus however got scared, "He just grabbed me and hung me out here for no reason!" Jaden looked at him shock before he turned his eyes back towards Axel,

"Let Sy go right now Brodie!" he demanded

Axel however didn't seem fazed by his glare or demand, "I was about to contact you, but this actually saved me some time". Jaden though just looked at him confused no since he didn't understand what Axel meant.

Axel seeing Jaden confusion crossed his arms, "If you want to save your little friend out there then duel me. If you don't, well I think you can figure what will happen".

Jaden looked at Axel in shock that this was all just for a duel with him, "Say what? If all you wanted was a duel with me, why didn't you just ask? I would have accepted the challenge without doubt; however doing this takes the fun out of it".

Axel closed his eyes at that, "However a duel like that with you would not be what I'm after".

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned

"What I want is to duel against you when you're serious and not to have fun". Axel then took out a remote.

Seeing the remote in Axel hand he pressed a button, as the blades on the handle began to cut through the cable. Syrus looked up really scared now, "Ah, help me Jaden!"

Jaden looked at Syrus worried, "Syrus!" He then turned towards Axel his eyes flashing golden once again for a moment as his anger flared up, "Brodie, let him go right now!" he demanded

Axel seeing Jaden eye's change colored wondered if he imagined it, however he forced those thoughts out of his head as he decided to focus on his mission for now, "If you want to save your best friend, then duel me and I will let him go once our duel is over". Jaden gritted his teeth, he knew that with how the blades was cutting the cable Syrus might fall before the duel was even over, and he knew that Axel also knew this to.

"Don't worry Jaden," Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "if Syrus actually falls then I will save him, just focus on taking down Brodie". Jaden thanks as he focused on Axel

"I have no idea why you're doing all of this, however I will take you on in this duel". Axel nodded satisfied since things were going as planned. Jaden took out his deck, unaware that a camera was attached to the tree behind him.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE ABANDONED LABORATORY,

Viper watched the monitor that showed Jaden and Axel, "Good it's about to start". He then narrowed his eyes, he knew that Axel would have to push Jaden so he could gather more energy from the both of them, even if it meant that they might lose their lives if too much energy was drained, however it didn't matter to him.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jesse and Hassleberry stood behind Jaden as he slot his deck into his Duel Disk before activated it, "Time to get your game on Brodie!" Axel then pulled out his Duel Disk that was formed as a gun and placed it on his arm and activated it.

Both of them then drew their opening hands. Jaden taking the first turn, "It's my turn, I draw". Drawing his sixth card, "First I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode". Bubbleman appeared on the field, Atk: 800. "And now thanks to his ability I get to draw two more cards from my deck".

He then drew two more cards from his deck, placing one in his hand and grabbed another, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Elemental Hero Sparkman, in order to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero in attack mode". Bubbleman and Sparkman got sucked into the vortex that appeared behind them and out came Absolute Zero, Atk: 2500.

Axel looked at him a bit impressed, "It's the first turn and you have already summoned a powerful monster to your field; however I shouldn't be surprised, you did the same in your duel against Jesse. So this is one of your two rumored decks, the Elemental Hero deck".

Jaden just narrowed his eyes at Axel, "Don't worry Syrus, I'm gonna win this as fast as I can and save you".

"Jaden stay calm, if you get to worked up it's possible that you will make a mistake in this duel". Jesse said from the sidelines.

Axel seeing the other two on the sidelines decided it was best to at least give'em a warning, "You two stay there, if you get any closer then I will cut the rope".

Hassleberry however just glared at Axel, "You coward, play fairly".

"Hassleberry, he's doing this to force me to play seriously, so I guess he's gonna get what he wants. Don't worry I'll take care of him, I won't lose to a guy like him". Jaden said as he smirked at Axel.

Axel looked at Jaden with his own smirk, "However you can't attack on your first turn, so even though you summoned a powerful monster, it can't battle this turn".

"I know that already". Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "I place two cards face down and I end my turn". Two cards then appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Axel just looked at him with calculated gaze, _It seems I'm going to have force him a bit more to reveal his true skills, and then this mission will be over,_ Axel thought to himself. He then prepared himself to draw his sixth card, "It's my turn, draw".

"Now I activate the continuous spell card Blaze Accelator". A machine that looked like a launcher appeared on the field.

Jaden looked at it confusion, "What card is that? What can it do?"

"By using Blaze Accelerator, I can discard one pyro monster that has 500 or less attack points and then by using it as a bullet, I can destroy one of your monsters". He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I'm gonna load it with my Volcanic Shell".

A small red salamander like creature surrounded by fire appeared on the field, Atk: 100. It then flew into the Blaze Accelerator as it loaded it and aimed towards Absolute Zero, "Now fire! Destroy his Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" Blaze Accelerator then fired Volcanic Shell towards Absolute Zero.

Jaden gritted his teeth, he had wanted to use this move later however he had no choice, "I activate De-Fusion and split Absolute Zero back into Bubbleman and Sparkman". Absolute Zero disappeared as Sparkman and Bubbleman appeared on the field, Atk: 1600/800.

Hassleberry let out a relieved sigh, "Good countermove Sarge", Jesse nodded his head, "Yeah but that sure was close, just too bad that Axel didn't have any monsters on his field because when Absolute Zero leaves the field he would have destroy all of the monsters that the opponent has on the field".

"So you de-fused one of your stronger soldiers to bring back two weaker ones instead". Axel taunted.

"My Elemental Heroes are not weak!" Jaden glared

"Oh really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "now I activate Volcanic Shell's special ability, when it's in my graveyard, once per turn I can pay 500 life points to add another Volcanic Shell from my deck to my hand". Axel LP: 4000-3500.

Axel then took out his deck and picked another Volcanic Shell, "And next I load this Volcanic Shell into my Blaze Accelerator as well, and then I fire it at your sparkman". The second Volcanic Shell got loaded into Blaze Accelerator and then got fired at Sparkman destroying him.

Jaden looked sadly at where Sparkman had been, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you Sparkman".

Jaden attention was then directed back to Syrus as he called him for help "Jaden, please save me!" narrowing his eyes, he had to focus on the if he wanted to save Syrus, even if it meant that he had to reveal his secret to Jesse and even Axel if he fell down.

Axel then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card appeared in front of Axel as his turn ended.

Jaden's eyes widened for a moment before he narrowed his eyes at how calm Axel was, _he's not gonna summon a monster? My guess is that his face down is to defend him from my direct attacks while he destroy my monsters with Blaze Accelerator, what a troublesome strategy, but why is he doing all of this?_ Jaden wondered to himself, he had no idea why Axel would go so far just to force him to play against him seriously.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

"Axel, you have to risk your body to force out all of Jaden's duel energy out of him".Viper said, as he watched the duel in glee.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jaden looked over at Syrus and got worried when he saw that a fourth of the cable had been cut through as it started to show signs of giving after, "Help me Jaden!" Syrus cried out.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "I promise you Sy, you're gonna be okay".

Jesse looked toward Syrus worried as well, "Sy…" Hassleberry took a step forward and it looked like he planned to run towards Syrus.

However Axel noticed that as well as he held up the remote, "Stay where you are or he's gonna fall down right now". Jesse and Hassleberry gritted their teeth since they couldn't do anything right now.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm gonna take him down and save Sy, it's my turn now". Jaden reassured as he drew his next card "Now I summon this, Neo Spacian Flare Scarab in attack mode". Fire appeared on the field as Flare Scarab appeared from it, Atk: 500.

"And now Flare Scarab's special ability activates, his attack points increases by 400 for every spell and trap card that is on your side of the field, and you currently have two, which means that he now gains 800 attack points". Flare Scarab then got surrounded by fire, Atk: 500-1300.

 _It's that Neo Spacian he fused with Neos in his duel against Jesse Andersen. He's a guy who would go for all out attacks rather_ _than strategy. Leaving two weak monsters like them in attack mode, plus that face down card, this guy won't be much of a problem for me,_ Axel thought to himself.

"Now Bubbleman, attack Brodie directly". Jaden ordered, Bubbleman held up one of his arms and fired a stream of bubbles from the cannon on it.

Axel however pressed a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so, I activate my face down, the continuous trap card Firewall, and now I remove one of the two Volcanic Shells in my graveyard from the game".

One Volcanic Shell came out of his graveyard before he pocketed into his vest, then a wall of fire appeared in front of him and blocked the water attack. Jaden looked shocked, "What just happened?"

"It's quite simple really, I can activate the effect of Firewall whenever you declare a direct attack, then by simply removing a pyro monster in my graveyard from the game, I can negate the attack".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, realizing that must have been the reason why Axel didn't summon a monster earlier; however he only had one more pyro in his graveyard right now. Jaden knew that he should empty Axel's graveyard as soon as possible if he wanted to cause some damage.

"Now Neo Spacian Flare Scarab, attack Brodie directly".

Flare Scarab covered himself in flames as he flew towards Axel, "It's no use, by removing my second Volcanic Shell in my graveyard from the game, I can negate your Flare Scarab's direct attack". The second Volcanic Shell came out of Axel's graveyard pocketing that one into his vest as well before the wall of fire formed in front of Axel again, blocking Flare Scarab's attack.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I might have not been able to inflict damage to you, but now you are unable to use Firewall again, now I end my turn".

Hassleberry stared at Jaden troubled, "Come on Sarge, You have to finish this quick!" Jesse however didn't say anything and instead just watched Axel, _What's the deal here Axel, why are you doing this? For what purpose are you forcing Jaden into a duel with his friend's life on the line in case he loses?_ Jesse wondered.

Axel watched Jaden not impressed at his attempt, "Did you really think that level of attack would be able to even reach me?"

Instead of getting mad Jaden smirked, "Well last turn you didn't summon a monster to your field right? So I figured that your face down was a card to stop at least one of my attacks, maybe even another card that would allow you to destroy a monster of mine. I wanted to force you to use your face down card; however I didn't expect it to be a continuous trap that blocks direct attacks. This is getting interesting". An excited smile coming on to his face.

Syrus looked troubled as Jaden smiled, "Hey Jay, you haven't forgotten about me right? Right now I think you shouldn't be having fun".

Axel though narrowed his eyes at Jaden, _Professor Viper's mission is forcing me to use tactics that will draw out Jaden's full power, however he has probably figured out that I'm trying to push him to fight harder with my strategies, so he's not an ordinary dueling moron._

"It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it before he staring back at his opponent, "During each of my standby phases, I have to pay 500 life points in order to keep Firewall on the field", Axel LP: 3500-3000.

Axel then held up the card he had drawn, revealing it to be a spell card, "Next I activate the spell card Soul of Fire, so now you get to draw one card from your deck, however…"

"I know what the card does," Jaden interrupted as he continued "you then get to remove a fire type monster in your deck from the game, and then I take damage equal to half of its attack points".

Jaden drew his one card while Axel then took out his deck and looked through it, "Now I remove Infernal Flame Lord from the game, and just as you said, now you're going to take damage equal to half of his attack points, which means that you're about to take 1350 points of damage".

Infernal Flame Lord appeared in front of Jaden and fired a blast of fire towards Jaden who shielded his face from the flames, Jaden LP: 4000-2650.

"That was a good hit, is this the power of your fire deck?" Jaden said, getting a smile on his face.

 _Fool, that was merely a candlelight compared to the true flame of my fire deck,_ he thought to himself while his smirk grew.

However he soon realized that he had started to enjoy the duel as well, _Wait, why am I getting so excited? I can't start fighting seriously I need to push Jaden to his limits_.

Jaden looked a bit excited now toward Axel, "Well Brodie, what else do you have in the store for me?" He asked with a smirk. However he got surprised when Axel took a deep breath as to calm himself down.

Regaining his bearing he looked back at Jaden, _However Jaden managed to keep those two monsters on his field this turn, which means that he can sacrifice them next turn to summon a high level monster like his Elemental Hero Neos. A powerful monsters for sure, however I can block his attack by using Firewall's effect once again._ He then looked down to his hand seeing Burial from a Different Dimension, _So by using Burial from a Different Dimension, I can return the three fire monsters I removed to my graveyard,_ he grabbed it and then placed it face down on his field.

He then looked at the remaining two cards in his hand, _Then the next thing he might try is to destroy Firewall to prevent me from blocking his attacks, but with Fire Trap, I can negate the effect of a card that would destroy one or more of my spell or trap cards and then the card that activated the effect is destroyed and I get to draw one card from my deck, with this my mission should soon be finished_. Axel thought as he set Fire Trap as well.

"And with that I end my turn now". _Jaden should start attacking again soon enough, however with the way he has been dueling, there won't be much more to force out of him,_

"Hey Hassleberry, Axel is only focusing on the duel right now, so this is our chance to save Sy". Jesse whispered. Hassleberry looked away from the duel and nodded. The both of them then snuck out from behind Jaden as they began to slowly and silently move in a circle to try and get behind Axel without him noticing what they were doing in order to get to Syrus to help.

Jaden noticing this decided to make sure that Axel's focus would be completely focused on him, "It's my turn, I draw".

Jaden drew his next card and seeing that it was his Shrink spell card. He then looked at the other three cards in his hand and grabbed one of them, "I now activate the spell card Fake Hero which lets me special summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, so appear now Elemental Hero Neos". Neos then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Hassleberry who still kept eye on the duel got a smirk on his face at Neos appearance, "Alright, the Sarge summoned his most trusted soldier, now the he can crush Brodie right here and now".

Jesse looked back at Hassleberry while he crawled out on the tree, "Not exactly, remember the monster summoned with Fake Hero can't attack this turn, and it will be returned to Jaden's hand at the end of this turn".

"Oh right, I forgot about that". He said looking troubled now.

Jessie then looked at Jaden's field, "However, he has Neos and Flare Scarab on the field together, which means he must be planning to do a Contact Fusion". Hassleberry got a smile on his face as he realized that as well.

"And I guess you know what's coming next, now Neos and Flare Scarab, join together with Contact Fusion to form Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" Jaden roared as Neos and Flare Scarab jumped up in the air while he returned their cards to his deck and shuffled.

Neos and Flare Scarab then made contact with each other and a blinding light appeared, Flare Neos appearing out of the light". 2500

Jaden then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Next I place one card face down, and now Flare Neos's special ability activates, which means he gains 400 attack points for every spell and trap card on the field, and since there is six, he gains an extra 2400 attack points". Flare Neos got surrounded by fire as his power increased, Atk: 2500-4900.

Axel watched with calculated eyes as Flare Neos powered up, _there it is, he summed a high level fusion monster once again… however,_ he knew that he could block Flare Neos's attack this turn.

 _If I managed to attack his life points directly with Flare Neos then I will win the duel, however his two face down is either to add monsters to his grave to block my attacks with Firewall or destroy them… still have to attack,_ Jaden thought before he pointed at Axel, "Now Flare Neos, attack Brodie directly and end this now".

Flare Neos covered his body in flames as he flew towards Axel who narrowed his eyes, _You simple minded fool, I expected you to do that!_ As he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Burial from a Different Dimension, so now I can take three monsters that have been removed from the game and return them to my graveyard".

Axel then return his two Volcanic Shells and Infernal Flame Lord to his graveyard, "And next I activate Firewall's effect, so since you just declared a direct attack, by removing one of my Volcanic Shells in my graveyard from the game once again, I can negate your Flare Neos's attack". Axel took one of the Volcanic Shells out of his graveyard and Flare Neos got blocked by the wall of fire.

"I'm not done yet, now Bubbleman attacks you as well". Bubbleman then fired a stream of water towards Axel.

Axel held out his hand in front of his graveyard as his second Volcanic Shell came out, "The end result will be the same as with Flare Neos's attack! Now by removing my second Volcanic Shell from the game, I can negate Bubbleman's attack". The wall of fire appeared in front of him once again and blocked the stream of water.

Axel looked at Jaden with narrowed eyes, _I don't understand why Viper is so interested in this kid, but it doesn't matter, since he can't attack anymore then he should end his turn next, which means that I have pushed him as far as I can and my mission is now complete._

"I'm not done yet!" Axel looked at Jaden shocked as he grabbed the last card in his hand, "Next I activate the quick spell card Contact Out!"

"Say what!?"Axel exclaimed in shock.

Jaden took out his deck and looked through it, "By returning a Neos fusion monster on my field to my extra deck, I can special summon the materials I used for the Contact Fusion if they're in my deck". Jaden said as he grabbed Neos and Flare Scarab in his deck while he had a smirk on his face.

Axel got shocked when he heard that, _What? To think that he's using a better strategy then I predicted! I'm starting to see now why Viper is so interested in this kid_.

"Now I de-fuse Flare Neos to special summon Elemental Hero Neos and Neo Spacian Flare Scarab from my deck back to my field". Flare Neos disappeared as Flare Scarab and Neos reappeared on the field, Atk: 500/2500.

Jaden then held out his hand towards Flare Scarab, "And since you currently have three cards in your spell and trap card zone, Flare Scarab gains 400 extra attack points". Flare Scarab got surrounded by fire, Atk: 500-1700.

"Now Neos, attack Brodie directly with Cosmic Crush". He ordered, Neos jumped up in the air as he held up his hand as he prepared a karate chop.

Axel gritted his teeth as he grabbed Infernal Flame Lord that came out of his graveyard, "I remove my Infernal Flame Lord from the game in order to block your attack". The wall of fire appeared once again and blocked Neos's attack.

However Jaden smirk didn't leave his face, "However now you don't have any more monsters in your graveyard, which means that now your wide open, now Flare Scarab, attack his life points directly!"

Flare Scarab covered his body in fire and flew towards Axel as he punched him causing him to groan in pain, Axel LP: 3000-1300. Hassleberry gettin a smirk on his face, "Alright, he finally managed to land a hit on Brodie".

Jaden looked happily at Axel that he finally got hit in "Alright, it's about time that I managed to land an attack on you, and with that I end my turn now".

Syrus looked at Jaden with a smile, "Way to go Jay". He cheered

However Jesse seeing Syrus started to move got worried, "Be careful, if you get too worked up now and move around too much the cable might snap". He reprimanded

Syrus didn't seem like he had heard him as he watched the duel, "I see now, you can duel passionately while you also show respect to your opponent, this is what Jaden meant to tell me earlier".

Hassleberry nodded his head in agreement, "That's right, through all of the Sarge's attacks he managed to show you that".

Jesse looked confused before he turned towards Jaden, _However, It seemed like Jaden didn't care about Sy advices earlier, and yet he rushed here to save him without hesitation,_ he thought to himself.

However he then heard a snapping sound from the cable and saw that it had almost snapped, Syrus then began to cry out scared, "Ah, Jaden help!"

Jesse tried to calm Syrus down seeing he was freaking out, "Calm down Sy, I will see what I can do to help you, so please stay calm".

Jaden gritted his teeth as he understood that time was starting to run out, he looked back at Axel who was starting to feel troubled over what to do next.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper stood in front of the container with the dark red substance as he watched through the monitor and chuckled, "Axel, you are my soldier, my hunting dog that is hunting my prey, force out all of Jaden's duel energy so I can steal it then offer your own energy to me as well!" He said before he started to laugh.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jesse used a thick stick to try and stop the blades cutting the cable, however the stick shattered as he quickly pulled his hand back while pieces of wood flew around as he shielded his face. looked "Stop that, if we make too much noise, Brodie will hear us". Hassleberry said worriedly, before he looked back at Axel worried.

"Don't worry, it seems like Axel hasn't noticed us yet, and hopefully he won't either before we manage to pull up Syrus". Jesse reassured.

Axel stared at Jaden his fist shaking in excitement, _I never expected that he would surpass my tactics, father, what should I do now?_ Axel thought as he looked at his hand, thinking back at one time with his father,

FLASHBACK,

A younger Axel sat next to a fire together with his dad in a forest next to a cliff. "Hey daddy, is a soldier forced to do whatever his employer says? It's like they're faithful dogs…" he asked

Axel's dad looked up at him from tending the fire, "Listen closely to me my son, soldiers are made to go into dangerous battlefields to complete their mission, that's true, but…" Seeing Axel paying rapt attention he continued, "Whether it's a mission or not, a soldier always has the right to protect his or her own life, remember that and burn on my son".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Axel smiled, "Yes father", he then closed his eyes, _I had forgotten what my old man taught me during our travels. My father wasn't just a dog fighting as he was told to do; he was a passionately burning soldier who always fought with honor and dignity! Jaden, you made me remember that. And so, I have to end this duel like my father would have done, with honor and dignity, which means that there is no need for hostages in our duel anymore,_ as he pressed a button on the remote.

Jesse, Hassleberry and Syrus looked in shock when the blades suddenly stopped cutting the cable. Jaden seeing this looked at Axel shocked, "Brodie, you…"

"I got a mission to push you to make you use your full power and I have succeeded in my book, so I'm going to end this match with honor and dignity".

Jaden smiled, "Alright then, then bring it on Axel". Axel looked confused over that as Jaden suddenly started calling him by his first name. Jaden seeing his confusion he decided to elaborate, "Since you're no longer threatening Sy's life, then there is no reason to show anger towards you, also I can see that your pride as a duelist in your eyes now, not the eyes of a soldier".

Axel felt a small smile appear on his face, _Now it's time for me to show you what my Volcanic deck can really do Jaden Yuki!_

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper who stood in front of the container and looked at the monitor suddenly seeing what was happening in the duel, "What's going on, what is he doing?"

BACK TO THE DUEL,

"It's my turn now, I draw". Drawing his next card "And now I pay 500 life points in order to keep Firewall on the field". Axel got surrounded by a red aura, Axel LP: 1300-800.

Axel then revealed the card he had just drawn, "Next I activate Blasting Vein, so now by destroying one of my own face down cards, I can draw two cards from my deck". Axel then sent his Fire Trap to his graveyard and then he drew two cards. "And since my Fire Trap got destroyed, I can draw one more card from my deck". Axel then drew a third card.

Jaden seeing Axel get serious smirk, "Now come on, what more do you have in store for me?"

Axel then placed Blaze Accelerator into his graveyard, "Only this, I send my Blaze Accelerator to my graveyard in order to activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator". Blaze Accelerator then disappeared and got replaced by a bigger Blaze Accelerator with three cannons.

Jaden got an excited smile on his face at it, "Awesome, a stronger Blaze Accelerator card?"

Axel then held up a Volcanic Scattershot card, "I'm not done yet, now I'm loading my Tri-Blaze Accelerator with Volcanic Scattershot". Volcanic Scattershot got loaded into Tri-Blaze Accelerator and the three cannons aimed at Neos, "And now fire! Destroy all of his monsters".

Then to Jaden's shock so did Tri-Blaze Accelerator fire not one, but three Volcanic Scattershots that hit Jaden's three monster and destroyed them, causing a massive explosion.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper slammed his hands on the desk in anger, "No you fool! This was not part of the plan! You are supposed to drag this duel out to draw out Jaden's dormant power! Are you going against my orders? Are you trying to actually win this duel!? Are you foolish enough to betray me Axel!?"

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jaden who covered his face from the explosion let his arm down to stare at Axel, "What was that?"

Axel seeing Jaden confusion smirked, "With Tri-Blaze Accelerator I can fire a fire monster as a bullet towards one of your monsters, and after your monster is destroyed you also lose 500 life points".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "However, I have a feeling that that's not all, right?"

Axel smirk widened at his deduction, "Correct, you see, when I fired Volcanic Scattershot from a Blaze Accelerator card, I can send two more Scattershots from my deck to my graveyard in other to destroy all of your monsters. Also when Volcanic Scattershot is sent to the grave, you take 500 points of damage, which means that since three were just sent to my graveyard, you'll take 1500 points of damage added with the 500 points you also lose thanks to Tri-Blaze Accelerator dealing 2000 points of damage".

Jaden's eyes widened a little in shock when he heard that, Jaden LP: 2650-650.

Jesse looked troubled at the turn around, "Dealing 2000 points of damage to Jaden so quickly? That's not good".

Hassleberry looked troubled as well, "And that's not all, that move just sent three more pyro monsters to his graveyard".

Jesse narrowed his eyes at that, "Which means that he can once again use Firewall and block up to three of Jay's direct attacks, does that mean that his attacks are useless once again?"

Syrus however looked up at them determinedly "That's wrong! Jaden is definitely going to win this duel". As he then began to swing back and forth, "Take him down Jay!"

Hassleberry though looked worried at Syrus when he started to swing around, "Sy, stop struggling like that, the cable could snap at any moment, so don't get so worked up".

Jesse hearing that looked back at Sy shocked over by his sudden change in attitude, _Just a moment ago Sy was whining a great deal. Now I finally get it, Jaden is like a catalyst that heats up everyone he meets, almost like an innocent child,_ he thought as he smiled as he turn to look at the excited Jaden.

However he then looked down again when he heard Syrus scream, "It's gonna snap! It's gonna snap! It's gonna snap!"

Jesse and Hassleberry looked scared when they heard that as Jesse stretched out his arm and grabbed the cable just as it snapped while Hassleberry grabbed him. "Sarge, we got Sy, so just focus on the duel!"

Jaden smiled at Hassleberry at the reassurance, "Great work you two, now I feel relaxed knowing that he's safe".

Axel looked behind him saw the cable snapped, "He would have been okay either way if he hadn't struggled so much since the cable wouldn't have snapped if he had stayed calm".

"Hey Axel that was an impressive combo you just did, however me and my Heroes are not defeated yet". Jaden said, getting really into the duel now.

Axel looked back at Jaden, knowing that if Jaden drew a new monster on his next turn then he would definitely attack without hesitation, that's just the way he was, however he had a plan to counter that. Looking at his hand he grabbed two cards, "Now I end my turn by placing two cards face down on my field". Two cards then appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's time to get my game on", Jaden then drew his card. However before he looked at it he turned where the others were and saw how Hassleberry managed to pull up both Jesse and Syrus.

Jaden got a relieved look before he looked at the card he had drawn, "Now I activate Spellbook inside of the Pot, so now both of us get to draw three more cards". Jaden and Axel drew three more cards.

Jaden looked at the cards he had just drawn, "Now I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, so now I destroy your Firewall". Axel gritted his teeth as he saw his Firewall get destroyed.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I summon Elemental Hero Heat to my field in attack mode". Heat then appeared on the field surrounded by fire, Atk: 1600.

"And now Heat gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my field, including himself". Heat then got surrounded by a red aura, Atk: 1600-1800.

"Well, looks like you got me beat, then just finish me off".

"Oh trust me, I plan to, now Hero Heat, attack Axel's life points directly". He commanded.

Heat unleashed a stream of flames towards Axel who narrowed his eyes, _This is my chance, if I activate my trap card Volcanic Force, I can send my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to my graveyard in order to summon my strongest monster, Volcanic Doomfire from my hand, deck or graveyard while ignoring its summoning conditions, and then if it counterattacks Elemental Hero Heat, Jaden will take 1200 points of damage and I'll win,_ Axel thought as he prepared to activate his trap card.

However he then remembered that he was not supposed to fight to win, he looked at the camera behind Jaden and gritted his teeth as he pressed a different button on his Duel Disk and activated his second face down, "Now I activate the spell card Wild Fire!" A spell card with the image of a serpent made out of fire got flipped face up, "I pay 500 life points and send my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to my graveyard, after that I can destroy every monster on the field".

Jaden got shocked as he saw Axel get surrounded by a red aura, Axel LP: 800-300. Tri-Blaze Accelerator then got destroyed before Elemental Hero Heat got destroyed as well.

"And then, I can summon one Wild Fire Token to my field". A burning serpent like token appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Axel looked at Jaden before slightly turning his eyes towards the camera behind him, _Sorry Viper, but I have dragged out this duel long enough, I now have a monster on my field while Jaden has none on his field and he can't summon a new one, so when my next turn starts, this duel will end,_ Axel thought before he looked back at Jaden again.

Jesse and Hassleberry began to untie Syrus while they watched the duel, all three of them agreed that it didn't look good for Jaden right now.

However Axel then remembered Jaden's two face down cards, _That's right, Jaden still has two face down cards on his field, one that he placed face down during his first turn and the other after he summoned Flare Neos, and if I understand Jaden as well as I think, then at least one of them should activate when one of his monsters is destroyed,_ Axel thought.

"Not a bad countermove Axel but I'm not done yet, now I activate the trap card Elemental Mirage". Jaden retaliated, a trap with the image of Sparkman coming out from behind a shattered mirror appeared on the field.

Axel narrowed his eyes at that, "I knew it".

"With this card, I can special summon every Elemental Hero that was destroyed through a card effect this turn, so return to me now Elemental Hero Heat". Heat then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600-1800.

Jaden then pointed at the Wild Fire Token, "And now Elemental Hero Heat, take out his Wild Fire Token now!" Elemental Hero Heat unleashed a stream of flames towards the Wild Fire Token as it got consumed by the flames, as it let out a roar of pain before it got destroyed and Axel closed his eyes in defeat, Axel LP: 300-0.

Axel then looked at the camera again, _I hope your satisfied now Viper, I managed to draw out Jaden's full power just as you wanted, which means that my mission now is truly complete._

However the crystal on his Bio Band suddenly lit up dark red and he gasped as he felt his energy leave his body, _W-what is going on here!? It's like all of my energy just left my body, what have you done Viper?_ Axel thought as he went down on a knee as he barely managed to stay conscious.

Jaden also suddenly felt the sudden drain of energy as his vision turned dark before he fell down on to his back unconscious.

Jesse and Hassleberry had just managed to untie Syrus when they saw Jaden collapse and ran towards him in panic, "Jaden! What's wrong, what happened to you?" Jesse cried out as he held Jaden up, however he didn't get a response which made them even more worried.

Hassleberry went down on a knee, "Place him on my back, I will carry him to the infirmary". Jesse and Syrus placed the unconscious Jaden on his back as all three of them ran towards the main school building while Axel looked after them, wondering what was going on.

A WHILE LATER AT THE INFIRMARY,

Miss Fontaine stood next to the bed Jaden was lying in while Alexis sat in a chair next to him looking at Jaden worried, Syrus had called her and told her what had happened and she arrived at the infirmary soon after.

Miss Fontaine looked at the other boys with a hard look, "What were you boys doing when this happened?"

"The thing is that we were with him, and he was only dueling". Jesse answered.

Miss Fontaine looked at Jaden confused and worried, "That's impossible, after all it looks like his body was completely drained of energy". All of them looked at Jaden worried, wondering what had happened to him. The only times Alexis and Syrus had seen this happen before was after his duel with Nightshroud and his first duel against Aster.

However all of them looked at Jaden as they heard him groan before he opened his eyes slowly, "Why… am I in the infirmary?" he groaned, he then saw everyone looking at him, "Sy, Jess, Hassleberry, wait and Alexis too? Why are all of you here?"

Alexis looked at him relieved, "I got a call from Sy and he told me that you just collapsed suddenly after you defeated Axel Brodie when you dueled against him".

Jaden looked around them not really understanding what happened, "Is that so? I'm sorry to have worried everyone".

Jesse however just gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it Jay, it's not your fault, however we still don't know why you just suddenly collapsed".

Syrus then leaned over Jaden with tears in his eyes, "Jaden! I was so worried! From now on I will not leave your side to make sure this won't ever happen again!"

Alexis however looked at Syrus troubled, "Uh Sy, while I know that you're worried about Jaden since he is your best friend, I think it's my job as his girlfriend to keep him out of trouble". Syrus looked a little sheepish when she said that and all of them except for Miss Fontaine laughed a little before Jaden fell asleep again.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper looked at the container with the dark red substance and saw how it continued to increase in mass, "While things looked a little bad for a while, things are going as planned, soon _it_ will have the power it wants, and then _it_ will give me what I want". He was determined to regain what he had lost, the most precious to him.

 **So Viper announced that the survival duels would start right now, and then he ordered Axel to force Jaden to duel him seriously so he would use his true power against him, so when he heard that Syrus was Jaden's best friend he took him hostage and then forced Jaden to duel him when he arrived. Axel then decided to end the duel with honor and dignity and stopped using Syrus as a hostage. In the end Jaden managed to win the duel, however both he and Axel were suddenly drained** **of all their energy by the Bio Bands, what's Viper planning? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	3. Dinosaurs vs Fossils

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, Viper announced the start of the survival duels. Syrus tried to ask Jaden how to face his opponents in the survivals with respect and at the same time duel passionately and the only advice he got was to duel like he had been doing until now. Later when Syrus tried to challenge Axel Brodie to a duel he got grabbed by him when he heard that he was Jaden's best friend to make Jaden duel against him since he had gotten orders from Viper to make Jaden duel against him with everything he got. Jaden arrived at the cliff they were at after hearing from Winged Kuriboh what was going on and then faced Axel in a duel. Jaden ended up winning the duel but both he and Axel got drained of their energy after the duel and Jaden collapsed. What's going on and what's going to happen next?**

Chapter 3- Dinosaurs vs Fossils

Axel was sitting in his room in the Obelisk dorm a little while after his duel with Jaden and looked at his hand as it shook, "What's going on here? It sure felt like my body was completely drained of energy after my duel against Jaden".

Looking to the table in front of him that was full of food and drinks, he then grabbed a hamburger as he began to devour everything in sight. He sighed, "If I don't get my energy back after eating all of this, then something is seriously wrong. I've never felt this drained after a duel before, even during the survival duels back at West Academy and they were done exactly the same way as they are now".

Axel closed his eyes, _Viper must be behind this, but how, and why would he want to drain energy out of me and Jaden like that,_ He thought to himself, he felt really troubled about it, if he had known this was gonna happen then he would never have accepted Viper's mission. He had agreed to push Jaden to his limits, not to get himself and Jaden completely drained out of energy and cause Jaden to collapse. He's a bit concerned about what kind of condition Jaden was in, was he still unconscious or had he woken up already?

Axel looked at the Bio Band on his arm, _I don't know what you're planning Viper, but I'm gonna find out and I swear that I will stop you from harming any more students here._

However what Axel didn't know was that Adrian is standing outside of his door listening in, he looked down on the Bio Band, _So after I lost Viper in the forest, Axel faced Jaden in a survival duel where both of them was drained of their energy? This must have something to do with Viper's activities, and I'm gonna find out what's going on,_ He thought to himself as he walked away.

THE NEXT DAY,

Syrus and Hassleberry entered the infirmary to the sight of Jaden sitting up in his bed eating from a lunch box while there was already an empty lunch box in front of him. Alexis sat next to him on a chair. Turning towards them she gave the two a smile, "Seems like Jaden is feeling much better now, considering that his big apatite is back. Good thing I made two lunch boxes for him".

Syrus smiled at Jaden, feeling really relieved to see him so full of energy again, "Good to see that you're starting to feel better Jay".

Jaden stopped eating for a moment and looked at him, "Thanks Sy, and I feel ready to get out of here now".

At that moment Miss Fontaine walked over to them, "Even so I think you should take it easy and rest until the full results of your check-up come in. After all we still don't know what caused your extreme fatigue".

She then smiled at him gently, "However considering how you looked yesterday, you shouldn't be able to move even if you wanted to. Well your health comes first after all and even you need a break once in a while Jaden".

Jaden looked at his lunch in thought for a bit and then ate the rest of the food in it. Placing it down on the bed he turned his head towards Alexis and smiled at her in thanks, "Thanks for the food Lex, it was really delicious". He leaned in as he kissed her for a few moments before he pulled back.

He then threw his legs over the edge of his bed, "Also I'm thankful for the concern Miss Fontaine, but I'm feeling great, so it's time for me to get out of here". Jaden grabbed his Duel Disk and quickly ran out of the infirmary before Miss Fontaine could argue with him.

Syrus and Hassleberry hurried after him, "Hey Sarge, wait up!"

Miss Fontaine after them, "Wait!" She then sighed seeing they weren't going to stop and turned towards Alexis, "It's unbelievable, he shouldn't be able to move around after taking so much damage as he did yesterday".

Alexis chuckled a little, "Well Jaden is a special person". Of course Alexis didn't plan on mentioning about Jaden's Supreme King powers, which she realized must have helped him recover a bit faster than he should have. She then looked at Miss Fontaine, "Do you think he's gonna be okay?" She asked worriedly, as she didn't want Jaden to collapse again.

Miss Fontaine looked at her, "As long as he doesn't duel for a while yes, but I still can't understand how he ended up like that after just one duel. He would've had to duel for a week straight in order to end up in the condition he was in". Alexis looked a little troubled when she heard that, she wondered what could've happened to Jaden during his duel against Axel.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden stretched as he stood in front of the main building, "There's nothing like a little exercise after eating. Now let's see if we can't find someone for me to duel".

Jaden then saw Jesse stand there with his arms crossed. Jesse got a smirk on his face as he began to walk towards him, "Hey there Jaden, how are you feeling?"

Jaden smiled at Jesse, "Hey Jesse, it's good to see you and I'm feeling much better today".

Jesse stopped in front of him as he crossed his arms again with a smile, "That's good to hear Jay, also I've been watching Axel's room but there haven't been much movements from it, maybe he were as drained of energy as you were".

Jaden was about to answer him when Hassleberry suddenly screamed in pain and all of them looked at him in shock, "I've been hit! Requesting backup, quick!"

He then fell to the ground and Jaden's eyes widened in shock when he saw a crocodile biting Hassleberry rear end, "Hey, isn't that Shirley?"

Jim then came running the moment after Jaden asked that, "Sorry, I'm so sorry about that". He then sat down on a knee next to Shirley as he patted her on the head, "What's gotten into you Shirley, please let him go".

Shirley then let go of Hassleberry's butt before rolling on her back while Jim scratched her under her chin, getting a satisfied look on her face.

Hassleberry who held his hands over his butt in pain looked at Jim, "I'll tell you what's gotten into her, my rear end! If you're going to keep a crocodile, don't let it out of your sight, otherwise something like what just happened to me might happen again".

Jim looked at Hassleberry in apology, "Sorry about that mate, however Shirley don't usually just attack people like that. The truth is that she's been acting strange since last night".

Jaden looked at him confused, "What do you mean, what's wrong with her?"

Jim stood up after he had placed Shirley on his back, "Well, somewhere on this island, powerful electro-waves are being released and those electro-waves bring out the natural fighting instinct in reptiles".

Jaden still looked confused as he crossed his arms, "Um, can you explain so I understand what you mean?" The others nodded in agreement since they hadn't understood anything either.

Jim took out a electro-wave meter as it's hand went back and forth from low to high, "Look at this, this is a electro-wave meter. Yesterday night some really strong electro-waves appeared and Shirley became a bit wild".

Jesse looked at Jaden, "Last night? That must have been around the time you dueled against Axel".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Are you trying to say that you think that those electro-waves is the reason for me fainting like that?"

Yubel then appeared next to him with a nod, "It has to be, there is no other explanation to why you suddenly fainted like that".

Jesse nodded as well before he turned back towards Jim, "Can those electromagnetic-waves be responsible for Jaden fainting last night?"

Jim looked at him and shrugged, "I can't say for sure, but the chances is high that they were responsible for it. Let's see if we can find out where the waves are coming from so we can confirm it". Jaden and the others looked at each other and nodded before they followed Jim in to the forest.

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE OF THE ABANDONED LABORATORY,

Adrian had once again followed Viper as he had led him to the abandoned building in the forest once again, "This place again, what is Viper doing here?" he frowned

INSIDE OF THE ABANDONED LABORATORY,

Viper stood in front of the container as he looked at the red substance inside of it, "The more intense and passionate a duel is the more duel energy is released from the duelist. It's only a matter of time before I keep my promise to _it_ and my wish will be fulfilled".

However at that moment an alarm went off, warning that someone was getting close to the lab. Checking the monitors he saw how Jim Crook appeared out of some bushes with Jaden Yuki and some of his friends following close behind.

Viper narrowed his eyes, "Jim Cook, and Jaden Yuki? How is he already back up on his feet and why are both of them along with some of Jaden's little friends so far into the forest?"

However Viper then got a smirk on his face, "Actually, this is good, I will give his energy to _it_ as well". Viper then began to press a few buttons.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jaden and the others followed Jim who walked through the forest while he held the electro-wave meter in hand, "I searched around yesterday and found out that the electro-wave meter reacts more out in this forest". He then looked at the elector-wave meter shocked when it reacted strongly.

Shirley suddenly began to roar and struggle on Jim's back. Jim acting quickly took off his scarf as he tied it over Shirley's eyes, "Sorry for this Shirley".

Jaden look confused at this, "What's going on with her?"

Jim turned towards Jaden, "The waves are getting stronger, I had to cover her eyes in order to calm her down".

Jaden looked at Shirley, troubled, "I feel bad for her, she's your pet right?"

Jim shook his head, "No, Shirley is my family". He then continued walking while he watched the electro-wave meter.

Jaden and Jesse were about to follow him when Hassleberry suddenly grabbed his head in agony.

Hassleberry's reptile like pupils had appeared and he growled as he gritted his teeth. Before roared as he jumped towards Shirley.

Jim who heard the roar turned around in time to see Hassleberry jump towards Shirley. He quickly held out the meter so he wouldn't have been bitten as it ended up in Hassleberry's open mouth.

Hassleberry then pulled back and roared as he once again tried to attack Shirley. Jaden and Jesse ran over to him, "Hassleberry chill!" Jaden cried out as he and Jesse each grabbed one of Hassleberry's arms.

Jesse looked at Hassleberry confused, "What was that about? I can understand the crock, but why is Hassleberry going nuts? If the electromagnetic waves affected humans too, shouldn't we be acting crazy right now as well?"

Syrus ran over to them and pressed himself against Hassleberry to hold him back, "I don't think they affect humans, however Hassleberry is also part animal".

Jaden's eyes widened, "Yeah you're right, I'd almost forgotten, he told us that after an accident at an excavation site a few years ago, he got a dinosaur bone implanted into his leg in order to save it. Which fused some remaining dino DNA on it with his blood". He had almost forgotten about the time Hassleberry had told them that story after his duel with Sartorius.

All three of them saw how Hassleberry gritted his teeth as he growled before throwing them away from him. Jim looked at Hassleberry with a smirk, "Dino DNA huh? I gotta admit that's a new one, but it sounds interesting".

Jim placed his Duel Disk on his arm and activated, "Dino boy, I'll take your challenge in Shirley's place". Hassleberry tilted his head confused, Jim then continued, "I'm an expert on geology and archaeology and I've excavated a tyrannosaurus before, and this will be an interesting duel between a living dino human and a human ".

Hassleberry roared as he held up his arm as his Duel Disk activated. Jim's smirk grew bigger, "I knew it, he still has that dueling spirit still inside of him".

Jesse looked at Hassleberry narrowing his eyes a little, "So because of the electro-waves, Hassleberry is only fighting with his basic fighting instincts since his Dino DNA is reacting to them"?

Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah. So it seems a duel where one of the players is fighting with only fighting instincts".

Syrus suddenly looked at the two of them irritated, "Hey aren't you two worried that Hassleberry might hurt Jim?"

Jim looked at Syrus with a smile, "Not to worry, this is actually a good chance". Syrus looked at him confused, "This way, if something like what happened to Jaden were to happen to either of us, then the chance that it's caused by the electro-waves is really big, with that said, get back, the three of you are in the way right now".

Jaden nodded his head before he, Jesse and Syrus moved to the side. Jim turned towards Hassleberry, "Game on dino boy". Hassleberry let out a roar as both of them drew their opening hand.

Hassleberry growled as he then drew his sixth card and took look at it, he then placed it on to his Duel Disk as Gilasaurus appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Hassleberry then grabbed another card in his hand while kept growling like he was talking, only in dinosaur language. Gilasaurus then disappeared and Dark Driceratops appeared in it's place with a mighty roar, Atk: 2400.

Syrus looked shocked, "He just sacrificed his Gilasaurus in order to summon Dark Driceratops. I can't believe he's dueling this well even though he has an animal mentally right now".

Hassleberry then let out a few growls once again while he placed a card face down on his field.

Jaden looked at Hassleberry amazed, "Is he really dueling with just instincts right now?"

Jesse nodded, he was just as shocked as Jaden and Syrus were, "Yeah, he actually managed to summon a big dinosaur on his first turn".

He and Jaden then turned towards each other with smirks on their faces, "This duel is awesome!" Syrus sighed troubled over that both of them seemed to have forgotten about the electro-waves. Yubel also appeared next to them and shook her head with a sigh since she also was troubled over that both Jaden and Jesse got so easily distracted by a duel.

Jim narrowed his visible eye as he stared at Hassleberry, _But even so, there should be a limit to even instincts, I just need to try and turn you back to normal a little bit first,_ Jim thought determinedly.

Jim placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, now I draw!" Jim drew his next card and saw the card depicted of a skeleton dinosaur, _Flint Cragger? This will do fine right now,_ he smiled.

He then held out the card, "Now I summon Flint Cragger in attack mode". Flint Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jim held out his hand, "With this monster's power I'll bring you back to normal, by sending Flint Cragger to the graveyard, his special ability deals you 500 points of damage".

Flint Cragger opened his mouth as fire started to gather in it, he then unleashed a blast of fire towards Hassleberry and sent him flying to the ground before Flint Cragger disappeared.

Hassleberry sat up and shook his head, Hassleberry LP: 4000-3500. Hassleberry opened his eyes which had returned to normal and glared at Jim, "What was that for!?"

Syrus got a smile on his face, "Hassleberry is back to normal", he then lowered his voice and whispered to Jaden, "Well, at least normal for him that is". Jaden got a troubled smile on his face as he nodded.

Jim however ignored his outburst with a smile, "However he's not completely back to his senses yet".

Hassleberry got back up on his feet as he continued to glare at Jim, "That flame wasn't even satisfying".

Jesse turned his eyes towards Jaden and Syrus, "While I do know that Jim sent Flint Cragger to the graveyard in order to try and return him to normal with its effect, not leaving a monster to defend him might have been a mistake".

Jim chuckled a little, _What they don't know is that there was one more reason for me to send Flint Cragger to the graveyard is so I could unleash a devastating spell,_ he thought to himself while he grabbed a card in his hand.

He then held up the card that showed an image of two skeletons trapped inside of a vortex, "Now I activate the spell card Fossil Fusion!"

Hassleberry looked at Jim shocked, "Fossil Fusion? I have never heard of that before".

Jaden now looked really interested, "A fusion method I don't know about? This is getting interesting, I can't wait to see what Jim will do next". Jesse nodded in agreement with Jaden while Syrus and Yubel sighed once again.

Jim looked at Hassleberry with a smirk, "Fossil Fusion allows me to merge monsters that are buried deep in the ground by excavating them". Hasslberry gritted his teeth.

Jim held up his hand, "So now I remove the rock monster Flint Cragger from my graveyard and the level 4 dinosaur Gilasaurus from your graveyard, in order to fusion summon Fossil Dragon Skullgar".

Two stone tablets came up from the ground, one with the remains of Flint Cragger stuck in it and the other with the remains of Gilasaurus. The two tablets then moved towards each other as they joined together in a bright flash. Out of the light then came a fossil dinosaur with metal armor appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk 2500.

Hassleberry's eyes widened in shock when he saw the fusion monster appear on the field, "What is this thing? I have never seen a dinosaur like this one before!"

"At one time in history before the development of archaeology, anyone who saw bones from dinosaurs thought that they had belonged to dragons, and I don't really dislike that way of thinking," Jim smiled "now let me show you Skullgar in action since he's gonna attack your Dark Driceratops".

Hassleberry gritted his teeth before he pointed at Skullgar, "Like my powerful, living dinosaurs will ever lose to a walking pile of bones like that thing". Dark Driceratops roared as he ran towards Skullgar and rammed into him, causing pieces of his head to fall off.

Hassleberry got an excited look on his face, "Take that". However the next moment Skullgar's head reformed and he sank his teeth into Dark Driceratops, destroying him. Hassleberry placed a hand on his head while he gritted his teeth in frustration, Hassleberry LP: 3500-3400.

Jim had a smirk on his face, "Bravo! Now then…" He grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down on my field and then I end my turn". A card appeared in front of his feet as his turn ended.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth while he glared at Jim, "Using dinosaurs that are sleeping peacefully in their eternal rest as materials to create other monsters, unforgivable! Now I'm completely awake and from now on I'm gonna duel you with everything I got!"

Hassleberry placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, _"With this combo, I can get rid of that thing on his field and summon one of my finest soldiers as well,_ Hassleberry thought as he placed the card in his hand.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "I summon Babycerasaurus in attack mode". A little green dinosaur that had just hatched from an egg appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Jim narrowed his eye a little, _He summoned a monster that only has 500 attack points in attack mode, what are you planning dino boy?_

Hassleberry then held up his Duel Disk as the slot for field spells opened up, "And now, I activate the field spell card Jurassic World". Placing the card into his Duel Disk as a prehistoric jungle appeared around them.

"And now, all of my winged beasts and dinosaurs gains 300 attack and defense points". Babycerasaurus got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 500-800.

Jim got a smile on his face, _That's all? He only increased its attack points by 300,_ he thought while he relaxed a little since Babycerasaurus couldn't take out his Skullgar.

However Hassleberry got a smirk on his face, _You shouldn't relax just yet crock boy, after all_ _my real combo is about to start right now_.

Hassleberry pointed at his face down card with a smirk, "Since I'm ending my turn now, I can activate my trap card Volcanic Eruption!" His face down got flipped face up showing an image of a erupting volcano.

Jim's eye widened in shock, "Say what?" He hadn't expected that at all.

Hassleberry continued to smirk, "I can activate Volcanic Eruption during the end phase of my turn if I have Jurassic World on my field, now the molten lava will destroy every single card on the field".

The volcano in the Jurassic World field spell erupted and magma ball fell from the sky while lava flowed down from the volcano destroying Babycerasaurus, Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Jim's face down Call of the Haunted and then finally Jurassic World itself.

Jesse looked at Hassleberry confused, "Sure he destroyed Jim's Skullgar and his face down, however it cost him his own monster too, was that a desperate move?"

Syrus looked troubled, "Maybe he's still not back to normal after all and is still just fighting on instincts".

Jaden however shook his head, "No that's not it at all. He has shown me his deck and so I know what Babycerasaurus's special ability is, this is all part of his strategy". Jesse and Syrus turned towards Jaden with confused expressions on their faces. Jaden however just pointed at Hassleberry and both of them turned back towards the duel, waiting to see what is gonna happen next.

Hassleberry held up his right fist, "And now Babycerasaurus's special ability activates! When Babycerasaurus is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a level 4 or below dino from my deck, and I know just which one, one of the finest members of my platoon".

Jim looked shocked when he heard that, "What?"

Hassleberry took out his deck and shifted through it before he grabbed the card he was looking for then shuffled it, "Now I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode". A red triceratops with blades for horns and one blade on each one of its sides appeared on the field, Atk: 1900.

Jim studied Hassleberry with his visible eye, "First he destroyed all the cards on the field with Volcanic Eruption in order to get rid of my Fossil Dragon, and then he used Babycerasaurus's special ability to summon Sabersaurus, so there is no madness in a duelist's instincts".

Hassleberry held out his fist, "How's that? This is the power of the dinosaurs that once walked the earth, they're far superior to your old fossils".

Jim however began to clap his hands much to Hassleberry's shock, "Bravo! Great combo, so from now on, I'll get serious too, it's my turn, I draw".

He then drew his next card and got a smirk on his face, "First I activate the spell card Dowsing Burn". He placed the card into his Duel Disk.

Hassleberry got shocked when he saw two hands holding dowsing rods appear before they went in opposite directions, "What's going on here?"

Jim chuckled before he pointed at Hassleberry, "Thanks to my dowsing Burn, I'm able to unearth the fossils of your Dark Driceratops, however after revealing him to the world I'm forced to bury him again, however not before he takes one of your monsters with him, like your Sabersaurus".

The ground cracked opened and out came Dark Driceratops's skeleton, it then bit down on Sabersaurus and forced him to the ground. The ground then cracked open and both Sabersaurus and the skeleton of Dark Driceratops sank underground.

Hassleberry looked at the spot shocked, "Sabersaurus…" He then gritted his teeth before he grabbed Sabersaurus's card and sent it to his graveyard.

Jim then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now I summon Sample Fossil in attack mode". A large rock monster with yellow eyes and wheels for legs appeared on the field, Atk: ?

Jim then held out his hand, "Now I activate Sample Fossil's special ability, go Sample Fossil". Sample Fossil fired his arms towards the hole in the ground next to Hassleberry.

Jim turned his eye from the hole to Hassleberry who had a confused look in his eyes, "Sample Fossil can dig up one normal type monster in your graveyard and turn it into a display sample, like your Sabersaurus".

Hassleberry looked at him shocked, "Say what?" He then gritted his teeth as he saw how Sample Fossil dragged Sabersaurus out of the ground while it was standing on a display platform.

"Isn't he magnificent?" Jim held out his hands towards the remains of Sabersaurus that were next to Sample Fossil, "Fossils this well preserved is hard to find you know".

Hassleberry gritted his teeth since not only were his only monster gone now, it had also became a display sample on his opponent's field, and he had feeling that that's not the only reason why Sabersaurus had been summoned to Jim's field.

Jim looked at Sample Fossil, "Sabersaurus can't be sacrificed or attack since it's sample to display, so it's generous enough to donate its attack points to Sample Fossil instead". Sample Fossil got surrounded by a red aura, Atk: ?-1900.

Jim then pointed at Hassleberry, "And now I attack you directly with Sample Fossil". Sample Fossil fired his arms towards Hassleberry and hit the ground around him while Hassleberry covered his face to shield himself, Hassleberry LP: 3400-1500.

Syrus and Jesse gasped in shock while Jaden narrowed his eyes, "This is bad, Hassleberry have already lost more than half of his life point while Jim hasn't lost a single one yet, he needs to think of something and fast".

Hassleberry glared at Jim, "If that's the best you got then this war is already over, now I draw". Hassleberry then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Card of Variation, so now I get to draw two cards from my deck".

Hassleberry drew two more cards, "Next I play the spell card Monster Reborn, and with it I bring back Dark Driceratops in attack mode". Dark Driceratops reappeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Syrus got an excited look on his face, "Alright, now he should be able to take out either Sabersaurus or Sample Fossil".

Jaden turned his head towards Syrus, "However I don't think that's his plan Sy". Jesse nodded his head towards Syrus who had a confused look on his face since he believed the same thing.

Hassleberry then placed the other card he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the spell card Big Evolution Pill, so now by sacrificing a dinosaur monster on my field, I can normal summon any dinosaur monster from my hand no matter what level it has for three turns".

Dark Driceratops disappeared from the field while Hassleberry grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Now I summon Super Conductor Tyranno in attack mode". Super Conductor Tyranno appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3300.

Hassleberry then held up the last card in his hand which was a spell card with the image of a tyrannosaurus swinging its tail, "And now I activate my Tail Swipe spell card, now I can target one level 5 or higher dinosaur monster on my field, then I can target two monsters that's on your field that either has a lower level or is face down, and those monsters are then returned to their original owners hands".

Jim's eye widened in surprised when he heard that, "Say what?" It meant that he would be defenseless now, and Hassleberry now had a monster with 3300 attack points on his field.

Hassleberry pointed at his monster, "So now by targeting my level 8 Super Conductor Tyranno, I return my level 4 Sabersaurus back to my hand, and the level 2 Sample Fossil to your's".

Sabersaurus then disappeared from Jim's field and reappeared in Hassleberry's hand and then Sample Fossil disappeared from the field as well before he reappeared in Jim's hand while he looked at his monster shocked, however he soon turned his gaze back to Hassleberry with a smile on his face, _What a move, not bad at all dino boy,_ he thought.

Hassleberry then pointed at Jim, "Now attack! Super Conductor Tyranno, strike down our enemy now while his defensive line is gone". Super Conductor Tyranno fired a multicolored blast towards Jim and the blast hit the ground in front of him sending Jim flying to the ground, Jim LP: 4000-700.

Jim looked over his shoulder at Shirley, "Sorry about that Shirley, are you okay girl?" Shirley growled to show that she was fine and Jim sighed relieved.

Jaden held up his fists excited, "Awesome Hassleberry, that was a really sweet combo you just did and now you're in the lead".

Jesse nodded his head just as excited as well, "You said it Jay, keep it up, you still have a chance to win this!"

Syrus who had been looking at both of them looked down, "Seriously did those two forget why we're here to begin with? If those electromagnetic waves really do exist, then Jim and Hassleberry could collapse because of this duel".

Yubel looked down at Syrus, "They can't help it Syrus, it seems like Jesse gets just as excited as Jaden when an intense duel is happening, which causes both of them to forget about everything else that's happening around them".

Syrus sighed as he closed his eyes, "You're right Yubel, and those two are exactly alike with that".

Jaden and Jesse looked between Yubel and Syrus, "Huh, what's wrong you guys?" Their simultaneous question caused Yubel and Syrus to sigh once again.

Hassleberry held up Sabersaurus's card, "Now since I'm ending my turn, I have to send a card from my hand to the graveyard since I activated Card of Variation this turn or I will take 3000 points of damage which I obviously can't, so now I send Sabersaurus to my graveyard".

Hassleberry then placed Sabersaurus into his graveyard before he looked at Jim who got back up and rubbed his chin, _I lost a lot of life points from that attack, but the damage didn't seem different from that of a normal duel, which means that the electromagnetic waves wasn't responsible for Jaden's collapse, something else caused it,_ Jim thought.

Jim placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's my turn, I draw". Jim drew his next card and looked at it as a smirk appeared on his face when he saw that is was another Fossil Fusion, _Alright, just what I needed to end this duel_.

Jim then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Now I send Sample Fossil to my graveyard…" He placed Sample Fossil into his graveyard, "In order to activate the spell card Specimen Inspection, so now I can declare one monster type and level and you have to send a monster of that type and level from your hand or deck to your graveyard".

Hassleberry's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "Say what?"

Jim looked at him with a determined eye, "Obviously the monster type I'll choose is dinosaur and its level has to be level 8".

Hassleberry gritted his teeth before he took out his deck and looked through it, he then grabbed it. Jaden and the others saw that he had chosen Ultimate Tyranno, "I send Ultimate Tyranno from my deck to my graveyard.

Jim nodded satisfied when he saw Hassleberry place the dinosaur into his graveyard before he held out Fossil Fusion, "And now that the preparations are done, I activate Fossil Fusion, and now I remove Sample Fossil from my graveyard and Ultimate Tyranno from yours in order to fuse them together".

Sample Fossil came out of Jim's graveyard and he placed him into one of his back pockets and then Ultimate Tyranno came out of Hassleberry's graveyard and he placed it the side pocket on his leg.

Jim then held up his arm, "And now, I fusion summon Fossil Dragon Skullgios in attack mode". A large skeleton tyrannosaurus appeared on the field and let out a mighty roar, Atk: 3500.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth, "It has 3500 attack points?" Skullgios's attack points were higher than Super Conductor Tyranno's and it was his second strongest monster with a determined attack points, the only one with a higher attack points than it was his Supreme Tyranno that he got from Yubel who also had 3500.

Jesse looked at Hassleberry with troubled eyes, "He managed to turn things around and take the lead, however will all of that end here and now?"

Jaden shook his head, "No way, you can easily see that Hassleberry's eyes are still full of fighting spirit, he hasn't given up yet".

Hassleberry looked at Jim with a smirk, "I admit that your new fossil is impressive, however even if you attack me with that thing, I'm only gonna take 200 points of damage, so I have a chance to make a comeback on my next turn".

However Jim also got a smirk on his face, "I'm sorry dino boy, but this duel ends this turn".

Hassleberry got a confused expression on his face and so Jim pointed at Skullgios, "You see Skullgios has two special abilities, one of them is that he can inflict piercing damage to you, however that ability won't be used in this duel. His other ability will on the other hand, you see, during the damage phase when he battles another monster, he can switch that monster's attack and defense points".

Hassleberry took a step back in shock, "Hold on, but Super Conductor Tyranno only has 1400 defense points, so that means…"

Jim nodded with a smile, "That's correct, this duel is over, now Fossil Dragon Skullgios, attack his Super Conductor Tyranno and end this duel!"

Skullgios roared before he ran towards Super Conductor Tyranno who fired a counterattack at him, However he avoided the counterattack and then sank his teeth into the neck of Super Conductor Tyranno who roared while sparks came out of the cyborg dinosaur's neck, Atk & Def: 3300-1400/1400-3300.

Skullgios then lifted Super Conductor Tyranno off of the ground before he slammed him down in to it, destroying him while Hassleberry covered his face to shield it from the shockwaves, Hassleberry LP: 1500-0.

At that moment the crystal on Hassleberry's Bio Band lit up dark red. Jim looked at his own Bio Band shocked as it lit up as well before a beam of red energy flew out of them and flew towards somewhere on the island.

Hassleberry sank down on his knees, "W-What's going on here? It feels like my body just was completely drained of its energy".

Jaden looked at Hassleberry who sat on his knees and then Jim who had unsteady legs, "Hassleberry, Jim! Are you two okay?"

Jim didn't answer him as just stared at his Bio Band, "So that's how it is, it seems like that as soon as our duel ended, our Bio Bands drained us of our energy and then sent it somewhere on this island".

Jim then turned his eye towards Hassleberry with a smile, "Well then Hassleberry that was an excellent duel mate". Jim then groaned before he collapsed on the ground on his stomach, "Now it's time for a nap".

Hassleberry smiled at Jim, "Right back at you! That duel was really amazing. Now then, good night". Hassleberry then fell down on his back.

Jaden shifted his gaze between them worried, "Jim, Hassleberry!"

Jesse looked at Jaden and Syrus, "We need to get them to the infirmary quickly". Jaden nodded his head at Jesse.

However Syrus pointed at Jim and Hassleberry, "Look at them, both of them are smiling", Jaden and Jesse turned their heads towards them and saw that Syrus was right.

Jaden smiled as he realized that both of them had really enjoyed the duel before he walked towards Hassleberry while he turned his head towards Syrus and Jesse, "Sy, you'll help me carry Hassleberry to the infirmary while you Jess will take Jim, okay". Both of them nodded before Jesse grabbed Jim while Jaden and Syrus worked together to carry Hassleberry.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper saw on the screen how Jaden, Syrus and Jesse carried the two unconscious duelists towards the infirmary, "It's a duelist's natural instinct to want to face each other in intense duels which generates a lot of duel energy, and I'll be happy to take all of it away". He then turned towards the container with dark red substance inside of it, "And soon I will have gathered enough energy to keep my promise, and then…"

However at that moment an alarm sounded and he ran over to the monitor to see if he could see the intruder, "It can't be, I have been discovered, already?" He knew that people might find him out what he was doing here eventually but he didn't believe that someone would find out that he was doing here so soon.

He checked the monitor's showing images from the cameras, to see if he could find the intruder. He then saw Adrian Gecko hiding behind one of the trees near the abandoned laboratory watching it.

Viper narrowed his eyes as he glared at Adrian that was displayed on the monitor, "Adrian Gecko, so he has already figured out that I'm up to something has he? Then I can't allow him to live anymore". He said, planning on getting rid of Adrian since he could ruin everything.

 **So Jaden his friends along with Jim and his crocodile Shirley went out in the forest to see if the electro-waves Jim had discovered had been behind Jaden fainting last night. However the electromagnetic waves triggered the fighting instincts inside of Hassleberry from his dinosaur DNA which caused him and Jim to duel. Hassleberry put up a good fight, however he ended up losing the duel. After the duel ended both of them got drained of their energy which Jim realized seemed to be caused by the Bio Bands. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	4. Rich boy showdown

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, Jaden recovered from his energy drain, and then he, Jesse, Syrus and Hassleberry joined Jim as they searched for the source of the electromagnetic waves that originated from somewhere on the island which triggered the natural fighting instincts of reptiles which might have caused Jaden to collapsed when they increased in strength. Hassleberry who got affected by the waves because of the waves dueled against Jim but ended up losing, but then both of them got drained of all of their energy and collapsed. What's gonna happen to them next?**

Chapter 4- Rich boy showdown

Miss Fontaine looked at Jim and Hassleberry who has connected to heart monitors as well has oxygen masks on them. She then turned towards Jaden and the others, "Are you sure that Jim said that?"

Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm sure of it, it sounds weird but…"

He and Jesse turned towards each other with determined looks on their faces and Jesse spoke, "Jim said that as soon as the duel their energy got drained by the Bio Bands and then was sent somewhere on the island".

Syrus nodded his head as they turned towards Jim, "Yeah that's right".

Alexis had a doubtful look on her face, "However, I didn't feel anything like that when I had a survival duel yesterday".

Syrus narrowed his eyes a little, "Those electromagnetic waves seems to get stronger from time to time than they normally are". He turned towards Jaden and looked at him, "Like when Jaden dueled against Axel, and Jim and Hassleberry dueled against each other, they got stronger at both those moments".

Alexis got a troubled look on her face, "So any students that has a duel when those waves get stronger is in danger?"

'

Miss Fontaine looked at them worried, "That can't be, why is this happening?"

Jaden placed a hand on his chin, _Sy did say that he thought something were not right about Professor Viper, I thought me might just be paranoid, but what if he's right about Viper?_

Yubel appeared behind Jaden and looked at his back, she had suspected Viper in the beginning when the Bio Bands lit up however after his explanation about data being sent to a terminal she dropped her suspicion since she believed that must have been why it lit up. However now she felt so stupid for letting her guard down like that. She now knew that Viper was trying to drain the students of their energy, however she didn't know why he would do that.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Miss Fontaine stood together with Crowler and Bonaparte, she had just told them about what she had learned from Jaden and the others.

Crowler looked at her with narrowed eyes, "So you're saying that the survival duels are making the students collapsed due to being drained of energy? If that's true then this could be a serious problem".

Miss Fontaine looked at him, "Aside from those four, the number of students that has experienced fatigue after a survival duel is increasing, I can't say for sure that Jim is right about this, but…"

Crowler crossed his arms, "They might just be getting tired from having survival duels for a full 24 hours, the bodies and mind of the students might be able handle the stress of these constant battles".

Crowler held up his fists while he gritted his teeth, "Whatever is cause, those dangerous duels has to be stopped now, before someone gets hurt".

Crowler and Miss Fontaine turned towards him shocked, "What's wrong with you Bonaparte? You sound angry".

Bonaparte turned away his face, "That's not it Crowler, it's just that I'm concerned about our students".

However they then heard a voice behind them, "However it seems like you haven't really given them any tough lessons so far".

They turned around and saw Viper walking towards them, "It was the same at West Academy when it first started, but just watch and learn, in just one month the student will have changed and will duel like warriors".

Miss Fontaine glared a little at Viper, "But Professor Viper! Those four ended up in serious conditions just from dueling like that…"

Viper held up a hand to silence her, "I'm sorry but I have to go, I need to talk with a problematic student now, we'll continue this discussion later". He then turned around and walked away.

Bonaparte and Crowler looked at each other for a moment before Bonaparte walked towards the doors as well, "Bonaparte? Where are you going?"

Bonaparte continued to walk without turning around, "I just remembered that I've got something I have to do". He then walked out of the room.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Viper was walking up the stairs to the roof of the main school building and once he got up he saw Adrian standing there.

Adrian stood with a recorder in his hand, "The students that had a survival duel yesterday and today all…"

However he then turned around when he heard someone and saw Viper walking towards him, "Professor Viper! You had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Viper walked up next to Adrian, "Mr Gecko, have you had a survival duel yet? Could it be that you have something against my teaching methods?"

Adrian shook his head, "No that's not it! I just guess I just haven't found the right opponent yet, that's all".

Viper looked out over the ocean, "Well I guess that it can't be helped then, however the mid-term results for the survival duels will come out, so if you don't duel at least once this week, you will be sent back to East Academy. Even if I have the chance, I really don't want to disgrace the Gecko family. You understand right? You have until 8 PM on Friday to take part of a survival duel".

Adrian nodded his head, "I understand, thank you for your advice Professor Viper".

Viper nodded while he looked out over the ocean, "As long as you understand Adrian". However he got a smirk on his face, as everything went as he had planned.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Bonaparte was hiding in some bushes next to the Ra dorm, he looked around and then heard running steps. He then saw a first year students whose name were Marcel come running.

He then heard someone call out to Marcel, "Marcel wait!" He saw how Marcel stopped and then how Blair walked over to hi,.

Marcel looked at Blair a little worried, "I-is something wrong Blair?"

Blair glared at him a little, "Why won't you eat the stamina lunch I made for you Marcel?"

Marcel looked at her troubled, "Sorry, but I eat quite a lot of the dorm food earlier".

Blair narrowed her eyes a little, "Nonsense, you're always exhausted and you look so pale". She ignored Marcel's comment about that he was born with this look and open the box, "Now eat up so you can regain some energy".

Bonaparte looked a little relieved when he looked at Marcel as he tried to get away from Blair who tried to force feed him, _well, it's a relief that he seem to be doing okay,_ he thought to himself.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Axel crawled through the ventilation system with a determined look in his eyes. He soon reached a vent, he looked down and saw that he had reached his goal, Viper's office. He pulled loose the vent and then jumped down into the office.

He then walked over to the desk and opened box after box, trying to find a clue to what Viper was planning. He then grabbed the last box and tried to open it, only to find out that it was locked.

Axel narrowed his eyes, realizing the answers to his questions most likely were in this box. He then took out a metal stick and placed it into the lock and twisted it inside of it for a few seconds before he managed to unlock the box.

He opened the box and took out a bunch of papers, he looked through them and he then saw a map with a part of the forest that he had drawn a red circle around with a red marker.

He narrowed his eyes, _An abandoned lab in the forest huh? I guess that would be the perfect place for you to do whatever you're doing in secret, well I guess I 'm gonna have to pay you a visit,_ Axel thought to himself as he placed the papers in the box before he got back up into the ventilation system.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER AT THE ABANDONED LABORATORY,

Viper stood in front of the container and looked at the dark red substance with a smirk, "I never expected that I would've gather this much energy so soon, however, most of it came from when Jaden and Axel dueled against each other as well as when Jim Cook and Hassleberry dueled against each other, which was caused by me increasing the power of the Bio Bands in order to extract more energy".

He walked over to the chair in front of the computer and sat down, _While this has helped me a lot, it has caused a bit of commotion since it seem to cause a great amount of damage to the duelist's body. The other teachers seem to finally have noticed that something is going on, so if I cause more trouble, then my plan might be ruined, and yet…_ he thought to himself as he pressed a button on the control panel.

An image of Adrian appeared on the screen. Viper narrowed his eyes, _the only exception is Adrian Gecko, who is getting too close to discovering my secret. So when he begins his first survival duel, I've set the extraction rate to its max. Adrian, I'm gonna get rid of you so you won't ruin everything,_ Viper thought to himself.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE BLUE DORM,

Adrian opened the briefcase and picked up the phone and held it to his ear, "It's me again, are you done with the analyze?"

He then looked at a small screen and saw the analyzing of the Bio Band appear on it. He narrowed his eyes, _I knew it, these Bio Bands is draining us on our energy, and how much that is drained apparently can be changed from a distance remotely, if it's set to low, then it won't do much damage, but if it's at full power, it can be deadly,_ he thought to himself.

He then gasped in shock, "So that's why he wants me to duel, he wants to silence me, permanently. Well too bad that you can't get rid of me so easily".

Jaden and Jesse walked out of the blue dorm when they saw Alexis and Syrus walk towards them. Alexis looked at Jaden, "Good thing we caught you two before you disappeared. We wanted to know if you two were gonna go to the party tonight?"

Jaden raised an eyebrow confused, "What are you talking about Lex? What party?"

Alexis held up an envelope, "I'm talking about this". Syrus then held up a identical envelope before she continued, "Apparently Adrian Gecko is throwing a party at the blue dorm tonight and has invited everyone in the Obelisk and Ra dorms".

Syrus looked at Jaden confused, "Wait a minute, you were invited right Jay?"

Jesse then reached inside of his jacket, "He must have been, I mean I was invited too". He then took out the same envelope as the ones that Alexis and Syrus was holding.

Jaden turned towards Jesse shocked, "You too? Then why weren't I invited as well?"

Alexis looked at him, "Well Adrian might be from a really rich family, and so they might have donated a lot of money when he entered the school".

However what they didn't know what was that Chazz stood inside of the hall of the dorm and listening to them, he narrowed his eyes, "A conation huh?" He believed that he had heard about the Gecko family before.

Alexis got a troubled smile on her face, "Apparently Adrian's family is the ones that is organizing this party in order for everyone to get along with him and it will be held in the party room of the blue dorm and so it's obvious that it's gonna be full of Obelisk and Ra students".

Jaden got a hurt expression on his face, "While I don't really care about parties, why didn't I get invited even though I'm a blue too?"

Syrus chuckled a little trouble, "Well I'm sure there is some reasons for it".

Alexis looked at Jaden, "Well I'm supposed to help Miss Fontaine however she told me that I could go if I wanted, however I don't really feel like it now that I know that you weren't invited Jay". Jaden smiled at her.

Syrus looked at them with a smile, "I have an idea, how about we take some food from the party and just have a private party in either mine of Jay's room and have fun for ourselves?"

Jaden, Jesse and Alexis looked at him before they turned towards each other with smiles and nodded their heads, Jaden turned towards him with a huge smile, "Good idea Sy, we'll talk more about it later, let's go Jess, of to the card shop we go".

Jesse nodded with a smile as they threw an arm over the other's shoulders and walked towards the main building with Alexis and Syrus looking after them before they turned towards each other and chuckled nervously while Chazz walked away to get back to his room.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Chazz sat in front of his computer and searched for information about Adrian. The Ojama Brothers appeared around his head, "hey, what are you doing boss?"

Chazz ignored Ojama Yellow and pressed a site and an image of Adrian appeared on the screen along with a lot of information. Ojama Yellow looked at Chazz, "Hey, could it be that Adrian Gecko is getting on your nerves boss?"

Chazz shook his head, "Not really, I just think that he's part of a rich family like me". He then narrowed his eyes as he looked at the information, _Now let's see, Adrian Gecko, the top student of East Academy, he is the first son of the Gecko Financial Group which is among the top five corporations in the world._ Chazz narrowed his eyes as he read all of this.

He then pressed a link about the Gecko Financial Group and got up some information about it, he read it as well, _The Gecko financial group is investing in petroleum, heavy chemicals and IT industries. Those are the global prominent monopolies,_ he thought as he finished reading as he pressed a link for more information about Adrian.

He narrowed his eyes even more however when error signs appeared on the screen, _The information of one of the riches sons in the world is not available?_ He thought frustrated as he continued to try and find more information about Adrian.

After some minute of failing to find more information about Adrian so sighed Chazz before he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his neck, _But I do understand that his family's company is bigger,_ he thought to himself.

However he got irritated as the Ojama Brothers appeared in front of him and looked at the screen, "Looks like this Adrian kid is also rich, he's actually even richer than you boss, and he's the top student of his school, while you're behind Jaden and Alexis, Bastion and Atticus". Ojama Yellow said and Ojama Black and Ojama Green nodded their heads.

Chazz stood up frustrated, "Shut up you dorks! I'm not so weak as to be shaken by a comparison of money, and so what if he's the best student of his school? He most likely got that rank by using his family's wealth to get his hands on powerful cards! However the Chazz had to work his butt off to get where he is right now, I followed my own, so I won't forgive him to use his family's wealth become his school's number 1 student while I'm working hard to beat Jaden and take the title as Duel Academy's top student".

Ojama Yellow looked at his brothers with a troubled expression on his face, "He's saying that, but didn't the boss the same thing before he left Duel Academy after losing to Bastion that time?" Ojama Black and Ojama Green nodded their heads, they had heard how Chazz used to be before he left Duel Academy.

LATER THAT EVENING,

The party room of the Obelisk dorm for the male students was filled by Obelisk and Ra students and long tables filled with food stood in the room (where Blair tried to force feed Marcel once again).

Everyone then turned towards the staircase as Adrian appeared on top of it and turned towards them with a kind smile on his face, "Hello everyone, I thank you all for coming here today! I organized this party as a chance to get to know and get along with everyone. And while it's not much, my father has sent a present to Duel Academy, wishing only for its prosperity".

Everyone began to applaud for him, he smiled at them before he continued, "However, I also have another fun idea for tonight. It might ruin the party, but I want to organize a survival duel competition right here and now, of course that's not all".

He then turned towards a object that were covered, "The duelist that shows the most magnificent dueling skills will receive the Gecko family's greatest treasure, the jeweled Duel Disk!"

The students gasped in shocked as he pulled off the blanket and a Duel Disk made of gold with jewels on it appeared from under it. Adrian looked at the other students, "In order words, the duelist that shows the most potential in this room will get this Duel Disk as a prize".

Everyone got excited when they heard that they could win such a prize, Blair grabbed Marcel's arm, "Marcel, please duel me so I can win that Duel Disk".

Marcel looked at her troubled, "O-okay, just stay calm".

Adrian looked out over the excited students with a smile, _Alright, everything is going as planned,_ he thought to himself.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper chuckled, "This will be the end of you Adrian Gecko! Even if you have figured out what I'm doing, I know you would rather risk your own life than tarnish the Gecko family name by getting expelled. So your first survival duel will also be your last. Since I have set the extraction rate of the Bio Bands to the maximum, there is no way that you'll survive it, though I feel pity for your opponent that's gonna share your fate. Goodbye Gecko!" He laughed as he figured that he had Adrian trapped.

BACK TO THE PARTY,

Adrian looked at the other students with a smile on his face, "Alright everybody, it's time to start dueling".

Adrian then watched as all of the students began to duel against each other. He then began to walk away, _Thanks for taking my place students, now if Viper puts me at risk, then he'll put almost the whole school at risk,_ he thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

A few minutes later he walked through the hallways with the dorm rooms, he looked down on his Bio Band, _Well I guess it's time for me to find myself an opponent and have a survival duel,_ he thought to himself.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper at the container shocked when he saw the dark red substances mass increase in an alarming speed, "Oh no! What's going on here?" He ran over to the computer and pressed at the control panel and he saw images of a lot of students appeared on the screen, and he understood that all of them were currently dueling.

He gritted his teeth, "This is bad, if this keeps up, I'll wipe out most of the students, why did so many students suddenly start to duel right now?" He's eyes then widened as he realized that Adrian must be behind this.

He then turned towards the container and saw how the mass kept increasing as the Bio Bands continued to drain the students of energy and he knew that if this continued it would drain them completely and their lives would be lost, "Gecko, you will pay for this". He gritted his teeth in anger as he quickly began to lower the power of the Bio Bands.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Adrian exited the blue dorm before he looked down on his Bio Band again, "Alright, time for me to find an opponent".

However he soon heard a voice, "I can make it really easy for you Gecko". Adrian then covered his face as strong winds hit him.

He looked in front of him and saw a person in black jacket in front of him, "Wait a minute, you're".

Chazz looked at him, "That's right, I'm Chazz Princeton, now let's do this". Then the glass platform he stood on were lifted up in the air by a helicopter in the air, and at the same time Adrian were also lifted up in the air by another helicopter on another platform.

At the same time Jaden and the others were about to sneak into the party room, "Alright, let's just grab a few plates of food and then get back to my room, alright guys". Jesse, Alexis and Syrus nodded at Jaden when he said that.

However the next moment they heard a noise from the outside, "What's going on out there?" Jaden asked shocked before all of them threw up the dorm doors and went outside.

All four of them got shocked when they saw Chazz and Adrian on platforms in the air over the lake next to the dorm, "Hey, isn't that Adrian Gecko and Chazz? It looks like they're about to duel". They ran over to the edge of the lake.

Adrian looked at Chazz, "So what's deal with all of this Princeton?"

Chazz looked at Adrian, "You are the first son of the Gecko Financial Group and I'm the third son of the Princeton Corporation. However a duel is where one has to fight on his own, so let us decide which one of us is the best right now".

Adrian narrowed his eyes, "And if I refuse?"

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "If you're thinking about refusing, then I will just disconnect the wires".

Adrian chuckled, "Well while that's a pretty dirty tactics, but why not? Let's get this over with". He then looked down on his Bio Band once again, _I guess that Viper now must be powering down his little Bio Band system right now, well I guess taking the lives of dozens of students might draw a lot of unwanted attention to what's he's doing,_ he thought with a smirk.

Adrian looked at Chazz, "Alright, are you ready to begin Chazz", Chazz nodded his head, "I'm always ready, but the name is the Chazz".

Jesse turned towards the others, "It's about to start you guys". Jaden nodded his head as they saw how Adrian and Chazz activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

Adrian placed his fingers on his deck, "Since I'm the richer one, I'll go first". He then drew his sixth card and looked at it before he placed it into his Duel Disk and a spell card with the image of a cloudy sky with sunlight coming out through them appeared on his field, "Now I activate the spell card my Lucky Cloud spell, so now if I summon two or more monsters this turn that has the same name, then I get to draw two more cards from my deck during the end phase".

He then looked to his side and saw how the clouds were lifting, "Hey the weather is getting better huh? But I guess I have to bring forth a few more clouds, now I activate the spell card Summon Cloud".

Chazz narrowed his eyes as he saw a card with the images of dark storm clouds with light coming through them, "What a lame card".

Adrian got a smirk on his face, "I wouldn't mock it if I were you, after all this card now allows me to special summon a level 4 or below Cloudian monster once per turn if I have no monsters on my field".

He then grabbed two cards in his hand, "So now I special summon an Cloudian – Sheep Cloud and then I normal summon another one in defense mode". Then two small clouds with eyes appeared on the field, Def x 2: 0.

Adrian looked at Chazz, "And with that I end my turn, which activates the effect of Lucky Cloud, since I summoned two monsters with the same name I can now draw two cards from my deck".

Jaden looked at Adrian with a smile, "So Adrian is using cloud based monsters, this could be interesting".

Jesse nodded with a smile, "Absolutely, I can't wait to see what his deck is capable of".

Chazz placed his fingers on his deck, "A cloud deck huh? They're still lame, it's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then revealed the card, "Now I activate the continuous spell card Different Dimension Hangar".

A dark vortex appeared in the sky above him, "Now this spell card allows me to choose three level 4 or below Union monsters from my deck and then I can remove them from the game".

He took out his deck and looked through it, he then grabbed three cards in it and then shuffled the deck and placed it back into his Duel Disk. He then held up Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank and W-Wing Catapult.

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "And next if I summon a monster to my field that can unite with any of the Union monsters I removed from the game by using Different Dimension Hangar so can I special summon that or those union monsters".

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I summon V – Tiger Jet in attack mode". V-Tiger Jet appeared on the field, Atk: 1600. Chazz then held up his arm, "Which means that I can now bring back W-Wing Catapult".

Then a large mechanical crane arm came down from the vortex with W-Wing Catapult before it let it go and went back up into the vortex, Atk: 1300.

Chazz then held out his hand, "Next I remove V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult from the game in order to Fusion Summon VW-Tiger Catapult!"

W-Wing Catapult flew up in the air while V-Tiger Jet flew up after it before he landed on the top of it and combined with the catapult, Atk: 2000.

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate VW-Tiger Catapult's special ability, and so by sending one card in my hand to my graveyard I can force one of your Sheep Clouds into attack mode".

Chazz placed X-Head Cannon into his graveyard and then the first Cloudian – Sheep Cloud switched to attack mode, Atk: 0.

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Premature Burial, so by paying 800 life points I can bring back one monster from my graveyard and then equip this card to it, so now I resurrect my X-Head Cannon", Chazz LP: 4000-3200. X-Head Cannon appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I had a feeling he had X-Head Cannon on his hand too and this proves it, which means that the other two cards he removed is the Y and Z monsters".

Chazz held his hand, "And now since I summoned X-Head Cannon, I can bring back Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank". Y-Dragon Head appeared on the field along with Z-Metal Tank, Atk x 2: 1500.

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "And now, I remove these three monsters from the game in order to combine them to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon". Y-Dragon Head's wings detached from his body while X-Head Cannon landed on his back and he landed on the top of Z-Metal Tank, Atk: 2800.

Chazz then pointed at the two Sheep Clouds, "First I attacked the Sheep Cloud in defense mode with VW-Tiger Catapult and then I attack the one in attack mode with XYZ-Dragon Cannon".

Both of Chazz's machine monsters fired at the two cloud monsters and destroyed them, Adrian then gasped in shocked as the blast from the cannons on X-Head Cannon's shoulders came right towards him and hit him, Adrian LP: 4000-1200.

Chazz crossed his arms with a confident smirk on his face, _Looks like Gecko is not as tough he thinks he is,_ he thought to himself sure that he would completely crush Adrian.

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Chazz has taken a massive lead without using his Armed Dragons or his Ojamas".

Jesse turned towards Jaden, "But I thought that you said he shared a special bond with his Ojama cards".

Jaden looked at him, "He does, you see he's like you and me, he was born with the ability to see and communicate with spirits only it developed late for him, and he can kinda get irritated with them since they can get pretty annoying, right guys?" Syrus and Alexis nodded at Jesse who looked at Chazz with a troubled expression.

Chazz narrowed his eyes when he saw how Adrian looked at him with a calm expression, however his eyes then widened when he saw four smaller versions of Sheep Clouds on his field, Def x 4: 0. He looked at Adrian with a irritated expression on his face, "What's going on here?"

Adrian looked at Chazz with a smirk, "It's quite simple actually Chazz, when Cloudian – Sheep Cloud is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it allowed me to summon two Sheep Cloud Tokens to my field, and so since you destroyed two I got four Tokens".

Chazz chuckled, "You're planning on sacrificing them to summon a high level monster right? Well how about I summon one of my strongest monsters".

Syrus looked at Chazz shocked, "Wait, is Chazz gonna do what I think he is?"

Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, VWXYZ is coming".

Chazz held out his hand, "Now I remove VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon from the game in order to Fusion Summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon".

V-Tiger Jet then separated from W-Wing Catapult which became legs while Z-Metal Tank became arms, V-Tiger Jet then became a helmet that covered X-Head Cannon's head, Atk: 3000.

Jesse looked amazed, "Incredible, he combined his monsters three times during one turn".

Jaden nodded his head, "I know and the worst is yet to come, that VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon is quite a troublesome monster, trust me, I have faced it so I know what I'm talking about".

Chazz looked at Adrian, "I activate VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's special ability, once per turn he can remove one card on your field from the game".

Adrian chuckled, "Impressive, however Cloud Sheep Tokens doesn't count as cards so you can't remove them".

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "Oh I know that already, however that's not what I'm after, the card I remove…" He pointed behind Adrian, "Is Summon Cloud".

Adrian turned around shocked and saw how Summon Cloud disappeared, Chazz's smirk grew bigger, "I was never interested in your Tokens, I wanted to get rid of your Summon Cloud so you won't be able to special summon monsters from your hand anymore".

Jaden looked at Chazz with a smirk, "Chazz sure has come a long way since we first met him, right?" Alexis and Syrus nodded their heads as they agreed with him.

Jesse turned towards Jaden confused, "What do you mean by that Jaden?"

Jaden looked at Jesse, "You see when we first met Chazz, he was overconfident about his skills and he also thought that by using his wealth to buy the best cards he could get his hands on, he would become the best".

He then turned his eyes back to Chazz, "However after losing to me in an official duel and then lost to our friend Bastion in a promotion and demotion duel where he would become a Ra if he lost he then left the island. Then he came back to the island as an opponent in the school duel which was sent live around the world. However he got disowned by his own brothers after he lost to me in it even though he fought so hard for their sake and when he saw us standing up for him, he chose to return to Duel Academy".

Jesse looked at Chazz and got a smile on his face, "So he has gone through a bit that changed him for the better huh? Well Adrian is not just another rich kid either, he earned his spot as East Academy's top student on his own, so Chazz shouldn't underestimate him".

Chazz then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn".

Chazz narrowed his eyes when he saw how calm Adrian were, _It is obvious that the Chazz has been in control of the duel since the beginning, however that guy is too calm and it worries me, clouds conceal things so those cloud monsters of his must be hiding some kind of hidden power which means that I shouldn't be careless_ , he thought to himself.

Alexis looked at Adrian, "Things doesn't looked very good for Adrian right now, even if Adrian summon a new monster, Chazz can remove it from the game, or so can he just use Dragon Catapult Cannon's second ability and change Adrian's monster to attack mode when he attacks it".

Jesse also looked at Adrian, "Sure that's how it looks right now, however the look on his face right now doesn't shoe any worry at all, actually it's a face that makes you think that Chazz can't win this duel".

Adrian then held up his arm and pointed at the clouds in the sky, Chazz got a confused look on his face. Adrian looked at him, "Have you ever just lied down and relaxed while watching the clouds that float high up in the sky Chazz?"

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "What is you talking about Gecko?"

Adrian got a smirk on his face, "The constant changes of the clouds, have you ever been watched that with a close attention?"

Chazz gritted his teeth, "Don't make me laugh? Unlike you I didn't waste my wealthy life away! Like I could with all the pressure my brothers put on me".

Adrian lowered his arm and placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then turned his face towards Chazz while a smile appeared on it, "And next I sacrifice my four Sheep Cloud Tokens in order to summon my Cloudian – Nimbusman".

The four Sheep Cloud Tokens disappeared and a large living cloud that had a human shape appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Adrian looked at Chazz, "I can sacrifice as many water type monsters I want to summon this card. Then for every water monster I sacrificed, I can place one fog counter on it, and for each one he gains 500 attack points".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "It gains 500 points for each monster he chose to sacrifice he said?" Jesse also narrowed his eyes a little when he heard that.

Adrian looked at Chazz with a smirk still on his face, "So now since I sacrificed four Sheep Cloud Tokens he gains 2000 extra attack points". Nimbusman got surrounded by a blue aura as electricity went through him, Atk: 1000-3000.

Adrian's smirk grew bigger, "But wait that's not all, I have some bad news about your monster now Chazz, you see for each monster I sacrificed to summon Nimbusman, your Dragon Catapult Cannon loses 500 attack points".

Chazz's eyes widened shock when he heard that. Adrian pointed at VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, "Go Lightning Power Drain". Nimbusman then unleashed a small tornado down towards the lake and then splashed water charged with electricity on Catapult Cannon, Atk: 3000-1000.

Adrian then got a smirk on his face, "Good work Nimbusman, now attack his Dragon Catapult Cannon". Nimbusman's body lost its form and became a large cloud with eyes and a mouth.

Chazz gritted his teeth as he held out his hand, "I activate my trap card, Hyper Coat and equip it to my Catapult Cannon". A card with the image of Dragon Catapult Cannon's head with construction platforms around it appeared.

Chazz looked at Adrian, "Now not only does my Catapult Cannon gain 500 attack points, he's also unaffected by your spells, traps and monsters special abilities, which means that he now regain the points he lost thanks to your Nimbusman".

Dragon Catapult Cannon got surrounded by a green aura, Atk: then aimed his cannons towards Nimbusman. Chazz pointed at Nimbusman, "Now fire! Get rid of that freaky cloud man now!"

Dragon Catapult Cannon fired towards Nimbusman and he was blown apart. Chazz got a satisfied look on his face until he saw to his shock how Nimbusman pulled himself back together, "What's going on here?"

Adrian had a smirk on his face, "Sorry, but if you watched the clouds quietly, you would know that they can't dissipate, you see my Nimbusman can't be destroyed in battle".

Chazz gritted his teeth while he narrowed his eyes, "So you're little cloud survived, however you still take the damage from my attack Gecko". Adrian groaned a little, Adrian LP: 1200-700.

Adrian grabbed three cards in his hand, "Now I end my turn by placing three cards face down", three cards appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "Well to tell the truth, I expected more from a spoiled rich kid". Adrian chuckled a little when he heard that, which only irritated Chazz.

Chazz pointed at Adrian while he glared at him, "While you were just lying on your back staring at clouds, I had to work my butt off to get where I am now, I had to face countless of difficulties but that just made me who I am today". Adrian looked at Chazz with a smirk.

Chazz narrowed his eyes before he held out his hand towards Dragon Catapult Cannon, "While it's true that your Nimbusman can't be destroyed in battle, I can still get rid of him with my Catapult Cannon's special ability by removing him from the game, so this duel is gonna end during my next turn".

Syrus turned his eyes towards Adrian with a smirk, "Well looks like the East Academy's best duelist is not that good, I mean from how things looks right now Chazz will win this duel pretty easily".

Jaden also looked at Adrian, "Even so, Adrian seems pretty confident, he might be planning something to turn the duel around".

Jesse nodded his head with a smirk, "I agree with you on that Jay, he's too confident to not have a plan".

Syrus looked between them, "Even so, what could Adrian possibly do with a deck full of clouds?"

Jaden looked down on him with a smile, "I don't think we should underestimate his cards just because they're based on clouds, I mean that Nimbusman almost took out Chazz's Dragon Catapult Cannon which is one of his most powerful monsters".

Chazz narrowed his eyes as he placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, so now it's time for me to Chazz you up". Chazz then drew his next card.

Adrian looked at him, "Sorry, but before you 'Chazz me up', since it's the standby phase now, I'm gonna activate two of my face down cards". Chazz got a shock expression on his face, "Say what?"

Adrian looked at Chazz, "And you can only use your Catapult Cannon's ability during your main phase so you can't activate it at this moment, first I activate the trap card Rain Storm". A trap card with the image of a stormy ocean got flipped face up.

"And next I also activate the continuous trap card Natural Disaster". A trap card with the image of a ice creature coming up from snow got flipped face up as well.

Chazz gritted his teeth, "Two trap cards at the same time?" He had a bad feeling because of the names of the two cards.

Adrian looked at Chazz with a smile, "Now I get to choose one Cloudian monster on my field, then each time I reduce its attack points by 1000 so can I destroy one card on your field, so now I reduce Cloudian – Nimbusman's attack points by 1000". Nimbusman, Atk: 3000-2000.

Nimbus then turned into a thundering storm cloud and a tornado formed from it, Adrian narrowed his eyes a little, "I think I'll start by destroying your Hyper Coat".

The tornado flew towards Hyper Coat and destroyed the trap card, causing the green aura surrounding Dragon Catapult Cannon to disappear, Atk: 3500-3000.

Chazz covered his face from the strong winds of the tornado, Chazz LP: 3200-2800. Chazz looked at Adrian with a shocked expression on his face, "What just happened?"

Adrian pointed at Natural Disaster, "The effect of Natural Disaster, that's what! You see, each time one of the cards on your field is destroyed, you'll take 400 points of damage".

Chazz gritted his teeth before Adrian continued, "And now that Hyper Coat is gone, you're in trouble, for without it your Dragon Catapult Cannon is not protected from my card effects anymore, so now I activate the effect of Rain Storm once again, so now by lowering Nimbusman's attack points again, I'll destroy your Catapult Cannon".

Nimbusman became a thundering storm cloud again, Atk: 2000-1000. The tornado that appeared then flew towards Dragon Catapult Cannon and destroyed him, Chazz then gritted his teeth before he screamed as electricity went through his body, Chazz LP: 2800-2400. He looked at Adrian while he growled a little, "You had all of this planned didn't you?"

Adrian ignored him and just looked up at Different Dimension Hangar, "And now by lower Nimbusman's attack points by 1000 once again, I'll destroy your spell card as well".

Chazz's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, _Say what? He is gonna lower his monster's attack points again? But doing it once more time means that it will have 0 attack points now,_ he thought himself as he saw how Nimbusman's attack points were reduced again, Atk: 1000-0.

Nimbusman then unleashed a tornado from his mouth and it flew up into the vortex and caused an explosion, destroying it, Chazz groaned while he covered his face, Chazz LP: 2400-2000.

Chazz gritted his teeth, "Damn that guy, but still he's willing to risk losing by using this combo?"

Adrian, "Alright Chazz, you do remember that it's still your turn right? So please continue it so I can win already".

Chazz gritted his teeth and grabbed one of the two cards in his hand and held out it, "You're the one who's gonna lose Gecko, I activate the spell card Dimensional Catapult".

A yellow blaster appeared in the sky, Chazz then held up his right fist, "Now thanks to this equip spell card, I can summon back my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon from the graveyard, of course his special abilities is negated and then if this card leaves the field he's removed from the game, however he can now inflict piercing damage to you if he attacks a monster with less defense points than his attack points".

Dragon Catapult Cannon reappeared on the field, he then attached Dimension Catapult to his left arm. Adrian got a surprised expression on his face, Chazz got a smirk on his face when he saw that, "What's wrong Gecko? Did you not predict that?"

Chazz then pointed at Nimbusman, "Now Catapult Cannon, destroy his Nimbusman and end this once and for all". Catapult Cannon aimed the Dimensional Cannon towards Nimbusman and fired a yellow blast from it towards Nimbusman.

Adrian pointed at his last face down, "Sorry but we have to interrupt this attack, with a special trap card". Chazz's eyes widened when he heard that, "Say what?"

A card with the image of a night slashing a cloud decoy got flipped face up, "My trap card is called Mirage Target, it activates when one of your monsters declares an attack. By sacrificing one Cloudian monster on my field, I'll negate your attack, and then I gain life points equal to the original attack points of the monster I just sacrificed".

Chazz gritted his teeth as he saw how Nimbusman's body turned into a spinning cloud that blocked the attack before it got sucked into Adrian's Duel Disk, Adrian LP: 700-1700.

Alexis had an impressed expression on her face, "Impressive, by sacrificing his monster, not only did he negate Catapult Cannon's attack, he also regained some life points".

Syrus looked at Adrian, "So that's why he didn't look worried before, he's pretty good after all".

Jesse nodded his head, "For sure, he's not the best student of East Academy without reason".

Jaden turned towards Chazz, "Yeah, and if Chazz is not careful, he might lose this duel".

Chazz gritted his teeth, "I end my turn now". He growled a little, he had planned to end the duel this turn, however Adrian had destroyed that plan.

Adrian placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". Adrian drew his next card and looked at it and a smirk appeared on his face, "Now I summon my Cloudian – Ghost Fog in attack mode". A ghost made out of fog appeared on the field, Atk: 0.

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Zero attack points? That's lame".

Adrian chuckled, "Don't be so quick to judge, I mean he hasn't even attacked your Dragon Catapult Cannon yet after all".

Chazz looked shocked when he heard that, "Say what? You're gonna attack my Catapult Cannon with that thing?"

Ghost Fog flew towards Dragon Catapult Cannon and became a cover of fog that surrounded him.

Chazz gritted his teeth, "Look, I have no idea what you're planning, but this ends now, now my Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack his Ghost Fog and end this". Dragon Catapult Cannon aimed his cannons towards the mist and fired towards it, destroying Ghost Fog and made the fog disappear.

Adrian's smirk grew bigger, "When Ghost Fog is destroyed in battle, neither player takes any battle damage, and then the monster that destroyed him gets one fog counter for each one of its levels, so since your Catapult Cannon is a level 8, he gets eight fog counters". Dragon Catapult Cannon got surrounded by mist and then eight clouds appeared around him.

Adrian then grabbed the last card in his hand, "Now allow me to take him out again, by activating the spell card Diamond-Dust Cyclone".

A spell card with the image of a cyclone appeared on the field, then a cyclone came out of the card and flew towards Dragon Catapult Cannon before it surrounded him for a moment before he exploded.

Chazz covered his face, "No! What just happened?"

Adrian's smirk grew bigger, "You see, Diamond-Dust Cyclone destroys one monster with four or more fog counters on them, and then I get to draw one card for every four counters, so since your Catapult Cannon had eight of them, I get to draw two more cards".

Chazz gritted his teeth as Adrian drew two more cards and looked at them, he then pointed at Natural Disaster, "And now since two more of your cards were destroyed, Natural Disaster activates again and you lose another 800 life points".

Chazz gritted his teeth as he got hit by another cyclone, Chazz LP: 2000-1200.

Adrian then turned around his two cards and the first of them were Quick Summon, "Next I activate my Quick Summon spell card, which allows me to normal summon another monster this turn, so now I summon to the field Cloudian – Poison Cloud in defense mode". He revealed his second card which had a picture of a purple cloud in a human like shape.

Poison Cloud then appeared on the field, Def: 1000. Adrian narrowed his eyes a little as he stared at Chazz, "As its names suggest, this cloud is filled with a dangerous poison, so if this card is destroyed in battle, the monster that battled with it is also destroyed, and then you're gonna take 800 points of damage".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Hold on a minute, if that happens then Natural Disaster will activate and then take away my remaining life points, which means…"

Adrian nodded with a smirk on his face, "That's right Chazz, you can't win this duel, and with that I end my turn".

Chazz gritted his teeth, _Is this it? Am I really gonna lose this duel to this guy?_ He thought to himself troubled, since he only had one card in his hand which was Ojama Yellow, which couldn't help him right now.

Chazz's eyes narrowed his eyes and glared at Adrian, "No way! There is no way that I'm gonna lose this duel!" He then thought back to everything that happened to him after he left Duel Academy, how hard he had worked to get where he is today.

He clenched his fists, "I'm not gonna lose to a spoiled rich kid who has only been taking it easy and watched clouds, I fell from the top to the bottom, and then I worked my way back up from it with much hard work and the desire to not lose to anyone else, so beating someone like you should not be a problem".

Adrian chuckled as he heard what Chazz had said, Chazz placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw!"

He drew his next card and looked at it, "First I play the spell card Card of Demise, so now I can draw until I'm holding five cards, as long as I discard my entire hand during my fifth standby phase from now".

Chazz then drew four more cards and looked at them, before he grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Desperado Manager, I can activate this card when I have one or more cards in my hand other than this card, now I get to draw two more cards from my deck, and then I place three cards in my hand on the top of my deck".

Chazz then drew two more cards and looked at them, he got a smirk on his face before he grabbed one of them which were Ojama Black, along with Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow that were already in his hand and placed them on the top of his deck.

Chazz then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the spell card Enchanting Fitting Room, so now by paying 800 life points, I can check the top four cards of my deck, and if any of them are level 3 or below normal type monsters, I can special summon them, all other cards are shuffled back into my deck". Chazz LP: 1200-400.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "I remember this move, he's about to summon his Ojamas which he just placed on the top of his deck". Syrus and Alexis nodded as they also remembered this move from when he dueled against Slade.

Chazz placed his fingers on his deck and drew four cards, he ignored the three Ojama Brothers for a moment and looked at the fourth card, he gritted his teeth a little when he saw that it were Ojama Delta Force, since it could have helped him win the duel this turn, however he still had what he needed to turn things around now".

"I now summon my triple threat, Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and finally Ojama Black in defense mode". Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black then appeared on the field, Def x 3: 1000.

Chazz then placed Ojama Delta Force back into his deck and shuffled it, "You're quite lucky you know? The fourth card could have given me the victory if I had been allowed to keep it. Also if you like pure white clouds, I like black thunder clouds".

Chazz grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Now I activate the spell card Ojama Delta Thunder, so now since I have Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Green on my field, this card will inflict 500 points of damage for every card on your side of the field, which means that since you have two cards you'll take 1000 points of damage".

He then looked at the three Ojama Brothers, "Alright boys, show him what you got". The three of them nodded and jumped up in the air before Ojama Green and Ojama Black stood on Ojama Yellow's shoulders so they looked like a triangle before they shouted. "Alright, time for a little Ojama Delta Thunder!"

Electricity then got fired from the three of them and hit Adrian who groaned in pain, Adrian LP: 1700-700.

A card then came out of Chazz's deck and he grabbed it and held it up, "And next I activate Ojama Delta Thunder's other effect. By sending Ojama Delta Hurricane from my deck to my graveyard, I can destroy every face up card on your side of the field".

Chazz placed Ojama Delta Hurricane into his graveyard and the three Ojama Brothers nodded their heads before they formed a triangle again and fired another lightning towards Adrian's field and destroyed both Poison Cloud and Natural Disaster.

Chazz had a smirk on his face while the three Ojama Brothers landed on the field in front of him, _I wish I could have used Ojama Delta Force to end this duel right now, but there is no problem, I can always finish him off next turn now that it's safe to attack again, and with my last card, Ojama Alliance I will have some extra protection in case he destroys one or more of my Ojamas,_ He thought to himself as he looked at his trap card before he placed it into his Duel Disk, "Now I end my turn with one card face down".

Chazz looked at Adrian with a smirk, "And this is the strength of someone who has hit the rock bottom and has crawled back up from it, unlike someone like you who has had an easy life".

Adrian chuckle, "Is that what you think? I'm not such a high person as you think that I am". Chazz looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Adrian looked at him with a smirk, "What I mean is that between me and you, you have the spoiled easy life". Chazz gritted his teeth when he heard that, since he definitely hadn't had an easy life.

Adrian looked up in the sky with a distant look in his eyes, "Long ago there was a boy that had really hit rock bottom, abandoned by his own parents and ignored by society, all he could do was watch the clouds the whole days, while he was waiting for death".

Adrian closed his eyes, "That boy was me, at that time when I was waiting for the death to sink its claws into me, I happened to wander up on the hill. While I sat there a jeep stopped in front of me and out came Gilbert Gecko, the owner of the Gecko Financial Group. He felt sympathy for me and decided to welcome me into the Gecko family".

He opened his eyes again, "If he hadn't found me on that day, I most likely wouldn't be standing here today and would have died out in the desert without anyone even knowing about it".

Chazz looked at Adrian shocked, "Hold on! You mean that…"

Adrian got a smirk on his face as he lowered his eyes and stared at Chazz, "Well let's forget about that for now, we are here to duel, not to compare our childhoods, then if I remember correct then it's my turn now, I draw".

Adrian drew his next card and looked at it and it was a darkening sky with red clouds, he then looked at Chazz while he narrowed his eyes a little, _Chazz Princeton, you truly are a powerful duelist, so much that I have no choice but to use this risky card against you,_ he thought to himself.

He placed the card into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card Wonder Cloud, first I remove all the cards in my hand and on my field from game, and then I get to draw one card from my deck for every card you have on the field. However then the rest of my deck is removed from the game, also effects that target cards that are removed is negated this turn". Chazz's eyes widened in shock, was Adrian really going to take such a huge risk?

Syrus turned towards Jaden confused, "Uh I don't get it, is Adrian acting so serious?"

Jesse crossed his arms while he stared at Adrian, "He's taking a huge risk right now Sy, since his deck is gone now, he won't be able to draw another card during his next turn, which means that he will automatically lose unless he draws a game changer this turn". Syrus got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that.

Jaden turned his eyes towards Syrus, "In other words Sy, this will be Adrian's last turn, so if he's gonna win, he has to do it this turn". Syrus turned his head towards Adrian with a shocked expression on his face, "No way".

Adrian looked at Chazz, "You have your three Ojamas on the field as well as a face down card, which means that I now get to draw four new cards". Adrian drew four cards and looked at them. He then grabbed his deck, "And next I remove the rest of my deck from the game". He pulled out his deck from the Duel Disk and placed it back into its deck box.

He then grabbed one of the four cards he had just drawn, "And next I activate the spell card Big Summon Cloud, now during each one of my standby phases, I have to discard my entire hand to my graveyard, however if I don't have any then this card will get destroyed. I can however special summon one Cloudian monster from my hand by paying half of my life points". Chazz gritted his teeth while Adrian's smirk grew, Adrian LP: 700-350.

Adrian then grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I special summon Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon". A large cloud shaped as a human with one large eye appeared on the field, Atk: 3000.

Adrian then pointed towards Chazz's Ojamas, "Now attack!" Eye of the Typhoon then turned into a storm, only the part around the eye remained, the three Ojamas tried to resist the strong winds that hit them.

Adrian looked at Chazz with a smirk, "Also I have some bad news for you, when my Eye of the Typhoon attacks, the battle positions of all face up monsters that is not Cloudian monsters is changed, which means that your Ojamas now changes to attack mode".

Chazz's eyes widened, "Say what?" That would mean that since all of his Ojamas had 0 attack points, he would take 3000 points of damage, and he only had 400 left.

The Ojama Brothers then changed to attack mode to their horror, Atk x 3: 0. Eye of the Typhoon's attack then got stronger and blew away the three Ojamas from Chazz's field before they got destroyed.

Chazz then lost his balance and fell off of his platform and into the lake below him, Chazz LP: 400-0. Chazz's head then came up over the water surface and he glared at Adrian

Adrian looked down at him while he narrowed his eyes, "You're not a special human. All around there is people who have it far worse than I had it when I was younger, so don't complain about your past when you have lived a pretty good life compared to many of other people".

Syrus looked at Chazz worried, "Hey Chazz, are you okay out there?"

He slowly began to walk towards the lake, however he stopped when Chazz cried out, "Shut up, don't come over here? I'm just taking a swim in the lake". All of them got a troubled expression on their faces over his obvious lie, not to mention that they knew that he had lost since they had seen it happen.

Chazz sighed, "Just great, I lost the duel and now I'm soaking wet". Ojama Yellow appeared next to Chazz, "Sorry boss, are you okay?" Chazz just sighed again irritated.

However the next moment the crystal on their bio bands lit up dark red. Adrian then groaned as he went down on a knee feeling dizzy, _My energy got drained, however because of all of the other students dueling Viper had to reduce the absorption levels so that it would not be lethal, nice try Viper but you can't get rid of me that easily,_ Adrian thought to himself before he lost consciousness and fell down on the platform.

Jaden got a concerned look on his face, "Adrian, are you okay?" However the next moment he heard Ojama Yellow scream, "No, boss!"

All of them turned towards the lake and saw how Chazz was slowly sinking down under the water unconscious, "Chazz!" Jaden cried out worried as he quickly threw off his jacket and dove into the lake and swam towards Chazz with Jesse close behind him.

Chazz's head went under water before they could reach him and so they dove under water to get him back up. A few moments later their heads resurfaced while they pulled Chazz back above the water surface.

Jaden looked at Jesse, "Come on, let's get him back up on dry land and then to the infirmary along with Adrian". Jesse nodded as they swam back towards Syrus and Alexis while making sure that Chazz stayed above the water surface.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper chuckled as he looked at the container before he went back over to the computer and sat down in the chair before he looked at the monitor and saw all the unconscious students in the Obelisk dorm, "By making sure that so many students dueled at the same time, he managed to avoid losing his life".

He looked at an image of Adrian, "Adrian Gecko, how much have you spied on me and my activities? Well it doesn't matter, I will just overlook what happened today".

He then heard the alarm sound again, "So he finally showed up huh? There is still one more person I need to deal with". Viper said as he looked at a side monitor and saw Axel running through the forest towards the secret laboratory.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH AXEL,

Axel had just reached the abandoned lab building and was searching for a way in.

However he soon took a step back when a secret door opened up in front of him. He walked in and saw Viper standing in front of him with a smirk. "I was wondering who it had showed up, only to find out that it's my personal little soldier".

Axel narrowed his eyes, "Alright Viper, spill it, what's going on here? What's your true goal here at Duel Academy? Why are you causing students to collapsed form complete exhaustion?"

Viper looked at him with cold eyes, "There is no need to tell you any of that, just be like your father, my goof faithful hunting dog that fights for honor, just be my good student and do as I say".

Axel gritted his teeth, "I won't forgive you for insulting my father and I won't let you harm any more students, your plans ends here". He then jumped towards Viper and prepared to attack him.

However Viper threw out with a punch at Axel's face, causing him to stop in midair before he landed and then jumped back a step, only for a trapdoor to open up underneath him.

Viper walked over to the trapdoor and looked down into it, "Now I want you to be a good boy and stay there for a while". He said as the trapdoor closed while Axel glared at Viper for as long as he could.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jaden and his friends watched as people carried out injured students from the Obelisk dorm, Jaden got a troubled expression on his face, "All of this happened while we watched Chazz's duel against Adrian?"

Crowler looked at all the injured students worried, "So many students got injured in their survival duels? This is not normal at all".

Miss Fontaine nodded her head, "While we should be thankful that they are not as seriously injured as Jaden and his friends were, they are still in a bad condition".

Bonaparte then gasped in horror when Marcel got carried out, "Marcel, no!" He then looked at Crowler, "Come on Crowler, we need to talk to the Chancellor right now". Crowler nodded his head and they ran towards the main school building.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Crowler and Bonaparte ran into Sheppard's office, "Chancellor Sheppard, we have big trouble". Crowler shouted.

Bonaparte had a desperate look on his face, "Please, we have to stop these survival duels right now before it's too late and one student might lose their life". However both of them got shocked when they saw that Sheppard were not in his office.

Crowler then noticed a note on the desk and both of them walked over to it and Crowler picked it up and read it, "I had to leave due to urgent business, take care of everything until I get back".

Crowler got a horrified look on his face as he turned towards Bonaparte, "Do you know what this means? Now we're in charge!"

Bonaparte got a troubled expression on his face, "Talk about bad timing, what are we supposed to do now?"

 **Chazz decided to duel against Adrian Gecko who also was the first son of a rich family that was bigger than the Princeton family. Viper who were worried that Adrian were getting too close to figuring out what he was doing tried to get rid of him by increasing the power of the bio band to the max to kill him, however Adrian figured out his planned and made many students duel at the same time to force Viper to reduce the power. Adrian and Chazz then dueled against each other and Adrian then won it after an intense duel, then they and dozens of other students collapsed, what's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	5. The invincible Scar-Knight

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, Viper tried to get Adrian Gecko to participate in a survival duel with the Bio Band system set to the maximum in order to end his life since he was getting to close to finding out what Viper was doing. However Adrian figured out what Viper was planning and organized a party where people had survival duels, forcing Viper to reduce the power of the Bio Bands. Adrian then dueled against Chazz and after an intense duel managed to defeat him, what's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 5- The invincible Scar-Knight

In a classroom Professor Stein stood behind his desk with a book in his hand, "And that's why, because the latest rule revision, there's reactions about the restricted cards, with that, the lesson is over, also, I have an announcement to make today. As of today, I've retired as a teacher, if you're wondering why, it's because…"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm really disappointed in all of you, your lack of willingness, half-hearted dueling and that you guys don't care if you win or lose, and because of that…"

He looked around the classroom and looked at all the empty seats, not a single student had come to his class today, he closed his book with a smirk, "I have decided to take my revenge on the one responsible for all of this".

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE ARENA FOR PRACTICAL DUELING,

Jaden and the gang plus Jim stood and looked down on all the injured students. Hassleberry sighed troubled, "To think that so many got injured that they didn't even fit in the infirmary, this is so bad".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I agree with you Hassleberry, if this doesn't stop soon, someone might lose their life". Jaden looked his Bio Band, he knew that the Bio Band were the cause of all of this, which meant that Viper on purpose kept draining the students of their energy, but why? For what reason would Viper hurt a whole school of students?

AT THE SAME TIME,

Axel were trying to find a way out of the trapdoor he had fallen into, but so far he hadn't found a way out, he gritted his teeth, "I need to get out of here". He stepped back a step and looked up at two security cameras, "What are you planning Viper?"

WITH VIPER,

Viper looked at the monitor that showed Axel with a smirk, "You have served your purpose, all that is waiting for you now is a horrible death down there". He chuckled.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Adrian sat at his desk with his briefcase open and the phone to his ear, _"You must have taken a lot of damage in that duel",_ the one on the other end of the phone said.

Adrian nodded his head, "Well I took a bit of damage but…" He groaned while he held his head in pain, "I'm fine, also to think that something like that would be in the basement of that facility".

The one on the other end of the phone spoke again, _"Are you sure that that card is hidden there?"_

Adrian narrowed his eyes, "I can say for sure, if we can make sure that it is there, then we can start our plan".

The one on the other end of the phone then said, " _Also we also found out something interesting, I'm sending the data right now"._

An image of Axel appeared on the screen with a lot of information next to it. Adrian looked shocked, "Axel Brodie? Are you saying that…?" He narrowed his eyes, _if this information is correct so can he become a real obstacle,_ he thought to himself.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE,

Jaden and his friends looked at Crowler and Bonaparte in shock and disbelief, "Are you kidding me? What do you mean Sheppard's not here?"

Crowler looked at Jaden, "It's like I said, he had to take care of some urgent business and so he had to leave".

Hassleberry and Syrus turned towards each other, "Well talk about bad timing". Syrus nodded his head as he agreed with Hassleberry. Hassleberry then turned towards Crowler and Bonaparte, "Well if he's not here then the two of you are in charge right? Then find a way to stop these survival duels right now".

Crowler looked troubled, "Trust me, if I could I would, the only one who can is Professor Viper and we can't contact him right now".

Jesse held up his arm frustrated, "You see this thing? Unless I cut off my own arm, I won't be able to get this Bio Band unless Viper unlocks it which he won't. If we keep dueling like this then there will be more victims".

Bonaparte looked at them, "Don't you kids think we know that? However just like Crowler said, we haven't been able to contact Viper, and no one has seen him for days".

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Does that mean that he hides himself while making sure that we'll duel so our energy will be drained?" All of them looked at her.

"We can't deny that possibility, but for what reason would he do all of this?"

Bonaparte looked at Jaden with a determined look on his face, "Jaden, you and your friends have to find Viper and learn what's going on here and stop it all before it's too late".

Crowler nodded his head, "We will do our best to contact Sheppard to inform him what's going on".

At that moment the doors opened up and Miss Fontaine entered the office, "Jaden, Adrian has woken up". Jaden and the others turned around and looked at her shocked.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The gang stood around Adrian's bed with Miss Fontaine. Hassleberry looked at Adrian with a smile, "I must say Adrian, you have an amazing stamina to have recovered so fast, I mean Chazz is still out cold".

Adrian looked at them all, "I may not look like it, but I take pride in my stamina, I'm not a pushover like Chazz Princeton". He then looked at Jaden, "However, we have more important things to talk about".

He held up his arm with his Bio Band, "Right before my party started, Professor Viper forced everyone to duel at once, and I felt that my Bio Band drained my… no not just mine, the Bio Bands drained the energies and fighting spirits of all the students that dueled at my party".

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "I knew it, we were right about that Viper is planning something".

Hassleberry got a troubled look on his face, "However, the problem is that we don't know where his base is so we can launch an attack on it".

Adrian turned his eyes towards Hassleberry, "Actually, I think I can help you guys with that, you see a few days ago I saw both Viper and Axel Brodie head into an abandoned building deep in the forest, it happened late in the night so I got suspicious and followed them to see what they were doing out so late".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "An abandoned building in the forest? I think I remember Banner talking about it to me, Sy and Chumley once. It was a laboratory that tried to teach animals, monkeys to be more exact to become duelists. However it got shut down some time during our first year". Syrus nodded his head as he also remembered that Banner had told them about that lab.

Hassleberry turned his head towards Jaden, "Sounds like the perfect hiding place for him to do whatever he's planning".

Alexis got a troubled expression on her face, "Wait so if Axel went with him, does that mean that he's on Viper's side?"

Jaden looked at her, "Well it would make sense, he did say that he had to force me to duel against him with all of my power, I have a feeling that Viper told him to do that, which is why he kidnapped Syrus and put his life at risk, to make me duel seriously in order to win before Syrus fell to his death".

Jesse looked around at everyone, "Alright then guys, let's get to that abandoned lab, we need to find them and end this now". The gang nodded their heads. However no one noticed the satisfied smirk on Adrian's face, everything went exactly as he had planned.

As soon as everyone had left the Obelisk dorm to get to the abandoned lab, he got out of his bed dressed in black with a headset on his head, "Alright, time to get to work now". He placed a lens over his right eye as he jumped out from his room's balcony.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER IN THE FOREST,

Jaden and the others walked through the forest, Jaden looked at the others, "It shouldn't be far now".

Jim who walked next to Hassleberry noticed a troubled expression on the dinosaur duelist's face. He smiled at him, "Something troubling you mate?"

Hassleberry looked at him, "Well I'm just concerned, if I go crazy like I did last time…" He were talking about his dino DNA reacted to the electromagnetic waves which affected the fighting instinct inside of reptiles.

Jim smiled at Hassleberry and gave him a thumbs up, "Don't worry mate, you have us to help you if that happens, also as long as you have guts, you will be fine".

Hassleberry smiled at Jim, "Thanks Jim".

However they soon looked forwards when Jaden shouted, "There it is". They saw the old abandoned building and walked towards it. However what no one of them noticed was that Jaden accidently walked through an alarm sensor.

WITH VIPER,

Viper heard the alarm sound and turned around as the monitor lit up and showed Jaden and the others, "So they have arrived huh?" He then pressed a button and opened the secret doors to the lab with a smirk, "Come on in Jaden Yuki, it's time to complete my mission, and you and your friends are gonna held me, especially you".

The moment he said that the dark red substance inside of the tank took the shape of a dark red almost black dragon head and its two red glowing eyes glared at Jaden on the monitor.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The gang met up with each other again after having split up to search the facility, Jaden looked at the others, "Did any of you find him or any clues to what he might be doing here?" All of the others shook their heads, since they hadn't found anything.

Hassleberry turned his eyes towards Jaden with a confused expression on his face, "This doesn't make any sense, we have searched the entire facility, so where is Viper and Brodie?"

However the next moment Jaden heard Alexis call out to him, "Jaden! Look at this".

Jaden turned towards her and saw that she was pointing at an elevator, the gang walked over to it, Jaden narrowed his eyes, "This elevator, where will it take us exactly?"

Jesse nodded, "Good question, and here is another one, will Viper be wherever the elevator takes us".

Jim held out his wave meter at the bottom of the elevator and it reacted strongly. He turned his head towards the others, "There is a strong electromagnetic wave coming from the basement of this facility".

Alexis had a worried expression on her face as she looked at the others, "I don't like this, and don't you guys think we got in here a little too easy? If Viper really wanted to hide he wouldn't have just let us get in that easily, this must be a trap".

Jaden looked at his girlfriend, "Alexis, of course this is a trap, we all know that the moment we step out in to the basement, Viper will have us right where he wants us, but we need to find him now and make him to stop these survival duels right now".

Jesse walked towards the elevator, "Jaden's right, if we don't find him now, this madness might never end". He then pressed the button on the control panel and after a while, the doors opened up and all of them stepped into the elevator.

All of them stood still while looking out through the glass in the elevator while it was going down, however soon they got shocked expressions when they arrived at an artificial jungle, "There was a place like this in the basement?" Jaden said with an amazed look on his face.

Alexis came up next to him and looked at the forest, "I know that this place used to be an animal lab, but I didn't to find a jungle down here".

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE OF THE BUILDING,

A broken camera hit the ground, Adrian who sat on a knee on the branch the camera had been attached on looked down on it, "I were too careless, I never even suspected that there were a camera in the area.

However he looked up with a smirk and saw a lot of security laser beams through the lens in front of his eye, "However if you're aware of that the place security systems in place, it's child's play to get through them".

He then jumped between the laser beams and ran over to the opening in the wall and entered the building".

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE BASEMENT,

Jim looked around amazed, "I still can't believe that there is a place like this in the basement of an abandoned lab like this".

Jaden looked around while he narrowed his eyes, "We have to be careful, who knows what kind of traps that might be waiting for us down here".

Jesse nodded his head, "Right so we shouldn't go off on our own, let's split into groups of two, me, Jaden and Syrus will be in one group, while Jim, Hassleberry and Alexis will be in the other group.

Jim nodded his head, "Sounds good to me mate".

Hassleberry looked at them with a smirk, "Be careful and make sure the little pipsqueak doesn't get into trouble".

Syrus looked at Hassleberry with a smirk as well, "What a coincident, I was about to ask Jim and Alexis to make sure to keep you out of trouble". He then got a serious expression on his face, "Seriously though Hassleberry, you haven't fully recovered yet so please take it easy, you too Jim". Hassleberry and Jim smiled at Syrus and nodded their heads while they promised that they would be careful.

Alexis looked at Jaden with an worried expression on her face, "You too Jaden, I want to you to promise me that you will take it easy as well and that you will be careful".

Jaden smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss, "I promise Lex, as long as you promise to do the same". Alexis nodded her head with a soft smile on her lips.

Jesse then pointed at the elevator, "Alright, let's met back here in an hour, however if you find out anything get back here as soon as you can. Have everyone understood? Then let's move out!" Everyone nodded before the two groups went in the opposite directions from each other.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Adrian had a smirk on his face as he took off a panel on the wall, revealing a lot of cables, "Sorry Jaden, but you guys have to be my decoys for now". He grabbed a few cables and ripped them out, causing the lights in the hallways to shut down.

WITH THE GANG,

Jaden and the others got shocked when the lights in the artificial jungle suddenly shut down and it got dark.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper looked at one of the monitors that showed the upper facility that now only showed static, "So cheap, I guess this place has gotten pretty old over the years it has been here".

He then pressed a button and the monitor showed an area in the jungle while he looked at another monitor and saw Jaden, Syrus and Jesse walking, "But it's fine as long as the security in this area is working.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Adrian was walking through the building while following the schematics for it through his lens, he then walked over to a vent, "Is this it?" He pulled off the bars to it and looked down, "According to the schematics, this should lead me straight down underground.

He then attached the end of a steel cable before he slowly began to lowering himself down, "I'm not gonna let anyone else have that card".

WITH VIPER,

Viper saw how Jaden, Syrus and Jesse walked around through the security cameras trying to find him, he chuckled, "Jaden, finally I will be able to fulfill my promise to _it_ and then it will return the one means the most to me".

The substance behind him once again took the shape of a dark red almost black dragon head with glowing red eyes, _"The reincarnation of the Supreme King, finally I will get my revenge on you for what your past life did to me 2000 years ago"_.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

Jesse pointed in one direction, "Let's check over there next". He walked towards that direction with Syrus close behind him.

Jaden were about to follow them when he suddenly felt a really evil and twisted presence, he groaned while he grabbed his head in pain as his eyes turned golden.

Yubel appeared next to him worried, "Jaden! Are you okay?" Jaden closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he then opened his eyes that had gone back to their normal brown color, "I'm fine Yubel, I just felt a really evil presence however, more twisted than the Sacred Beasts were before I cleansed them of their darkness".

Yubel looked at Jaden troubled, she had also felt the presence, the only difference is that she had felt it before, a long time ago, she narrowed her eyes, _It's not possible, he couldn't have escaped the seal placed on him,_ she thought to herself while hiding her thoughts from Jaden. However now she had an idea about what Viper might be draining the students energy for, and if she was right then they had to stop him fast before he succeeded.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ALEXIS AND THE OTHERS,

Jim, Alexis and Hassleberry were walking through another part of the jungle trying to find anything that could lead them to Viper or Axel. Hassleberry looked around, "Man, this is like a real jungle".

Alexis looked at him, "Don't worry about that right now, we have to focus on finding Viper".

However Jim suddenly shouted at her, "Don't move Alexis!" Alexis looked at Jim confused but stopped along with Hassleberry as Jim slowly walked over to her while he took off his Duel Disk.

He then used his Duel Disk to knock off a big hairy spider off of Alexis's left shoulder, he looked at it, "That's a really poisonous spider". Alexis looked scared when he said that, however he just smiled at her, "Don't worry, it won't attack unless someone startle it".

However he then looked around them with a serious expression, "This place is different from the forest up on the island, if we don't hurry, something bad can happen to us". He pointed at Shirley who was moving while growling, "See this?"

Hassleberry looked at Jim, "What's wrong with Shirley?" Jim looked at him, "She's getting ready to fight, this always happens when she senses danger coming towards the two of us".

Alexis looked at him confused, "What do you mean by danger?"

Jim looked at Alexis and Hassleberry, "Think about it you guys, why would Viper hide down here of all places? For security, this place has natural defenses to keep intruders away".

Hassleberry raised an eyebrow, "Natural defenses? Like what?" However he then got quiet when they heard something in the bushes behind them.

Jim narrowed his eye, "I think we're about to find out". He looked at Shirley that was still growling, "Shirley, get ready". Shirley narrowed her eyes and stopped growling.

Then out of the bushes came a tiger that growled at them. Hassleberry took a step backwards, "They have things like tigers down here?" Hassleberry and Alexis looked at the tiger nervously as it walked towards them.

Jim looked at the tiger, "I think the animals down here are from the wild, you guys run away now and let me handle that thing".

Hassleberry looked at him, "You mean to tell me that you can fight wild animals?"

Jim had a smile on his face as he pointed with his thumb at Shirley, "Not just me mate, I have a partner". He released Shirley from his back and used one of the belts as a whip and hit the ground in front of the tiger.

Jim looked at Shirley, "Ready girl?" Shirley growled, ready to fight. She and the tiger stared at each other for a few moments while they growled before they jumped towards each other and began fighting.

Jim then looked at Alexis and Hassleberry, "This is your chance, now run!" The two of them nodded their heads and then ran away.

Hassleberry and Alexis ran through the forest to get away from the tiger, they believed that Jim would be okay. However Hassleberry then accidently stepped on a trapdoor and after he stopped off of it so did it open up, causing Alexis to fall into it.

Hassleberry stopped running and gasped for air, "We should be safe here". However when he didn't get an answer, he turned around and saw that Alexis were gone, "Private Lex? Private Lex! Where are you?"

Jaden walked around looking for Syrus and Jesse since he had gotten separated from them earlier. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw one of his teachers next to him, "Hello Jaden, looking for something".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Hey, you're um…" He rubbed the back of his head, then he snapped his fingers, "Professor Stein".

Stein looked at Jaden with a smile, "A right answer, that's almost as rare as the Egyptian God cards when it comes from you". Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, he remembered now that Stein were not very fond of him because he usually slept through his class, however it was Stein's fault for having such a boring voice that it put people to sleep.

However Jaden kept his comments in and looked at Stein, "So, what brings you here teach? Why are you down here?"

Stein looked at him, "Don't worry, I heard that you guys were going to go down here so I just followed you guys to make sure nothing bad happened". Jaden looked at him shocked, he had followed them, and also where had he heard that they were going here, from Crowler or Miss Fontaine?

Stein turned around, "I'm familiar with this area, so follow me". Jaden looked at Stein who started to walk away, "Professor, do you know where Viper is?"

Stein stopped for a moment, "Yes, follow me and I will lead you to him". He then began walking again, Jaden looked behind himself, he knew he should look for Syrus and Jesse, but if Stein really could lead him to Viper he should follow him.

Jaden then ran up next to Stein and walked with him, "So professor, did you also perform experiments here?"

Stein kept walking without looking at Jaden, "Not just here, I have experimented with all kinds of dueling, I have devoted my whole life to dueling". Jaden looked at him amazed.

Stein looked at him, "I know what you're thinking, 'if this guy has devoted his life to dueling, why is he unknown in the dueling world'?"

Jaden shook his head, "I didn't think that at all, I'm sure there is a good reason for it".

Stein then stopped and Jaden looked at him, "We have arrived". Jaden looked in front of him and saw a small bridge over a pit and big steel doors on the other side, "Viper is on the other side of those doors".

Jaden nodded his head, finally he had found where Viper had been hiding. He ran over to the bridge and over to the doors and tried to opened them, but they didn't even budge.

Yubel appeared next to him, "If we were alone, you could have summoned a creature and destroyed those doors without any trouble". Jaden knew she was right, doing it in front of Stein might be a bad idea.

However the next moment he heard Stein speak, "As you can see the doors are locked, and there is only one way to open them…" Jaden turned towards Stein and saw how he started to unbutton his Obelisk jacket, "Duel me and defeat me, only then the doors will open".

Jaden looked at Stein shocked, "Duel you, and risk my life? No way!" Stein held up his arm, "Don't worry, I have a Bio Band as well, which means that we will be in the same situation".

Jaden looked at his own Bio Band before he held it up, "Look here man, do you even know what happens to people dueling while wearing these things, have you seen all the injured students?"

Stein looked at Jaden as he started to take of his jacket, "Of course I know, however I don't care what happens to me… or you either for that matter". Jaden looked shocked when he heard what his teacher had just said.

Stein tossed his jacket into the pit, "It's your fault, you caused the learning spirit of the students of this academy to die out as well as the passion I devoted to this school and the students".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he saw Stein place a Duel Disk on his arm, "So that's why you want to duel me?"

Stein looked at him with a smirk, "That's right, I blame you for the downfall of this school, and now I'll make you take responsibility for it".

Jaden got an angry expression on his face, "Hold on a sec here teach, what did I ever do for you to dislike me this much?"

Stein looked at Jaden, "On the contrary, it's what you _didn't_ do Jaden, like staying awake during class, and the others students have been infected by your behavior".

Jaden looked troubled, "Uh I'm just not a student that likes studying that's all".

Stein ignored what he said and looked at Jaden, "Well Jaden, you want to open those doors don't you?"

Jaden gritted his teeth before he looked at the doors behind him, he knew he didn't have a choice. He grabbed his Elemental Dragon Hero deck and placed it into his Duel Disk and activated it. Stein placed his deck into his Duel Disk and activated it as well before both of them drew their first five cards.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ALEXIS,

Alexis were waking up inside of the hole she had fallen into, she slowly pushed herself off the ground, "This place, where am I?" She looked around confused, trying to remember what had happened.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SYRUS AND JESSE,

Syrus turned around and saw that Jaden were gone, "Huh, Jay? Where are you?"

Jesse turned around when he heard Syrus say that and also saw that Jaden were gone, "Weren't he right behind us just a while ago?"

Both of them looked at each other worried, they knew they had to find him and quick, it was too dangerous to get separated down here.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Stein placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it and a smirk appeared on his face, "I summon Scab Scar-Knight in attack mode".

A large green creature with a body covered in rock appeared on the field with a loud roar while a dark aura surrounded it, Atk: 0. Jaden narrowed his eyes, _He summoned a monster with 0 attack points in attack mode?"_ he thought to himself.

Stein then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of his feet while he looked at Jaden, "I can't attack during the first turn, so it's your turn now".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, _I don't know what he hates me so much, it can't just be because I sleep in class right? Well it doesn't matter, I have to finish this quickly and get these doors open,_ he thought to himself.

He placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel in attack mode". A bright light appeared above them and Archangel descended down and landed in front of Jaden and roared, Atk: 1000.

A card came out of Jaden's deck and he grabbed it, "Now since I successfully summoned him, I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand". Jaden revealed the spell card before he placed it in his hand, "Next Archangel's other special ability activates, which means that all of my Elemental Dragon Heroes on my field gains 100 attack points times their levels". Archangel got surrounded by a golden light, Atk: 1000-1400.

Jaden pointed at Scab Scar-Knight, "And now Archangel, attack Scab Scar-Knight with Sword of Justice". Archangel flew towards Scab Scar-Knight and slashed him twice with his golden sword and pieces of his body flew off of him while Stein groaned, Stein LP: 4000-2600.

However he got shocked when he saw that Scab Scar-Knight remained on the field, "Your monster is still on the field". He then saw that the pieces of Scab Scarknight's body attached themselves to Archangel.

Stein chuckled before he looked at Jaden, "Of course he is, as long as Scab Scar-Knight is in attack mode, he can't be destroyed in battle". Jaden looked shocked when he heard that. Stein looked at him with a smirk, "But what, there is more, I activate Scab Curse". Scab Scar-Knight roared as the dark aura flew over and surrounded Archangel and pulled him towards him, Jaden looked after him shocked, "Archangel!"

Archangel landed next to Scab Scarknight and how his eyes began to glow red. Stein looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Scab Scar-Knight places a curse on the monster that attacks it, placing it under my control".

Jaden gritted his teeth, it meant that if he attacked that Scar-Knight then all of his monsters would be turned against him. He looked at his hand before he grabbed a card in it, "I place one card face down and end my turn".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ALEXIS,

Alexis searched the walls to see if she could find a way out, but she didn't find anything, she then looked up, "Is someone out there? Hassleberry, Jim!" She then noticed how water came out of holes in the wall.

She looked down and saw how water gathered around his feet, "What's going on?" She then saw how the water stream increased and the water level were increasing fast, "What is going on here?" She knew she had to get out and fast or she might drown soon.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Stein placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Demand Man in attack mode". A creature in green armor with large claws on its shoulder appeared on the field, "Now attack his life points directly". Demand Man jumped towards Jaden and rammed into him, causing him to take a step backwards, Jaden LP: 4000-3200.

Stein then pointed at Jaden, "And now for the best part, Elemental Hero Archangel, attack your former master directly". Archangel flew towards Jaden. Jaden gritted his teeth and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap card Draining Shield, so now not only is Archangel's attack negated, I also gain life points equal to his attack points". Archangel's sword got blocked by the force field that appeared in front of Jaden who then got surrounded by a blue aura.

However Scab Scar-Knight's yellow eyes began to glow and the blue aura disappeared. Jaden looked shocked since his life points hadn't increased, "What's going on?"

Stein chuckled, "Sorry, but all life wither away in my Scab Scar-Knight's presence, you see as long as he remains on the field all life points gaining effects will be negated". Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard that

Stein then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn". A card then appeared in front of his as his turn ended.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked at Scab Scar-Knight, _If I attacks that Scar-Knight then he will steal my monster, however now he has two other monsters on his field, one which is my own, if I take one of them out I can deal a lot of damage to Stein,_ he thought to himself.

He then held up the card he had drawn and revealed it, "Now I activate the spell card Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "Now I summon Dark Blade in attack mode". Dark Blade appeared on the field and held up both of his swords, Atk: 1800

Jaden narrowed his eyes, now if he attacked Demand Man Stein would take 1000 points of damage and his life points would be reduced to 1600, so if he could last one more turn he would be able to take out him with one more attack.

Jaden pointed towards Demand Man, "Now Dark Blade, attack Demand Man". However he got shocked and confused when he saw how Dark Blade turned towards Scar-Knight, "What's going on here?"

Stein had a smirk on his face, "If your monsters are in attack mode, they have to attack my Scab Scar-Knight". Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard that, that would mean that no matter what he summoned in attack mode, it would be forced to attack that Scar-Knight.

Dark Blade ran towards Scar-Knight while he crossed his blades and prepared to attack him. Stein then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate Shrink, which means that Dark Blade's original attack points are cut in half". Dark Blade, Atk: 1800-900.

Dark Blade slashed Scar-Knight with his with his blades, causing pieces of his rock armor to fall off once again before they attached themselves to Dark Blade, Stein LP: 2600-1700. Stein pointed at him, "And now, thanks to Scab Curse, your Dark Blade belongs to me just like your Archangel".

The dark aura around Scab-Knight flew towards Dark Blade and pulled him towards him and placed him next to Archangel.

Jaden gritted his teeth and grabbed two cards in his hand, "I place two cards face down and end my turn now, which means that Dark Blade's attack points return to normal now". Dark Blade, Atk: 900-1800.

Stein looked at Jaden with a smirk, "How does it feel, being betrayed by your monsters, one by one? Right now your field, if I attack you with your own monsters you will be finished, correct?"

Jaden got a troubled expression on his face, "Come on here teach, you keep blaming me for something, but I don't understand, what are you trying to tell me?"

Stein looked at Jaden, "If the ones with power doesn't realize the influence they have on others, they will do more damage than good, as for me, I want to teach you, about your crime, and then force you to hand over all of the power you possess to Viper".

Jaden looked at him with a worried expression, "You're…working with him? And… teach me about my crime?" Jaden then gritted his teeth, "How could you teach, I mean I can understand that you don't like me, but come on, siding with a guy like Viper that keeps draining the students of their energy and leaving them in a serious condition? Also what is the crime you're talking about that I have committed?"

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ALEXIS,

Alexis saw how the water level had reached a bit up on her stomach and got worried, "This is bad, help me Jaden!" She cried out as she looked up at t he trapdoor above her.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JIM,

Jim bent down next to Shirley while tiger ran away, he deactivated his Duel Disk and Flint Cragger disappeared, he patted Shirley on the head, "Good work girl". Shirtly growled.

However Jim then looked up when he heard someone run towards him and saw Hassleberry come towards him, "Jim, this is bad, Private Lex has disappeared".

Jim stood up with a worried expression, "Say what? That's not good, we need to find her". Hassleberry nodded and they ran off to try and find Alexis.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Stein looked at Jaden with a smirk, "You asked me why I'm siding with Viper right Jaden? Well Viper opened my eyes to the truth that I had been ignoring". He remembered the conversation he had had with Viper.

FLASHBACK,

Stein sat down at his desk the teachers' office and sighed, no one had showed up at his lesson again.

He then heard a voice, "You can't stand it, right Professor Stein?" Stein turned his head around and saw Viper standing behind him with his arms crossed.

Viper narrowed his eyes, "You're frustrated with the students of this academy aren't you? Born in poverty, you became a pro duelist by working your way through school, unfortunately neither your alleged abilities nor skills fully took bloom when you could have become the pro league champion. Which is why for your family, you sold yourself for small amounts of fight money. At this time, you have dueled at least ten times as much than the average pro duelist. You wasted your talents in those duels against those small fries". Stein gritted his teeth and looked to the side, knowing that Viper said what he had thought many times himself.

Viper looked at him, "When you finally reached the title match, you had used up all of your stamina and couldn't claim the victory against The D".

Viper looked at Stein who had a pained expression on his face, "And so after you quit the pro league, you came here to Duel Academy and devoted yourself to teach the younger generation of duelists so they might achieve what you couldn't, you believed that the experience and tactics you had gained through all of your battles would be invaluable to the students, which is why, the students uncaring attitude must be such a disappointment for you".

Stein looked at him, "But why? Why are the students I have devoted myself to so acting like that?"

Viper turned around and walked towards the window in the teachers' office, "You see Stein, I can hear and understand a special voice, the darkness within a person's heart".

Stein looked at him confused as he stood up and followed Viper, "The darkness in a person's heart?"

Viper stopped in front of the window and looked out, "That's right, you're probably thinking like this, you want to take revenge on the one student that cause the students to lose focus and interest in their studies, and I think you should make him pay for what he has done". Stein walked up next to Viper and saw Jaden sitting and eating together with Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse and Alexis while said something to Jaden and he answered her.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Stein looked at Jaden, "I want to hear your answer for this question, there is trash on the ground and two people walks past it, one of them choose not to pick it up while the other one didn't notice it at all, tell me, which one of them is bad".

Jaden looked at him, "Well I would say the one who knew it was there but didn't pick it up anyway".

Stein shook his head, "As usual you're wrong, the one who knows that it's there might come back later to pick it up, however the one who doesn't know it's there never will, and that foolish unknowing person… that's you Jaden".

Jaden got a shocked expression on his face, "You're talking like you can decide my personality just like that".

Stein narrowed his eyes as he glared at Jaden, "Jaden you disrespected me and everything I valued, you were constantly absent to class, and even if you came to it, you slept through most of it!" He then pointed at Jaden, "And you failed almost every single test".

Jaden took a step backward, "Alright I get it, I'm a slacker and I know it's bad, but I'm not the only…"

However Stein interrupted him there, "You're misunderstanding something again Jaden, your actions have great importance! You see one by one, the students that got impressed with what you accomplished lost their will to learn".

He closed his eyes, "More and more students began to fall asleep in class and being absent, in the end the only one who actually stayed awake and listen to my lectures were Alexis Rhodes, she was the only student who continued to pay attention in my class, however, it was only a matter of time until she too lost her will to learn and didn't show up either".

He opened his eyes and looked at Jaden, "If you had truly been a third rate duelist, actually even if you had been only a second rate duelist, none of your actions would have mattered. But think about it, you're the hero that defeated the three Sacred Beasts and claimed them for yourself, and then you defeated the Light of Destruction, a lot of students admire you even if a lot of them don't admit it, you're the model student of this academy".

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Me, a model student? You're joking right? I mean I only live my life the way I feel is best for me bro, I never asked to became a role model for other students".

Stein narrowed his eyes even more as he kept glaring at Jaden, "Well those who possess great power must know how to use it responsible to set a good example for those around them. However you never noticed how much power you had over others and did things irresponsible and influenced the students in a negative way. If it hadn't been for you, there could have been another student with greater talents that could have influenced others around him or her in a better way".

Stein then placed his fingers on his deck, "You're like the rotten apple in a bowl of apples, well now it's time for me to remove you from this school once and for all, it's my turn, I draw.

He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play Spellbook inside of the Pot, so now both of us get to draw three cards from our decks". Stein drew three cards and Jaden did the same.

Stein looked at his cards and then he looked at Jaden and pointed at him, "And now the duel is over, Dark Blade, attack your former master now". Jaden however pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I activate Threatening Roar, so now you can't attack me this turn".

Dark Blade stopped right before he rushed towards Jaden, Stein looked at Jaden, "So I'm sure that you believe that your life points are safe right? Well like usually, you're wrong".

Jaden looked at him confused, Stein held up a spell card, "Now I activate the spell card Scab Blast, so now for every monster that my Scab Scar-Knight have placed a Scab counter on, you'll take 200 points of damage, so since I have two of your monsters, you'll now take 400 points of damage".

Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw how a blast of dark energy flew out of Archangel and Dark Blade and hit him and he groaned in pain, Jaden LP: 3200-2800.

Stein looked at Jaden, "And with that I end my turn".

Jaden gritted his teeth and looked at the six cards in them, he had Reinforcement Dragon, Vampire Lord, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, Shrink, Elemental Dragon Fusion and Elemental Dragon Hero Lightningstorm in his hand, none of them could help him right, he had one card face down that could work right now if he only could get Lightningstorm on the field.

Jaden looked at his deck, knowing that this would affect the outcome of the duel, "It's my turn, so let's see if my deck will save me".

He drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smile on his face, "I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode". A hurricane formed behind Jaden and out of it flew Quickclaw and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then drew four cards, "Next I get to check the top four cards of my deck, and if I find a level 6 or below monster among them, I can summon it, anything else is returned to the deck which is then shuffled". Jaden looked at his cards and gritted his teeth, he then placed them back into his deck and shuffled it.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the equip spell card Dragonic Hero Talisman". A talisman appeared around Quickclaw's neck attached to a string.

Jaden looked at Scab Scar-Knight, "You're Scar-Knight might be a tough opponent, however I have found a way around him, but first of all, as long as Quickclaw is equipped with Dragonic Hero Talisman, any battle damage dealt to him is cut in half, also if he were to be destroyed in battle, I can send a card on my field except for Dragonic Hero Talisman to the graveyard in order to protect him".

Jaden then pointed at Stein, "And now for the best part, thanks to my spell, by cutting Quickclaw's attack points in half until the end phase of your turn, he can attack your life points directly, so now attack him with Shadow Slash".

Quickclaw grabbed the handle of his sword and vanished in high speed, Atk: 1600-800.

Quickclaw then appeared behind Stein and slashed him with his drawn sword, causing him to groan in pain, Stein LP: 1700-900. Jaden looked at his hand and grabbed Shrink, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ALEXIS,

Alexis stood next to the wall as the water level continued to rise, "What should I do now? If this keeps up then I will…" She looked up at the ceiling worried, wondering if someone would find here before it was too late.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jaden looked at Stein, "Now you have only 900 points left Professor, just give up now so I can go see Viper already, I don't have time to mess around with you anymore".

However Stein just chuckled, "You will never win, not against me, or against Viper". Jaden looked at him shock, "What do you mean by that?"

Stein got a smile on his face, "Viper and I have something you don't have and might never have".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Something I don't have? And what would that be?"

Stein's smile grew, "It's quite simple actually, you don't have a duelist's dormant darkness inside of your heart".

Jaden got a confused look on his face, "A duelist's… darkness in their heart?"

Stein looked at Jaden with a smile, "That's something a duelist has in their heart, however Jaden, that's something you're lacking", Jaden narrowed his eyes, "What are you even talking about?"

Stein closed his eyes, "Until this very day, I have never dueled just for myself, not even once". Jaden got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that. Stein opened his eyes, "However someone you Jaden, who has always dueled only for yourself, wouldn't understand something like that".

Jaden narrowed his eyes when he heard that. "You don't know what you're talking about, also sure a lot of the times I duel for the fun, but that's the true meaning behind dueling, to have fun".

Stein glared at Jaden with an angry expression on his face, "You think dueling is supposed to be _fun_?! Have you ever felt that you have to live up to everyone's expectations, to survive to please others?" Jaden got a shocked expression over how angry the teacher that normally seemed to be emotionless got.

However they soon heard a chuckled above them, "Pardon the intrusion". Both of them looked up and saw a hologram of Viper appear above them, Jaden glared at it, "Viper!"

Viper looked at Jaden, "Jaden, all I want from you is the duel energy you're generating, and so I interrupted your interesting conversation which is pointless since you could never understand Professor Stein's hardships, anyway I have something interesting to show you Jaden".

Then an image of Alexis with water almost up to her shoulders appeared above them, "Alexis!" Jaden's eyes turned golden as his anger flared up. Viper chuckled, "You see Jaden the place Miss Rhodes are trapped in are connected to your duel".

Jaden looked at Viper confused, Viper chuckled and explained, "You see the more life points Professor Stein loses, more water is released into that room, and if they reach zero, the water level will reach the ceiling".

Jaden gritted his teeth as the glow in his eyes got more intense, "Let her go NOW Viper! This has nothing to do with her, I'm warning you, if something happens to her, you will pay for it with your life!"

Stein also looked at Viper shocked, "Professor Viper, what is the meaning of this? Why are you doing this to the only decent student left in this entire school?"

Viper turned towards Stein, "Decent student? I beg to differ Stein, also I can't forgive people who hurt others, like she did to you".

Stein got a confused expression on his face and the image of Viper changed to an image of the main school building and then it showed Alexis walking towards the main school building.

However she stopped when she heard Mindy call out to her, she turned around and saw her and Jasmine come towards her, Mindy looked at her, "Hey Alexis, Jaden and his friends are going to the beach to play".

Jazz looked at Mindy, "It's just too bad, after all Alexis's next lesson is…" Mindy nodded as she remembered, "That's right, with Professor Stein right?"

Alexis just smiled at them, "Let's go and join Jaden and the others". Mindy and Jazz looked at her shocked that she told them that they should skip a class. Alexis got a troubled smile on her face, "The truth is, I don't really like Professor Stein's lessons, to tell the truth, I think he's a bit too old fashion".

Stein gasped when he heard what Alexis on the recording had said, he then closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "I thought you were different from the others, it's too bad, now my last hope for this school is gone". He then turned towards Jaden, "Now let's continue with the duel Jaden".

Jaden gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his anger under control since he could now feel the presence of the Supreme King in the back of his mind, _If I lose this duel, then Viper will get all of my energy for whatever he's doing, but if I win, then Alexis is a goner,_ he thought as he looked up at the image of Alexis in the room that quickly got filled with water.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper chuckled, _That's right Jaden, release all of your hidden powers that I have heard about, the more power you release, the more energy you're creating,_ he thought to himself as he looked at a monitor and saw that Jaden's energy readings had nearly doubled after seeing Alexis in that situation.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Stein moved his hand towards his Duel Disk, "It's my turn now, but here's a little surprise for you, I'm not gonna draw a card, you see when Scab Blast is in my graveyard, I can add it to my hand by not drawing a card during my draw phase".

Scab Blast came out of his graveyard and he added it to his hand, he t hen grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate Scab Blast, which means that since I still control two of your monsters, you now take another 400 points of damage". Dark Blade and Archangel then fired another blast of dark energy at Jaden and he groaned in pain when it hit him, Jaden LP: 2800-2400.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate this, the spell card Gift of the Martyr, so now I can sacrifice one monster on my field and add that monster's attack points to the attack points of another monster on my field until the end phase of this turn, so I think I sacrifice your Archangel and add his power to Dark Blade".

Jaden got confused when he heard that and saw how Archangel shattered and Dark Blade get surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 1800-3200. Jaden narrowed his eyes, _That's strange, since he has seen me duel with my Dragon Heroes before he should know that Quickclaw changes to defense mode in order to survive one attack, so why did he reduce the number of monsters on his field, even though only one of them has the power to beat Quickclaw in defense mode,_ he wondered to himself.

Stein then grabbed another card in his hand, "This card should look familiar to you Jaden, it's Rainbow Veil and I'll equip it to Dark Blade". Jaden's eyes widened when he heard the name of the card and saw Dark Blade get surrounded by a rainbow colored aura.

Stein looked at Jaden with a smile, "And I'm sure that even you know that when a monster equipped with Rainbow Veil attacks another monster, it negates that monster's special ability". Jaden gritted his teeth, since it meant that Quickclaw would not be able to protect himself with his ability, however since he could only attack Quickclaw with Dark Blade, he would still survive by sacrificing his face down trap card Resurrection Force to the graveyard.

Stein then pointed at Quickclaw, "Now Dark Blade, attack Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw now". Dark Blade rushed towards Quickclaw preparing to strike him down.

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Well here is something that might look familiar to _you!_ I activate the spell card Shrink, which means that Dark Blade's original attack points are cut in half". Dark Blade, Atk: 3200-2300. Dark Blade stuck down at Quickclaw who blocked his two blades with his own sword.

Jaden pulled out his remaining face down and sent it to the graveyard, "Now I send my Resurrection Force to my graveyard in order to prevent Quickclaw from being destroyed in battle, also the damage is cut in half". Jaden then groaned in pain, Jaden LP: 2400-1650.

Stein got a smirk, "And now Demand Man, attack Elemental Hero Quickclaw as well, "Jaden though he had heard wrong and saw Demand Man jump towards him, "But why, both of them will just get destroyed".

Stein held up a card, "Not if I activate the spell card Rush Recklessly, which gives him 700 more points until the end phase of this turn". Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw Demand Man's points increase, Atk: 800-1500.

He rammed into Quickclaw and destroyed him, Jaden gritted his teeth as he shielded his face, Jaden LP: 1650-1300. Stein got a smirk on his face, "And with that I end my turn which means that Dark Blade's and Demand Man's attack points will return to normal. It's your move now Jaden". Dark Blade, Atk: 2300-1800. Demand Man, Atk: 1500-800.

Jaden gritted his teeth as his body got covered in a thin layer of dark energy, he still focused on keeping the Supreme King in check otherwise he would definitely attack Stein to end the duel in order to kill Alexis.

AT THE SAME IME WITH SYRUS AND JESSE,

Jesse and Syrus ran back to the elevator to see if Jaden had returned there. Syrus looked around troubled, "Where are you Jaden?"

Jesse walked over to the elevator and tired to press a few buttons, "I thought so". Syrus looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Jesse turned towards him, "Looks like the power is cut off".

Syrus got shocked when he heard that, "What? You mean that we won't be able to get back up to the ground floor?"

Jesse looked at him with a calming smile, "Looks like it, but don't worry, let's just find Jaden and then finish what we came here to do, to stop Viper. I'm sure we will be able to come up with a way out of here after that". Syrus calmed down and nodded his head".

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate Graceful Charity, so now I draw three more cards and then I discard two".

Jaden then drew three more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one card in his hand and one of the cards he had drawn and placed them into his graveyard. Jaden then held out a card, "Next I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion in attack mode".

Darkness formed above Jaden's head and then a shape appeared inside of the darkness, and out of it came Oblivion who landed in front of Jaden with his black jagged blade ready, Atk: 2000.

Jaden glared at Stein, "Now I activate the special ability of Oblivion, which allows me to choose to either lower the attack points of your monsters by 200 for every Elemental Dragon Hero on my field or change one of your monsters to defense mode, and I choose to change your Scab Scar-Knight to defense mode".

Oblivion stabbed his sword into the ground and darkness traveled across the ground until it reached Scab Scar-Knight, the darkness then flew up and wrapped itself around him, forcing him down on a knee and he crossed his arms, Def: 0.

Jaden looked at Stein with a smirk, "While your Scar-Knight might be invincible in attack mode, he's pretty much defenseless while being in defense mode".

Stein had a smile on his face, "Impressive Jaden, you found a way to destroy my Scar-Knight, and since he's in defense mode I won't take any damage, which means that your friend is safe". He looked up at the image of Alexis and they could see that the water had now reached her shoulders.

Jaden pointed at Scar-Knight, "Now Oblivion, attack Scab Scar-Knight with Darkness Slash". Oblivion sent a slash of darkness towards Scab Scar-Knight.

However Stein's smile grew bigger, "Surprise, I have a trap, It's called Victim Barrier". Then to Jaden's shock so were Scar-Knight replaced by Dark Blade.

Stein chuckled, "When one of your monsters declares an attack, Victim Barrier allows me to change the target of your attack to another monster I control".

Oblivion's attack then hit Dark Blade and destroyed him, Stein LP: 900-700. Jaden's golden eyes widened, "Wait a minute, but that means… "He looked up and saw the water rise to the level where Alexis were barely able to keep her face above the water surface, "Help me Jaden, help me"!

Jaden panicked when he saw this "ALEXIS!" Jaden then screamed as he held his head, as the dark energy that surrounded him grew in intensity and he felt the Supreme King trying to overwhelm him.

Stein looked at Jaden with a smirk, "I'm sorry to interrupt your mental breakdown, but I have more bad news, since the monster you attacked had a Scab counter on it, I can place a Scab counter on the monster that attacked my monster and take control of it". Pieces of Scab Scar-Knight's rock armor flew towards Oblivion and got attached to his body, before the dark aura around Scar-Knight pulled him over to Stein's side of the field.

Jaden gritted his teeth, he looked at his hand and grabbed a card in it, "I end my turn by placing one card face down".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JIM AND HASSLEBERRY,

Jim and Hassleberry had been running around for a while looking for Alexis, they stopped and Hassleberry looked worried, "Man, where can she be?"

However Jim then saw how Shirley began to move towards high grass, "Shirley?" She entered the grass and Jim looked at Hassleberry, "I think she wants us to follow her". Jim then followed Shirley with Hassleberry close behind him.

They then saw that Shirley had stopped at what looked like a trapdoor on the ground, Hassleberry leaned down and put his ear to it, "I think I hear water down there".

Jim nodded his head, "It must be rushing water since Shirley felt it, but I wonder why she led us here?"

However they soon got shocked when they heard Alexis's voice, "Help me, Hassleberry, Jim!"

Both of them looked at each other before they looked down at the trapdoor again, "That's Alexis!" Hassleberry said. Both of them then grabbed the trapdoor and tried to force it open, however even together they couldn't open it.

Jim looked around, "Where is that water coming from?" He then remembered seeing a waterfall earlier and ran in the direction he had seen it with Shirley next to him and Hassleberry close behind them.

A few moments later they reached the lake and the waterfall, Shirley jumped into the water. Jim then handed his Duel Disk over to Hassleberry, "Hold this for me dino boy".

Jim then dove into the water as well while Hassleberry looked after him worried. Jim looked around in the water and found an opening in the rock wall next to him, Shirley swam up next to him, he held onto her and she swam into the hole and followed the tunnel.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jaden watched the screen of Alexis who desperately tried to keep her head above the water surface, "Someone please, help me".

Stein held out his hand in front of his graveyard, "Sorry, but I'll rather save my Scab Blast spell card from my graveyard". Scab Blast came out of his graveyard and he grabbed it. He then held out his hand, "And next I switch Scab Scar-Knight back to attack mode". Scar-Knight rose back up on his feet with a roar, Atk: 0.

Stein then pointed at Jaden, "And now Oblivion, time to end this, attack Jaden directly with Darkness Slash". Oblivion prepared to unleash his attack.

Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, which now allows me to revive one monster in attack mode, so return to me now Dark Magician". Dark then appeared on the field and held out his staff, Atk: 2500.

Stein gritted his teeth, "Oblivion, cancel your attack". Jaden sighed relieved when he saw that Oblivion lowered his sword, glad that he had added Dark Magician and Dark Magician and some of their support cards to this deck again, two of the cards he had drawn earlier because of Quickclaw had been Dark Illusion and Magic Formula. Also he had sent Dark Magician to the graveyard because of Graceful Charity as insurance in case Oblivion was stolen from him as well.

Stein held up Scab Blast, "However, don't think you're safe just because of that, I activate Scab Blast in order to deal 200 points of damage to you". A blast of dark energy came out of Oblivion and hit Jaden who groaned in pain, Jaden LP: 1300-1100.

Jaden looked up at the image of Alexis, _Even though I have Dark Magician on my field and he could end this duel with one swing of his staff, I still can't attack, because if I do then Alexis will be a goner,_ he thought to himself.

However his eyes then widened when he saw bubbles appear next to Alexis's head, "What's going on over there?"

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ALEXIS,

Alexis noticed the bubbles and got confused, wondering where they came from, she then felt vibrations in the water. She down under the water and felt the vibrations a few more times before a piece of the wall fell apart and Jim entered on Shirley who had rammed into the wall until it broke.

Shirley then swam up to Alexis and Jim grabbed a hold of her and Shirley then swam back out through the hole she had made in the wall.

A few moments later their heads came up from the lake and both of them coughed. Hassleberry got a happy smile on his face, "Alright Jim, you managed to save Lex".

Alexis smiled at Hassleberry, "Good to see you Hassleberry". She then looked at Jim with a grateful smile on her face, "Thank you Jim". Jim nodded his head with a smile.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper watched the monitor of the room Alexis had been trapped, he had seen how Shirley and Jim had entered it and gotten her out through the hole, "Those damn brats keep interfering with my plans", he narrowed his eyes as he saw how Jaden's energy readings decreasing.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jaden got a relieved smile on his face, "They managed to save her". He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he started to calm himself down. The dark energy surrounding him disappeared and when he reopened his eyes they had returned to their normal brown color.

Jaden turned towards Stein with a smirk, "Now that Alexis is safe, there is nothing left to stop me from winning this duel". Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". Jaden drew his next card before he pointed at Scar-Knight, "Now Dark Magician, attack Scab Scar-Knight with Dark Magic Attack and end this duel once and for all!"

Dark Magician unleashed a magical blast from his staff and it flew towards Scar-Knight. Stein held out his hand as his final face down got flipped face up, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Scab Scream, since you're attacking my Scab Scar-Knight with a monster that have 2000 or more attack points, both of our monsters are destroyed". He then got a smirk on his face, "It's time to lose Jaden".

Scab Scar-Knight roared as he glowed white, pieces of his armor and his dark aura flew through the Dark Magic Attack and hit Dark Magician, destroying him, Jaden looked shocked, "What's going on?"

He saw how Scab Scar-Knight's white glowing body slowly disappeared and then saw a small warrior in a brown armor with a sword and shield in his hands, Atk: 0.

Jaden's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, is that… Scab Scar-Knight's true form?"

Stein nodded his head, "That's right, this is the original Scar-Knight, he fought with the hope and expectations of everything, we won countless of battles like people expected us to do, however just like me Scar-Knight was pushed too far".

He narrowed his eyes, "He created a harden shell around himself and me people turned against us after losing an important match, creating Scab Scar-Knight in order to protect me and himself, however this is the final and true form of someone who carriers the hope and expectations of others".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "That's… a hero that has kept fighting all of this time". Jaden could feel it, all the fights and struggles that Scar-Knight had to endure together with Stein.

Stein then looked at Jaden, "Alright, finish your turn now Jaden". Jaden looked at the card he had drawn, he narrowed his eyes knowing that if he had summoned this card earlier he would have been able to protect Dark Magician.

"I summon Defender Dragon in attack mode". Defender Dragon appeared on the field and let out a powerful roar, Atk: 2000. Jaden looked at Stein, "And with that I end my turn now Stein".

Stein placed his fingers on his deck, "This will be the final turn Jaden", he took and drew his next card, however he didn't even look at it and just got a smirk on his face, "Now it's time to end all of this, however the two of us are gonna share the same fate".

Jaden narrowed his eyes when he heard that before Stein continued, "I activate Scar-Knight's special ability, so now by ending my turn, Scar-Knight will destroy every monster on the field, including himself, and for each one destroyed both of us will take 500 points of damage, there is four monsters on the field, which means both of us will take 2000 points of damage".

Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw Scar-Knight get surrounded that moved towards the other monsters on the field. He held out his hand towards Defender Dragon, "Not happening, I'm activating Defender Dragon's special ability!"

Defender threw his shield towards Scar-Knight. It spun a few times in the air before it stopped in the air and formed an energy field around Scar-Knight, stopping his dark aura from reaching the other monsters and forced it back in to himself again. Stein showed a slightly shocked expression when he saw this.

Jaden looked at Stein while Defender Dragon caught his shield that came back to him, "Defender Dragon's special ability, when you activate a card effect, I can reduce this monster's attack points by 200 to negate it and if it had been a spell or trap card it would have been destroyed, also you can't activate any more effects during the turn his ability were activated". Defender Dragon roared, Atk: 2000-1800.

Jaden looked at Stein, "Professor Stein, you have endured a lot of difficulties in your life as a duelist, and all you wanted was to help us by using your own experience to make sure we wouldn't go through what you did. I can get why you don't like me because of my attitude during class, but you made the wrong choice to side with Viper, and now you have to pay for it".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at Scar-Knight, "Scar-Knight, you have been forced to fight far more than anyone should, well it's time to release you from your pain". Jaden pointed at Scar-Knight, "Defender Dragon, attack Scar-Knight and end this once and for all".

Defender Dragon roared and flew towards Scar-Knight and slashed him with his sword, destroying him and causing a massive explosion, Stein LP: 700-0.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Syrus and Jesse who were still looking for Jaden heard a loud noise and turned around and saw an massive explosion, "That must be a duel, do you think it could be Jaden?" Jesse nodded his head, he was certain that it was Jaden and both of them ran towards where they saw the explosion.

BACK TO JADEN,

Jaden looked at Stein as he deactivated his Duel Disk, "That's game Stein".

Stein looked at Jaden with a exhausted smile, "You may have defeated me Jaden, however someday the time will arrive, that day you will find out what you're dueling for…" He then got silent as he saw Scar-Knight's card fall down on the bridge. He leaned down with a smile, "Scar-Knight".

However the moment he grabbed the card, the crystal on his Bio Band lit up dark red. Jaden looked at Stein worried as he saw him stand up wobbly, "Professor!" However it was too late to do something as Stein fell down into the pit.

Jaden looked after him horrified, however he then groaned in pain as his own Bio Band also lit up as it activated and he felt his own energy get drained, "Why…why is all of this happening…" He managed to ask before he lost consciousness and collapsed.

 **So Jaden and his friends found out that Viper had been hiding in the abandoned animal lab deep in the forest. They entered it and split into two teams to search for Viper when they had reached the basement floor. However Jaden got separated from Syrus and Jesse and met one of his teachers, Professor Stein down there. He then learned that Stein was working with Viper and told Jaden that if he wanted to find Viper, he had to duel him and win. The duel was intense and tough, however in the end so managed Jaden to win it even though they had used Alexis's life against him to make it so he wouldn't be able to win. However after being drained of his energy, Stein fell to his death, what's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. I'm now gonna take a break from this story and work on my Arc-V story for a while.**


	6. Trapper, the hunter duelist

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, Jaden and the gang went to an abandoned animal lab in the middle of the forest in order to stop Viper since they heard that he was there. They then went down in to the basement of the lab that was an artificial forest and split up to look for Viper. However Alexis ended up falling into a trap and Jaden got forced to duel against Professor Stein who blamed him for that the students had lost their motivation to study. Jaden however ended up in a difficult situation when Viper explained that more water would be released into the chamber Alexis were in the more life points Professor lost. However after Jim and Shirley saved Alexis, Jaden managed to turn the duel around and win however he collapsed after the duel was over. What's gonna happen to the gang next?**

Chapter 6- Trapper, the hunter duelist

Jesse and Syrus had just arrived at where they had heard the explosion and both of them got concerned when they saw Jaden lying on a bridge over a pitfall. Jesse ran over to him and sat down on a knee, "Jaden, wake up, are you okay?"

However Jaden didn't move or make a sound, Jesse checked his pulse and sighed relieved when he found one. He turned towards Syrus, "Sy, go and get some water while I wait here until he wakes up". Syrus nodded his head and ran off to get some water while Jesse got Jaden off the bridge and placed him against the wall behind him and looked at him worried, hoping he would wake up soon.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jim sat down on a knee in front of Alexis with a worried expression on his face, "Are you okay Alexis?"

Alexis gave him a small smile, "Yeah I am, thanks to you Jim". Jim nodded his head with a smile, "I see, that's good then".

Hassleberry got a relieved expression on his face, "Yeah, what a relief". However the next moment he gasped in shock and his pupils turned into a reptile's. Shirley then growled and then both of them roared.

Jim turned around and looked at them with a shocked expression on his face, "What? Are the electromagnetic waves forcing them into their battle modes?"

Alexis got up on her feet and stared at the scene shocked, "Wait, what do you mean by battle mode?"

Hassleberry kept roaring, however the next moment he hit himself in the face with both of his hands and fell down on the ground, the moment after so slammed Shirley her own tail in to her face and fell down on her back.

Jim and Alexis looked at them both shocked and worried, "A-are they okay?" Alexis asked while she looked at Shirley and Hassleberry.

Shirley then jumped up on her legs and Jim could see in her eyes that the slap from her tail had snapped her out of it, he then turned towards Hassleberry who rubbed his cheeks, "I-I'm fine too".

Jim nodded his head and gave them a thumbs up, "Well done you two".

Hassleberry however got a concerned expression on his face, "Hold on, if the waves were released, then someone must have dueled, and that one is most likely…" Alexis realized what Hassleberry was thinking and realized he must be right, the one who had dueled must have been Jaden, which made her worried, hoping that he was okay.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Adrian crawled through the ventilation system while he narrowed his eyes, _the energy from the survival duels… are increasing? I need to hurry!_ He crawled faster to get where Viper were.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH AXEL,

Axel looked at the trapdoor above his head, "That is the only way out apparently since I can't cut my way out of here, however…" He moved his hand across the wall, "There must be a weak spot somewhere here where I can get out".

He looked over his shoulder, "Just you wait Viper, I will get out of here and then I will find out what you're planning and take you down".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Viper stood in front of the computer with a smirk on his face, "Incredible, I knew it, Jaden's duel energy is the best, just a little more…" He turned towards the container with the dark red substance in it, "Just wait a little more and you'll get what you want, and then I'll get what I want".

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE INFIRMARY,

Miss Fontaine looked at another student that had arrived at the infirmary, it was a long line outside of it waiting to talk to her while Crowler helped her with the students, "So you also became exhausted after a survival duel? Well then, return to your room and get a lot of rest". The student nodded and got up before he slowly walked out of the infirmary.

She looked after him with a guilty feeling in her chest, "I feel about this, but the infirmary is too small for him and most of the wounded students". She looked at Crowler who stood next to blankets before he turned towards the student who walked out of the infirmary, "Please take it easy for a while and recover".

Miss Fontaine got up with a determined expression on her face and walked towards Crowler, "Dr Crowler, please listen to my idea". Crowler turned towards her with a confused expression on his face while he held a few blankets in his arms, "What is it Miss Fontaine?"

Miss Fontaine walked up to him and stopped in front of him, "It'd obvious isn't it? There is so many wounded students that there is no way all of them can fit in here, so I was thinking that we should move the seriously wounded students to the blue dorm while we will have the less injured students wait here, what do you think about that?"

Crowler got a smile on his face, "I think that's a great idea! I'm gonna tell everyone right away".

However at that moment Bonaparte entered the infirmary, "There is no need to tell them now, after all rescue arrangements have already been prepared and right now the students are considering moving to the blue dorm". He looked at Miss Fontaine, "Miss Fontaine, I would like you to escort the students to the dorm".

Miss Fontaine looked at him with a smile and nodded her head, "Of course, I will move them right away". She then walked over to a yellow student that had a hard time standing and supported him, "Everyone, we're going to the Obelisk dorm". The students nodded their heads and walked to get to the Obelisk dorm.

Crowler smiled at Bonaparte, "Wow Bonaparte, you sure acted quickly".

Bonaparte turned towards him and placed a hand next to his mouth and whispered, "Maybe, but we have some serious problems right now, I just got in contact with Sheppard, he told us to stop the survival duels and protect the students".

Crowler got up on his feet while his smile grew, "That's great! That means that there won't be any more victims right? So from now on there shouldn't be anything more we have to worry about".

However Bonaparte shook his head, "You're wrong Crowler, we still need to worry". He then walked out of the infirmary while a confused Crowler followed him, "The person behind all of this, Professor Viper, is still hiding from us, also to make things worse, I can't contact Jaden and the others anymore".

Crowler looked at him shocked and a little worried when he heard that, "What do you mean by that you can't contact them?"

Bonaparte reached inside of his jacket and took out his PDA and held it out, "Because of the electromagnetic waves, they can't even use their students' PDAs down there, which means it's impossible to contact them".

Crowler got a really worried expression on his face when he heard that, "This is bad! That means that we won't be able to know if they're in serious trouble and might need help, I just hope that they're okay".

Bonaparte narrowed his eyes, "I hope they're okay as well Crowler, they're risking their lives to protect the rest of the students of the academy. All of them are good kids, so if anything happens to them then Viper will pay for it dearly". Crowler nodded his head since he wouldn't forgive Viper either if something bad happened to Jaden and the others.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden groaned as he slowly woke up as he heard someone say his name, "Jaden wake up, come on Jaden please wake up now". He opened his eyes and saw Jesse in front of him, "J…Jesse…?"

Jesse got a relieved expression on his face, "What a relief, you're awake now Jaden".

Jaden looked around, "This place… that's right, I faced Professor Stein here". Jaden lowered his gaze a little when he remembered how Stein fell down into the pitfall. He then however looked around confused, "Wait a minute, weren't you together with Syrus? Where is he?"

Jesse smiled at him, "Don't worry he should be fine, I sent him to get some water for you, he was really worried about you".

Jaden nodded his head, "I see, I just hope he won't run into something dangerous down here". He then narrowed his eyes as he turned towards the now open door, "Viper… he's behind that door". Jesse turned towards the door and looked at it, Jaden clenched his fist, "I don't know what he's planning to do with the energy he has stolen from us, but Stein has already lost his life, and if we don't do something soon…"

Jaden tried to stand up, however he placed a hand on his chest and groaned in pain, Jesse grabbed a hold of him and placed him down on the ground again, "Easy there Jaden, it's bad if you move around too much with your body in the state it's in right now! Rest for now, and if we have to fight, then I will take the next fight in your place". Jesse said with a smirk while he held up his Duel Disk.

Jaden lowered his gaze for a moment before he turned towards Jesse, "Hey Jess, I have a question for you, what are you dueling for?"

Jesse looked at him confused, "Huh? Why are you asking me that Jay?"

Jaden lowered his eyes with a troubled smile, "It's something Stein told me, he said he had never once dueled for just himself and he seemed to get angry that I talked about that dueling should be fun".

He closed his eyes, "I mostly duel because it's fun, sure I have dueled to protect others but only when they're in danger, otherwise every other duel have ever taken part of has been because I enjoy dueling from the bottom of my heart". He then looked a Jesse, "Sorry for asking such a weird question all of a sudden Jess".

Jesse looked at him, "Does this have something to do with you being something called the Supreme King?"

Jaden's eyes widened in shock while Yubel appeared next to him in shock as well, "How do you know that name?" Both of them asked.

Jesse got a sheepish expression on his face, "I woke up a night and heard you talk to Yubel, I heard her ask you about someone called the Supreme King and then how you said that you can feel his presence in the back of your mind more than ever since this year started, is he a split personality you have?"

Jaden and Yubel looked at each other and Yubel nodded her head, Jaden sighed and looked at Jesse, "It's more complicated than that Jesse, you see I possess a power that has existed since the dawn of time called the Gentle Darkness. It's a righteous darkness and its purpose is to protect the universe from its opposite, the Light of Destruction".

Jesse looked at him shocked, "So let me see if I have understood correct, in this case the power of darkness is good while the power of light is bad?"

Jaden nodded his head, "That's right, the Light's goal is universal destruction and it tends to manipulate people to try and destroy their own worlds like how the Light tried to destroy the earth last year before I stopped it".

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "Wait, are you trying to tell me that you possess…?"

Jaden sighed and smiled at Jesse, "That's right, I possess the power of the Gentle Darkness, which meant that only I could stop the Light". Jaden closed his eyes, "Also the Supreme King you heard us talking about is the previous owner of the power of the Gentle Darkness, all the wielders of it are called the Supreme King, also… I happen to be a reincarnation of the previous Supreme King".

Jesse looked at Jaden shocked, "Wait, you mean you're a new version of a person who lived in the past?"

Jaden nodded his head and opened his eyes again, "Yeah however the previous Supreme King's soul also got reborn in my body as the darker half of my soul which is pretty bad, he used to be a righteous warrior who fought for everyone in trouble, however the last enemy he thought against in the name of justice corrupted him and turned him evil, and that corruption still exists inside of his soul, which means that he sometimes tries to take control of my body in order to conquer the world and destroy anyone who stands in his way".

Jesse looked at Jaden with a concern expression on his face, "And since you told Yubel that you're feeling his presence in the back of your mind more now, does that mean that his influence is growing stronger?"

Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, however that's not what is troubling me right now. You see I can not only see and communicate with duel spirits, but thanks to the power of the Gentle Darkness, I can also summon real monsters and control them".

Jaden closed his eyes, "Since I have already defeated the Light of Destruction, what am I gonna do next? I want to go pro, but I also wonder how I can use my powers to help the world become a better place".

Jesse sighed rubbed the back of his head, "If you really want to know, then I have the perfect reason to duel, at least in my book".

Jaden looked at him, "Really? Then please tell me, what are you dueling for?"

Jesse crossed his arms, "Well it is a long story, also don't tell anyone else". Jaden nodded his head, if Jesse didn't want him to tell anyone else then he wouldn't

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "It happened before I met the Crystal Beasts, I met a young boy named Tom".

FLASHBACK,

Jesse was walking down a street when he suddenly stopped when he saw a duel spirit that looked like a green bean with a sword, cape and wooden shield, "Jerry… Beans Man? What is a duel spirit doing here? Hey little one, is everything alright?"

Jerry Beans Man looked at Jesse with a troubled expression on his face before he flew in to the opening in the wall next to him. Jesse got concerned and followed him. He entered the entrance and to his shock and worry so were a kid on the ground with his Duel Monsters cards lying on the ground around him.

He ran over to the kid and lifted him up so he was in a sitting position and shook his lightly, "Are okay? Please wake up, what on earth happened to you?"

The boy who opened his eyes slowly before he looked up at Jesse with a sad expression on his face, "My Jerry… my Jerry Beans Man card, it was stolen from me". Jesse gasped in shock when he heard that.

The kid lowered his head, "I was suddenly forced into a duel, and then I was suddenly told that if I lost the duel, then the ante rule would be in effect".

Jesse narrowed his eyes as he looked at the kid, "Who was the guy who forced you to duel him?"

The kid narrowed his eyes a little, "He was very big and scary, but I still fought him, however I lost and he took Jerry Beans Man, my dearest friend".

Jesse narrowed his eyes, _That must mean that that was the spirit of this kid's Jerry Beans Man, even after getting stolen, he remained in order to find help for his friend._ Jesse got a smile on his face and looked at the kid, "I understand, and I know that Jerry Beans Man consider you a friend too".

The kid looked at Jesse shocked before Jesse continued, "I saw it earlier, the spirit of Jerry Beans Man, and he was desperately trying to find someone who could help you".

The kid looked at Jesse confused, "Jerry Bean Man's… spirit?"

Jesse went down on a knee next to him and nodded his head, "That's right, even if you can't see and communicate with spirits like I can, I assure you that Jerry Bean Man's spirit really exists, and I'm sure that if you just believe, then Jerry Bean Man will come back to you somehow".

A smile appeared on the kid's face after he heard what Jesse had said and nodded his head and Jesse smiled at him before he looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression on his face.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Jesse closed his eyes, "And it was at that moment that I realized something important, even if you don't possess the power to see spirits like we can, you can still create a powerful bond with a spirit. And so, that's the reason why I'm dueling, for people like Tom and make sure they don't experience what he did, my wish is to use dueling to help people who is in trouble".

Jaden looked at Jesse, "Jess…" He had no idea that Jesse dueled to protect people that had a strong bond with their cards just like the two of them did.

However at that moment they heard the sound of an engine, Jaden turned towards the door, "What was that?"

Jesse got up on his feet, "There is someone there". He ran over to the door and stood in front of it.

Sapphire Pegasus appeared in front of Jesse, "Jesse, be careful, we still don't know who our enemy is".

Topaz Tiger then appeared next to him, "I might not know who our opponent is, but I'll be his opponent despite that".

Topaz then roared and jumped forward while Jesse got a worried expression on his face, "Wait Topaz! Come back!" A whip then suddenly came towards Topaz Tiger who got a shocked expression on his face.

Sapphire Pegasus quickly flew towards Topaz Tiger, "Watch out Topaz". He managed to push Topaz Tiger out of the way, however he got hit by the whip instead and screamed in pain as electricity went through his entire body.

Jesse looked shocked and worried now, "No, Sapphire Pegasus!" Jaden who had slowly walked over to the door while supporting himself against the wall looked shocked over what he had just seen, "How could Sapphire Pegasus's spirit get hit by that whip?"

Sapphire Pegasus landed on the ground and sat down in pain, Topaz Tiger looked at him, "Pegasus, are you okay?" Sapphire Pegasus looked at him and weakly nodded his head. However the next moment a capsule got fired from the motorcycle in front of them and trapped Sapphire Pegasus inside of it.

Jesse's eyes widened, "What the… hey let him go right now!"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "What is happening? How is that guy able to actually capture spirits?"

The man on the motorcycle then turned it towards the tunnel behind him. He then looked over his shoulder at Jesse with a smirk and chuckled, "The spirit hunt starts now". He then drove into the tunnel while he pulled the capsule with him since it was attached to the motorcycle with a cable.

Jesse looked at Topaz Tiger, "Return for now Topaz". Topaz Tiger nodded his head before he vanished. Jesse then turned towards Jaden, "Jaden, you'll wait here, I'm going after him to get Sapphire Pegasus back". Jesse then ran after towards the tunnel.

Jaden looked after him, "Wait Jesse, I'm coming with y…" However he groaned and went down on a knee and held his chest in pain.

Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden, if you don't take it easy then you'll pass out again, you need to rest for a while before you go to help him". Jaden gritted his teeth and looked after Jesse, he wanted to go and help him right now, but he knew that Yubel was right, which was why he didn't argue with her, he looked after him, _Be careful Jesse_.

A WHILE LATER,

After running through the tunnel for a while Jesse finally got out of it and entered a large room and saw the man who got off his motorcycle when he saw Jesse, the man turned towards Jesse with a smirk, "I've been waiting for you Jesse Andersen, the duelist with the Crystal Beasts".

Jesse looked at him confused while he narrowed his eyes, "You know me? Just who are you?"

The man grabbed his helmet and took it off, he had brown hair and beard while he also had a little yellow in his hair as well, "I know you because you're pretty famous kid, I'm Trapper, and I have been waiting for this moment for a long time…" He then pulled his whip and the capsule trapping Sapphire Pegasus flew up in the air before two cables came out of it, one that attached itself to the ceiling while the other attached itself to the floor, Trapper chuckled, "For the chance to get my hands on the legendary Crystal Beasts".

Jesse looked at Sapphire Pegasus worried, "Sapphire Pegasus! Are you okay?" He then glared at Trapper, "What's the deal with that capsule, what are you planning on doing with my Pegasus? Also why are you doing this if you also can see duel spirits?"

Trapper chuckled, "It's obvious isn't it? You have the Crystal Beasts, and that card as well". Jesse glared at him, wondering if he was talking about Rainbow Dragon.

Trapper walked forward a bit, "Now then, let's get started, we're gonna duel, and if you can't defeat me then you won't be able to get your Sapphire Pegasus back".

Jesse gritted his teeth while he held out his arm, "I won't forgive you! I'm going to defeat you and rescue Sapphire Pegasus". He placed his deck into his Duel Disk and activated it. Trapper chuckled while he placed his deck into his Duel Disk and activated it as well before both of them drew their first five cards.

Trapper narrowed his eyes, "I'll go first, I draw". Trapper drew his next card and looked at it, "And I'll start things off by summoning my Lure Phantom in defense mode". A gray ghost with what looked like one mechanical arm appeared on the field while it crossed its arms, Def: 0.

Trapper then placed three cards into his Duel Disk, "And next I end my turn by placing three cards face down on my field". The cards then appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "That means that it's my turn now, I draw". Jesse drew his next card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand before he grabbed another in his hand, "I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode". The purple gem appeared on the field before it shattered and Amethyst Cat appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Jesse then held up his right fist, "And now I activate her special ability! By cutting her attack points in half, she can attack your life points directly". Amethyst Cat, Atk: 1200-600.

Jesse pointed at Trapper, "Alright girl, go and get him". Amethyst Cat roared and jumped up above Lure Phantom towards Trapper.

However Trapper had a smirk on his face, "Not so fast, I activate Lure Phantom's special ability!" He held up Lure Phantom's card with a smirk, "By returning Lure Phantom to my hand, my opponent's attacking monster is also returned to my opponent's hand", Amethyst Cat's and Jesse's eyes widened in shock when they heard that.

Lure Phantom then fired the hand on his mechanical arm towards Amethyst Cat and grabbed her left back leg and tossed her back towards Jesse before he vanished. Jesse looked up at Amethyst Cat, "Don't worry, I'll catch you". He then held out his arms to catch her.

However Trapper held out his arm with a smirk on his face, "I don't think so, I activate the counter trap card Hunting Net!" A trap card with the image of net got flipped face up on his field.

Jesse looked shocked, "A net?" The net then flew over to Amethyst Cat that had almost reached Jesse and captured her, causing both her and Jesse to gasp in shock, "Amethyst Cat!"

Trapper laughed while the net flew over to his side of the field again, "Hunting Net is a trap card that captures a monster that's about to be returned to the hand and then it's placed in my spell and trap card zone, which means that your Amethyst Cat like a prize in my Duel Disk, a cheap one at that".

Jesse gritted his teeth, he then grabbed two cards in his hand, "I now end my turn by placing two cards face down on my field". Two cards then appeared in front of him.

Trapper's smirk grew bigger, "Then it's my turn again, I draw", He drew his next card and looked at it, "And now I summon the Lure Phantom that I returned to my hand once again". Lure Phantom reappeared on the field while it crossed its arms, Def: 0.

Jesse gritted his teeth when he saw Lure Phantom again, he then turned towards Amethyst Cat that looked at him with a sad expression on her face, "Don't worry Amethyst Cat, I'm gonna rescue you soon".

Trapper chuckled, "So you want to save her?" Jesse narrowed his eyes while he glared at Trapper, "I'm gonna rescue her".

Trapper chuckled, "Then I will hand her over to you". He then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card Dark Auction! Now this card will return this cheap prize back to your hand, of course there is a price to pay, you'll take damage equal to Amethyst Cat's attack points".

Jesse got a small smirk on his face, "A small price to pay in order to get a member of my family back". He then groaned as he got surrounded by a red aura, Jesse LP: 4000-2800.

Trapper then held out his hand towards Amethyst Cat, "Alright cute little cat, it's time to return to your owner's hand".

The net around her then disappeared and she ran towards Jesse, "Jesse, I'm sorry you had to do that for my sake". Jesse just smiled at her, he was just relieved that she would return to him again".

Trapper however threw out with his left arm, "I activate my counter trap card, Hunting Net". Jesse's and Amethyst Cat's eyes widened when they saw another Hunting Net got flipped face up on Trapper's field.

A net then flew towards Amethyst Cat and trapped her again while Jesse reached out towards her, "No, not again!" The net then flew over to Trapper's side of the field again.

Trapper looked at Jesse with a mocking smirk on his face, "Oh man, you're so gullible! You went through all of that and that cheap prize still ended up back on my field again". He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down".

Jesse gritted his teeth before he placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He then drew his next card while he tried to figure out how he were gonna get Amethyst Cat back.

However the next moment he noticed that something was wrong with Sapphire Pegasus, it looked like it was difficult for him to breathe, "Sapphire Pegasus, what's wrong?" Jesse asked worried.

Trapper turned towards Sapphire Pegasus with a smirk, "Oh that's right, I guess I forgot to tell you". He turned towards Jesse and then held up his whip and pressed a button on the top of it.

Another capsule appeared next to him with a bug like spirit inside of it that also looked like it had difficult to breathe. He looked at it with a smirk still on his face, "This is a special capsule that isolates duel spirits, wonderful isn't it? It imprisons these freakish spirits".

Jesse glared at him with an almost hateful expression on his face, "Why you… why are you capturing other spirits like this even though you can see them?"

However Trapper just chuckled while he put the whip away again, "Also I'm sorry to tell you this, however it's not easy for spirits to survive inside of these capsules".

He looked at the capsule again just as the bug spirit collapsed on the bottom of it, "If a duel spirit is isolated from its card it needs the air of the duel monster spirit world in order to survive, however these capsules prevents that".

Jesse gasped in shock and horror and looked at Sapphire Pegasus who had started to gasp for air, "Oh no, Sapphire Pegasus…"

He then heard Trapper speak again, "And soon…"Jesse looked at him as he pointed at the bug spirit, Jesse then gasped in shock and horror as both it and the capsule turned into particles of light, "No, Gokipon!"

Trapper then looked down at his Duel Disk while he chuckled, "That little dwarf is just another addition to my collection. Well done".

Jesse looked at Trapper now with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, "Why you…" He was so angry that he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Trapper looked up at Jesse, "Isn't it interesting boy? I mean, tormenting these pathetic spirits are the best there is after all". He then turned his eyes towards Sapphire Pegasus, "Now then, how long do you think you can last Sapphire Pegasus? 15 minutes, 30 minutes?"

Jesse looked at Sapphire Pegasus who kept gasping for air in horror, knowing that if he didn't do something and soon, Sapphire Pegasus might suffer the same fate as Gokipon. Trapper looked at Sapphire Pegasus with a smirk, _However, losing Sapphire Pegasus would be a blunder my plans, so I'm gonna make you walk into my trap._

Jesse's hand holding the card he had just drawn trembled in anger, "You bastard, I'm not gonna forgive you for doing this!"

Jesse then looked at the card before he slammed it on to his Duel Disk, "I now summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode". The orange gem appeared on the field before it shattered and Amber Mammoth appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Jesse then pointed at Lure Phantom, "Now crush that Lure Phantom!" Amber Mammoth roared and ran towards Lure Phantom.

Trapper however laughed, "There is nobody else that would fall for the same trick twice, now I activate my trap card, Capture Snare!"

Amethyst Cat then got placed in front of Amber Mammoth that charged towards Lure Phantom and a bright light came out of her, blinding Amber Mammoth as he ran straight in to the light.

Jesse gasped in shock once the light died out and he saw Amber Mammoth hanging in the air trapped inside of a net as well, "Come on, not Amber Mammoth as well!"

Trapper laughed as Amber Mammoth appeared next to him as well, "Thanks to my Capture Snare, since I had already captured one of your monsters, I could negate your attack and then capture your attacking monster and place it in my spell and trap card zone as well, it's a pretty good trap right?"

Trapper looked between Amethyst Cat and Amber Mammoth, "The satisfaction of a real hunt isn't trapping feeble animals, the real satisfaction in the hunt is predicting their movements and leading them into my traps, do you get it now?" He turned towards Jesse again, "I'm an expert when it comes to using traps when I'm hunting".

Jesse gritted his teeth while he looked at Trapper who closed his eyes with a satisfied smirk still on his face, "However, it's still not that easy to get my hands on those Crystal Beasts, so I'm gonna use your honesty against you in order to get my hands on them, and in this situation, you won't know if you're gonna win or lose". He then laughed while Jesse gritted his teeth while he wondered what he was going to do now.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SYRUS,

Syrus was running through the forest while he was holding a large leaf with water in, "Hold on Jay, I'm coming with some water!" However he stopped in shock and worry when he saw a pair of eyes stare at him from within the tall grass, "W-what is that?"

Then out of the grass jumped Shirley and she roared as she ran towards Syrus and bit him in his butt. Syrus screamed while he ran around trying to make her let go while making sure not to spill the water he was carrying.

However Syrus stopped when he heard someone call his name, "Syrus?" Syrus turned towards the sound of the voice and got a happy smile on his face when he saw Alexis, Hassleberry and Jim, "Guys, you are okay, now please…" Tears started to form in his eyes, "Get Shirley to let go off my butt".

Jim walked over to Shirley and grabbed her, "Alright that's enough girl, let him go now please", Shirley growled a little before she let go of Syrus and Jim lifted her up before he scratched her stomach which she really loved.

Hassleberry looked at Syrus, "Where are the Sarge and Jesse? The electromagnetic waves appeared earlier which means that someone must have dueled, it was the Sarge right? Is he okay?"

Syrus looked at Alexis who had a worried expression on her face before he sighed, "Yes it was Jay who dueled earlier, and he did win the duel, however we found him unconscious, I left in order to get some water for him".

Alexis looked at him with a worried expression on her face, "We need to go there right now!" Syrus and Hassleberry nodded their heads since both of them agreed with her.

However Jim held up his right hand, "Hold on a moment, I agree with you guys that we need to reunite with them, however we also need to calm down and try to figure out what's going on first". The other three looked at each other troubled, they wanted to get to where Jaden were right now, however they knew Jim was right.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Trapper placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it before he placed it his hand and grabbed the other card in his hand, "Next I sacrifice Lure Phantom in order to summon Infernal Blasthound in attack mode". Lure Phantom disappeared and a large bulldog appeared with two large cannons on its back, Atk: 1000.

Jesse gritted his teeth, since Amber Mammoth had been stolen as well, he didn't have any monsters to protect him now.

Trapper chuckled, "While you're without your cheap prizes, I will be on the hunt". He then pointed towards Jesse, "Alright Blasthound, attack his life points directly". Blasthound roared and ran towards Jesse.

Jesse looked at Trapper's remaining face down, _That guy still have a face down on his field, it could also be a trap or it could just be a bluff, either way I have no choice but to take a chance here._

Jesse held out his hand, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card, G-Force!" A trap card with the large letter G got flipped face up on his field, "Now your attacking monster has to battle against a Crystal Beast in my hand, so appear Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!"

The blue gem appeared on the field before it shattered and Cobalt Eagle appeared on the field, Atk: 1400. He looked at Jesse, "Leave it to me Jesse". He then turned towards Blasthound and prepared to counter attack.

However Trapper pressed a button on his Duel Disk with a smirk, "Don't think I'll let you, I activate my trap card Trap Jammer". Trap Jammer got flipped face up, causing Jesse to get a worried expression on his face, "Oh no, not Trap Jammer!"

Trapper chuckled, "I'm afraid so, and it sounds like you know what it means, now this card negates a trap card you activates during the battle phase and destroys it, which means that since G-Force got destroyed, Cobalt Eagle returns to your hand".

Jesse gritted his teeth when G-Force got destroyed. Cobalt Eagle also looked frustrated before he vanished and Jesse returned him to his hand, "And now since your little birdie is out of the way, take this". Trapper said with a smirk.

Jesse then gasped in shock when Blasthound jumped towards him before he slashed him with his claws, causing Jesse to groan in pain as he fell down on the floor, Jesse LP: 2800-1800.

Trapper then pointed at Jesse, "And next Infernal Blasthound's special ability activates! Since he inflicted battle damage to you, one random card in your hand is destroyed".

Jesse looked up at him shocked when he heard that, "Say what?" Blasthound placed one of his paws on Jesse's arm and looked at his hand while he growled, he then slashed one card in Jesse's hand, which was Cobalt Eagle, and destroyed it.

The spirit of Cobalt Eagle appeared on the field, "Darn it, but you've not gotten rid of me yet, we're the Crystal Beasts remember? We can't be destroyed". A blue gem then appeared next to Jesse who sat up.

Trapper's eyes widened when he saw this, "There it is, the special ability of the Crystal Beasts, even if they're destroyed, they'll remain on the field in your spell and trap card zone instead of going to the graveyard, how superb and then there is Rainbow Dragon, it must be a really amazing card".

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "How do you know about my Rainbow Dragon? Not many people have seen me use it in a duel before".

Trapper chuckled, "Oh I know plenty about it, I have used any means necessary to investigate things about it, and I know that we want it for the same reason,you got your hands on the Crystal Beasts just to get Rainbow Dragon".

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "That's nonsense, that's not true at all".

However Trapper chuckled, "It's the ultimate treasure card, so it would be funny if you didn't want it, 'just many millions will Rainbow Dragon be worth?' You have wondered the same thing many times as well, correct? That's why you got your hands on the Crystal Beasts"

Jesse threw out with his right arm with an enraged expression on his face, "That's wrong! We're tied together by our bonds, we're nothing like you".

Trapper got a mocking smile on his face when he heard that, "What are you trying to say, that you got the Crystal Beasts by luck? You're probably thinking 'I'm special because I can see duel spirits', right, well I can see them too!"

He then held up his right fist, "Also, what makes you think you can say things like that when I'm winning this duel right here and now? Tell me, what's the difference between you and me?"

Jesse clenched his right fist, "You don't know anything, you don't understand anything and you'll never will, you will never get my Crystal Beasts or Rainbow Dragon, they're my family and they're staying with me".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper chuckled as he watched the duel on the monitor, "Very good Trapper, use the darkness in your heart to crush Jesse by using any means necessary. Keep dueling both of you, until your duel energies are used up". He then started to laugh as everything was going according to his plan.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Adrian was crawling through the ventilation system and was placing trap cards with an image of timers on them into any small openings he could find with a smirk on his face.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jesse thought back to what Trapper had said about them being the same, _He doesn't know what he's talking about, there is a strong bond of trust and friendship between me and the Crystal Beasts, there has always been ever since they chose me back then_.

FLASHBACK,

Jesse stood next to Pegasus in front of eight cards that was incased in crystal, "These are the Crystal Beasts cards? I heard rumors that said that they would only respond to the chosen duelist though, and aren't there supposed to only be seven of them?"

Pegasus looked at Jesse, "You're the chosen one Jesse boy". Jesse turned towards Pegasus with a shocked expression on his face when he heard that. Pegasus looked at the cards incased in crystal, "I knew you were the one when the Crystal Beasts reacted to you during the tournament, as for the eighth card, well you're about to find out, now touch the cards".

Jesse looked at Pegasus for a moment before he turned his eyes towards the cards again, he then touched the card incased in blue crystal and gasped when it along with the other seven cards began to glow and the crystal around them began to disappear.

Pegasus chuckled, "I knew it, the power of the Crystal Beasts has been released, the Crystal Beasts are symbols of hearts trusting each other and they have decided to entrust that power to you".

The spirits of the Crystal Beasts then appeared around and he looked at them, he then smiled as Ruby appeared on his shoulder and rubbed his head against Jesse's cheek.

Jesse then turned towards the eighth card and looked at it, his eyes widened, "Rainbow Dragon? I have heard about this monster, but I thought it was just rumors".

Pegasus's smile grew bigger, "As you can see, it's very real, that dragon is the ultimate Crystal Beast that can only be summoned when all the other Crystal Beasts are gathered on your field and in your graveyard".

Rainbow Dragon then appeared in behind the other Crystal Beasts and let out a mighty roar. Jesse looked at him and smiled before he looked at all the other Crystal Beasts around him.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Jesse narrowed his eyes, _They chose me because they believed in my ideals… believed in my dueling… I realized my own goals the moment I met them._ Jesse held up his right fist, "I'm gonna live up to their expectations, however wouldn't understand! You don't know a single thing about the strong bonds humans can share with duel spirits even if they can't see them, or our feelings!"

Trapper looked at Jesse shocked, _T-that guy, he got so fired up all of a sudden…_ He gritted his teeth and grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and then I end my turn". A card appeared in front of him.

Jesse placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". Jesse drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode". The yellow gem appeared on the field before it shattered and Topaz Tiger appeared, Atk: 1600.

Trapper chuckled, "Why thank you for once again falling for my trap". His face down got flipped face up and it had an image of a monster in a hole in the ground, "I activate Trap Hole, and it activates when you summon a monster that has 1000 or more attack points and then that monster is destroyed".

A hole appeared under Topaz Tiger and he fell down into it and got destroyed when he hit the bottom. Then a yellow gem appeared next to the blue one, Jesse looked at Trapper, "However even when destroyed, the Crystal Beasts remains on the field as crystals in my spell and trap card zone, and since I have two in my spell and trap card zone…"

He grabbed a card in his hand, "I activate the spell card Rare Value, so now I randomly send a crystal in my spell and trap card zone to the graveyard in order to draw two more cards". Cobalt Eagle's gem then got sent to the graveyard.

Jesse drew two more cards and looked at them before he revealed a spell card with an image of a large letter E on it, "Now I activate the spell card E-Force from my hand, which allows me to special summon a Crystal Beast in my spell and trap card zones to my field, so now revive Topaz Tiger".

The yellow crystal shattered and Topaz reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600 Trapper got a shocked expression on his face, "No way! Did you plan that from the start?"

Jesse only pointed at Infernal Blasthound, "Topaz Tiger gain 400 extra attack points when he attacks one of the opponent's monsters. Now go Topaz, attack his Blasthound with Topaz Bite". Topaz roared and jumped towards Blasthound, Atk: 1600-2000. He sunk his teeth in to Blasthound and destroyed him and Trapper covered his face to shield himself from the shockwaves, Trapper LP: 4000-3000.

Trapper looked at Jesse, "However, when Blasthound is destroyed, I can summon another one from my hand or deck in its place", a card came out of his deck and he placed it on his field and a second Infernal Blasthound appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Topaz Tiger then jumped back to Jesse's side of the field and landed in front of him, Atk: 2000-1600. Jesse closed his eyes with a smirk on his face, "I had a feeling you would do something like that". Trapper looked at Jesse shocked, "What do you mean?"

Jesse held out his hand, "I activate my trap card Triggered Summon!" Trigger Summon then got flipped face up on his field and Jesse's smirk grew, "When my opponent special summon a monster, this card allows both of us to special summon a level 4 or below monster from our hands".

Jesse held out his hand, "I summon, Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle". The green gem appeared on the field before it shattered and Emerald Turtle appeared, Atk: 600.

Jesse then revealed a spell card with an image of a large letter M on it, "Next, I activate the spell card M-Force! With the attack points of a Crystal Beast are increased by 500 until the end phase of this turn". Emerald Turtle got surrounded by a green aura, Atk: 600-1100. Trapper gasped in shock when he saw this because Emerald Turtle now had more attack points than his Infernal Blasthound.

Jesse pointed at Blasthound, "Alright Emerald Turtle, attack his Blasthound with Emerald Cutter". Emerald Turtle withdrew into his shell and the top part of the shell began spinning, then green slashes of energy came out of the shell and hit the second Blasthound and destroyed him as well and Trapper shielded his face from the shockwaves created from its destruction, Trapper LP: 3000-2900.

Trapper gritted his teeth while he glared at Jesse, "However, thanks to its special ability I can now summon my third Infernal Blasthound from my deck". A third Blasthound then appeared on his field, Def: 500.

Jesse had a smirk on his face, "And that is the third Infernal Blasthound, you should really thank my monster".

Trapper growled while he gritted his teeth, _You little brat… I'll show you a 'thank you'._

Jesse looked at Emerald Turtle, "Now I activate Emerald Turtle's special ability, which allows me to change him from attack mode to defense mode". Emerald Turtle looked at Jesse and nodded his head before he withdrew into his shell again, Def: 2000. Jesse looked at Trapper, "And with that, I end my turn".

Trapper narrowed his eyes, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it. He gritted his teeth since it was a spell card that couldn't help him right now. He placed it into his Duel Disk, "I place one card face down and end my turn".

He then looked at Jesse with a smirk, "Alright then kid, bring it on! Attack me with your Crystal Beasts so that they can fall in to my trap again". He mentally chuckled, _That should make that brat too scared to attack me right now, which will give me a chance to turn this around_.

Jesse narrowed his eyes and placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked at Trapper, "I won't hesitate anymore! I can't stand being stuck here".

Trapper chuckled, "However, you won't be able to get past my trap". However Jesse got a smirk on his face, "You really should stop bluffing you know, you're still trying to use a trap and look firm, however that firmness is instead anxiety and fear, which means that your face down card isn't a trap, but instead a meaningless spell card".

Trapper looked down at his face down while he gritted his teeth, _Damn it, my plan on tricking him to not attack didn't work!_

Jesse grabbed Emerald Turtle's card, "Now I switch Emerald Turtle back in to attack mode and then I will have him attack your Blasthound". Emerald Turtle's shell began to spin again, Atk: 600.

Emerald Turtle then unleashed green energy slashed towards the third Blasthound and destroyed it causing Trapper to grit his teeth since he had nothing to protect his life points right now.

Jesse then pointed at Trapper, "Alright Topaz, attack his life points directly with Topaz Bite!" Topaz Tiger roared and ran towards Trapper and slashed him and Trapper fell to the ground while he groaned in pain, Trapper LP: 2900-1300.

Jesse then grabbed Emerald Turtle's card again, "And now I activate Emerald Turtle's special ability to switch him back to defense mode". Emerald Turtle withdrew into his shell once again, Def: 2000. Jesse looked at Trapper, _Alright, at the moment Trapper has no cards in his hand, no monsters on his field and a spell card he can't use right now, which means that the next draw is the one that'll show just how relaxed he really is_. Jesse threw out with his right arm to his side, "And with that, my turn is over".

Trapper slowly got up again, "It-it's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it. He got troubled when he saw that he had drawn a second Lure Phantom, _Damn it, this weak monster won't be able to defend me, that damn brat got me cornered,_ he thought as he glared at Jesse.

However he then got a smirk, _But it's all good, because I still have another trump card which he will never see coming_.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jim looked at Syrus, Hassleberry and Alexis, "Now that we all have gathered here, let's all analyze the information we have gathered, there might be something we might have missed". Hassleberry looked at him, "What information are you talking about Jim?"

Jim held up a finger, "Well the first thing we know is… because of the survival duels, a massive amount of students collapsed and are in really bad conditions". He then held up a second finger, "And the second thing… the moment after we arrived here, Alexis got trapped in a chamber that got filled with water".

Alexis shuddered when she thought back to that, "Yeah, that definitely not a fun experience".

Syrus nodded his head, "Yeah, not to mention that the elevator also stopped working when we wanted to get back up".

Jim nodded his head, "That's right, and as we all know the source of all of this chaos is Viper, however right now we're risking a lot since he's up to something and it's without doubt really bad, which means that the school is in a pinch".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Which is all the more reason for us to find Viper quickly and stop him". Syrus nodded his head before Alexis spoke, "Which means that we should reunite with Jesse and Jaden as soon as possible". All of them then ran to get to Jaden and Jesse since it was too dangerous to be separated down here.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Adrian kept crawling through the ventilation system, he then touched a button on his headset and then he saw a lot of laser beams in front of him through the lense, if he touched even one of them then he would trigger the alarm.

He narrowed his eyes, "So the security is getting tighter here?" He then took out a few small capsule-like devices. He then turned on the top of one of the devices and activated before he carefully placed it over one of the alarm sensors, blocking the laser, he got a smirk on his face as he began to do the same with the rest of the sensors, "That's proof that I'm getting closer to goal".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden slowly got back up on his feet, Yubel looked at him worried, "Jaden, are you sure you've recovered enough to go and help Jesse?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "It doesn't matter if I've recovered enough or not, I don't like the idea of Jesse going after whoever this guy is alone, I just want to make sure that he is okay and if he had gotten Sapphire Pegasus back". Jaden then walked towards the tunnel in order to find Jesse and make sure he was okay.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper sat in front of the monitors and looking through the energy readings, he then placed his hands together with a satisfied smirk on his face, "According to my calculations, if I take the duel energy released in the duel between Jesse and Trapper, then I will have all the energy it needs".

He then turned towards the container and stood up with a smirk, "It's almost time now, the offerings for your revival will soon be done and then you can keep the promise you made to me".

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Trapper looked at Lure Phantom in his hand, "I summon Lure Phantom in defense mode", Lure Phantom then appeared on the field and crossed its arms, Def: 0. Trapper looked at Jesse, "And with that, I end my turn".

Jesse looked at him with a smile, "Looks like you don't want to be a bad loser Trapper, it's my turn now, I draw". Jesse drew his next card and looked at it. He then looked at Sapphire Pegasus with a determined expression on his face, _Hold on Sapphire Pegasus, I'm gonna save you right now_.

He then held out his hand towards Emerald Turtle, "First of all I switch Emerald Turtle back to attack mode". Emerald Turtle, Atk: 600.

Jesse pointed at Lure Phantom, "Alright buddy, attack his Lure Phantom now!" Emerald Turtle's shell began to spin once again and unleashed green energy slashes towards Lure Phantom and destroyed him.

Jesse held out his hand with a determined expression on his face, "And now this duel is over! Topaz Tiger, attack his life points direc…"

However at that moment Trapper shouted, "Hold it!"

Jesse got a smirk on his face, "Are you planning on asking me to spare you?"

Trapper got a smirk on his face, "Not exactly, it's not my life…"He placed his fingers inside one of the chest pocket on his shirt, "It's his life!" He then pulled a card out of his chest pocket and revealed it. Jesse's eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was a Jerry Beans Man card.

He then saw how Jerry Beans Man's spirit appeared behind Trapper with a sad expression on his face, Jesse narrowed his eyes, "That's… Tom's Jerry Beans Man!" he gritted his teeth as he glared at Trapper, "It was you wasn't it? The one that stole Jerry Beans Man from Tom and broke the bond between them!"

Trapper got a mocking smile on his face, "The bond between them? That boy couldn't even see spirits, so how could there be a bond between them?"

Jesse narrowed his eyes as he got angrier, "Even if he couldn't see duel spirits, their hearts were connected with each other. Even without the ability to see duel spirits, he was still a lot stronger than you, who couldn't understand their hearts!"

Trapper just chuckled, "Back at that time, I got interested in you when I realized you possessed the ability to see duel spirits just like me, however to think that you would become the owner of the Crystal Beasts, I guess lady luck was on my side when I got my hands on this trump card".

He then grabbed a hold of both ends of Jerry Beans Man's card and began to pull, prepared to rip the card in half, which made Jerry Beans Man cry out in fear. Jesse's eyes widened in horror, "Stop! Don't do it!"

Trapper looked at him with a smirk as he stopped, "If you want me to stop, then stop your own attack and end your turn".

Jesse gritted his teeth, "You would go this far in order to win?" Jesse looked up at Sapphire Pegasus and got a troubled expression on his face, he needed to save Sapphire Pegasus, however he couldn't just watch as Jerry Beans Man's card got ripped in half.

He closed his eyes in frustration while he grabbed Emerald Turtle's card, "I use Emerald Turtle's special ability and change him back to defense mode and then I end my turn". Emerald Turtle withdrew back into his shell, Def: 2000.

Trapper chuckled as he placed Jerry Beans Man back in his chest pocket, "I knew that you were too soft to sacrifice this little runt in order to win, but oh well it's fine by me, after all thanks to you I can now use my face down, it's my turn, I draw".

He drew his next card, he then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card Pot of Avarice, now by returning five monsters in my graveyard to my deck and shuffle it, I'm allowed to draw two new cards".

He returned his three Infernal Blasthounds and his two Lure Phantoms to his deck and shuffled it, after that he drew two more cards and looked at them as well as the card he had drawn earlier, he then grabbed one of the three cards, "Now I summon Camouflage Gardna in defense mode". A mechanical monster in military camouflage appeared on the field, Def: 1900.

Trapper then grabbed another card in his hand with a smirk on his face, "And next I activate the spell card Decoy Baby!" A spell card with the image of an mechanical baby bird surrounded by birds appeared on the field, "This cards allows me to target a monster in my spell and trap card zone, and then I can target a monster on my opponents field that is the same type and place it in my spell and trap card zone as well".

Topaz Tiger got a shocked expression on his face when a mechanical version of Amethyst Cat appeared in front of it and ran away and he followed after it, however it then turned in to a net that trapped him.

Trapper chuckled when he saw the frustrated expression on Jesse's face before he held up the last card in his hand, "And now, I will use my cheap prized to finish you off, I activate the continuous spell card Substitute Pain! Once per turn, you'll take 400 points of damage for every one of your monsters I've captured".

Trapper raised his whip, "Now take this! Take this, and take this! He swung with his whip towards Jesse three times and sent three energy slashes towards Jesse that hit him and caused him to scream in pain before he went down on a knee, Jesse LP: 1800-600.

Trapper laughed at the sight of Jesse that was on a knee, "Taking damage for your Crystal Beasts, so that's your desire huh?"

Jesse got back up on his feet while he glared at Trapper. Trapper chuckled when he saw the defiant expression on Jesse's face, "What's this? Are you planning on making a counter move?" He took out Jerry Beans Man's card and once again grabbed both of its ends, prepared to rip it in half if Jesse tried to resist while Jerry Beans Man looked at Trapper in horror.

Jesse gritted his teeth, he knew that he couldn't do anything at all now. If he won, he would save Sapphire Pegasus but then Jerry Beans Man would be lost forever, however if he didn't win the duel and soon, he would lose Sapphire Pegasus forever. He couldn't allow either of those things to happen, but right now he was powerless to save both of them.

Trapper turned towards Jerry Beans Man with a smirk, "I don't understand why you would sacrifice yourself for a monster like this. For me, it's just fun to hear the sound of how unbearable its dying agony is". He then tightened his grip on the card.

Jesse felt panic when he saw this, "Stop it! Don't do it Trapper".

Trapper turned his eyes towards Jesse, "Haven't you understood it yet kid? You'll have to decide which one that's going to survive, will it be Sapphire Pegasus or Jerry Beans Man?"

Trapper's smirk grew bigger, "If I was you, then I would choose to save Sapphire Pegasus since Jerry Beans Man is someone else's card, nobody would know if you decided to abandon it in order to save your own monster". Jesse gritted his teeth when he heard that.

However neither Trapper nor Jesse knew that Jaden stood behind a half destroyed door and watched the scene in front of him. Jaden narrowed his eyes when he heard what Trapper had said, "What a scum, talking about killing duel spirits like it's some kind of sick game, which it most is for him". Yubel nodded her head with an angry and disgusted expression on her face.

Jesse closed his eyes with a pained expression on his face, "Something like that, abandon one of them to save the other one… that's something I just can't do!" Trapper got a shocked expression on his face while Jesse opened his eyes while he got a determined expression on his face, "These spirits give me a reason to duel! My goal is to one day become the bridge connecting humans with duel spirits, and as they'll keep reminding me of this goal as long as I follow this path I have chosen". Trapper looked at him with an even more shocked expression on his face.

Jaden looked at Jesse with wide eyes, "To become the bridge connecting humans with duel spirits?" He narrowed his eyes, _Jesse had such an amazing goal and he's working hard to make it a reality, as things are now, as long as Trapper has Jerry Beans Man, his path might end here and now_.

Yubel looked at him, "Well then, how about we lend him a helping hand to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Jaden nodded with a smirk on his face while his eyes turned golden, "I like that idea Yubel". He then opened one of his deck boxes and took out a card which then glowed faintly.

Trapper chuckled, "In other words, you've decided to sacrifice both your Pegasus and this little runt then? Then please, attack me if you have the stomach for it, and since we can see spirits that other people can't, we can enjoy their torment for a while, right?" He then began pulling in Jerry Beans Man's card and a little rip appeared in it, causing its spirit to scream in horror, Trapper chuckled and looked at the spirit, "Go on, keep screaming, nobody is gonna save you".

Jesse had an expression of despair on his face, "What can I do? It doesn't have to be a miracle, just please, give me the power to save that poor spirit, that's all I'm asking for".

Trapper got an amused expression on his face when he heard that, "So now since the situation is so hopeless, you're praying for divine aide? You're the best prey I have ever hunted". He then laughed.

However he then heard a voice behind him, "If you truly believe, then miracles really can happen". Trapper quickly turned around and saw Jaden standing behind him with his arms crossed, however what really shocked Trapper was Jaden's golden glowing eyes.

Jaden was pleased to see that his plan to distract Trapper even for a moment had succeeded. He quickly reached out and snatched Jerry Beans Man's card out of Trapper's hands, "I'll take that thank you!"

Trapper looked shocked for a moment before he got an angry expression on his face, "Hey, return that card to me!"

He reached out to grab Jaden, however Jaden just sidestepped him before he stuck out his foot, tripping Trapper who fell to the floor.

Jesse looked at Jaden shocked, "Jaden!" Jaden smiled at him and held up Jerry Beans Man's card, "Jesse, Jerry Beans Man is safe, now it's your turn to create a miracle". Jerry Beans Man appeared next to Jaden and nodded his head with a smile.

Jesse got a smile on his face and nodded his head, "Got it, leave it to me Jaden".

Trapper however got up on a knee and glared at Jaden, "Why you… don't get too cocky you little brat!" He then threw a punch towards Jaden who had his back towards Trapper.

Jaden however just looked at Trapper behind him over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, and then the moment before Trapper's fist made contact with Jaden so vanished he in high speed, shocking Trapper once again.

Next Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw appeared next to Jesse while he held Jaden in his arms. Quickclaw placed Jaden on the floor again and Jaden smiled at him, "Good job Quickclaw sneaking me behind him without him noticing and then putting some distance between us, thanks for all your help". Quickclaw nodded his head before he vanished and Jaden's eyes turned brown again.

Trapper looked at Jaden, "What's going on here? You can summon real monsters? Just what are you boy?"

Jaden looked at him with a serious expression on his face, "Me? I'm just Jaden Yuki, and as for my powers, I can also see and communicate with duel spirits like you and Jess but I can also summon real monsters".

Jaden then turned his head towards Jesse, "Alright Jess, hurry up and beat this coward". Jesse nodded his head with a smirk, Trapper gritted his teeth, I end my turn now".

Jesse looked at him, "Then it's my turn now, it's time to get my game on!" Jaden smiled when he heard Jesse use his catchphrase as he, Yubel and Jerry Beans Man watched Jesse draw his next card.

Jesse looked at the card he had just drawn and his eyes widened a little when it saw that it was Sapphire Pegasus's card, "Sapphire Pegasus…" He then looked at Sapphire Pegasus that were still trapped inside of the capsule, he understood that Jesse had just drawn his card and nodded his head, telling Jesse to play it.

Jesse then narrowed his eyes as he glared at Trapper, "Alright, here I go Trapper! I won't let you get in the way of my ideals! I now summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode". He placed Sapphire Pegasus's card on to his Duel Disk, however Sapphire Pegasus didn't appear on the field.

Trapper laughed before he looked at Jesse with a mocking expression on his face, "In your last chance to turn things around, you summoned a monster whose spirit is separated from its card! Jesse, you of all people should know that a card without its spirit doesn't have any power".

However Jesse got a smirk on his face as well, "They're not powerless! Cards are the doors that call out spirits, and the key to open those doors are a believing heart!" Jesse then held up his right hand in the air, "Now come forth, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus".

At that moment, a bright light got released from Sapphire Pegasus inside of the capsule. Trapper looked at Sapphire Pegasus shocked, "W-what's this? What's going on here?"

Jaden had a smirk on his face as well as he looked at the shocked Trapper, "You underestimated the strength of the bond between Jesse and his Crystal Beasts".

The next moment Sapphire Pegasus shattered the capsule from the inside and spread his wings with a smile, "The bond between Jesse and us…it's something that lies within the deck, so the moment he played my card, it gave me the strength to escape". He then landed next to Emerald Turtle on Jesse's side of the field, Atk: 1800.

Trapper a few steps backwards in shock, "This… this can't be… it's impossible".

Jesse held out his hand towards Sapphire Pegasus, "Now Sapphire Pegasus's special ability activates! Now I can take a Crystal Beast in my hand, deck or graveyard and place it in my spell and trap card zone, and I choose to Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle". Ruby jumped in to the spell and trap card zone in spirit form before a red gem appeared where he had been.

Jesse then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Take Flight!" A spell card with Sapphire Pegasus on it appeared on the field, "When I have Sapphire Pegasus on my field, this card returns all other Crystal Beasts to their owner's hands, which means that I'll get my Crystal Beasts back".

Trapper gasped in shock when the nets broke and Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat landed on the ground before they jumped towards Jesse, "No, my prizes!"

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "Those spirits are not your prizes! They're my family!" The next moment, Ruby Carbuncle, Emerald Turtle, Amber Mammoth, Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger turned into energy and flew in to Jesse's hand and then he was holding his five Crystal Beasts.

Jaden nodded his head with a smirk, "Alright Jesse, go and get him".

Jesse nodded his head and grabbed a card in his hand, "Alright everyone, let's take this guy down, I activate the spell card Gem Burst". A spell card with an image with the word Gem with large letters appeared on the field, "I can activate this card by removing one G-Force, one E-Force and one M-Force from my graveyard, then I can place as many Crystal Beasts as possible face up in my spell and trap card zone". He then placed the five Crystal Beasts in his hand in his spell and trap card zone and their gem forms appeared on the field.

Jesse then held up his right fist, "And now, for every Crystal Beast placed in my spell and trap card zone, you'll take 500 points of damage, now it's time for you to pay the price for your crimes of not understanding the feelings of the spirits Trapper!"

A beam came out of each one of the gems before they combined and crashed down on to Trapper who screamed in pain, Trapper LP: 1300-0. Trapper then gasped in pain before he fell down on his back.

Jaden walked over to Jesse who was gasping exhausted, "Alright, you did it Jess". Jesse looked at Jaden with a smile on his face, "Well it's thanks to you Jaden, without you and Quickclaw I would've lost the duel".

However both of them then turned towards Trapper as he spoke, "But I… I also had a spirit whose heart I understood, but that card, who was my best friend, was taken from me. By losing my friend, my heart was hurt, and I just couldn't stand that pain, so I closed off my heart".

Jesse and Jaden looked at him, "So you too had a bond like that once". Jesse said, shocked that even a person like Trapper had once had a bond like that with a spirit.

Trapper looked up at the ceiling, "After all, just like you said before, there is nothing special needed in order for people to understand the hearts of duel spirits, you shouldn't try to own their hearts, or you will become as vile as me".

Jesse held up his arm, "No, you're wrong, that's…" However the next moment his Bio Band lit up dark red and he groaned as he felt his energy get drained. Jaden grabbed him when he saw him wobble, "Jess, you okay?"

At the same time, Trapper's Bio Band also activated and he gasped, he then suddenly area while six orbs of light came down towards him. Then inside of the orbs appeared duel spirits that Trapper had tortured and killed.

The spirits then entered Trapper's body and it got surrounded by a white glow, he then gasped for a few seconds before he screamed in pain and a blinding light came out of his body.

Jaden and Jesse covered their eyes with their arms to shield them from the light, once the light died out they lowered their arms and gasped in shock when they saw that Trapper was gone, "Trapper… he's gone".

Jesse then stumbled and almost fell to the ground, Jaden grab a hold of Jesse again with a worried expression on his face when he saw Jesse gasping like he had just run a few miles, "Jesse, are you okay buddy?"

Jesse got a smile on his face, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me Jaden". He then looked at Jaden with a serious expression on his face, "Right now, what we really need to focus on is putting an end to these duels once and for all".

Jaden narrowed his eyes and nodded his head with a determined expression on his face, "I know, Viper is in here somewhere, once we find him, we'll put an end to this".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper looked at Jaden and Jesse on the monitor and chuckled, "Excellent, I finally have enough duel energy". He stood up and looked at the container with the dark red substance inside of it, "Now regain your original form and then…" However he looked at the container shocked as the substance just kept floating inside of it.

He ran over to the monitors and checked the energy readings, "It can't be…" He turned towards the container again. He then placed a hand over his face while he chuckled, "So you're telling me that I need more energy than I believed?" He lowered his hand and had a smirk on his face, "You must be much more powerful than I thought, fine then I will bring you all the energy you could ever need in one final duel with Jaden, with the Supreme King that you hate so much".

 **So Jaden learned about what reason Jesse was dueling for, to help people by using dueling. However next Sapphire Pegasus got captured by a duelist called Trapper. Jesse chased after him and dueled against him in order to get Sapphire Pegasus back. In the end he managed to win after he managed to free Sapphire Pegasus by playing his card. However after the duel ended, the duel spirits that Trapper had tortured and killed appeared and took him with them to the afterlife. What's going to happen when they find Viper? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	7. Jaden vs Viper part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, while Jaden tried to recover, Jesse told him the reasons why he was dueling, and then he faced Trapper, the hunter duelist after he stole Sapphire Pegasus from Jesse. Trapper then decided to use a dirty trick to prevent Jesse from winning, however thanks to Jaden's help, he managed to once again turn the duel around and win. Now all that's left is to find Viper, however what's gonna happen when they do?**

Chapter 7- Jaden vs Viper part 1

Syrus and the others hurried to get to where Jesse and Jaden were, however at that moment Hassleberry gasped as his pupils turned in to a reptile's and Shirley growled, Hassleberry then turned his face up towards the ceiling, "Not again". He screamed while Shirley struggled on Jim's back while she roared.

The other three looked at them shocked before Jim looked at the meter concerned, "It's one of those really strong electromagnetic waves again".

Alexis got a worried expression, "Wait, are you saying that someone is having a survival duel right now?" Jim nodded his head, Syrus got a really concerned expression on his face, "Please tell me it's not Jaden, he was in no condition to duel the last time I saw him".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH AXEL,

Axel was hacking on a rock on the wall, trying to get out, he narrowed his eyes frustrated when it didn't do much good. He then looked over his shoulder at the camera behind him, he then took and tossed the cable holder towards the camera, "You won't be able to keep me in here forever Viper".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper chuckled as he could only see static on the monitor since Axel had destroyed the camera, "Try as much as you like Brodie, there is no way for you to get out of there".

BACK TO AXEL,

Axel walked over to the destroyed camera and pulled out the sharp end of the cable holder before he tossed the destroyed camera on the ground. However he got a shocked expression on his when he heard the sound from the camera landed on the ground and turned towards it.

He then went down on a knee and brushed away the dirt and saw the ground was actually a brick floor. He narrowed his eyes and held up the cable holder and rammed the sharp end between then and began to pull loose the bricks. After a while, he had managed to pull loose a few bricks and found a steel plate under them.

Axel then stood up and lifted his leg and began stomping on the plate, trying to kick it loose. He finally managed to get rid of it, however he gasped in shocked when a few fell down as well since it was quite a bit down.

He then noticed how the floor became unstable and jumped back and placed his back against the wall. He watched how the floor began to crumble and fall apart. He then took and tied another cable holder together with the one he was holding.

However at that moment the floor under his feet collapsed, but before he fell through the hole he rammed one of the cable holders in to the wall and the cable got pulled out before it stopped. Axel looked up, wondering what he was suppose to do now, since the cable couldn't reach any further and it was way too high up to jump down.

However at that moment, the wall the cable holder was stuck collapsed and Axel screamed as he fell down towards the ground.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Syrus, Jim, Alexis and Hassleberry arrived at the bridge where Syrus and Jesse had found Jaden. Alexis walked out on the bridge and looked down on a few cards lying on it, "Look guys… it's Duel Monsters cards".

Syrus ignored her and ran across the bridge, "I'm coming Jaden!" He ran over to the other side and looked around after Jaden and Jesse but couldn't see them, a worried expression appeared on his face, "But… where are they?"

The others followed him and Alexis pointed at the door entrance, "They must have gone in there".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jesse sat down on the floor next to an opened door with Jaden next to him, "Wow, you really are a strong person Jesse".

Jesse smiled at Jaden, "I fight for those who believe in me, it's something I'll always feel for the spirits of Duel Monsters".

Jaden smiled at him troubled, "Man I'm really envious of you Jesse, you have a really good reason to duel and an amazing goal you're trying to achieve, for me, the main reason I duel has always been for the fun of it, I don't really have a goal like you".

Jesse chuckled, "That's not true Jaden, everyone has something that motivates them, you just haven't figured out what you're supposed to do yet".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Something I haven't figured out yet…?" Jaden lowered his gaze, _Not that I think about it, Professor Stein said something similar to me earlier as well._

However he then heard a voice cry out to him, "There you are Jay". Jaden looked up and saw Syrus standing there with a relieved expression with Hassleberry, Jim and Alexis behind him.

Syrus was about to say something, however Jaden quickly got up on his feet and walked over to Alexis and kissed her, shocking everyone. Once Jaden pulled away, Alexis looked at him confused while she was blushing, "Uh Jaden… not that I didn't enjoy that, but why did you suddenly kiss me like that?"

Jaden looked at her with a relieved smile on his face, "I'm just glad to see that you're okay, I mean during my duel against Professor Stein, Viper showed me that you in a chamber that was getting filled with water and also told me that it was linked to our duel, the more damage Professor Stein took, the more the water levels would rise".

Alexis got a shocked expression on her face, "Professor Stein? Wait, are you saying… that he was working with Viper?" Jaden nodded his head with a depressed expression on his face.

Alexis then got a worried expression on her face, "Jaden, did... did _he_ try to take control over you?" She whispered with a concerned tone.

Jaden showed her a small smile, "Yeah he did and I barely managed to keep him back, however I managed to calm down enough to push him back in to the corner of my mind after I saw that Jim had saved you".

Alexis sighed relieved, glad that the Supreme King hadn't taken control over Jaden's body again.

Syrus then held out the leaf towards Jaden, "hey Jaden, please drink this water".

Jaden turned his head towards Syrus and smiled at him, "Thanks buddy". He took the leaf and drank the water in it. Syrus looked at Jaden with tears in his eyes.

Jaden smiled at him and placed a hand on his head, "Don't look like that Sy, I'm fin…" However the moment he said that his vision got blurry and he stumbled.

In an instant Syrus and Alexis were at his sides supporting him, "Jaden! Are you okay?" Jaden looked at his worried girlfriend and gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, I guess I hadn't recovered as much as I thought".

Jesse looked at Jaden while Jim and Hassleberry helped him up on his feet, "Well you were knocked out cold when we found you, and the fact that you summoned Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw earlier to help me out in my duel earlier couldn't have helped either".

Syrus, Hassleberry and Alexis looked at Jaden shocked while Jim had a confused expression on his face. Jaden looked at them with a smile, "Let's just say that Jesse's opponent played dirty to prevent Jesse from winning and I helped to even things out so he could win with the help of Quickclaw".

Jim then took out the meter and looked at it before he looked at the tunnel next to them, "Well anyways, the electromagnetic waves are stronger now, which means that Viper must be there". The others nodded their heads and then walked into the tunnel while Jim and Hassleberry supported Jesse and Alexis and Syrus supported Jaden".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper looked at the monitor and saw how the gang entered the tunnel, "They've gotten this far, they managed to do it faster than I expected, but it doesn't matter. As soon as I drain their duel energy, my wish can finally become a reality".

However he then heard a noise behind and looked behind him, "Who is there?" He then saw how Adrian came out from the container in the middle of the room.

Viper stood up from his chair and turned towards Adrian, "Well this is a surprise, I didn't expect that you would be the first one to reach me".

Adrian chuckled, "I used Jaden and his friends as decoys in order to distract you until I got here". Viper chuckled when he heard that.

Adrian's smirk then grew, "You have that card, don't you?" Viper took a few steps towards Adrian, "And what if I do?"

Adrian narrowed his eyes a little, "You'll hand that card over to me right now Viper".

Viper looked over his shoulder at the monitor that displayed Jaden and his friends before he turned his eyes back to Adrian, "I don't have time to be your opponent right now, because there is another opponent I have to face right now".

Adrian's smirk grew a little, "Well then I guess that it's too bad that they will never reach you then, because you see, now that I have reached you, they have done their part".

He opened a pocket on his belt and pressed a button inside of it, and then suddenly the arrows on the cards he slipped in to the ventilation system turned so both pointed upwards and then released electricity and caused explosions in the system boxes in it.

Viper turned his head around shocked when he heard the explosions, "What? What did you do Gecko?" Adrian chuckled, "Well, I did a few detours on the way here".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

The gang heard the explosions and stopped and looked around confused, "Huh, what's happening now?"

Alexis then looked behind them and gasped in shock, "Hey guys, look". The others looked behind them and saw how doors came down from the way they had come from.

They then heard a computer voice speak, "This is an emergency! This is an emergency! A dangerous object has been found here. Please move to another area immediately". All of their eyes widened in shock when they heard that.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Wait, did it say that we had to move to another area?"

Jesse looked above them then, "This is bad, if we don't hurry then we will get trapped here". All of them then hurried as another door was starting to come down in front of them and managed to get away before they got trapped.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH VIPER,

Viper gritted his teeth when he saw what was going on right now. Adrian looked at Viper, "With this, no one will interrupt us, let us settle this with a duel right here and now…" Adrian got a smirk on his face as he held up his arm that he had the Bio Band on, "Or that's what I want to say, but I don't know if you're gonna use a dirty trick with this Bio Band, so I'm gonna take the card from you by force". He took off his headset. A red eye then appeared inside of the container and looked at Adrian with interest.

Viper narrowed his eyes, "you really are an annoying person, you know that right Gecko? Well I won't lose to a guy like you". Viper then took off his jacket and revealed his very muscular body before he placed his jacket on his chair.

Adrian chuckled, "Impressive, however don't underestimate me. I may look like this, but I have pride in my physical strength". Adrian then took of his belt and shirt and revealed he also had quite a muscular body.

Viper chuckled while he cracked his knuckles, "Now then, since you have completely abandoned your fear since you're planning to try and beat me in using physical strength, let's get started". Viper then ran towards Adrian and threw a punch towards him.

Adrian managed to block the punch, however he felt his feet slide across the floor from the force. He grabbed Viper's arm with both of his and struggled to hold it, Viper chuckled, "Not bad Gecko".

He then swung out with his left arm towards Adrian who ducked under it and then placed a hard kick in Viper's side with a confident smirk on his face. However to his shock so looked Viper at him with a smirk as well, "It's useless boy!" Viper then grabbed Adrian's legs and spun around with him before throwing him hard in to the wall.

Adrian landed on the ground while he groaned in pain, however he looked up and saw to his shock Viper right in front of him with his leg lifted. Adrian quickly jumped to the side and managed to avoid Viper's leg when he tried to stomp on him.

Viper looked at Adrian, "You're pretty good at this, however I'm surprised. I have heard rumors that the Gecko Financial Group has a great spy, but I never expected that it would be Adrian Gecko, the oldest son of the Gecko family". Adrian gritted his teeth as he glared at Viper.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH THE GANG,

The gang ran through the tunnel as more doors closed just after they passed under them, "This is an emergency, this is an emergency!" They managed to get out of the tunnel before the last door closed and came in to a large chamber with a massive hole in the center.

They saw another tunnel in front of them across a bridge and saw the door began to close. Hassleberry gritted his teeth, "We'll never make it there in time!" Jaden narrowed his eyes and moved his hand towards his deck box, he knew it would drain him of a bit of energy, but he needed to summon a creature to keep that door open.

However at that moment the glass window above them shattered and Jaden's eyes widened when he saw Axel land on the bridge in front of them, "Hey, it's Axel". Axel threw four cable holders towards the door, one sunk in to the wall while the other landed inside of the tunnel so the cable held up the door and the same thing happened with the other two holders.

Axel slowly walked over to the door before he turned towards the gang, "Go Jaden, stop Viper now".

Jesse and Jaden looked at each other, Jesse then looked at Jim and Hassleberry, "I'm fine now guys, I can walk on own". They looked at him to make sure and then let go of him before they ran towards the door.

Jaden also stood up and looked at Alexis and Syrus who looked at him with worried expressions on their faces, "I'm fine too you two, now let's get going". They nodded and ran towards the door as well.

Axel looked at them, "Hurry up, I won't be able to hold it up for long!" He then placed his hands under the door when he noticed that it was starting to put a lot of pressure on the cables to try and keep it up long enough for Jaden and the others to get through it.

Jim leaned down and passed through while he looked at Axel, "Sorry for this mate, and thank you".

Hassleberry stopped and looked at Axel, "I'm gonna help you keep it up soldier". However Axel just shook his head, "You can't, just keep going". Hassleberry looked at him with a concerned expression on his face before he passed through under the door.

Jesse then passed through under the door, "Thanks Axel". Alexis and Syrus then also passed through under the door.

Jaden stopped and looked at Axel, "Axel…. I appreciate the help but why? I mean we thought you were working with Viper!"

Axel looked at him, "He only asked me to push you to your limits in our duel, I would never have helped him if I had known that he was planning something like this". He then groaned as more pressure appeared on his shoulder, "Jaden, I can't stop that guy now, so you'll have to do it. Now go, I won't be able to hold it up for much longer". Jaden gritted his teeth, he didn't just want to leave Axel here.

However he then heard Syrus cry out to him, "Hurry up Jaden, this gate is closing as well!" Axel gritted his teeth and placed himself under the door to support it with his back, "Now go before it's too late".

Jaden passed through under the door while he looked at Axel, "I'm sorry about this Axel". He then ran towards the next gate. Axel looked after him, "When we meet next time, let's meet properly". He then groaned as the cables snapped and the door came crashing down.

Jaden looked behind him for a moment, "Axel…" He then gritted his teeth and slide across the floor to get under the door that had almost closed in front of him and barely managed to get through under it before it closed.

Alexis looked at Jaden who sat on the ground with his eyes closed, "Jaden, are you okay?"

Jaden opened his eyes, "I won't forgive him, I won't forgive Viper for what he has done". The others nodded their heads.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Viper looked at Adrian who stood in a fighting position ready to fight, "Why would a young man like you choose to do life threatening things like this?"

Adrian narrowed his eyes, "This… is the path I've chosen for myself". He then grabbed the chair that Viper's jacket was hanging on. Viper got a smirk on his face, "Oh really?"

Adrian nodded his head, "Yeah, however… that's none of your business". Adrian tossed the chair towards Viper who smashed it with one punch from his left arm. However Adrian had just the moment Viper had been distracted to jump towards him with a kick.

Viper blocked his kick before he tried to grab Adrian. However Adrian dodged by jumping above Viper and landed behind Viper and placed an elbow strike in Viper's back causing him to stumble a little.

Adrian jumped away to get some distance between them, he then landed low on the ground and held up his right fist, "You're slow. You were throwing me around before Viper, and now you're like this?"

Viper just chuckled while a bright light appeared out of the container in the room, Adrian covered his eyes from the light. He then lowered his arm once the light died out and saw to his shock how Viper's arm had partially become covered by black scales, his hand was completely covered in black scales with small claws on the top of his fingers, "Your arm! What's going on here?"

Viper chuckled as he looked at his arm before he turned his eyes towards Adrian again, "What's wrong boy? Come at me if you wish to get that card".

Adrian gritted his teeth, "That's nothing but an illusion". He threw a punch towards Viper, however Viper just held out his new hand towards Adrian and it lightly got covered in dark red energy and Adrian from in place, unable to move, "W-what's going on?"

Then a dark red light appeared from the container, Adrian then suddenly felt a powerful force hit him, sending him flying in to the wall and made a crater in it, "W-what just happen?"

Viper looked at Adrian with a mocking smirk, "You and the Gecko Financial Group wants this power, however you have no idea about this things true potential ".

Adrian got a shocked expression on his face, "Are you saying that this is that card's true power?"

Viper walked over to the monitor and looked at it with a smirk as he saw that Jaden and the others had managed to escape, "Oh trust me, it's way more powerful than you could ever imagine".

Viper then grabbed his jacket, "I won't waste my time on someone who won't have a survival duel. Just stay there and watch our duel quietly". He put on his jacket and turned towards the container, "I will leave you together with _it_ while you accept your loss".

Adrian gritted his teeth as he watched Viper walk out of the room, leaving him there pinned against the wall by some kind of invisible force.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Jim looked at the meter, "There is a really strong electromagnetic wave right here". Hassleberry nodded his head, "Yeah, I can feel it too".

Jesse looked at Jim, "Alright, then where is it coming from". Jim looked at his meter, "I would say, right… here, or more correctly, it's right under us". They then saw how Viper came up in an elevator in front of them while he put of his duel vest.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "Well, I guess it's pretty safe to assume that Viper lured us here". Jaden nodded his head, "Now let's go guys".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ADRIAN,

Adrian struggled to break from the force that was holding him, he glared at the container, "I underestimated it, however… is this the real power of the rumored card that is said to have its spirits residing inside of it?"

" _Adrian Gecko"_ , Adrian's eyes widened as he heard a voice inside of his own head, "What in the…?" He looked at the container and saw the dark red substance in it take the shape of a dark red almost black dragon head with red eyes, " _Not everyone can see or feel my power. However, a greater power falls to those with darkness inside of their hearts_ ".

Adrian got a troubled expression on his face, "Darkness…inside of their hearts?"

" _There is another heart inside of you filled with dark emotions, created from the feelings flowing out of your wounded heart. I can see it Adrian Gecko, the darkness inside of your heart"._

Adrian narrowed his eyes, _The darkness inside of my heart?_

The dragon head in the container narrowed its eyes as he looked at him, " _That is right, it's the darkness inside of your heart that isn't found anywhere else. You have faced tasks that has put your life at risk, and it's just because you're looking for a place to die, isn't that right Adrian? That's the darkness inside of your heart, it's the screams of the other heart inside of you that makes you feel dead"._

Adrian gasped in shock when he heard the dragon head say that, but it wasn't finished yet, _"You see, I can see it, I can hear it, your painful past_ ".

Adrian gritted his teeth as he remembered when he first came to the Gecko family.

FLASHBACK,

Adrian had just gotten out of the limo along with Gilbert Gecko and his wife and gasped in shock when he saw the mansion in front of him, Gilbert looked at him, "From now on, this will be your home Adrian". Adrian looked at him shocked, "This… is my…" He couldn't believe that he would be living here from now on.

He then suddenly heard a voice next to them, "I see that you have returned Mr and Ms Gecko". Adrian looked to his left and a girl around his own age who smiled at him.

Gilbert looked at the girl, "This is Eco, she will be your friend and she will look after you in many ways. From now on for the Gecko family, I want you to study literature and join the military".

Eco held out her hand towards Adrian who took it with a smile before both of them turned towards the head of the Gecko family and his wife and Adrian bowed to them, "Thank you so much".

A while later Adrian had gotten used to being a part of the Gecko family and he also spent most of his time together with Eco who he had developed a really strong bond with. He also started practicing boxing.

(The creature's voice)

" _Out of tradition, you were adopted as the son of the Gecko family and you tried your very best to repay your stepfather for giving you this second chance at life. As the son of the Gecko family, you just wanted to make your new father proud of you. However, your stepfather's attention had already shifted away from you"._

Adrian entered his stepparents room since he wanted to talk to his father, however he saw how his stepfather stroke his mother's stomach, he got troubled as he realized that they would soon get a child that were their own and wondered what that would mean for him.

Adrian kept on boxing and kept winning his matches, however now his stepparents never came to them anymore, which caused him a lot of pain since he felt abandoned again.

(The creature's voice)

" _After having been raised as the successor for the Gecko Financial Group, however what would your reason for existing now be since that role would be given to your stepparents own child?"_

Adrian walked over to the crib where his little stepbrother was sleeping, he narrowed his eyes, _It's your fault, everything was good until you were born._ He moved his hand towards his new brother.

However his hand stopped above his little brother, he narrowed his eyes, "Eco, are you not gonna stop me? I might really hurt him you know".

Eco who was standing in the shadow of the door to the room spoke, "Adrian, I know that you have suffered more than anyone our age have, but even so, you can't do it and I know you won't, because you're not a bad person".

Adrian gasped in shock when he heard that. He then looked down at his little brother who woke up at that moment. He looked up and saw Adrian and got a happy smile on his face before he grabbed Adrian's thumb and began playing with it while he laughed.

Adrian felt tears appear in his eyes, he knew that Eco was right. He knew that he would never get as much attention from his father anymore, not like he did before. But even so he couldn't harm his little brother just like that.

Adrian then dried his eyes before he walked away from the crib and walked past Eco who looked after him with a worried expression on her face.

(Present day Adrian)

 _It was at that moment that I made my decision. For the sake of the Gecko Financial Group as well as for the sake of my little brother, I would…_

END OF FLASHBACK,

Adrian had a determined expression on his face, _I would risk anything for them!_

He then heard the creature speak again, " _But is that really the case? Is that really how you feel?"_ Adrian looked up at the dragon head which continued, " _Adrian Gecko, I can understand the darkness perfectly because I'm the embodiment of darkness"._ Adrian looked at it both shocked and worried when he heard that.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH THE GANG,

Jaden and the others were running up staircases to get to Viper who had taken the elevator. Jaden then suddenly saw an opening above them, "It's over there, come on guys".

A few moments later all got up through the opening and saw Viper standing on some kind of platform. Jaden and the others walked towards him while he chuckled, "Well hello, you have finally managed to reach me Jaden".

Jaden glared at him, "Viper". Jesse narrowed his eyes, "Alright Viper, talk! Just what are you planning? Stop these survival duels right now".

Alexis nodded her head, "Yeah that's right, returned everything to how it used to be before you showed up!"

Viper chuckled again, "I'm afraid that I can't do that, not now, since the progress of the survival duels has finally reached the final phase and my mission is almost complete, and you Jaden, you're gonna help me complete my mission".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "As if Viper, I'm not gonna help you with anything, do you hear me? Now take of these Bio Bands, and I mean right now!" However Viper just got a smirk on his face before he pressed a button on a remote control and suddenly the platform they stood on began to rise.

The gang looked around shocked and then looked upwards and saw how the ceilings above them split in half. Then the lab above the ground split in half and a pillar came up with the platform on the top, eventually stopping with the platform high up in the air.

Viper looked at Jaden with a smirk, "With this, there is no escaping me, so if you want down on the ground again, then face me Jaden, or should I call you the Supreme King?"

Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard Viper call him that while Alexis's eyes widened, "How do you…?"

Syrus narrowed his eyes, "I don't know how you know that name and right now I don't care, Jaden is still exhausted from his last duel, it's cowardly to face him now when he's not at full strength, so I'll fight you instead".

Hassleberry pointed at himself, "No, you'll face me instead. I'll take this match instead of the Sarge if you're insisting on not letting him regain his strength".

Viper chuckled, "Oh please, weaklings like you two don't interest me, there is only one person I want to duel right now, and that's you Jaden".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he opened the deck box with his Elemental Dragon Hero deck that were on his belt, "Fine by me, after all that's why I came here to begin with, to crush you and end all of this madness, to protect all of the students of Duel Academy from you and to get some payback for Axel".

Jaden looked through the deck and took out a few cards in it before he placed the deck back in to the deck box and then opened another deck box on his belt, he then took out it, removed a few cards in it and placed them in to their deck box again before he placed the cards he took from his Elemental Dragon Hero deck in to it and shuffled it.

Jesse looked at Jaden with a troubled expression, "Jaden, are you sure about this pal?" Jaden nodded his head with a smirk, "Of course Jess, I mean I have been waiting for this moment, to crush this guy and put an end to this madness".

Viper chuckled, _You're a fool Jaden, I'm going to drain you of all of your energy, it might cost you your life but that's okay, because if it's your energy, then that thing can finally resurrect and then I can get him back_.

Jim looked at the others, "Okay since I'm apparently the only one here who doesn't know I'm gonna ask, why did he call Jaden the Supreme King?"

The others looked at Jim troubled, then they turned their eyes towards Jesse and then finally looked at Jaden. Jaden looked at them, "Jesse already knows, so I guess it's fine that Jim also knows so we're all on equal ground here".

Jaden turned towards Jim while he placed his deck in to his Duel Disk, "The truth Jim… Is that I'm the reincarnation of a powerful warrior king, while I still haven't learned his real name yet, he was called the Supreme King".

Jim's eye widened before he looked at Jaden with a serious expression on his face, "Well I have a special talent to see a person's inner spirit and things like that, and I could tell that you're special but I didn't expect something like this".

Jaden gave him a sheepish smile, "Yes but that's only the tip of the iceberg. You see since the beginning of time there has existed two opposite forces, the Gentle Darkness and the Light of Destruction that has battled against each other since the very beginning".

Jim got a smirk on his face, "So in this case, the light is bad and the darkness is good? Yeah that is pretty opposite to how it usually is".

Jaden chuckled, "I know, anyway the Light's desire is universal destruction while the Darkness desire is to protect the universe. The Light appears on planets and manipulates its inhabitants to cause chaos and destruction. The Darkness however exists within a host body from the moment they're born when it feels the Light is about to return and the person who possesses this power is called the Supreme King".

Jim smiled at Jaden, "So you possess the power of the Gentle Darkness then, I had a feeling that's where the story was going with how you were telling it, and now you have confirmed my suspicions".

Jaden nodded and turned towards Viper while he narrowed his eyes, "I have no idea how Viper learned about the Supreme King or that I'm the last Supreme King's reincarnation, but it doesn't matter right now, all that matters now is taking Viper down".

The others nodded and backed away from Jaden who activated his Duel Disk while Viper activated his Duel Vest and both of them drew their first five cards. Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "Be careful Jaden, the fact that he even knows that you're the Supreme King makes me very uneasy". Jaden nodded while he turned his eyes back to Viper.

Yubel looked at Jaden troubled, she had a pretty good idea to how Viper knew Jaden's secret and why he had been gathering energy, she just hoped that she was wrong, or Jaden might soon face an opponent that he is not ready to fight yet.

Jaden looked at Viper, "Alright, I'll take the first move, here goes something". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it before he looked at his hand, "I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode". Bubbleman then appeared on the field and went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1200.

Jaden then took and drew two cards from his deck, "And since he's alone on my field I draw two more cards". Jaden looked at the cards before he placed one of them into his Duel Disk, "Next I place a card face down".

Jaden then looked up at Viper, "I end my turn now, so show me what you got Viper".

Viper placed his fingers on his deck, "Oh trust me I will, I'm gonna crush you Jaden and drain you on every bit of energy you have". He drew his next card and looked at it. He placed it in his hand before he grabbed another, "First I summon Venom Snake in attack mode". A snake with a brown back with yellow stripes as well as small spikes on it and large fangs in its mouth appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Viper then held out his hand, "And next I activate Venom Snake's special ability! Once per turn it can strike one of my opponent's monsters with poison and place a venom counter on it".

Venom Snake then fired a purple liquid from its mouth which then turned in to a light blue snake that wrapped itself around Bubbleman's arm before it bit him in it, Viper glared at Jaden, "Of course during the turn I activate this ability, Venom Snake can't attack".

He then grabbed three cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and finally…" Two cards appeared in front of him before the slot for field spells opened up on his Duel Vest and he placed the third card into it, "I activate the field spell Venom Swamp".

Then a purple swamp appeared Jaden and Viper, Jaden looked around himself at it, "What's the deal with this swamp Viper?"

Viper laughed, "You're about to find out, you see since this is the end phase of my turn, this poisonous swamp is gonna place a venom counter on all non-Venom monsters". Jaden looked at him shocked before another blue snake appeared out of the swamp and wrapped itself around Bubbleman's other arm and bit it.

Viper then got a smirk at his face, "And then, all monsters on the field with Venom counters on them loses 500 attack points for each one, and if a monster's attack points are reduced to zero through its effect, then it will be destroyed".

Jaden's eyes widened and saw how the poison from the venom counters spread from Bubbleman's arms throughout his body, Atk: 800-300-0. Bubbleman then exploded in next to Jaden, "No, Bubbleman!" He then glared at Viper who chuckled.

"Jaden, thanks to this swamp of mine, you're heroes will keep getting poisoned and getting weaker. How are you gonna beat me now?" Jaden gritted his teeth as he was wondering the exact same thing. If his monsters would just keep losing power then it would become really difficult for him to win.

 **So Adrian managed to reached Viper before Jaden and the gang did and tried to trap the gang to prevent them from reaching them, however thanks to Axel they managed to escape, also thanks to the being that Viper is gathering energy for trapped Adrian so Viper could leave in order to face Jaden. Jaden and Viper began their duel and Viper immediately gained the upper hand after activating the field spell Venom Swamp. What's gonna happen next? Please continue reading to find out and please review.**


	8. Jaden vs Viper part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, Adrian confronted Viper and fought against him, however he soon got pinned against the wall by an invisible force, Viper then went to face Jaden. Jaden and the gang then stood face to face with Viper who put them in a situation where Jaden had to duel against him. Viper then quickly gained the upper hand after activating the field spell Venom Swamp which would weaken all of Jaden's monsters during the end phase of every turn, what can Jaden do?**

Chapter 8- Jaden vs Viper part 2

The gang looked at Jaden troubled while he glared at Viper. Viper chuckled, "Thanks to Venom Swamp, even your strongest monsters won't last more than one or two turns". Jaden gritted his teeth, knowing that Viper was right about that, which meant that he had to get rid of this field spell card soon or he might be in trouble.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Adrian gritted his teeth while he was still pinned against the wall my an invisible force, the dragon head turned towards the monitor and saw Jaden and Viper on it, it narrowed its red eyes, _"Make the Supreme King suffer even more and then I will grant your wish Viper"._ Adrian narrowed his eyes, wondering why this thing called Jaden for the Supreme King.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Viper looked at his Bio Band which glowed for a moment, he had heard what the creature had said and he looked at Jaden with a smirk, _I will do as you say_.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode". A hurricane appeared behind Jaden and then a moment later Quickclaw flew out of it and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1600.

Jim got a smile on his face, "It's one of Jaden's Dragon Heroes! I have wanted to see them in action personally since I first saw them in TV, however…" He narrowed his eye, "I wanted it to be in a duel that was just for enjoyment, not a duel like this". Jesse nodded his head, he had also wanted to see and if possible, face the Dragon Heroes in a fun an intense duel, not a survival duel where a duelist's actual life could be on the line.

Jaden looked at Viper, "Now Quickclaw's special ability activates, when he's summoned, I can check the top four cards of my deck and then if there is a level 6 or below monster among them, I can summon it".

Jaden drew the top four cards of his deck and looked at them, he got a smirk on his face, "Now I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode". Wildheart appeared on the field next to Quickclaw, Atk: 1500.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate this, the spell card Polymerization, and with it I fuse together Quickclaw and Wildheart in order to form Elemental Hero Great Tornado in attack mode". Quickclaw and Wildheart got sucked in to the vortex that appeared and out came Great Tornado, Atk: 2800.

Jaden then pointed at Venom Snake, "And next his special ability activates! When this card is Fusion Summoned, it halves the attack and defense points of all the monsters on your side of the field".

Strong winds surrounded Venom Snake which hissed as he felt his power decrease ease, Atk & Def: 1200-600/600-300.

Syrus got a smirk on his face, "Alright, if Jay attacks right now, then Viper will receive 2200 points of damage".

Jaden looked at Syrus with a smirk, "You're almost correct Sy, because he's gonna lose even more life points". Syrus looked at him confused as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card H – Heated Heart! Now with this card, Great Tornado gains 500 more attack points until the end phase of this turn". Great Tornado got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 2800-3300.

Jaden then pointed at Venom Snake again, "And now Great Tornado, attack his Venom Snake with Super Cell". Great Tornado created a large tornado that surrounded both him and Venom Snake which hissed in pain before he was destroyed. Viper narrowed his eyes while he growled a little, Viper LP: 4000-1300.

Alexis got a smile on her face, "Alight, Jaden managed to deal Viper 2700 points of damage with just one attack".

Hassleberry however looked confused, "But I just don't get one thing, why didn't the Sarge just attack with Quickclaw and Wildheart?"

Jesse looked at him, "I guess he just wanted to be on his guard, after all not only didn't he know what Viper had placed face down, at the end of the turn both Wildheart and Quickclaw would gain one venom counter and lose 500 attack points each, which could make then easy targets for any monster Viper might summon".

Alexis looked at Jaden, "However, Quickclaw's second special ability is that once per turn when he gets attacked, he changes to defense mode and survive the attack, however I agree that Wildheart would be an easy target, and we don't know if Viper could weaken him even more, so I agree that it was an a good idea for Jaden to summon a high level monster with an high attack points".

Viper chuckled, "That is quite impressive monster you got there, so if I were you then I would enjoy him now since he won't be around much longer". He then held out his hand, "Now I activate my trap card Snake Whistle!"

One of his face down cards got flipped face up and revealed a trap with an image of a snake that came up from the ground, "When you destroy one of my reptile monsters, I can use this trap card to summon a level 4 or below reptile monster from my deck, but I'm not done yet".

His other face down got flipped face up and revealed a trap with the image of a duelist on it with the ghostly image of a large snake behind him, "I now activate the continuous trap card Damage = Reptile! After taking battle damage from a battle involving one of my reptile monsters, this trap allows me to summon another reptile from my deck, of course its attack points must be equal or less than the damage I took from the battle".

Jaden's eyes widened when he heard that, "Say what?" That meant that Viper now could summon two new monsters, and one of them could have up to 2700 attack points.

Viper held out his hand, "So first, I summon the level 5 Venom Boa". A large dark blue snake with three eyes appeared out of the swamp, Atk: 1600. He then pointed next to Venom Boa, "And then I also summon Venom Serpent". Then a green snake with two heads and large fangs appeared out of the swamp as well, Atk: 1000.

Jaden gritted his teeth and looked at his hand, "I… End my turn now". He had expected Viper to summon a monster with high attack points, but he didn't and Jaden wondered why, was it because they had some good abilities or were they just meant to be sacrifices?

Viper looked at Jaden, "And now Jaden, since it's your end phase, Venom Swamp's effect activates and a venom counter is placed on your Great Tornado". Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw a blue snake appeared out of the swamp and jump up before it wrapped itself around Great Tornado's arm and bit him.

Viper chuckled, "Which means he's about to lose 500 attack points, or be correct, he's about to lose 1000 attack points your H – Heated Heart's effect now ends". The venom from the snake started to spread itself through Great Tornado's arm as it turned purple, Atk: 3300-2300.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "This is bad, Jaden's monsters keeps getting poisoned while Viper's monsters are completely unaffected".

Hassleberry gritted his teeth, "This really is an awful battlefield where only the enemy soldiers have the advantage".

Syrus narrowed his eyes, "I guess we're now seeing Viper's true personality". Alexis looked at Jaden worried, _Jaden, please be careful_. She knew that he shouldn't be dueling right now since he hadn't regained his full strength yet.

Viper placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, it's my move now, time to take down your Great Tornado". He drew his next card before he pointed at Venom Serpent, "Now I activate Venom Serpent's special ability, which allows me to place another venom counter on Great Tornado". Another blue snake jumped up from the swamp and wrapped itself around Great Tornado's leg and bit it, causing it to turn purple as the poison spread through it, Atk: 2300-1800.

Viper then got a smirk on his face again, "And now, I activate Venom Boa's special ability as well, which allows me to place two more venom counters on your Great Tornado, of course that means he's unable to attack this turn".

Two more snakes jumped up from the swamp and sank their fangs in to Great Tornado's free arm and leg which turned purple because of the poison, Atk: 1800-800.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Those snakes are eating him alive". He was troubled, he had known that Great Tornado would lose 500 attack points at the end of his turn, however Viper had managed to reduce his attack points by 2000.

Syrus looked troubled, "Um, did anyone here bring any anti venom? Because Great Tornado sure could use some right now since those snakes has weakened him by 2000 points".

Viper's smirk then grew, "And next, I sacrifice both Venom Serpent and Venom Boa!" Venom Serpent and Venom Boa then got dragged down in to the swamp again. Viper then held out his arm, "Alright, show yourself, Venominon – The King of Poisonous Snakes".

Everyone gasped in shock as a creature which had the upper body of a human with armor shaped like snakes and the lower body part as a snake and its arms were snake bodies and instead of fingers it had five snakes on each arm, Atk: 0.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, _A monster with zero attack points? However I feel a lot of bad vibes coming out of it_. Ruby then appeared in front of him in spirit form and lifted his tail and held the orb on it in front of Jesse's eyes and through it Jesse could see that Viper were surrounded by a black aura. Jesse looked at Viper while he narrowed his eyes even more, _Viper is possessed by a spirit that even I can't see._

Viper looked at Jaden, "You see Jaden, Venominon gains 500 attack points for every reptile monster in my graveyard, and currently I have three reptile monsters in my graveyard, which means he gains 1500 attack points". Venominon got surrounded by an aura, Atk: 0-1500.

Viper pointed at Great Tornado, "Now go Venominon, destroy his Great Tornado with Fanged Venom". Venominon held out one of his arms and then the five snakes on it fired a blast of venom towards Great Tornado and destroyed him, causing Jaden to shield his face while he groaned, Jaden LP: 4000-3300.

Viper then placed a card into his Duel Vest, "And now I end my turn by placing one card face down, it's your turn now Jaden, now show me what you got". Jaden gritted his teeth.

However he then heard Jesse's voice, "Hey Viper, I want some answers here!" Jaden turned towards Jesse with a confused expression on his face, Viper also looked at Jesse with a neutral expression on his face.

Jesse glared at Viper, "Tell us, what are you really after, why are you doing all of this? I can see it you know, there is the power of a weird spirit surrounding you!"

Jaden's eyes widened for a second before he turned towards Viper and his eyes turned golden, and then he could also see it, the black aura surrounding Viper, also, he couldn't put his finger on it, but the aura felt familiar. Viper narrowed his eyes, "I don't have any intentions whatsoever, I don't know what you're talking about".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes while he glared at Viper, "Don't lie to us! Both Jesse and the Sarge have a strong connection to spirits, and so if Jesse can see some kind of strange power around you, then it's without a doubt true".

Syrus nodded his head, "That's right, also if you didn't have any intentions with what you were doing, then why would you cause students to collapse with these survival duels by draining their energy?"

Viper got a smirk on his face, "It's simple actually, I'm just trying to create a miracle".

Jaden narrowed his eyes while turned brown again, "Miracle? Are you trying to tell us that you have drained the energy out of the students at Duel Academy to create a _miracle_?"

Viper chuckled, "That's right, by using that _thing's_ incredible power". He then placed the card he held in to his free hand and then pulled down the sleeve on his arm and revealed the scales on his arm.

Jim got a shocked expression on his face, "Say what?"

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "Is that… scales?" Hassleberry stared at the arm in shock, "Why do you have scales on your arm?"

Viper moved his card back in to his the other hand and revealed his clawed fingers, "At one point, I joined the special forces of a country".

FLASHBACK,

Viper and his comrades in the Special Forces were flying in a helicopter, (present day Viper) "We, at that time, were searching for a thing, however we hadn't even been informed about what it was, our orders was simply to follow supervisor's orders".

AT THE SAME TIME PRESENT DAY,

Adrian who heard what Viper had just said turned towards the container and looked at the dragon head, "The thing he and his comrades were looking for… it was you weren't it?" The dragon head turned its eyes towards Adrian and looked at him, " _That's correct, it's thanks to Viper that I managed to escape from my_ _prison"_. Adrian got a confused expression on his face when he heard that.

FLASHBACK CONTINUES,

The helicopter then suddenly got trapped inside of a storm, (Present day Viper) "However, we suddenly lost control and a lightning struck our transport" A lightning strike then suddenly hit the helicopter and destroyed its rotor blades, causing it to crash.

Viper slowly sat up while he groaned in pain before he looked at the destroyed helicopter (Present day Viper) "I was the only one who survived that crash at that time, so I decided to continue the mission on my own".

Viper then continued on foot, searching for whatever they had been sent to find. He then took up a small computer with the coordinates for the object. It was quite a bit away so he decided to not stop unless he had to in order to get there as soon as possible.

He then walked for another hour and then finally reached his destination. He narrowed his eyes confused as he saw a large stone pillar with a yellow mark that looked spiky helmet, had they been sent here to find a stone pillar with a mark on it?

However to his shock so started the mark to glow, " _So you came Viper_ …" Viper's eyes widened, (present day Viper) "The voice without a body somehow knew my name".

The mark on the pillar continued to glow faintly, " _I had a feeling that you would manage to find me, after all I can sense it in you, a strong desire, a wish you want to come true, and so if you set me free, then I can make it a reality"_.

Viper's eyes widened a little, "What are you talking about?" The voice then continued speaking, _"You want to see him right, the one that you treasure the most? Look behind you"._

Viper turned around and his eyes widened in shock when he saw an dark red form of a young boy with spiky hair appeared behind him, "Rick!" Viper walked towards the boy and reached out towards him, however at that moment the boy disappeared and Viper got a horrified expression on his face.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Who is Rick?"

Viper closed his eyes, "Rick is my son, or more correctly, _was_ my son. You see he was the angel that saved my life once".

FLASHBACK,

Viper and a few men in ran through a war zone while one of them carried a briefcase, "The mission is over! Return to the rendezvous point immediately". All of them heard in their headsets as they hurried to get to the rendezvous point".

They continued running to get to the rendezvous point while dodging for explosions that appeared around them. However Viper suddenly heard crying and stopped running and looked to his left and saw a baby with dark blonde hair in a casket abandoned on the street.

He then suddenly heard a sound in front of him and saw an explosion that came towards him, he quickly ran towards the casket and dove down over it, barely avoiding the explosion. He then stood up with the casket in his arms and smiled at the baby that had stopped crying and was now laughing while it looked at Viper, (present day Viper) "That child saved my life that day, and he then kept saving me after that. Because of my harsh life as a soldier, it was important for me to raise him and watch him grow up in to a young man, however…"

A few years then passed, and Rick had grown in to a young boy, he had a happy smile on his face as he looked at the Duel Monsters cards he had received from Viper. He then looked at his father with a smile, "You remembered that I wanted Duel Monsters cards".

Viper nodded his head and smiled at his son, "Of course, now be nice and listen to your mad'am alright?"

Rick nodded his head with a happy smile on his face, "Of course, thanks dad! I promise I will take well care of and treasure these cards". However the next moment a strong wind blew the cards out of his hands to his shock, he then after the cards to catch them.

Viper looked after him worried when he saw that Rick ran out in to the street after the cards, "Rick, come back now". However the next moment both of them heard a car horn cry and both followed the sound and Viper saw to his horror that a bus was coming towards Rick and he knew that it would never stop in time and Rick didn't have a chance to get out of the way in time either, "RICK!"

END OF FLASHBACK,

Viper closed his eyes, "In just a moment, my son was taken from me forever, and then this creature told me that he could reunite me with my son if I just freed it, you see its seal had weakened so it could communicate with me and use some of its powers but not much, also it had lost most of its powers when it got sealed and would need a massive amount of energy to regain its full power again after I managed to break the weakened seal by following its instructions".

Jaden narrowed his eyes while feeling troubled, _You mean to tell me… that he's doing all of this because some kind of creature told him that it could bring back his son from the dead? While I can understand the reason for his actions now, what he's doing is still not right_.

Yubel appeared next to him, "And that's not all, the story he just told us was the final proof I needed to be 100 percent that I was right. Jaden, the creature he's talking about… it's the dictator that corrupted the Supreme King before you".

Jaden looked at her in shock with wide eyes then he heard that, he then turned back towards Viper, _The dictator?! But that means… that Viper is doing this in vain, while I don't really know anything about the dictator personally, based on your stories, it's more likely that he's just gonna kill Viper after he's done with him, right"_. Yubel nodded her head, confirming Jaden's suspicion.

Jesse narrowed his eyes while he looked at Viper, "Viper, I understand that you miss Rick and want him back, but do you really believe that it's okay to sacrifice the students at this school just for a chance to get him back?"

Viper looked at Jesse with a smirk, "Of course I do, I don't care about what happens to them. If their sacrifice will lead to me being able to see him again, then I'm willing to do it! However I won't have to sacrifice many here at the academy, I only need to drain every last bit of energy Jaden has left in order to satisfy it and then I will be reunited with my son".

Jim narrowed his eye in disgust, "You're unbelievable Viper, being able to talk about ending Jaden's life so easily".

Jesse also got a disgusted expression on his face, "The dead can't be brought back to life no matter how powerful a creature is, and even if they could, do you think that Rick would appreciate what you had done in order to bring him back?" Viper glared at Jesse when he heard that last part.

Alexis glared at him, "Are you insane? That creature is just using your feelings in order to make you do whatever it tells you to do".

Syrus nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something, however he then felt Hassleberry place a hand on his shoulder, he turned towards him confused while Hassleberry lowered himself down and placed his hand next to his mouth, "Sy, let's go".

Syrus looked at him confused, "What do you mean Hassleberry?" Hassleberry slightly turned his eyes towards Viper, "Viper clearly is not sane right now, believing the creature when it said that it could bring back his son. We don't need to have an honest duel to deal with this enemy, let's rush him and take him down with force". Syrus nodded his head, if they took him down by force, it would reduce the amount of energy that would get drained out of Jaden, so they tried to sneak closer to the Viper.

AT THE SAME TIME,

However at that moment, the dragon head's eyes began to glow, _"I won't allow it! My resurrection is near and you're not going to prevent it"._

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Hassleberry and Syrus walked slowly in order to get closer to Viper without him noticing it, however at that moment the vines on the ground wrapped themselves around their ankles, causing them to cry out in shock.

The others looked at them shocked, "Hey what's going on? What's happening to them?" Jesse asked. Then the next moment vines came up and turned in to snake like creature and surrounded the other three, stopping them from helping Syrus and Hassleberry.

Then the next moment snakes came up from the swamp and moved towards Hassleberry and Syrus, causing Syrus to panic, "Ah snakes! I really, really hate snakes!"

Hassleberry turned towards Syrus, "Calm down soldier, they're just holograms, which means that they can't harm us".

However Jim noticed how Shirley growled defensively on his back, "Don't move you guys, those things are not holograms". He then untied Shirley and she jumped off his back while she roared.

She then moved in front of Hassleberry and Syrus and roared at the snakes in order to keep them at a distance, Syrus and Hassleberry then managed to get their legs free, "Thank you Shirley". Syrus said while both of them ran back towards the others.

Jesse got a worried expression on his face, "Everyone, watch out! All of them then saw how snakes came up from the swamp and surrounded them. Alexis watched the snakes that hissed worried while Shirley walked in front of them to protect them, "We're trapped! How is it possible that these snakes are real?"

Jaden gritted his teeth while he looked at his friends and Yubel narrowed her eyes. "The dictator must have used his powers to make sure that no one would interfere". Jaden nodded his head since he knew that Yubel was most likely right before he turned back towards Viper.

Viper chuckled, "I already told you, that thing's power can create miracles. Now, with this we won't get interrupted Jaden".

Jaden looked down at the swamp with a frustrated expression on his face, _I have to do something and fast, I can't let the duel keep going because it will only give the dictator even more energy, I also need to help my friends. It would be a lot easier if I just could get rid of this stupid swamp_.

Jaden looked up with a determined expression on his face, "It's my turn now, I draw". Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, he then grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode". Lightning then appeared in front of Jaden as Sparkman appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then placed the card he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the spell card R – Righteous Justice! With this card, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field for every Elemental Hero I have on my field".

Syrus got a huge smile on his fist as he held up his right fist, "Alright, what a perfect card to draw". Hassleberry nodded his head, "Yeah, because now he can get rid of the Venom Swamp".

Viper chuckled however, "You're so predictable Jaden, I already knew that you would try and get rid of my swamp, which is why I have this, I activate Snake Deity's Command!" A trap card with the image of a man trapped while snakes were around him and a creature hiding among the trees appeared, "With this card, by discarding one venom monster from my hand to my grave, the activation of your spell is negated and then the card is destroyed". Viper placed another Venom Serpent in his graveyard. Then two blue snakes came up from the swamp and wrapped themselves around R – Righteous Justice and dragged it in to the swamp, Jaden gritted his teeth, "Damn it".

Viper's smirk grew, "And now, since there is one more reptile in my graveyard, Venominon's attack points increases". Venominon got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 1500-2000.

Jaden gritted his teeth and looked at his hand before he grabbed two cards in it, "I place two cards face down and then I end my turn". Two cards appeared in front of Jaden as his turn ended.

Viper chuckled, "And now, since we're at the end of your turn Jaden, Venom Swamp's effect activate once again". A snake came up from the swamp and wrapped itself around Sparkman's leg and bit it, causing it to turn purple because of the poison, Atk: 1600-1100.

Jesse gritted his teeth, "Come on, not again. Jaden really need to get rid of that swamp".

Viper placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, now I draw". He drew his card before he pointed at Sparkman, "And now Venominon, attack his Sparkman with Fanged Venom". Venominon held up his right arm again.

Jaden at that moment held out his arm, "Not so fast, I now activate the trap card A Hero Emerges!" One of Jaden's face downs got flipped face up, "This card activates when you declares an attack, now you have to randomly choose a card in my hand, and then if you choose a monster then I can summon it". Jaden then held up the two cards in his hand, "Alright, now choose".

Viper had an uninterested expression on his face, "If I must, I choose the left one". Jaden looked at the card and a smirk appeared on it, "Nice choice, at least for me, now I summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode". Neos then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Viper narrowed his eyes, "That won't change anything, now Venominon, destroy his Sparkman!" Venominon and then fired a blast of venom from each one of the snakes on its arm towards Sparkman and destroyed him, causing Jaden to cover his face from the shockwaves, Jaden LP: 3300-2400

Syrus had a smile on his face, "But even if he took down Sparkman, as long as he has Neos on the field, Jaden can still turn things around". Hassleberry nodded excited, however Jesse narrowed his eyes, "No, since he won't last long thanks to that field spell". Syrus and Hassleberry looked at him shocked, since both of them had gotten so excited that Jaden had gotten Neos on the field that they had forgotten about Venom Swamp.

Viper then looked at Jaden, "And with that, I end my turn, which means that Venom Swamps effect activates once again". A snake jumped up from the swamp and wrapped itself around Neos's arm and bit it, causing him to groan in pain, Atk: 2500-2000.

The gang got troubled when they saw this, "Ah man, Neos's attack points went down as well, and if Jaden loses him he could be in serious trouble".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin in attack mode". Aqua Dolphin appeared on the field next to Neos, Atk: 600.

Jaden then placed the last card in his hand into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the spell card NEX and now by sacrificing a Neo Spacian on my field, I can now summon a level 4 or below monster with the same name from my extra deck, so show yourself, Neo Spacian Marine Dolphin". Aqua Dolphin's body slightly changed, he looked mostly the same, only now his body had a darker shade of blue than before, Atk: 900.

Hassleberry held up a fist, "Alright, Aqua Dolphin evolved".

Jaden then held out his hand, "And next, I join together Neos and Marine Dolphin with Contact Fusion in order to summon… Elemental Hero Marine Neos!"

Neos and Marine Dolphin jumped up in the air and then made contact with each other and a blinding light appeared, once it died out Marine Neos appeared. He looked similar to Aqua Neos, only his skin was a darker shade of blue and had two spikes on each arm, Atk: 2800.

Syrus got a happy smile on his face, "Alright, look at all those attack points! He has way more than Viper's Venominon".

Jaden then pointed at Viper, "And next I activate Marine Neos's special ability! Once per turn, he can destroy one random card in your hand, however since you only have one, the choice is easy". A blast came out of Marine Neos's chest and hit the card in Viper's hand.

However Viper got a smirk on his face, "However, the card you just destroyed… was another Venom Snake". He revealed the card before he placed it in to his graveyard, "And now since there is one more reptile in my graveyard, Venominon gains another 500 attack points". Venominon once again got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 2000-2500.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth, "Man, looks like the Sarge's strategy backfired and made the enemy stronger instead".

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "It doesn't matter, after all Marine Neos still got more attack points than Venominon does".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "That's right, so go Marine Neos, take down his Venominon right now!" Marine Neos held out his hand and a stream of water shot out from it, the stream of water then hit Venominon and destroyed him, Viper LP: 1300-1000.

Everyone got excited expressions on their faces, "Alright he did it, Marine Neos took down his monster with ease".

However to Jaden's shock so laughed Viper, Viper then looked at Jaden with a smirk on his face, "Sorry, but I'm afraid that my king's reign is not yet over". Jaden got a shocked expression on his face, "Say what?"

A Venom Snake came out of Viper's graveyard, "You see, if Venominon is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can remove a reptile monster in my graveyard in order to revive it again". Venominon then once again came up from the swamps, Atk: 2000. Viper chuckled, "You can't get rid of Venominon that easy Jaden". Jaden narrowed his eyes in frustration when he saw Venominon reappear on the field.

AT THE SAME TIME,

The dragon head stared at the monitor while it narrowed its eyes, _"That's it, push him further, draw out more of his power and then hand it over to me, so I can finally regain my full power again"_.

Adrian looked at the dragon head while he gritted his teeth, he wondered how much time had passed since he got down here since he knew that his reinforcement was just waiting for a signal for him, and that they would storm the island if they didn't receive words from him after a certain amount of time.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Viper laughed a little, "What a shame Jaden, and you worked so hard to get rid of Venominon too".

Hassleberry gritted his teeth, "This stinks, that king of his just doesn't know when to quit".

Jaden gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "I…end my turn now". There was nothing else he could do at the moment.

Viper chuckled, "And since we are at the end phase of a turn again, Venom Swamp's effect once again activates and infects your Neos with poison". A snake came up from the swamp and wrapped itself around his right arm and bit it, causing him to groan in pain, Atk: 2800-2300.

Viper then placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's my turn again, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, "And next I activate the spell card Venom Shot!" He revealed the spell card that had an image of a snake with its mouth wide open, "Since I have Venominon on my field, I can send one reptile monster from my deck to my graveyard in order to place two more venom counters on your Marine Neos".

Jesse got a troubled expression on his face as he saw Viper place his third Venom Serpent in to his graveyard, "Oh no, not again". Venominon then fired a blast of poison from his arm that turned in to another blue snake that wrapped itself around Marine Neos's right leg and bit it, Atk: 2300-1800.

Venominon then fired another blast of poison from his other arm and it also turned in to a blue snake that wrapped itself around Marine Neos's left arm and bit it, Atk: 1800-1300. Jaden gritted his teeth, "Oh come on, not again".

Viper's smirk grew bigger, "And that's not all, since there is now another reptile monster in my grave, Venominon gains another 500 attack points". Venominon once again got surrounded by a blur aura, Atk: 2000-2500.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "This is bad, thanks to that spell card, Venominon is almost twice as strong as Jaden's Marine Neos now".

Viper then pointed at Neos, "Now go Venominon, attack his Marine Neos with Fanged Venom". Venominon fired a blast of poison from the snakes that made up his arm and it hit Neos and destroyed him, causing Jaden to groan in pain, Jaden LP: 2400-1200.

Alexis got a worried expression on her face, "Come on Jaden…."

Jim looked at Jaden with a determined expression on his face, "Don't give up mate". Jesse nodded his head, "That's right, this duel is not over yet".

Viper chuckled, "Not yet, but very soon, you put up a good fight, however I knew you wouldn't be able to beat me even before the match began".

Jaden gritted his teeth, now the difference between their life points were only 200, he had no cards in his hand, no monsters and one face down that couldn't really help him right now, _What can I do now, how am I going to defeat him and prevent the complete resurrection of the dictator?_

AT THE SAME TIME,

The dragon head chuckled as he watched the duel on the monitor, _"Yes, that's it, keep pushing him in to a corner, give me all of the power he's releasing, I'm going to fully revive and then… I'm going to end you Supreme King, but only after killing everyone you care about"._

 **So Jaden's duel against Viper continues and he manage to deal a lot of damage to Viper, however Viper keep weakening his monsters with Venom Swamp and the effects of his other Venom cards before taking them out with Venominon, a powerful monster that can revive itself. What can Jaden do now? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	9. Jaden vs Viper part 3

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, Jaden continued his duel against Viper, he managed to get a good lead by summoning Elemental Hero Great Tornado, however Viper managed to weaken him by 2000 points before he took him down with Venominon the King of Poisonous Snakes. Jaden and the others learned that Viper had been draining the energy out of the students to give it to a creature and in exchange it would bring his dead son back to life. What's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 9- Jaden vs Viper part 3

Currently the field for practical duel tests was filled with hurt students which most of them was sleeping while being in a lot of pain.

Crowler walked between the students worried while he carried blankets, at the same time Bonaparte came with a bucket of water, "Who was it that wanted water?" A student slowly raised a hand weakly.

Both of the teachers looked at each other troubled, "This is bad, what are gonna happen to the school and its students if this continues?" Crowler asked worried.

Bonaparte looked down, "I don't know, but for the moment, the only thing we can do is rely on Jaden and his friends, I just hope that they're fine and that they will be able to put an end to these survival duels soon". Crowler nodded his head, hoping the same thing.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jaden gritted his teeth, he knew that he needed to draw something good right now if he was gonna be able to turn things around, "It's my turn now, here goes something".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate the spell card the Warrior Returning Alive which returns a warrior monster in my grave back to my hand, and I choose Bubbleman". Bubbleman then came out of Jaden's graveyard and he added him to his hand, "But he won't be in my hand for long, because I now summon him in defense mode". Bubbleman reappeared on the field on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1200.

Jaden then drew two more cards from his deck, "Which means that I now can draw two more cards since he's alone on my field". Jaden looked at the cards, "Next I activate Graceful Charity, so now I draw three cards and then I discard two from my hand".

Jaden then drew two more cards and looked at them before he grabbed two of them and placed them in his graveyard. He then looked at Viper, "I end my turn now".

Viper looked at Jaden, "Which means that Venom Swamp's effect activates again, and your Bubbleman gains one venom counter". A snake came up from the swamp and wrapped itself around one of Bubbleman's before the snake bit it, causing it to turn purple from the poison, Bubbleman, Atk: 800-300.

Viper looked at Jaden who narrowed his eyes, Viper got a smirk on his face, _I'm amazed that he has lasted this long against me, but it doesn't matter, by now, the collected duel energy should be enough. Just wait Rick, we will be together again soon._

Viper placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then pointed at Bubbleman, "Now Venominon, attack his Bubbleman with Fanged Venom".

Venominon held up his left arm and each snake that made up it fired a blast of poison that hit Bubbleman and destroyed him, causing Jaden to shield his face from the shockwaves.

Viper looked at Jaden, "You may have survived the turn, but you won't be able to defeat me". He placed the card he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "Now I place one card face down and then I end my turn".

Alexis got a worried expression on her face, "Guys, I really hate to say it but Viper might have a point, from the beginning Viper has had the advantage because of his Venom Swamp, and with his Venominon on his field, I have a hard time seeing how Jaden can turn this around".

However Jesse looked at her with a smirk, "No way Alexis, this duel is far from over, Jaden is not a duelist that would give up because the situation looks bad, he's the kind of duelist that keeps fighting and then eventually finds a way to win".

Jaden looked at Jesse out of the corner of his eye, _Jesse is correct, I'm not gonna give up, and I have faith in my deck, and I know that as long as I keep believe in my deck, it will not let me down_.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Here we go, it's my move now". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it before a smirk appeared on his face, "Just what I was hoping for, as I thought my deck wouldn't let me down".

Jaden revealed that the card he had just drawn was Miracle Fusion, "I activate Miracle Fusion, and with it, I now fuse Wildheart in my graveyard with my Elemental Hero Bladedge that I sent there earlier thanks to Graceful Charity in order to form Elemental Hero Wildedge in attack mode". Both Wildheart and Bladedge appeared behind before they got sucked in to a vortex before Wildedge came out of it, Atk: 2600.

Syrus got an excited smile on his face, "Alright, Jaden managed to summon Wildedge and he has more attack points than Venominon".

Hassleberry looked at Syrus troubled, "Yeah Sy, but let's not forget, if Jaden destroy Venominon, then Viper will just bring him back right away".

Jesse's smirk grew bigger, "That's true, and I'm sure that's exactly what Jaden wants". Syrus nodded with a smile on his face while Hassleberry looked at Jesse with a confused expression on his face, Jesse continued, "You see, Wildedge has a special ability that is very useful here, he can attack every monster on Viper's side of the field once each, and when Venominon reappears he counts as a new monster, which means that Wildedge can attack him again, not to mention that each time Venominon is revived, Viper have to remove a reptile monster in his grave from the game, which means that Venominon will lose 500 attack points each time he revives".

Hassleberry got a smirk on his face, "I get it, which means that Viper is done".

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the equip spell card Assault Armor, which gives Wildedge an extra 300 attack points". Wildedge got surrounded by a golden aura, Atk: 2600-2900.

Jesse got a smirk on his face, "Alright, before Viper would've needed to revive Venominon twice in order for Jay for win, but now with Assault Armor he will only need to revive once".

Syrus got a smirk on his face, "And that's not all, even if Viper tries to save himself by not reviving Venominon, Jaden can just send Assault Armor to the graveyard so that Wildedge can attack a second time this turn, which means that this duel is pretty much over now".

Jaden pointed at Venominon, "Alright Wildedge, attack his Venominon and end this duel once and for all". Wildedge jumped up in the air while he pulled out his sword, then he flew down towards Venominon with a battle cry and slashed him with his sword, destroying him, causing Viper to grit his teeth in pain, Viper LP: 1000-600.

Jaden looked at Viper with a smirk on his face, "Alright Viper, what are you gonna do now? Revive Venominon or let me finish you with a direct attack?" However Jaden heard how Viper chuckled, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "What's so funny?"

Viper didn't answer and just laughed, Jim narrowed his eyes, "He's lost it". Jesse looked at Viper confused, "I don't it, why would he laugh in this situation?"

Viper looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Allow me to thank you Jaden".

Jaden narrowed his eyes even more, "Thank me, for what?"

Viper chuckled, "Well you see, when your Wildedge destroyed Venominon, my final plan could finally be put in to action. You see one mistake you all did was to think that Venominon is my greatest monster".

Jaden's eyes widened in shock, "Say what? He's not your ace monster?"

Viper chuckled as his face down got flipped face up, "You're about to find out, I now activate the trap card Rise of the Sacred Deity! When Venominon is destroyed, this card allows me to summon my greatest creature, now appear, Venominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!"

Then something began to appear out of the swamp, Jaden narrowed his eyes when he first saw what looked like a female before it was revealed that its lower body was a large snake body and that both of its arms were large snakes, also it had snakes for hair.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, _Oh great, I thought Venominon was tough and now he says that he has an even tougher monster, I wonder what Venominaga can do?_

At that moment Shirley took a step backwards scared, Jim looked down at her shocked, "Shirley, are you okay?"

Ruby then jumped off of Jesse's shoulder and disappeared, Jesse looked at Venominaga and narrowed his eyes, _I feel a lot more evil vibes coming from this monster than from Venominon_.

Viper chuckled, "She's quite frightening right? And trust me her bite is just as bad if not even worse as her hiss, you see she gain 500 attack points for every reptile monster in my graveyard, with six in the graveyard her attack points is a total of 3000". Venominaga got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 0-3000.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock, "Say what?" He then gritted his teeth, even with Assault Armor Wildedge had 2900 attack points which was lower than Venominaga's attack points. He looked at his face down card, it was Burst Reflector, which would allow him to reflect battle damage he would take from a battle if he had Burstwing on his field, however he didn't have Burstwing on the field or in his hand, which meant that he still couldn't use it.

He looked at the remaining card in his hand which was Necro Gardna which couldn't really help him either, "I… I end my turn now".

Viper chuckled, "And which means that it's time for Venom Swamp's effect to activate again, which means that your Wildedge now loses 500 attack points". A snake jumped up from the swamp and wrapped itself around the arm that Wildedge was holding his sword with and bit it, which caused him to scream in pain, Atk: 2900-2400. Jaden gritted his teeth, _Not again, Viper is gonna pay for this, nobody does something like this to my family members and gets away with it_.

Yubel appeared next to him, "Trust me Jaden, he will pay for _everything_ he has done, but for now focus on turning this duel around again".

Viper placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, your end begins now". He drew his next card and looked at it before he pointed at Wildedge, "Now Venominaga, attack with Venom Vapor Blast". The snake on Venominaga's right side opened its mouth and another snake flew out of it and crashed in to Wildedge and destroyed him, Jaden covered his face to shield it from the shockwaves, Jaden LP: 1200-600. Jaden gritted his teeth, "Wildedge…"

Viper's smirk grew, "And now, Venominaga's true power is about to activate". Jaden then saw how the snake that had rammed in to Wildedge began circle in the air around him, before it stopped behind him. He then groaned in pain as the snake came out of his chest from striking his back.

The gang gasped in shock and horror, Alexis looked at Jaden worried, "No, Jaden!"

Jaden felt his vision get a little blurry as the snake retreated back into the larger snake's mouth, "W-what just happened… this pain…"

Jaden then went down on his knees, trying his best not to throw up blood because of the pain he felt. Yubel appeared on the ground next to him with a worried expression on her face, "It seems that quite a bit of the dictator's powers has been infused in to that Venominaga, and you remember the pain from the shadow games last year right? Well that pain is nothing compared to the pain the dictator's power will cause you because they're so twisted". Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard that.

Viper chuckled, "You see what you feel is Venominaga's poison flowing through your body, you see when she inflicts battle damage to the opponent another of her abilities activates, which means that in three turns you will automatically lose this duel".

Jesse's eyes widened when he heard that, "What did you say?"

Alexis narrowed her eyes troubled, "That means… that Jaden only has three turns to win this, or Viper will win this and get everything he needs". Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other worried.

AT THE SAME TIME,

The dragon head narrowed its eyes and chuckled, _"That's it Viper, keep pushing him, make him use as much power as possible before you crush him"_.

Adrian narrowed his eyes, _This game might be my chance to escape, this thing's hold of me seems weaker, now if I can only reach my transmitter to activate…_ He slowly moved his right arm towards his ear before he pressed his earring, activating another card he had placed in the lab, cutting the power to the monitor displaying the duel.

The dragon head turned around and saw that Adrian was gone, _"Ran away huh? Well it doesn't really matter, after all you can't run from it, the darkness in your heart"._

Adrian was at that moment walking through a corridor slowly, however no matter how much he tried to, he couldn't forget what that creature had said.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jaden slowly got back on his feet again, _I don't have much time left, I need to end this duel as soon as I can_. He placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then, it's… my turn now". He gritted his teeth in pain while he drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Card of Demise, which lets me draw until I'm holding five cards, of course during my fifth standby phase I have get rid of my entire hand".

Jaden then drew four more cards and looked at them, _I have a feeling that Venominaga can revive herself if she's destroyed in battle like Venominon, so my best chance would be to try and get rid of her through a card effect, I don't know of it will work but it's the only chance I have right now._

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "I activate the spell card O – Oversoul, and with it I now bring Sparkman back from my graveyard". Sparkman reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I activate Polymerization! Now I'm gonna fuse together Sparkman on my field with Clayman in my hand in order to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". Sparkman and Clayman got sucked in to the vortex that appeared and out came Thunder Giant, Atk: 2400.

Jaden then grabbed Necro Gardna in his hand, "Next I activate Thunder Giant's special ability! By sending one card in my hand to my graveyard, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's field whose original attack points is less than his which is trouble for you since Venominaga's original attack points is 0". Jaden placed Necro Gardna in to his graveyard while he narrowed his eyes, _I really hope that this will work_.

Thunder Giant gathered electricity in his hands before he unleashed his Static Blast towards Venominaga and she got hit by the blast and a small explosion appeared. However Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw that Venominaga was still on the field.

Viper chuckled, "That was a nice try Jaden, and if you had been able to use that trick against Venominon, then it you would have succeeded. Unfortunately for you, Venominaga is unaffected by effects of spells, traps and monster's special abilities". Jaden growled a little, he had been afraid that Venominaga might have an ability that would shield her from destruction caused by card effects.

Hassleberry's eyes widened, "Wait, did he say that she's unaffected by other card effects?" Jesse narrowed his eyes troubled, "What can Jaden do now? She's too tough". Syrus looked at Jaden troubled, _Jaden, you have only one card in your hand again, so what are you gonna do?_

Jaden looked at the last card in his hand before he placed it into his Duel Disk, "I equip Thunder Giant with Mage Power, which means he now gains 500 extra attack and defense points for every spell and trap card on my field, and I currently has two". Thunder Giant, Atk & Def: 2400-3400/1500-2500.

Jaden held out his hand, "Alright Thunder Giant old buddy, take down his Venominaga with Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant charged up his attack and fired it towards Venominaga. She screamed when it hit her and she got destroyed, Viper covered his face to shield it from the shockwaves, Viper LP: 600-200.

Viper chuckled while he looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Jaden, if you think you can destroy my ultimate monster that easily then you're mistaken big time".

Jesse gritted his teeth, "I knew it, Venominaga must have the same ability as Venominon".

A card came out of Viper's graveyard, "Now by removing a reptile monster from my graveyard from play, I can revive Venominaga to my field". He revealed his Venom Serpent card before it vanished. Then the next moment Venominaga reappeared out of the swamp, Atk: 2500.

Jaden sighed, "I figured as much, well there is nothing else I can do right now which means I have no choice but to end my turn now".

Viper chuckled, "And that means that Venom Swamp once again activates and your Thunder Giant is about to get poisoned". A snake jumped up out of the swamp and wrapped itself around Thunder Giant's right leg and bit it which caused him to groan in pain, Atk: 3400-2900.

Viper placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate my Snake Rain spell card, now by simply sending one card from my hand to my graveyard, I can send four reptile monsters from my deck to my graveyard".

Jaden's eyes widened when he heard that, "Say what?" He then saw how place another Damage = Reptile in to his graveyard. He then placed his remaining two Venom Boa cards in to his graveyard as another Venom Snake and his final Venom Serpent.

Viper looked at Jaden, "And with that, Venominaga gains another 2000 attack points". Venominaga got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 2500-4500.

Syrus got a horrified expression on his face, "No way! Her attack points are 4500 now?" The gang also looked worried as they turned towards Jaden, they still had faith he could turn this around, however they had no idea how he could.

Viper pointed at Jaden, "You probably thought you would be safe since you believed that Thunder Giant would still have more attack points than Venominaga, but you were wrong, now Venominaga, destroy his Thunder Giant". The snake that was Venominaga's right arm opened its mouth and fired the smaller snake out of its mouth towards Thunder Giant.

Jaden narrowed his eyes while he placed his hand in front of his graveyard as Necro Gardna came out of it, "Not so fast, I activate Necro Gardna's special ability! By removing this card in my grave from the game, I can negate one of your attacks".

Necro Gardna appeared in front of Thunder Giant and blocked the attack before he vanished. Viper narrowed his eyes, "So you managed to survive another turn, however haven't you realized yet that you can't win? Anyway I end my turn, and you know what that means". Jaden saw how another snake jumped up out of the swamp and sank its fangs in to Thunder Giant's right arm before it wrapped itself around it, Atk: 2900-2400.

Jaden gritted his teeth while he glared at Viper, _I managed to survive last turn, but what can I do now? I don't have any more cards in my hand, one face down I can't use and only Thunder Giant, not to mention that once my next turn ends, I'll lose._

AT THE SAME TIME,

Adrian stood in front of a lever, "This is it, this is the main power system, so if I shut it down, all of the Bio Bands should deactivate, however…" His hand that moved stopped, "Should I shut it down?"

Adrian narrowed his eyes as he remembered what that creature had said about the darkness in his heart. However at that moment he heard a sound from his headset and placed it on his head, "Adrian, please come in! Give us your coordinates". Adrian recognized his friend Eco's voice, but he ignored her and just took the headset of and made his decision.

AT THE SAME TIME ON THE SUBMARINE,

The submarine surfaced while Eco took out a mike, "All units, we're now initiating our backup plan. We need to reach our target immediately".

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jaden held a hand on his chest in pain, "What can I do? What move can I make to turn things around?"

Viper chuckled, "Let me answer that, you can do absolutely nothing, you're going to lose to me here and now Jaden. After all, fools like you that prattle about enjoying dueling will never receive any blessing from the goddess of victory. Don't get me wrong, you're a really talented duelist, not many people can push me as far as you have, however you have one massive weakness".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, what weakness?"

Viper narrowed his eyes, "You see Jaden, you duel way too lightly. When someone who only duels for fun with no burdens on their shoulders loses his enjoyment, he has no way to fight on. The burden a duelist carries is the power that supports him when he's in a tight spot, however you don't have that. Those who don't have this burden can never grasp victory in life".

Jaden gritted his teeth, "You have no idea what you're talking about Viper".

Viper chuckled, "Oh really? Well I never expected a selfish person like you to understand what I'm talking about. There is nothing you can do to turn this duel around and the only thing that awaits you is defeat you selfish boy".

Jaden growled a little before he looked at his hand before he clenched it, "Like I said, you have no idea what you're talking about, you don't know anything about me".

Viper chuckled, "Oh really? Well one thing I do know is that you left out a very important part of your story earlier, how your past life became power hungry and went from being a righteous warrior to a bringer of ´destruction until he was defeated".

Jaden narrowed his eyes while Yubel gritted her teeth, "It seems like the dictator has twisted the story a bit".

Viper chuckled, "I also know that his soul represent the darker half of your soul. Once you fully master your powers then both of your spirits will join together in order to become complete and then you will continue his mission to conquer the world and destroy anyone in your way".

Jaden gritted his teeth, he wanted to argue, to tell Viper that he would never allow that to happen, however he couldn't do that right now. He had felt the Supreme King's influence more and more since the third year started, also the fact that he could barely resist him before was proof of it. Jaden would of course be angry about Viper trying to kill Alexis, however with the experience he had with suppressing the Supreme King he shouldn't have reacted as strongly as he did.

Viper's smirk grew bigger, "You see, you know it yourself! Deep down you're evil and only cares about yourself, someone like you should just offer your life for a noble cause while you still have some humanity left in you".

Jaden gritted his teeth and closed his eyes while he clenched his fists, _No, I'm not like that, I not gonna become like that, I…I_

However he then heard Jesse call out to him, "Jaden, don't listen to whatever this guy says". Jaden looked at him shocked and saw Jesse look at him with a serious expression on his face, "Why are you even listening to that crazy talk? You told me yourself that the Supreme King became evil because he got corrupted not because he chose to, deep down there is still good in him, I believe that, he's not truly evil and neither are you Jaden".

He then also looked at Viper, "Also you don't have a burden to carry? Think about every student at this academy who is counting on you to take him down right now Jaden, now pull yourself together and take Viper down". The rest of his friends nodded their heads, and Jaden could see the faith they had that he would beat Viper on their faces.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "That's right, he's just talking nonsense, you have done a lot of good since you got your powers and I know you won't ever submit to the Supreme King".

Jaden closed his eyes and thought about all of the students that had gotten hurt because of the survival duels, he knew that it had to stop right now or someone could really lose their life.

He opened his eyes and his determination could clearly be seen in them. He turned towards his friends, "Thanks guys, because of you my worries are now gone, alright, it's time to get my game on for real now, it's my turn now". Jaden then drew his next card, he was betting the entire duel on this one card.

Viper narrowed his eyes, "I already told you that it's useless! Stop with all of this useless resistance already".

Jaden looked at him, "It's not useless, as long as I believe in my deck, it will bring me a miracle". He looked at the card he had just drawn and a smirk appeared on his face, "Like this, I summon Reinforcement Dragon in attack mode". Reinforcement Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Viper narrowed his eyes, "And how is he suppose to help you".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "It's easy Viper, you see during my turn I can send him to my graveyard, by doing so I get to draw five new cards and then I can normal summon another monster this turn".

Viper narrowed his eyes as he saw the ground under Reinforcement Dragon cracked open and he got pulled down, then a moment later five orbs of light came up from the crack and entered Jaden's deck.

Jaden then drew five new cards and looked at them, "First I once again summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode". Neos reappeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Neos looked at Jaden, "Jaden, right now you only have one option left if you want to win. You see, I possess another power besides joining together with the Neo Spacians, you need to unleash the power of the dragon inside of me".

Jaden got a confuse expression on his face before he narrowed his eyes and nodded his head while a smirk slowly appeared on his face. He grabbed a card in his hand, "Alright Viper time to end this once and for all, now I activate the spell card Double Fusion, now by paying 500 life points I can Fusion Summon twice". Jaden groaned in pain, Jaden LP: 600-100.

Jaden grabbed two cards in his hand, "First I fuse together Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing with Elemental Dragon Hero Aqua Blast in order to form Elemental Dragon Hero Aquaburst". Burstwing and Aqua Blast appeared on the field before they got sucked in to the vortex that appeared behind them. A few moments later so flew Aquaburst out of the vortex, Atk: 2800-3700.

Jaden's smirk grew bigger, "And even though he gained 900 points through his ability I know it's not enough, however I have another plan, now I fuse Aquaburst with Neos".

Syrus's eyes widened in shock, "Wait, he's gonna fuse Aquaburst with Neos?" The gang also looked at the two monsters shocked before they got sucked in to the vortex that appeared.

Jaden held up his hand, "Now dragon warrior that controls fire and water, become one with the cosmic powered hero in order to unleash the power of the dragon inside of him, now show yourself, Elemental Hero Neos the Dragonic Warrior".

Neos then landed on the field again before he stood up, the gang then saw how his body began to change. Claws appeared at the top of his fingers, his helmet opened up and a mouth with large fangs in it appeared, a pair of silver wings appeared out of his back and a tail also appeared, Neos roared as he felt pure power flow through his veins, Atk: 3300. Neos looked at his body, "It's been so long since I felt this power that I had almost forgotten how it felt, it feels really good".

Viper looked at Jaden shocked, "You fused Neos with one of your Dragon Heroes?"

Jaden nodded his head, "That's right, Elemental Hero Neos the Dragonic Warrior is a monster that can only be summoned by fusing Neos with a level 6 or above dragon monster while both of them are on the field".

Viper got a smirk on his face, "I do admit that he looks pretty cool and strong, however he currently has 1200 attack points less than Venominaga".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "I know that, however I'm about to fix that little problem". Viper looked confused as Elemental Hero Neos came out of Jaden's graveyard, "By removing Elemental Hero Neos from my graveyard, I can choose one opposing monster and then it loses attack points equal to half of the original attack points of Elemental Hero Neos for as long as it remains on the field".

Viper chuckled, "That is a pretty good ability, except for the fact that Venominaga is unaffected by card effects remember?"

Jaden placed Neos's in to his deck box with a smirk on his face, "I know, however I think I forgot to mention something before, when I remove Neos from my graveyard, Neos the Dragonic Warrior also negates the effects of all the cards currently on the field except for itself". Viper's eyes widened in shock when he heard that and looked at Venominaga who lowered her head, Atk: 4500-3250.

Jaden then placed his hand in front of his graveyard again and Aquaburst came out of it, "And next I activate Neos the Dragonic Warrior's other special ability, by removing the dragon type fusion material in my grave from the game, Neos the Dragonic Warrior gains attack points equal to half of its original attack points for as long as he remains on the field and Aquaburst had 2800". Neos got surrounded by cosmic energy and he roared once again, Atk: 3300-4700.

Viper took a step backwards, "This… this can't be happening, I was so close… I almost had my son back".

Jaden looked at Viper, "Viper, I understand that you wanted to see your dead son again, however the dictator has only been using you, he never planned on keeping his promise to you, and I seriously doubt that he really could keep it anyway".

Syrus, Hassleberry and Alexis looked at each other shocked and worried, "Wait, by dictator, does Jaden mean…?" Alexis looked at Syrus, "The very same dictator that corrupted the Supreme King before Jaden? Yeah I'm pretty sure it's him he's talking about, he's the one that's been manipulating Viper all along?" Jesse and Jim looked troubled when they heard that part.

Jaden pointed at Venominaga, "Alright Neos, destroy Venominaga with Cosmic Explosion". Neos flew up in the air while he gathered cosmic energy in his mouth. He then unleashed a blast of cosmic energy towards Venominaga and destroyed her, causing Viper to cover his face while he groaned in pain, "Forgive me Rick, I couldn't bring you back to life". Viper LP: 200-0.

Alexis's expression went from shock to happiness in just a moment, "Alright, he did it, he won!" The gang began high fiving each other.

Jaden and Viper both gasped exhausted, however both of them groaned in pain the next moment as they felt their energy get drained and both of them went down on a knee.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE LAB,

The dragon head roared as the container shattered from the shockwave of the roar and it took the shape of a dark red young boy with spiky hair and a black dragon arm, he looked up, "Looks like he couldn't push him any further, let's just hope that it was enough". He then vanished in an instant.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

Jaden looked at Viper while he was still down on a knee gasping for air. However he and his friends gasped in shock when they saw a boy that looked like he was made out of dark red almost black energy. The boy turned towards Viper, "You did as I told you Viper, so now I will reunite you with your boy".

Viper was completely drained of energy, however he got a happy smile on his face when he heard that, "Rick…"

The boy then chuckled before an massive wave of energy erupted out of his body, causing everyone to cover their faces from the shockwaves. Once the shockwaves had disappeared and they could lower their arms, they saw a massive dark red almost black dragon with red eyes, it had four large wings on its back and three horns at the top of its head, however it's body still hadn't taken a solid form and was still made out of energy.

The dragon looked at Viper, "Yes, I will reunite you with him, in the afterlife!" Viper got a shocked expression on his face before he screamed in agony before he turned in to red energy that flew in to the dragon's mouth and he devoured it.

Alexis and Syrus covered their mouths horrified while the other three turned their heads away and closed their eyes. Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "I see that you haven't changed one bit dictator, you still don't see any value at all in other people's lives".

The dictator looked at her, "Of course, only my existence has any value, your master may have defeated me last time we fought, however this one hasn't fully mastered his powers yet so I'm going to kill him and absorb him and his powers before that happens".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Then why don't you just try it?"

The dictator turned his eyes towards Jaden and pure hatred could be seen in them, "Trust me, I would love to do it right now, however it seems like the energy Viper gathered for me wasn't enough after all, I can't gain a physical form yet".

Yubel chuckled, "Which means that everything you have done has been for nothing, I guess it's time for me and Jaden to reseal again".

The dictator chuckled, "Oh I don't think so guardian, it's true that I'm currently not strong enough to fight you and the Supreme King despite him being so exhausted, however I still have enough power to buy me the time I need, also I want the perfect stage for my battle with your master".

The dictator then roared as a blinding light came out of his body, causing everyone to cover their eyes, wondering what he was doing.

 **So the duel between Jaden and Viper has finally ended and Jaden managed to win by tapping in to the dragon powers inside of Neos in order to summon Elemental Hero Neos the Dragonic Warrior. However the dictator had gained enough power to take an energy shape of his true form and appeared before them before he began to transport them somewhere. What's he planning? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. As most people most likely understood, Burst Reflector is Backfire, for a long time I have been troubled that it shared the same name as a trap card that really exist so I have finally decided to change it, and then I'm gonna change it in my other stories as well.**

 **Also even though Venominaga is unaffected by card effects it can be negated if the effect targets the entire field right? There has been other times there that has happened. Also the reason I let her keep her points despite losing her abilities was based on when Jaden and Jesse dueled against Yubel, Uria lost his special abilities but he didn't lose his attack points.**


	10. Trapped

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **So Jaden continued his duel against Viper and managed destroyed Venominon with Elemental Hero Wildedge and planned on using his special ability in order to end the duel, however at that moment so summoned Viper his greatest monster, Venominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes which turned the tables in Viper's favor again. However Jaden managed to win the duel in the end by summoning Elemental Hero Neos the Dragonic Warrior, but then the dictator appeared and devoured Viper before blinding everyone, what's about to happen?**

Chapter 10- Trapped

Jaden groaned as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light, however soon the light died out and he lowered his arms and then saw that the dictator was gone. He narrowed his eyes, _What did he just do? I guess he could have just blinded us in order to escape to prevent himself to get sealed again, I have a feeling that that light did something else at the same time_.

Alexis looked around confused, "Huh? What just happened, where did the dictator go?" The others also looked around, trying to find the large dragon monster.

Jaden tried to get up on his feet, however he got hit by a wave of dizziness and stumbled, Jim and Jesse noticed it and quickly grabbed a hold of his shoulders in order to keep him on his feet.

Alexis looked at him worried, "Jaden, are you okay?" Jaden shook his head in order to clear it and showed her a weak smile, "Yeah, I'm just a little weak, that's all, however…" He narrowed his eyes, "I'm more concerned about what the dictator just did, I doubt that light's only purpose were to blind us so he could escape".

They then heard Yubel's voice behind them, "Trust me, he did a lot more than that". All of them turned around and got shocked when they saw Yubel standing there behind them with a solid form.

Syrus looked at Jaden shocked, "Jaden, did you summon Yubel?" Jaden shook his head, he had no idea how Yubel had gotten a solid form either.

Yubel looked at her own hand while she narrowed her eyes troubled, "It seems like the dictator has trapped this entire island between two dimensions, however the laws of physics of both worlds we're currently trapped between are affecting us, and since I'm currently have a physical form, it means that the other dimension is a world that has a connection to the Dominion of the Beast, which means that we duel spirits have physical forms in that world".

Alexis looked at Yubel, "The Dominion of the Beast? Jaden told me about that, isn't that the name of the world of Duel Monsters?"

Yubel looked at her and nodded her head, "The main world of Duel Monster spirits, that's correct, however there is a lot of other worlds connected to the Dominion of the Beast, your world as well, after all in ancient times wizards and ancient kings summoned monsters from the Dominion of Beast in order to fight ancient battles that we know as shadow games, of course now those ancient battles with magic and monsters has transformed into a famous card game instead".

Jaden sighed, "Well, no matter what, the first thing we need to do is get down from here and then we can figure out how the heck we're gonna get back to our own dimension". The others looked at each other troubled, they knew that he was right, but they were also worried that duel spirits now could gain a physical form.

Jaden groaned a little as he opened his third deck box, Alexis looked at him, "Jaden? What are you doing?"

Jaden looked at her, "I'm gonna summon a monster so it can get us down from here, after all Viper was the one with the remote after all, and he got devoured". The others looked at each other troubled, since he had a good point, without that remote, getting down from this pillar would be difficult unless they used their monsters to get down.

Jaden closed his eyes and groaned a little, he then opened his eyes again and they had turned golden, he listen closely and then heard the roar of Uria. He grabbed Uria's card and looked at it.

Yubel noticed who was right behind him now noticed the card, "Hey, Jaden, that card is…" Jaden looked at her, "With this monster, we can get down all at once".

Jaden was about to place Uria on to his Duel Disk, however at that moment so grabbed Yubel his arm, Jaden looked at Yubel and saw how she glared at him, "Don't you dare summon him, you barely have any energy left as it is! So summoning a monster as powerful as him could be dangerous for you".

Jaden opened his mouth to argue, however at that moment Jesse spoke up, "She's right Jaden". Everyone turned towards Jesse as he let go of Jaden and opened his deck box and took out his deck. He then searched through it and then grabbed a card and held it up with a smile while he placed his deck back into his deck box, "Besides, I have the perfect monster to get us down from here".

He placed the card on to his Duel Disk, "Now appear before us, Rainbow Dragon!" Rainbow Dragon then appeared on the field with a mighty roar. He turned towards the others with a large smile, "Rainbow Dragon can get us down all at once with no problem at all".

Jaden sighed and smiled weakly once again, "Fine then". He then placed Uria back into his deck box and closed it. All of them then got up on Rainbow Dragon's head and neck before he flew down from the pillar and landed on the ground and lowered his head so everyone could get off of him while Jim and Alexis supported Jaden. Jesse patted Rainbow Dragon's head, "Thanks for the help buddy". Rainbow Dragon growled happily. Jesse then grabbed Rainbow Dragon's card and removed it from his Duel Disk, causing the dragon to disappear.

Jesse looked at the others, "Alright, the first thing we need to do is get Jaden to the infirmary and then inform the others about what's going on, even though it might expose Jaden's secret, since it could be dangerous if a hostile duel spirit would appear on the island and gain a solid form".

Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, after all it wouldn't be the first time a hostile spirit would appear, I battled a few of those in the past".

The moment after he said that so did they hear a sound behind them, all of them then turned around quickly, ready to fight if needed. However they got shocked when they saw that it was Axel Brodie that came towards them slowly.

Axel then groaned and were about to fall to the ground. Hassleberry quickly ran towards him and caught him, "Brodie, you're okay!" Axel looked at Hassleberry, "I'm not okay, but I'm at least still alive".

Jaden looked at Axel with a large smile on his face, "Axel, I'm glad to see that you made it out of there alive". Alexis looked at Jaden and got a small smirk on his face and nodded his head, "Well of course, there is no way that something like that would be enough to kill me".

Axel then narrowed his eyes, "Tell me, what happen with Viper? Did you guys stop him, and where is he right now?"

The gang looked at each other before Jaden spoke, "First let's get back to the academy, and then we'll tell you the story, okay?" Axel closed his eyes and sighed before he nodded his head, "Okay, it might be best to get back first".

The gang nodded their heads and turned towards the academy and began to walk back towards it. However at that moment so gasped Jaden in shock and his eyes turned golden.

Alexis looked at Jaden worried, "Jaden? What's wrong?" Jaden narrowed his eyes as he looked around them while he narrowed his eyes, "We're not alone here". The others then looked around themselves as well.

Then they saw someone walking out of the forest in front of them, all of them got shocked when they saw what it was, "Hey wait a minute, isn't that a Terrorking Archfiend?" Axel asked looking at the others.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, it definitely was a Terrorking Archfiend, he wouldn't forget since it had been quite an annoying opponent during his duel against Titan.

At that moment Terrorking Archfiend saw them and he narrowed his eyes when he saw both Jaden and Alexis, "It's you two!"

Jesse looked at Alexis and Jaden confused, "Do you two know this guy?" Alexis shook her head confused. However Jaden narrowed his eyes, he had a bad suspicion that he knew where this spirit had met at least him.

Syrus looked at Jaden a little troubled, "Jaden, do you think that…?"

Jaden looked at him, "That this is the duel spirit of Titan's Terrorking Archfiend? Yeah I think so". Alexis looked at him shocked when she heard that before she turned toward Terrorking Archfiend.

Terrorking Archfiend nodded his head, "That's right, my previous master was the shadow duelist, of course he was a fake at that time, however then he got real shadow powers once he became a Shadow Rider".

He then glared at Jaden and Alexis again, "And now I can get my revenge on you two for defeating him twice".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Just wait a sec, why do you want to get revenge on us? And why did you just randomly appear on the island again?"

Terrorking Archfiend looked at Jaden, "Well the other dimension this island is now trapped between is my home dimension, so coming here was no problem since I have traveled between the worlds in spirit form before. As for why I want to get revenge, I enjoyed tormenting people together with Titan, seeing them fall into despair after losing to us".

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Which means that you always were a bad duel spirit then". Terrorking Archfiend nodded his head, "That's right, now then your name was Jaden Yuki right? Since you were the first one to defeat Titan, I'll deal with you first".

Jaden got a smirk on his face and separated himself from Jim and Alexis, "Sure why not? I took down your master, so taking you down shouldn't be too hard, now time to get our game…" However at that moment so did he stumble as his vision got blurry.

Jim quickly grabbed Jaden as he was about to fall down, Yubel came up next to Jaden with a worried expression on her face, "Jaden! I told you that you barely have any energy left remember? You can't duel against him in your condition". Alexis looked shocked when he saw Yubel before he narrowed his eyes.

Alexis looked at Jaden with a worried expression before she got a look of determination on her face. She walked up next to Jaden and looked at Terrorking Archfiend, "Sorry Terrorking but Jaden is too weak to duel right now, so I'm going to be your opponent right now".

Jaden turned his head towards Alexis shocked and tried to focus his sight on her since he currently saw three of her, "Alexis… I should be the one that…"

However Alexis glared at him and said sharply, "Jaden! You can't even stand up on your own, there is no way that you can duel right now". She then took and placed her deck into her Duel Disk and turned towards Terrorking Archfiend.

Terrorking Archfiend shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter which one of you I face first, I'm gonna crush you both and absorb your life energies". He held up his right arm and dark energy gathered around it before it took the shape of a black Duel Disk with what looked like claws at the corners of it.

Alexis narrowed her eyes and activated her Duel Disk, "We'll see about that Terrorking Archfiend, now let's do this". Both of them then drew their first five cards and looked at them.

Terrorking Archfiend then placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll make the first move". He then drew his sixth card and looked at it, "Now I summon Lancer Archfiend in attack mode". A monster with a purple and yellow armor with a red cape that also had a helmet like a skull and blades for arms appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Terrorking Archfiend then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Alexis placed her fingers on her deck, "And that means that it's my turn now". She then drew her sixth card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Polymerization, and with it I fuse together my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber in order to Fusion Summon Cyber Blader in attack mode". Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater then appeared on the field before they got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field, Cyber Blader then appeared out of the vortex, Atk: 2100.

Alexis then pointed at Lancer Archfiend, "Now Cyber Blader, attack his Lancer Archfiend now". Cyber Blader then began to spin in a pirouette so fast that she created a small tornado around her.

Terrorking Archfiend pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I now activate the spell card Shrink and then I use it to cut your Cyber Blader's attack points in half", Cyber Blader, Atk: 2100-1050.

Cyber Blader swung out with her right leg to strike Lancer Archfiend with her skate, however he blocked the attack with the blade on his left arm and then slammed the blade on his right arm in to her, sending her flying back, however she did a back flip and landed in front of Alexis, Alexis LP: 4000-3450.

Alexis looked at Terrorking Archfiend, "Sorry, but when you have one monster on your field, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle". She then looked at her hand and grabbed two cards in it and placed them into her Duel Disk, "And next I place two cards face down and end my turn, which means that Cyber Blader gets back the attack points she lost", Cyber Blader, Atk: 1050-2100.

Lancer Archfiend then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn". He drew his next card and narrowed his eyes, "Now I activate Spellbook Inside of the Pot, which means that we both get to draw three new cards", Alexis looked at him shocked before she narrowed her eyes and drew three more cards.

Terrorking Archfiend also drew three cards and looked at them, "And next, I sacrifice my Lancer Archfiend in order to summon this, Archfiend of Gilfer in attack mode". Lancer Archfiend then vanished and got replaced by large red and blue fiend monster with large red wings, Atk: 2200.

Terrorking Archfiend then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I activate this, the spell card Rush Recklessly, which gives him 700 more attack points". Archfiend of Gilfer, Atk: 2200-2900.

Terrorking Archfiend then pointed at Cyber Blader, "Now Archfiend of Gilfer, attack her Cyber Blader now!" Gilfer gather fire in his right hand and unleashed a stream of fire towards Cyber Blader.

Alexis however pressed one of the buttons on her Duel Disk and one of her face down flipped face up, "Not so fast, I activate Doble Passe! Now this trap card changes your attack to a direct on me".

The fire attack that flew towards Cyber Blader bent to the right and flew around her towards Alexis. Syrus got a worried expression on his face, "Oh man, I know that's one of Alexis's most normal strategies, but still it's too risky now since Archfiend of Gilfer has 2900 attack points now". Jaden knew that Syrus was right, which meant that Alexis most likely had a plan.

Alexis pressed another button on her Duel Disk and her second face down got flipped face up, "Now I activate the continuous trap card Spirit Barrier! As long as I have a monster on my field, I can't battle damage". A barrier appeared in front of Alexis and blocked Archfiend of Gilfer's attack.

Terrorking Archfiend growled, "Damn you little girl, you negated the damage from my attack, and now because of your Doble Passe…"

Alexis got a smirk on her face, "That's right, now the monster you attacked can strike you directly, now go Skate Blade Slash". Cyber Blader skated towards Terrorking Archfiend and then swung out with her right leg and slashed him with her skate, causing him to slide backwards a little, Terrorking Archfiend LP: 4000-1900.

Terrorking Archfiend gritted his teeth before he grabbed a card in his hand, "I end my turn by placing one card face down and since my turn is over, the effect of Rush Recklessly ends'". A card appeared in front of him, Archfiend of Gilfer, Atk: 2900-2200

Alexis placed her fingers on her deck, "Then it's my turn again". She drew her next card and looked at it, "I activate Pot of Greed which means that I can draw two more cards".

Alexis then drew two more cards and looked at them, "And next I activate this, the spell card Machine Angel Ritual!" A metallic church appeared around her, "Alexis then grabbed a card in her hand, "And now, I sacrifice Cyber Prima in my hand, in order to summon Cyber Angel Idaten in attack mode". Cyber Prima appeared on the field before she vanished, only to be replaced by Idaten, Atk: 1600.

Alexis then held out her hand in front of her graveyard as a card came out of it, "And when Idaten is summoned to my field, I can add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand, so now I take back my Pot of Greed card". She revealed the card she had just gotten back before she placed it back into her Duel Disk.

"And now I activate it again and draw two more cards". She drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I activate the equip spell card Ritual Weapon, which gives a level 6 or below monster like my Idaten 1500 extra attack points". The ritual weapon then appeared on Idaten's arm, Atk: 1600-3100.

Terrorking Archfiend growled and Alexis pointed at Archfiend of Gilfer, "And now Idaten, attack his Archfiend of Gilfer". Idaten ran towards Gilfer and delivered a powerful punch to the monster, destroying, Terrorking Archfiend LP: 1900-1000

Terrorking Archfiend held up Archfiend of Gilfer's card, "However, now Archfiend of Gilfer's special ability activates! When it gets sent to the graveyard, I can choose one monster on the field and equip it to it, and the monster equipped with Archfiend of Gilfer loses 500 attack points".

Archfiend of Gilfer then appeared behind Idaten and placed his arms under hers, holding her in her place, Idaten, Atk: 3100-2600.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "However, this duel is about to end since my Cyber Blader can still attack". Alexis pointed at Terrorking Archfiend, "Now Cyber Blader, attack his life points directly and end this". Cyber Blader skated towards Terrorking Archfiend and swung out with her right leg.

However, at that Terrorking Archfiend pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, now I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, and with it I bring back Lancer Archfiend in attack mode". Lancer Archfiend then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Cyber Blader jumped back for a moment and glared at Lancer Archfiend before she skated towards him and slashed him with her right skate, destroying him, Terrorking Archfiend LP: 1000-500. Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Fine then, I end my turn now".

Terrorking Archfiend placed his fingers on his deck, "My move then". He drew his next card, "And now I activate Graceful Charity, so now I draw three cards and then I discard two".

Terrorking Archfiend drew three cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them and another one in his hand and placed them both in to his graveyard.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Spell Shattering Arrow, which destroys all spell and trap cards on your field and then deal 500 points of damage for each one, and even though Archfiend of Gilfer is a monster so does he count as an equip spell card right now".

The arrow flew towards Alexis's side of the field and destroyed Ritual Weapon, Spirit Barrier and Archfiend of Gilfer, Alexis groaned in pain then as the arrowed scratched her, Alexis LP: 3450-1950. Terrorking pointed at Idaten, "And since Ritual Weapon is gone, Idaten loses a few attack points". Idaten, Atk: 3100-1600.

Terrorking Archfiend chuckled as he held up his Duel Disk and a glow came out of his graveyard, "Also, since Archfiend of Gilfer just got sent back to my graveyard, I can once again equip it to a monster on the field, like your Idaten again". Archfiend of Gilfer once again appeared behind Idaten and grabbed her, Atk: 1600-1100.

Terrorking Archfiend then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, in order to revive my Skull Archfiend of Lightning". Lightning then came down from the sky and hit the ground and then Skull Archfiend of Lightning appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden narrowed his eyes when he saw that, "Let me guess, you have your Pandemonium field spell card in your hand correct? After all, Skull Archfiend of Lightning's would otherwise wipe out your last life points since it cost you 500 life points during each one of your standby phases in order to keep him on the field".

Terrorking Archfiend nodded his head, "You're absolutely correct, so now I activate the field spell card Pandemonium". The slot for field spells on his Duel Disk opened up and he placed Pandemonium into it. Then the forest had become to the red chamber with red bone like structures and fiendish statues.

Terrorking Archfiend then pointed at Idaten, "And now Skull Archfiend of Lightning, attack Cyber Angel Idaten with Blast Stream of Fury!" Skull Archfiend of Lightning then unleashed a stream of electricity from its forehead and it hit Idaten and destroyed her and Archfiend of Gilfer that was equipped to her, Alexis LP: 1950-550.

Terrorking of Archfiend then pointed at Cyber Blader, "And now since Archfiend of Gilfer once again got sent to my graveyard, I equip it to your Cyber Blader". Archfiend of Gilfer then appeared behind Cyber Blader and grabbed her, Atk: 2100-1600. Terrorking Archfiend then looked at the remaining two cards in his hand, before he grabbed one of them which were Meteorain, "And now I end my turn by placing one card face down".

Jaden gritted his teeth troubled, _Not only was Idaten destroyed, Alexis now has less than 1000 life points as well, in fact she's only ahead with 50 points, also Cyber Blader were also weakened and that face down could be trouble as well_.

However he then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked behind him and saw Yubel with a comforting smile on her face, "She will find a way out of this situation Jaden". Jaden slowly got a smile on his face and nodded his head. He that Yubel was right, Alexis would be able to find a way to win, he just had to believe in her.

Alexis narrowed her eyes and looked at her deck, right now she had Cyber Angel Dakini, Prima Light, Angel Blast and Scapegoat in her hand, right now none of those cards could really help her, which meant that she had to draw a good card right now.

Alexis looked at Terrorking Archfiend, "Alright, it's my move now". She drew her next card and looked at it and her eyes widened in shock, Terrorking Archfiend chuckled, "What's wrong? Did you draw a card that's useless to you right now". He narrowed his eyes, _Now hurry up and make your move and then end your turn so I can end this. After all even if you switch your Cyber Blader to defense mode, if I activate my Meteorain, I can deal piercing damage to you and wipe out the rest of your life points._

Alexis then placed the card on to her Duel Disk, "Now I summon Cyber Gymnast in defense mode". Cyber Gymnast then appeared on the field, Def: 1800.

Terrorking Archfiend looked at her, "So since you drew a weak monster, you decided to try and strengthen your defense huh?" He then mentally chuckled, _Now just change your Cyber Blader to defense mode and end your turn, then I will activate Meteorain and end this duel once and for all._

He got shocked however when Alexis grabbed a card in her hand with a smirk on her face, "And next I activate Cyber Gymnast's special ability! By discarding one card in my hand I can destroy one monster on your field that's in attack mode". She then placed her Scapegoat spell card into her graveyard.

Terrorking Archfiend's eyes widened in shock, "What? NO!" He then saw how Cyber Gymnast jumped up in the air and placed a hard kick on the top of Skull Archfiend of Lightning's head, sending him crashing in to the ground with his face first before he got destroyed.

Alexis looked at Terrorking Archfiend of Lightning with a smirk on her face, "And now that your Skull Archfiend is gone you have nothing to protect you, so I guess you know what that means, this duel is over". Terrorking Archfiend took a step backwards in horror.

Alexis pointed at Terrorking Archfiend, "Alright Cyber Blader, attack Terrorking Archfiend's life points directly and end this once and for all". Cyber Blader broke free from Archfiend of Gilfer's grip and skated towards Terrorking Archfiend before she swung her right leg at him and rammed her skate in to Terrorking Archfiend which sent him flying to the ground, Terrorking Archfiend LP: 500-0.

Jaden held up a fist excited, "Alright, Lex won!" The others (except for Axel) looked just as excited as Jaden over Alexis's victory.

Terrorking Archfiend sat up slowly and glared at Alexis, "Damn you little girl, I swear that I will get my revenge on you and that bastard Jaden". His body then became transparent and he vanished. Alexis looked shocked when he disappeared, "He just… vanished!"

Alexis then groaned silently as the Bio Band on her arm lit up, she looked down on it, _I just felt some of my energy get drained, does that mean that the Bio Bands are still active?_ She however decided that it was best to wait with telling the others about this until they got back to the school.

Yubel narrowed her eyes, "It seems like that since the laws of physics of both the dimensions we are trapped between is affecting the island, duel spirits can take a physical form, however it seems like there is a time limit for how long we can maintain our physical form here since we can't naturally have a physical form in your dimension unless we get summoned with a physical form by someone. Also I believe that Terrorking Archfiend got sent back to his home dimension since he lost the duel".

She then looked down on her right hand and saw how it started to turn transparent, "It looks like I'm reaching the limit for how long I can keep a physical form here". Jaden then saw how she returned to spirit form and she looked at him, "Now, we should really get you and Axel to the infirmary". Jaden and the others that could see her nodded their heads before they continued towards the main school building.

A WHILE LATER,

The gang entered the infirmary and Syrus ran over to Miss Fontaine, "Miss Fontaine, we need your help!"

Miss Fontaine turned around and got shocked then she saw the condition Jaden and Axel were in, she then pointed at the chair, "Please move them over here".

She then checked Axel first since Jaden insisted that he could wait. Once she was done with her check she pointed at an empty bed, "Please place him in that bed". Hassleberry and Jim nodded their heads before they both placed one of Axel's arms over their shoulders and helped him over to the bed.

She then took and checked Jaden's condition. She then looked at him, "It seems like you're not physically hurt like Axel, however you seems to have lost a lot of energy, so you need to take it easy for a while". She looked around, "Now, let's find you a bed".

At that moment so sat Chazz up in his bed, "He can have this bed, I'm tired of being in here".

Jaden turned towards him with a smile, "Chazz! You're okay again". The others also got smiles on their faces when they saw that Chazz had regained consciousness.

Chazz sighed, "Yeah well, my pride is still wounded from my defeat in my duel against Gecko". He then threw his blanket and stood up, however he then heard a voice behind him, "Please boss, don't press yourself too hard too soon".

He turned around and saw the three Ojama Brothers sit on the bed, "You guys?" Ojama Green looked at him, "Yellow is right boss, you might collapse again if you push yourself too hard". Ojama Black nodded his head, "Yeah, and we don't that to happen again".

Chazz gritted his teeth irritated, "Mind your own business you little twerps". He then slapped them and expected them to disappear like they usually did when he hit them, however to his shock so did he feel his hand hit something solid before he sent the three of them to the floor while they screamed in pain.

He looked at them shocked as they sat up on the floor, "Hold on, you guys… you guys are not spirits right now!"

Alexis looked at him while she and Jesse helped Jaden over to the bed and placed him on it, "That's right Chazz, it seems like we're trapped between two dimensions and that duel spirits can take a physical form for a short period of time".

Chazz looked at her shocked as Jaden laid down on his back, "What do you mean by that?" Alexis looked at him, "I think we should wait to explain that until we meet Crowler and Bonaparte". She looked at Miss Fontaine, "And I think you should come with us as well".

Miss Fontaine looked at them shocked but still nodded her head since she believed it might explain what was going on to her. At that moment a ringing tone could be heard from Alexis's PDA and she took it out and looked at it, her eyes widened in shock for a moment before she got a smile on her face and answered the call.

A WHILE LATER AT THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE,

Alexis and the others stood in front of Crowler and Bonaparte with Miss Fontaine standing in front of the desk and Bastion and Atticus behind them. It was Atticus that called while they were in the infirmary and heard that he and Bastion had returned to the island a little while after they arrived at Viper's lair. Atticus had asked Maximillion Pegasus for help with something while Bastion had gotten permission from Sheppard to study with Eisenstein as long as he got his homework sent to him and then sent it back as soon as he got it done.

Crowler looked at Alexis and the others, "So let me see if I have understood correctly, you're saying that the entire island we're on is trapped between dimensions?" Alexis nodded her head.

Bonaparte, "Not to be rude, but it's hard to believe such an unbelievable story".

Bastion spoke at that moment, "Well actually, the existence of other dimensions has been theorist before, like the Duel Monsters spirit world". Atticus nodded his head.

Crowler narrowed his eyes with a troubled expression on his face, "Well it's true that we have seen a lot of weird things during the last two things, but this sounds almost too unbelievable".

Atticus at that moment looked at his sister, "Also Lexi, you said that this was caused by the same dictator that the past Supreme King faced right? Are you really telling me that despite not being back to full strength he's still powerful enough to do this?"

Alexis nodded her head, "Yeah I know it's unbelievable, I have no idea how the previous Supreme King managed to defeat him, also Atti, you never told me and our parents what favor you asked Pegasus for, just that you were going to go to Industrial Illusion in order for him to help you with something".

Atticus looked at her, "Actually, I wasn't the one who asked Pegasus for help, it was Jaden". Alexis and the others looked at him confused before he continued, "During summer break, I talk with Jaden about my worries about Nightshroud".

Jesse looked at Alexis and the others that knew Atticus, "Nightshroud?" Jim and Bonaparte also looked at them confused, while the others in the room at least knew the name and what connection it had to Atticus. Alexis looked at Jesse, "We'll explain later, please continue Atti".

Atticus nodded his head, "Well, I told him how I was worried about what would happen if Nightshroud took control again. Jaden who was also worried about it and wanted to help me apparently contacted Yugi Muto".

Everyone except for Syrus, Bastion, Chazz and Alexis looked shocked when they heard that, Atticus continued, "Let's say that he has quite a lot of knowledge about shadow games and all of that stuff and Jaden asked if he could help him find out about what happened to me. However Yugi told Jaden that he should contact Mr Pegasus instead since he apparently had more knowledge about shadow games than Yugi himself had".

At that moment Bonaparte couldn't keep quiet anymore, "Alright, I want some explanations right now, who is this Nightshroud you keep talking about and why would Jaden think that the king of games could help you at all".

Atticus sighed and placed a hand on his face, "Alright, you all have heard about the stories about the Shadow Riders and the Sacred Beasts right?" Everyone nodded their heads, including the ones who had either heard about it or experienced those events first hand.

Atticus pointed at himself, "Well one of those Shadow Riders was a masked person called Nightshroud, and well… I was him". Bonaparte, Jim and Jesse looked at him shocked before he continued, "I was possessed by a dark power, however I was freed from it when Jaden defeated me in our shadow game, however his dark powers and presence remained in my dragon deck and it influences me each time I used it, in fact when I used during the GX tournament in order to try and make act like his old self again, I got possessed again, only to be freed once again when Zane won the duel".

Jesse narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Well, if something like that has happened to you not only once but twice already, then I guess I can understand why you would be worried". Bonaparte looked at Crowler with a doubtful expression and saw how Crowler nodded his head, confirming what Atticus had just said.

Bonaparte then turned back to Atticus, "Anyways, why would Jaden think that Yugi could help him? I don't get that part most of all".

Atticus crossed his arms, "It's simple, you all know the stories about the Millennium Items right? Well they all existed and both Yugi and Pegasus possessed one each, Yugi the Millennium Puzzle that always hung around his neck and Pegasus had the Millennium Eye which apparently got ripped out of his head". The others flinched when he said that.

Atticus then closed his eyes, "Those who possessed a Millennium Item possessed shadow powers and usually got involved in shadow games, either they started or just got pulled in to it".

Atticus looked at everyone, "Anyways, Yugi gave Jaden Pegasus's number and told him to call Pegasus and talk to him about my condition so that's what Jay man did, then the next thing I knew I got a call from Pegasus himself and told me to come to Industrial Illusions and that he would pay for my transport so they could analyze the energy inside of my deck and see if they could find out where it came from".

Alexis looked at him with a hopeful expression on her face, "Well, did they find out anything?"

Atticus sighed and shook his head, "Not anymore than we already know, which isn't much at all, he however said that he and his scientists would continue researching it to see if they could find out anything".

Bastion sighed at that moment, "However, it seems like we can't have a calm year at this school, first it was the Shadow Riders and the Sacred Beasts, then during our second year it was the Light of Destruction, and now we hear that the new teacher Viper put these Bio Bands on all of the students in order to drain their energy in order to restore the dictator the previous Supreme King defeated back to his full power". The gang sighed, knowing that he was right, they hadn't had a single easy school year since they came to the island.

At that moment Bonaparte spoke again, "You keep speaking of this Supreme King and a dictator, what is that all about?" The gang looked around at each other, before they nodded since it was better to tell everything right now considering the situation all of them were in.

Alexis looked at Miss Fontaine and Bonaparte, "I guess we should tell you since you two are the only ones in the room who doesn't already know, you see since the beginning of time, there has been two opposite forces in the universe, the Gentle Darkness and the Light of Destruction. The Light's desire is universal destruction while the Gentle Darkness's purpose is to stop it from succeeding. The Light brainwashes people to do its bidding for it while the Gentle Darkness exists inside of a host body from the day the host is born, and that person is called the Supreme King, and the current Supreme King is none other than Jaden Yuki". Miss Fontaine and Bonaparte looked shocked when they heard that.

Alexis closed her eyes and sighed before she continued, "The previous Supreme King was a powerful warrior of justice that helped people wherever he was needed, however then he came across the very same dictator that is causing us trouble 2000 years later, and even though the Supreme King managed to defeat him, the dictator managed to infect him with some of his own twisted energy, which turned him evil which forced his own guardian spirit Yubel which is now Jaden's guardian to help take him down since she couldn't stand seeing him like that".

She then got a pained expression, "However, when Jaden received the powers of the Gentle Darkness, the spirit of the previous Supreme King got reborn in him as well as his darker half, not to mention the corruption never disappeared even after his death, which means that he has tried to take control over Jaden's body and has actually succeeded for a short period times a few times".

Bonaparte had a troubled expression on his face, "That's really an unbelievable story as well". Miss Fontaine nodded her head as she agreed.

Crowler looked at them, "And yet it's all true, I have seen Jaden getting possessed by his darker half as well as seeing him use powers he normally shouldn't possess, not to mention I have also seen Yubel in our dimension, so no matter how unbelievable it sounds, it's all true".

Alexis looked down at her wrist, "Now let's return to our current problem, not only are we trapped between two dimensions where duel spirits can gain a physical form for a short amount of time which means we most likely have to duel in order to survive, but the Bio Bands is also still active, which means that we will lose energy each time we duel". The others looked at her troubled. That would be a problem if duel spirits kept appearing like Terrorking Archfiend had done.

Atticus hit his chest with a fist while he had a smile on his face, "There is an easy solution to that problem, since Bastion and I wasn't here when the school year started we don't have Bio Bands, so let us do all of the dueling".

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she glared at her older brother, "Don't be stupid Atticus, there is no way only the two of you can hold of every duel spirit that might appear on the island". Atticus got a troubled expression on his face and looked at Bastion for support, however Bastion shook his head since he knew that Alexis was right and Atticus sighed in defeat.

Crowler nodded his head troubled, "Yes this is a very troublesome situation, mostly because of the condition most of the students are in, some of them are strong enough to walk around a bit, but not enough to pick up a deck and fight for their lives yet. So for the moment we have to make sure that no student leaves the dorms or this building".

He turned towards Bonaparte, "Bonaparte, make sure to deliver to every teacher". Bonaparte nodded his head and left the office while Crowler looked at Miss Fontaine, "How is it with medicine and food?"

Miss Fontaine looked at him, "Well what we have in the school right now isn't much, however a shipment with supplies came earlier today, only we were too busy with taking care of the injured students to go and get it".

Crowler closed his eyes troubled, "And right now it's too dangerous to try and get down to the docks to try and get it, after all we can't really leave the students here alone and I don't want to send any of the students that is still well…" He looked at the gang with a strict look in his eyes, "On a dangerous mission like that on their own". The gang looked at each other and sighed since they had been about to suggest that they would go and get it.

A WHILE LATER,

Blair woke up, she sat up and held her head in pain. She then saw how Marcel had gotten up and was slowly walking away, "Marcel? Where are you going?" He jumped a little in shock and turned towards her, "Um, I'm only going to the restroom".

Blair also felt that she needed to go and got up on her feet, "Hold on, I'll come with you". She then silently followed him out of the practical dueling test field.

AT THE SAME TIME,

The dictator had once again taken the energy shape of a young boy and stood with his arms crossed, he then lifted his head, "I knew you would seek me out". He turned around and looked at Adrian who walked up to him.

Adrian looked at the dictator, "I have a dream I want to become a reality, but in order for it to become a reality, I need power, enough power to control the world".

The dictator chuckled, "I knew you would say that, now give me your hand". Adrian reached out with his right hand and the dictator grabbed it with his dark red almost black scaly arm. Adrian then felt a weird feeling spreading from his arm into his whole body.

The dictator let go of his arm, "I just used my powers in order to prevent you from losing energy in duels, after all you won't be of use to me if you collapse because of getting too much energy drained, however you need to hide this fact and pretend that you get drained of energy if you are forced to duel".

Adrian narrowed his eyes a little but nodded his head, "So what's next?"

The dictator looked at his energy form, "Well first I need to find a host, I mean it will be easier for me to do things if I possess a human body since it won't waste too much of the energy Viper managed to gather to me, I mean I used up a lot when I trapped this island between two dimensions, and so I have searched the island and I think I have found the perfect candidate since he's quite a troubled child".

The dictator then vanished before Adrian could say anything. Adrian clenched his fists, "Fine, I'll help you, for now, however I know that you are afraid of Jaden because of the power he's apparently possessing, so once I get my hands on it, I will take you down and take your power as well, in order to make my dream come true".

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Blair and Marcel walked through the hallway in order to get to the boys restroom, they had stopped at the girls first and now it was time to get Marcel to the boys restroom.

However they never noticed how the dictator flew behind them until they felt something right behind them. Blair turned around only for the dictator to slam his arm into her, which sent her flying in to the wall.

Marcel backed away, he wanted to help Blair but was too scared. He looked at the dictator, "W-what are you? What do you want?"

The dictator flew up right in front of him, "What I am is of no important right now, as for what I want…" He pointed at Marcel, "I'm gonna to take over your body". Marcel got scared when he heard that and tried to turn around to run away,

However the dictator grabbed him while his eyes glowed dark red and Marcel's eyes then glowed the same way. The dictator then turned into energy and entered Marcel's body.

The next moment Blair sat up as she recover from the hit and saw Marcel standing there in the hallway with his eyes closed, "Marcel! Are you okay? What happened to that thing that was here a moment ago?"

However to her shock so chuckled Marcel and turned his head towards her and opened his eyes and she gasped in shock as she saw that he had red eyes with reptile like pupils.

He got a smirk on his face and revealed sharp teeth in his mouth, "Where happened to me you asked? Well I'm right here, I have taken control over your friend's body".

Blair slowly got up on her feet while she glared at the dictator, "Get out of Marcel right now".

The dictator chuckled and turned towards her, "There is only one way to make me let him go". Dark energy then gathered at his arm and then took the shape of a red Duel Disk with a black dragon head at each corner of it, "You need to beat me in a duel". He held up his left hand which had claws on it and then materialized another Duel Disk in it that looked similar to his own and tossed it to her and she caught it.

Blair gritted her teeth, she knew that this was a bad idea, but if she could save Marcel he had to take that risk. She placed the Duel Disk on her arm before she took out her deck and placed it into the Duel Disk and activated it.

The dictator chuckled as he activated his own, "Now then…" At that moment two large black wings came out of his back much to Blair's horror, "Let's begin this duel".

 **So the dictator trapped the entire between two different dimensions which allowed duel spirits to temporally gain a physical form on the island. Alexis then faced the duel spirit of the same Terrorking Archfiend that belonged to Titan and managed to defeat. After explaining everything to Crowler, Bonaparte and Miss Fontaine, the dictator made Adrian his servant before he took and possessed Marcel before challenging Blair to a duel, what's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	11. The terror of the Dark Dragons

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, Jaden and the gang learned from Yubel that the dictator had trapped the island between two dimensions and that duel spirits now could take a physical form on the island for a short amount of time. Alexis then dueled against the spirit of Titan's Terrorking Archfiend before helping Jaden and Axel to the infirmary. Then later Adrian joined the dictator before the dictator possessed Marcel and then challenged Blair to a duel. What's going to happen next?**

Chapter 11- The terror of the Dark Dragons

Blair looked at the dictator in shock and horror over the fact that black wings had just burst out of Marcel's back. The dictator had a twisted smile on his face he drew his first five cards, "Alright, let's begin now".

Blair snapped out of her shocked and drew her first five cards as well and looked at them, she then placed her fingers on her deck, "I'll make the first move". The dictator just shrugged his shoulder, "Doesn't matter, I'm going to crush you anyway".

Blair glared at him before she drew her sixth card and looked at it, "I'll start by summoning Mystic Egg in defense mode". Mystic Egg then appeared on the field, Def: 0. She then grabbed a card in her hand, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down".

The dictator narrowed his eyes, "Did you just summon a weak egg to the field? I guess this won't take as long as I believed". He then drew his sixth card and looked at it, "Now allow me introduce you to one of my personal servants, I summon Dark Dragon Dragun the Knight Dragon in attack mode".

An explosion of black fire appeared in front of him, and then a black and dark red dragon with a humanoid like body and with two horns at the top of his head appeared while it held a sword in each hand appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Blair stared at Dragun shocked, "Hold on, Dark Dragon? I have never heard of those cards before!"

The dictator chuckled, "Of course you haven't, I told you that these guys are my personal servants right? These are monsters created out of my own power, which means that they only serve me".

He then held up his hand towards his Dark Dragon Dragun, "Next I activate Dark Dragon Dragun the knight Dragon's special ability! You see when Dark Dragon Dragun is successfully normal summoned, the opponent takes 400 points of damage". At that moment one of Dark Dragon Dragun's swords got covered in a dark aura before he sent a slash of dark energy towards Blair which sent her crashing in to the wall pretty hard, Blair LP: 4000-3600.

Blair groaned in pain before she glared at the dictator who chuckled and then pointed at Mystic Egg, "And now Dark Dragon Dragun, attack her Mystic Egg". Dark Dragon Dragun roared as he flew towards the egg and slashed it twice with his swords, destroying it.

At that moment the dictator's smirk grew bigger, "And now Dark Dragon Dragun's second ability activates, which means you take 200 points of damage for every level your monster has". Dark Dragon Dragun then swung his sword at Blair who barely managed to block the strike with her Duel Disk, Blair LP: 3600-3400.

The dictator then looked at his hand and grabbed a card in it, "And next I place this card face down on my field, and that ends my turn". A card then appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Blair glared at him, "At this moment, the special ability of the Mystic Egg you just destroyed is activated". The egg then reshaped on her field and a card came out of her deck, she grabbed it, "Now let's see which monster this egg hold shall we?"

She looked at the card that came out of her deck, "It looks like this egg contains Mystic Baby Magician". The egg shattered once again and a small magician in green and blue clothes with a blue hat and a small brown staff appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

The dictator chuckled, "Big deal, so what can that puny monster do against my Dark Dragons?"

Blair placed her fingers on her deck, "You're about to see, it's my move now". She drew her next card and looked at it, she then placed it into her hand before she grabbed another card, "Now I activate Mystic Revolution, which now allows my Mystic Baby Magician to grow up and become Mystic Magician".

Then small magician got surrounded by a bright light and got bigger. Once the light died out the small magician had grown in to a full grown female magician, Atk: 3100.

Blair then grabbed another card in her hand, "And next I summon another Mystic Egg in defense mode". A second Mystic appeared on the field, Def: 0.

She then pointed at Dragun, "Alright Mystic Magician, attack Dark Dragon Dragun the Knight Dragon with Mystic Magical Blast". Mystic Magician pointed her staff at Dark Dragon Dragun and fired a blue magical blast at him and destroyed him, dictator LP: 4000-2500. A card then came out of Blair's deck, "Next Mystic Magician's special ability activates, which means that when it destroys one of your monsters in battle, I get to add a spell card from my deck to my hand, like a second Mystic Revolution.

Blair revealed the Mystic Revolution she had just added to her hand before she placed it into her hand with a smirk on her face, "What did you think about that move?"

The dictator closed his eyes with a smirk, "That you're slightly better than I thought, however you just activated my counter trap card, go Revenge of the Dark Dragons!"

Blair's eyes widened when she saw his face down got flipped face up and revealed a trap with the image of Dragun slashing a monster, "When one of my Dark Dragons are destroyed and sent to the graveyard, this card allows me to destroy one of your monsters, and obviously I'm choosing Mystic Magician".

A blast shot out from the trap card and flew straight through Mystic Magician's chest, destroying her. Blair gritted her teeth in frustration when she saw her magician get destroyed.

The dictator then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next, I can special summon the Dark Dragon with the highest level from my hand, so come forth, Level 5 Dark Dragon Gaia the Earth Dragon!" A brown and black dragon then appeared out of the ground with a mighty roar, Atk: 2100.

Blair gritted her teeth and grabbed a card in her hand, "I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card then appeared in front of her as her turn ended.

The dictator then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn again". He then drew his next card.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jaden slowly woke up while he groaned in pain. He slowly sat up while he held his head, he then heard a squeaking next to him asking if he was okay. He turned his head towards the sound and saw Winged Kuriboh who had a worried expression on his face.

Jaden smiled at Winged Kuriboh, "Hey old pal, I'm might be a little weak right now, but otherwise I'm fine". Winged Kuriboh looked at him worried and squeaked again, asking if Jaden was sure.

Jaden smiled at him troubled, "Yeah I said I'm fine right? You're worrying too much, so please, calm down a little".

Yubel appeared next him, "He's not worrying too much, after what has happened to you recently I'm even more worried about than he is".

Jaden turned towards her, however before he could answer her so did he hear a voice call out to him, "You've woken up now Jaden". Jaden, Yubel and Winged Kuriboh looked forward and saw Axel sitting up in his bed.

Jaden got a smile on his face, "Axel, I'm happy that you are feeling better". Axel nodded his head, "Thanks Jaden, also now I need to apologize for what I did your friend in order to force you to duel me seriously. Viper gave me the mission to make you use your full power against me in our duel, but at that time I didn't know what he was planning, I'm sorry".

Jaden waved his hand, "Don't worry about it Axel, Viper deceived us all in the beginning, and in the end he got used himself by the real mastermind behind all of this".

Axel narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "The real mastermind behind all of this? What are you talking about? Who is it?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Well that's a complicated that involves me and yet not me, so in order to explain it all, I need to begin from the beginning, with the tale of the Gentle Darkness and the Light of Destruction".

BACK TO THE DUEL,

The dictator looked at the card he had drawn and a smirk appeared on his face, "Now I summon Dark Dragon Hades the Reaper Dragon in attack mode". Darkness gathered on the field next to Dark Dragon Gaia and a black and a purple dragon with two large purple wings holding a scythe in his right hand, Atk: 1800.

A card then came out of the dictator's deck, "And now I activate my Dark Dragon Hades's special ability! Once per turn I can send a random Dark Dragon from my deck to my graveyard, then until the end phase of this turn, Hades gains attack points equal to half of the attack or defense points of the monster I sent to my graveyard, whichever of them is higher".

He looked at the card before he revealed that it was a second Dark Dragon Dragun, "The card id my second Dark Dragon Dragun, and since he has only 800 defense points, Hades gain attack points equal to half of Dragun's 1600 attack points".

Dark Dragon appeared in front of Dark Dragon Hades. Dark Dragon Hades then grabbed his scythe and slashed through Dark Dragon Dragun with it, separating his soul from the body that then turned to dust. Dark Dragon Hades then absorbed the soul of Dark Dragon Dragun into his own body, Atk: 1800-2600.

Blair gritted her teeth when she saw the dictator have two monsters with over 2000 attack points each on the field. The dictator then pointed at Mystic Egg, "Alright Dark Dragon Gaia, attack her Mystic Egg now". Dark Dragon Gaia roared and slammed his right arm in to the ground, creating a crack in it that traveled towards Mystic Egg.

Once the crack reached Mystic Egg so did a hole open up under the egg and lava surrounded it, destroying the egg.

The dictator looked at Blair, "I know that your Mystic Egg will allow you to summon a random Mystic baby monster like that Mystic Baby Magician earlier, however right now you're about to receive a direct attack from my Dark Dragon Hades".

Dark Dragon Hades spread out his wings and flew towards Blair while he tightened his grip on his scythe. Once he reached her he held up the scythe in the air ready to strike her down with it.

Blair pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I activate my spell card Shrink, which cuts your monster's original attack points in half until the turn". Dark Dragon Hades, Atk: 2600-1700.

Blair held up her Duel Disk and tried to block the scythe. She went down on a knee and groaned in pain from the force of the swing, Blair LP: 3400-1700. Blair glared at the dictator as Dark Dragon Hades flew back to him.

The dictator then looked at the remaining three cards in his hand before he grabbed two of them, "Next I place two cards face down on my field and that will end my turn, which also means that the effects of your Shrink and my Dark Dragon Hades's ability ends now". Two cards appeared in front of him, Dark Dragon Hades, Atk: 1700-1800.

At that moment so did Mystic Egg reshape itself on Blair's field and a card came out of her deck. She slowly came up on her feet and grabbed the card and looked at it, "I summon Mystic Baby Knight in attack mode". A small knight in a light blue armor while holding a small sword in his hands appeared on the field, Atk: 1100.

Blair then turned her eyes towards the dictator, "Just what are you? Why are you possessing Marcel like this and why are you dueling so violently?"

The dictator closed his eyes and chuckled, "I don't expect you to understand, I have existed for over 2000 years, of course I was sealed until just a few years ago when Viper found me and freed me. My desire right now is to crush the one who sealed me all years ago, to take everything he cares about from him, see him suffer and then after he begs me to put an end to his suffering so will I kill him".

Blair looked at him shocked, "Y-you have existed for over 2000 years? Also you said that Viper freed you?"

The dictator nodded his head, "That's right, you see, the Bio Band around your wrist has been draining energy from you every time you've dueled, all in order to restore me to my full power so I can kill my arch enemy whom I hate more than anything, however the energy Viper gathered for me wasn't enough, so I used a lot of the power I had regained to trap this island between two dimensions, so I could move forward with my plans as I please while keeping the Supreme King busy".

Blair got a expression of pure shock of her face, "Wait… you mean that everything that has happened so far is because of you, and you've done all of this just to get revenge for something that happened 2000 years ago? Whoever this Supreme King you're talking about is, he can't possibly still be alive, so you have caused all of this pain and suffering for nothing".

The dictator chuckled, "You are so blind girl, the Supreme King is not a normal person, he's possessing the power of the Gentle Darkness, one of the two ancient forces that has existed since the dawn of time, and when the vessel of the power passes away, the power reappears inside of the next vessel, the next Supreme King, the moment it's born, and the current Supreme King is a reincarnation of the previous one".

Blair narrowed eyes, "So you're saying that the Supreme King you fought against has been reborn in our present day?"

The dictator nodded his head, "That's right, of course he doesn't remember anything of those ancient times, however the soul of the previous Supreme King also got reborn as the darker half of his soul".

Blair got a sad expression on her face, "If he has no memories about what happened in his past life, then why can't you just leave him alone? Why do you insist to make him suffering for something that he doesn't even remember?"

The dictator laughed, "That's exactly what I mean, you're too naïve! You see this card game you all like so much used to be battles with real monsters and real magic that were life and death battles".

Blair took a step backwards in shock when she heard that and the dictator pointed at her, "I know a lot about you, I've learned quite a bit about you from this boy's memories. It seems like you have a tendency to fall for people who you admire for their dueling skills, what a foolish child you are".

Blair got a shocked expression on her face for a moment before it got replaced by a hurt expression, "W-what could you possibly know about human emotions you monster?"

The dictator waved a clawed finger in front of him, "I used to be a human as well, but during my battle against the previous Supreme King so did he get the upper hand, so I used an ancient dark magic to transform myself into an ultimate existence, one close with power that almost rivaled the Egyptian Gods themselves! That's why I can tell that your way of falling for people is foolish since it's not true love, you're just impressed by their skills which mean that if you find someone else that you admire more then you will fall for that person instead".

Blair got a troubled expression on her face, "That… that's not…"

The dictator looked at her with a cruel smirk on his face, "Oh trust me, I'm quite correct, you're just a foolish girl who only chases after people you admires instead of finding someone you feel true love for, which is why you're wasting your time chasing after the current Supreme King!"

Blair got a shocked expression on her face again, "Wait! Jaden… Jaden is the current Supreme King that you're after?" She also felt a pain in her chest because of his comment that she was wasting her time chasing after him.

The dictator nodded his head, "That's right, I think even you know that he will never abandon his current girlfriend, which means that your stupid affection for him formed from your admiration for his dueling skills are just a big waste of time".

Blair almost felt tears appear in her eyes when she heard that, the dictator then threw out with his left arm to his side, "Now come on, it's your move now, so hurry up so I can crush you".

Blair placed her fingers on her deck while she had a troubled expression on her face, "It's… it's my turn". She drew her next card and looked at it before she placed it in her hand and grabbed another, "Now, I activate Mystic Revolution in order to help my Mystic Baby Knight grow up and become Mystic Knight".

Mystic Baby Knight got surrounded by bright light and grew bigger. Once the light died out he had grown into a full grown Knight with a long broadsword over his shoulder, Atk: 3200.

Blair looked at the dictator's two face down cards with a suspicious expression on her face before she pointed at Dark Dragon Hades, "Now Mystic Knight, attack his Dark Dragon Hades". Mystic Swordsman swung his large broadsword and rushed towards Dark Dragon Hades before he slashed the Reaper Dragon with his sword, destroying him, the dictator LP: 2500-1100.

Blair looked at the cards in her hand, "I end my turn now". She looked at the dictator, he hadn't activated either of his two face down cards, which made her wonder what he might be planning.

The dictator placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card before he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And now since it's my standby phase, I can activate my trap card Dark Draw". One of his face down cards got flipped face up and revealed a trap card with the image of two cards surrounded by a dark aura.

He placed his fingers on his deck, "This card can only be activated during my standby phase and then it allows me to draw one card for every Dark Dragon in my graveyard", he then drew three cards.

Blair narrowed her eyes, "You had hidden a trap card that allowed you to draw more cards?"

The dictator nodded with a smirk on his face, "That's right, and that's the reason why I allowed Dark Dragon Hades to get destroyed, so I would be able to draw three cards".

Blair looked at him shocked, "Wait, you allowed him to be destroyed?"

The dictator nodded his head while his smirk grew, "That's right, you see if Dark Dragon Hades would be destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can remove a card with Dark Dragon in its name in my graveyard from the game in order to negate Dark Dragon Hades's destruction, of course I wanted to draw more cards, which is why I didn't do it".

Blair gritted her teeth and glared at him, "You… are you not taking me serious here? I Mean you're already down to almost 1000 life points, shouldn't you be worried that you might lose here?"

The dictator got a shocked expression on his face for a moment before he laughed hysterically, "Me, lose to a foolish little girl like you? That was a good joke you just said girl".

Blair's glare intensified when she heard that and she clenched her left fist since he didn't take her seriously at all. The dictator looked at her with a cruel smirk as soon as he managed to stop laughing, "Please, the only reason I'm facing you right now is for amusement, you're no threat to me at all, in fact if I were to summon my true form in this duel, you would've already been crushed completely, but you're not worthy to see my glorious true form, besides I won't even need to use it either to take you down".

He then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And now to end this, I now activate my face down card, the quick play spell card Dark Dragon Reinforcement, this card now allows me to special summon two Dark Dragon Tokens to my side of the field". Two small black dragons appeared on his field, Def x 2: 600.

The dictator then grabbed a card in his hand and held up it, "Also each one of these Tokens can be treated as two sacrifices when I'm gonna summon a high level Dark Dragon, of course since I already have three or more Dark Dragons in my graveyard, this level 8 Dark Dragon can be summoned by sacrificing one monster anyway". He turned the card and it had an image of a nine headed serpentine dragon.

He placed the monster card on to his Duel Disk, "So now I sacrifice one of my Dark Dragon Tokens in order to summon Dark Dragon Hydra the Serpent Dragon". A large four legged black serpentine dragon with a long tail and a long neck and with two long horns at the top of it head and that also had dark red eyes appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2800.

The dictator then pointed at Mystic Knight, "Alright Dark Dragon Hydra, attack her Mystic Knight now".

Blair's eyes widened in shock, "What? Why are you attacking my monster when it's clearly stronger than yours?"

Dark Dragon Hydra opened its mouth and unleashed a purple beam towards Mystic Knight. Mystic Knight knocked the blast away with his sword before he rushed towards Dark Dragon Hydra and jumped in the air and cut off the dragon's head which shattered and the body fell down on the ground and shattered as well, the dictator LP: 1100-700

At that moment so grabbed the dictator a card in his hand and placed it into his graveyard, "Now I activate my Dark Dragon hydra's special ability".

Dark Dragon Hydra then reappeared on the field, only this time it had three heads which each one unleashed a mighty roar, Atk: 2800-3200. Blair looked shocked when she saw this, "What just happened?"

The dictator chuckled, "When Dark Dragon Hydra is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can discard a card in my hand to my graveyard in order to resurrect him with 400 more attack points".

The dictator then pointed at Mystic Knight, "Alright Dark Dragon Hydra, attack her Mystic Knight again". All three of Dark Dragon Hydra's head roared and unleashed a purple beam each towards Mystic Knight who avoided the blasts and rushed towards the three headed monster and pierced its chest with his sword. The hydra dragon however roared and unleashed three new purple beams that hit Mystic Knight and then both of them got destroyed

The dictator placed another card in his hand into his graveyard, "And now I once again discard a card to my graveyard and that means that my Dark Dragon Hydra rises from the dead again". Dark Dragon Hydra once again returned, this time with five heads, Atk: 3200-3600.

Blair took a step backwards, "This… this can't be happening".

The dictator chuckled, "Oh but it is, now Dark Dragon Hydra, attack her life points directly now!" All five of Dark Dragon Hydra's heads then turned towards Blair and charged up an attack before all five of them unleashed a purple beam towards her. The explosion created from the attacks sent her flying so hard in to the wall that she almost lost consciousness, Blair LP: 1700-0.

Blair groaned as she sat against the wall and then she groaned again as she felt the Bio Band drain her of quite a bit of energy. She then heard the dictator walk towards her and she looked up at him. He looked down on her, "If you wonder why no one hasn't noticed anything, I've used my powers to put up a barrier around us, even the Supreme King and his accursed guardian spirit hasn't been able to sense me unleashing my powers even though I'm in the same building as them".

He then got a smirk on his face, "On another note, you fought well for a foolish little child, I think you might be of some use to me, however, first let me remove my barrier". His eyes glowed red for a second. He then held out his hand towards Blair while it got covered in a dark aura, causing Blair to get worried.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE INFIRMARY,

Axel looked at Jaden as he finished his story while Yubel and Winged Kuriboh had returned to spirit form, "It's a really unbelievable story that you just told me, but I don't think that you would make up a story that is as unbelievable like that, not to mention I have seen your Yubel personally, and if what you just told me is true then Viper was nothing but a tool for this dictator so he could regain his full power".

Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, and trapping us here between two dimensions, that's most likely to confuse and distract us while he puts his plan into action, whatever his plan now is".

Jaden then noticed his Yubel had gotten a serious expression on her face and was looking around herself like she was searching for something, "Yubel? Is something wrong?"

Yubel looked at him while she narrowed her eyes, "Right now, I think I felt a big concentration of the dictator's power inside of this building". Jaden looked shocked when he heard that, "Seriously? Well where did you...?"

Jaden didn't get the time to finish his question before they heard a loud scream, the two of them looked at each other, "Did you hear that Jaden?" Jaden nodded his head and both of them threw the blankets off of themselves and ran out of the infirmary.

Jaden and Axel ran through the hallway as they followed Yubel. After a few minutes of running they found the source of the scream as they found Blair lying unconscious on the ground.

Jaden ran over to her and held her in his arms, "Blair, Blair can you hear me? What happened to you?" However Blair just groaned in pain in his arms, he could tell that whatever happened to her so had she taken some serious damage, especially her left arm which had a large ugly wound on it which blood came out of.

Yubel looked at the wound on Blair's arm with a troubled expression on her face, "I can feel the presence of the dictator from that wound, he must be the one who inflicted this damage to her". Jaden looked at Blair shocked, she had run in to the dictator by herself?

Axel sat down next to them and looked at Blair, "I don't know what happened to her, but I can tell that she need medical attention right away". Jaden and Yubel nodded their heads as they agreed with him.

At that moment they heard running steps behind them and all three of them looked behind them and saw Alexis and the gang come running towards them with Miss Fontaine, Bonaparte and Crowler not far behind them.

Alexis looked shocked and horrified when she saw Blair's condition, "What happened to Blair?" Jaden got a troubled expression on his face, "Don't know, we found her like this".

Miss Fontaine looked at Blair with a concerned and worried expression on her face, "Well let's just get her to the infirmary right away and I will see what I can do". Jaden nodded his head and then he picked Blair up in his arms and then ran towards the infirmary along with the others.

As he ran Jaden looked down at Blair's unconscious face, _I wonder what happened, why would the dictator attack Blair just like that?_

 **Blair did her best against the dictator, but in the end she was powerless against his Dark Dragon deck. She also learned about his battle against the Supreme King and that Jaden is the current Supreme King. What's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	12. The Ultimate Sacred Beast

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, Blair took and faced the dictator who possessed Marcel, she fought with everything she had, however in the end she couldn't defend herself from his Dark Dragons terrifying power and in the end the dictator wounded her pretty badly, what's going to happen to her and what is the dictator planning next?**

Chapter 12- The Ultimate Sacred Beast

Jaden and the others stood around Blair with worried a worried expression on their faces while Miss Fontaine checked Blair's condition.

Jaden looked at Miss Fontaine, "Miss Fontaine, how is Blair's condition?"

Miss Fontaine looked at him troubled, "I have done what I can but she's still in a lot of pain and has a high fever, I need more medicine to ease her but, however what I need is down at the harbor right now".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Then we'll just have get down to the harbor and get it". Crowler looked at him with a worried expression on his face, "Absolutely not Jaden, from what I understand so did you guys run in to a hostile duel spirit before, what if that happens again?"

Jaden took and pointed at Blair who was lying in the bed and gasping with a wet towel on her forehead, "What about Blair? Also from what I understand we don't have much food either so we need to get some more of it as well".

Hassleberry nodded his head, "That's right, so when are we leaving for the battlefield Sarge?"

Jaden turned towards him and shook his head, "Sorry Hassleberry, but as many of as possible should remain at the academy, if possible I would like to go by myself".

Jim narrowed his eye at Jaden, "Not happening mate". Jesse nodded his head and looked at Jaden with a determined expression on his face, "That's right Jay, we can't just let you go by yourself".

Jaden looked at the gang, "I figured as much which is why I said that _if_ possible I would like to go alone, however a lot of the students are still recovering from being drained of so much energy by Viper, so a few of us should remain here in case a duel spirit attacks the school".

The gang looked at each and nodded their head before Axel asked, "So, which one of us should go then?"

Jaden looked at Axel, "Well from what I get you've military training, that could be useful, so you should come, also…" He then looked at Jesse and Jim, "Shirley might feel the presence of danger in case a hostile duel spirit is nearby, so Jim should come to, also you should come as well Jess".

Hassleberry looked at him, "Wait, so what about us? You have known us longer than the transfer students so you should know we could be helpful during this mission". Syrus, Alexis, Bastion and Atticus nodded their heads while Chazz looked at Jaden while he narrowed his eyes a little.

Jaden looked at them, "I know that, and it's because I know that that I need you to look after the students that's recovering, also Alexis also need to recover from getting drained of some energy before".

Alexis looked like she was about to argue, however she stopped herself when she saw the looks both Jaden and Atticus gave her, which told her that this matter was not up to debate.

Yubel appeared in spirit form next to Jaden and looked at Yubel, _"I'm concerned about that wound on Blair's arm since I can feel some of the dictator's dark power infused in to it, however right now we need to get that medicine in order to make sure that her condition doesn't get worse since that energy is most likely just remaining energy from her meeting with the dictator, after all if he had done something to her then it should have taken effect by now"._ Jaden nodded his head, thinking that Yubel most likely was correct since she was the one among them that knew the most about the dictator.

Crowler, Bonaparte and Miss Fontaine looked at each other troubled, they didn't like the idea of sending out students to get supplies and medicine from the harbor when they knew it was dangerous to leave the school building, but they didn't have a choice right now.

Crowler looked at the group that was supposed to get to the harbor, "Just be careful and return safely to us, okay boys?" Jaden, Jim, Jesse and Axel nodded their heads.

However at that moment so heard they a voice from the infirmary's door, "I overheard what happened to Blair, I would like to help as well". They turned towards the door and saw Adrian stand there with a concerned expression on his face.

Jesse looked at him shocked, "Adrian! Are you sure you want to come? I mean have you recovered enough?"

Adrian showed them all a smile, "Don't worry about me, I have recovered enough, also I can't just do nothing after hearing what happened to her".

Jim smiled at him, "That's very kind of you mate". Jesse nodded his head with a smile as well while Axel just nodded his head.

Jaden however narrowed his eyes a little. Something about this situation felt a little weird for him. His eyes turned golden and looked at Adrian, his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the same aura around Adrian that had surrounded Viper, only a lot weaker.

He looked at Yubel who also looked at Adrian with narrowed eyes, _"You noticed it as well right?"_ Yubel nodded her head, " _Yeah, however it was barely, although this feels different from the energy infused in to Blair's wound, it seems like this power was given to him with his approval"._

Jaden nodded his head slightly as he agreed with her. It did feel different, did that mean that Adrian had joined the dictator's side like Viper had? If that was the case then it might be better to keep an eye on him.

Jaden turned towards Adrian with a smile on his face, "Thanks Adrian, we appreciate that you want to help, so then, I guess we five will get to the harbor and bring back some more food and medicine then". The others nodded.

Axel at that moment spoke, "Yes, however I think should wait some more hour so the both of us can get a little more time to recover Jaden since the two of us has had a tough time recently". Jaden nodded reluctantly since he knew that Axel was right about that

Alexis however had been looking at Jaden with a concerned expression on her face while Axel talked to him. She had noticed that Jaden and Yubel had been discussion something mentally, and that Jaden had had a serious expression on his face during it. She figured it had something to do with Adrian coming with them.

3 HOURS LATER,

Jaden and the gang stood outside of the main building and looked around, Axel looked the others, "Alright, it looks safe, so let's move out". The others nodded and quickly moved down the walkway.

While Adrian walked so did he look at Jaden's back with narrowed eyes, the reason he had come with them to get the medicine was not because he was really worried about Blair, in fact the dictator had asked him to join them.

FLASHBACK,

The dictator who had possessed Marcel stood in front of Adrian with his arms crossed, "Not long ago, I hurt someone the Supreme King is familiar with. I guess you could call her his friend, but in fact she's his stalker. Anyway in her condition they are most likely going to try and get more supplies sooner or later, I want you to stay with them and keep an eye on the Supreme King and keep him busy while I make my next move".

Adrian looked at him, "And what is your next move? What are you going to do?" The dictator chuckled, "Oh trust me, you'll know it when you see it". Adrian narrowed his eyes a little frustrated but nodded his head.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Adrian looked at Jaden, _I will do that creatures bidding for now, however soon I will steal its power for myself, along with Jaden's powers as well_.

What none of them knew was that the dictator was standing on the roof of the main building with a smirk on his face, "Now that the Supreme King is leaving, I can finally put my plan into action". His wings then came out of his back and he flew towards the Obelisk dorm.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE OBELISK DORM,

A few male Obelisk students walked through hallway of their dorm, one of them with brown spiky hair who had blue hair, "Why were we told not to leave the dorm until we got told otherwise?" The blue haired Obelisk student looked at his friend and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but there must be a reason".

The brown haired Obelisk student was about when both of them noticed something in front of them, the dictator was standing in front of them. The brown haired student glared at him, "What is a Ra loser like you doing in the Obelisk dorm? You don't belong here so get lost!"

The dictator looked at the two Obelisk students with a smirk on his face, "Duel me right now!"

The blue haired student looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Duel you? Why would we waste our time doing something so pointless? You can't defeat either of us".

The dictator chuckled, "Oh I think you've misunderstood something, I don't want to duel against you two one on one, I'm gonna duel against the two of you at the same time".

The brown haired Obelisk student narrowed his eyes, "Oh, so you think that you can take us both on at the same time huh? Aren't you pretty cocky even though you're a lower rank you trash?"

The dictator just chuckled and held up his arm that he had his Duel Disk on and it activated, "Let's just get started, I'll make this quick and painful for the two of you".

The brown haired Obelisk student gritted his teeth before he turned towards his friend, "Alright, I was considering sparing his pride by not dueling but now he's pissed me off, so how about we give him a crushing defeat so he'll learn his place?" The blue haired student nodded his head as both of them activated their Duel Disks and placed their decks into them.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

The gang was moving towards the harbor while they made sure that no duel spirits were around. Jaden walked behind Adrian while he looked at his back with a suspicious expression on his face, he looked at Yubel next to him, " _I wonder, why would Adrian join the dictator?_

Yubel looked at him, _"He's most likely manipulating Adrian like he did with Viper, he must have found some deep desire inside of Adrian's heart and is using it against him, like he did with Viper by promising to bring back Viper's son Rick back to life"_.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he figured that Yubel must be correct, which made him dislike the dictator even more.

AT THE SAME TIME,

The brown haired Obelisk student and the blue haired Obelisk student both collapsed on the floor, Obelisk student 1 & Obelisk Student 2 LP: 0.

The dictator's Duel Disk disappeared as he walked towards the Obelisk students with a smirk on his face, "And you two are supposed to be in the top dorm of this academy? That Blair girl was more of an challenge than you two were combined, but still, you two along with her should help me a great deal".

He then held out his right hand as dark energy surrounded it. The energy then flew towards the Obelisk students and covered their bodies. The dictator then chuckled as he saw black and red scales appeared on their hands then how claws appear on their fingers as well. He looked at the two Obelisk students as their transformation continued, "Excellent, now it's time to make a visit to the Ra dorm, you two will know what your mission is as soon as your transformation is finished". He then turned around and walked away.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden and the gang had just reached the harbor and saw the warehouse where the last contained the last shipment of supplies. Jesse looked at the others, "It looks safe, so let's go".

However just as he tried to move towards him so did a hand grab each one of his shoulders, he turned his head around confused and saw Jim look at him while he pointed at Shirley who was growling on his back. He then looked at Jaden who had grabbed his other shoulder and saw that his eyes had turned golden.

Jaden walked out of the bushes they were hiding in while he narrowed his eyes, "Come out already, we know that you're here!"

A few seconds after Jaden said that so did they see how a green creature with a skull covering the top part of his body appear, it also had a skull helmet, a sword in his right hand and a shield that looked like a skull in his left hand.

Jim narrowed his eye, "I might be wrong mates, but isn't that the Fusion monster Skull Knight?" Axel narrowed his eyes, "No you're absolutely right Jim, and I think that he won't let us pass without a fight".

Skull Knight chuckled when he heard that, "Got that right human, now then, who will become my first victim?" His sword vanished before his shield transformed into a Duel Disk.

Axel was about to step forward when Jaden held out his arm, "That would be me". Jesse looked at Jaden worried, "Jaden, are you sure pal? I mean you haven't fully recovered from dueling against Stein and then Viper soon after that".

Jaden smiled as he opened Sacred Beast deck box, "Like I said, I'm gonna be the one to duel this guy, and I have the perfect deck in mind so that I should be able to end it pretty quickly".

However just as he took the deck of the deck box so did he feel a hand on his left shoulder, he turned his head to his left and saw Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician next to him, "Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl? Is something wrong?"

Dark Magician Girl looked at Jaden with a determined look on her face, "Jaden, I know that you have decided which deck to use and that we're not in it, but we want to help, master feels like he let you down in your duel against your teacher so we decided that we wanted to help you in this duel, what do you say?"

Jaden looked at her for a moment before he looked at Dark Magician and saw the same expression that Dark Magician Girl had on his face. He then got a smirk on his face, "Sure why not? Let's do this". Dark Magician Girl got a happy smile on her face while Dark Magician nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

Jaden then searched through his Sacred Beast deck and removed a few cards before he placed them back into the deck box, he then took out his Elemental Dragon Hero deck. He searched through it before he took out a few cards from it before he placed the deck back into the deck box and placed the cards he had taken out into his Sacred Beast deck and shuffled it before he placed it into his Duel Disk.

Jesse came up to Jaden, "I had completely forgotten that you had a Dark Magician and one of the only two copies of Dark Magician Girl that exist".

Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, I got them along with a few support cards when I got my Dragon Heroes, now then…" He turned his head back towards Skull Knight while he activated his Duel Disk, "It's time to throw down, so get your game on Skull Knight!"

Skull Knight chuckled as he activated his Duel Disk, "About time, I was waiting for you to get ready, now then, get ready to get crushed human!" Both of them then drew their first five cards.

Skull Knight placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first". He then drew his sixth card and looked at it, "I start by placing one monster face down in defense mode". A monster appeared face down on the field and then Skull Knight placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Then I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Then I guess it's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards".

Jaden then drew two more cards and looked at them, "And both of them are going in to immediate action, first I activate the spell card Ancient Rules! With this card I can special summon a level 5 or above normal monster from my hand, so appear before us Dark Magician". Dark Magician then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jesse got a smirk on his face, "I can't really say that I'm shocked that Jaden managed to call out Dark Magician right away, he always trusts his deck and it barely let him down". Jim nodded his head with a smile since he agreed with Jesse while Axel got a smirk on his face, however Adrian just watched the duel.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next, I activate the equip spell card Dark Spear and equip it to my Dark Magician". The next moment, Dark Magician's magical staff changed into a lance.

Jaden looked at Skull Knight, "Dark Spear can only be equipped to Dark Magician, and when equipped with this card, Dark Magician gains the ability to deal piercing damage to the opponent if he attacks a monster in defense mode".

Jaden then pointed at Skull Knight's face down monster, "Alright Dark Magician, attack his face down monster". Dark Magician flew towards the face down monster and rammed his lance in to it, revealing that it was Big Eye, Def: 1000. Dark Magician's lance pierced Big Eye and destroyed him, Skull Knight LP: 4000-2500.

Skull Knight had a smirk on his face, "I didn't expect you to play a card that allowed you to inflict piercing damage, however because you destroyed my Big Eye, I can now check the top five cards of my deck and then place them in any order I want".

Skull Knight drew his top five cards and looked at them, he then the first card, then the third, the second, the fourth and then finally he placed the fifth card on the top of the deck.

Jaden narrowed his eye and looked at the four cards in his hand before he grabbed one of them, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn". A card then appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Jim narrowed his eye, "It looks like Jaden didn't have any other monsters in his hand, at least no monsters that he could summon right now, otherwise he could've attack Skull Knight directly as well". Jesse nodded his head while Axel crossed his arms as he looked at the duel with a serious expression on his face.

Adrian looked at Jaden, _Alright Jaden, now show me your power, show me why that creature is so cautious of you even though it possesses so much power itself_.

Skull Knight placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card, "And now I activate the Graceful Charity I just drew". Skull Knight then drew three more cards from his deck and placed them in his hand before he grabbed two other cards in his hand and discarded them.

He then grabbed one of the cards he had just drawn, "Now I summon my Bowganian in defense mode!" Bowganian then appeared in front of Skull Knight while he held his crossbow, Def: 1000.

Skull Knight then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And next I equip Bowganian with the equip spell card Mist Body". Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard the name of the equip spell card.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "That's not good, Bowganian's special ability will deal 600 points of damage to Jaden during each one of Skull Knight's standby phases".

Jim nodded his head, "That's true, however since Dark Magician is currently equipped with Dark Spear, if he attacks Bowganian then Skull Knight will take another 1500 points of damage".

Adrian looked at them, "I'm pretty sure that Skull Knight remembers that as well, so I think he wouldn't do something like this without a plan to protect himself". Axel nodded his head, "Yeah I agree with you, he most likely has a way to stop Jaden's attack or at least negate any damage he would take or even inflict it to Jaden instead".

Skull Knight then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field". A card appeared in front of Skull Knight as his turn ended.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "Jaden, that's without a doubt a trap card". Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, I know, but I have no other choice but to attack right now".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's my turn again". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it. He then pointed at Bowganian, "Now Dark Magician, use that Dark Spear of yours and attack Bowganian". Dark Magician pulled his lance back and jumped towards Bowganian before he slashed him with the lance.

However at that moment so did Skull Knight's face down card get flipped face up, "Not so fast, now I activate Spirit Barrier, now as long as I have a monster on my field, I won't take any battle damage".

Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard that, he then placed the card he had just drawn into his Duel Disk, "I place one card face down and end my turn". A second card appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Skull Knight chuckled, "Too bad, not it's my turn again". He drew his next card and looked at it, "And now Bowganian's special ability activates, and you'll take 600 points of damage". Bowganian at that moment fired an arrow from his crossbow that hit Jaden, causing him to groan in pain, Jaden LP: 4000-3400.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I summon another Bowganian in defense mode". A second Bowganian appeared on the field, Def: 1000.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "A second Bowganian?" However he wasn't too worried, after all while he couldn't destroy the first Bowganian because of Mist Body, this Bowganian didn't have that protection, which meant that he should be able to destroy it during his next turn.

Skull Knight then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I equip my first Bowganian with the equip spell card Ring of Magnetism". Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard that and saw a magnetic field appeared around the first Bowganian, Atk & Def: 1300-800/1000-500.

Skull Knight looked at Jaden with a smirk, "He may lose 500 attack and defense points because of Ring of Magnetism, however now you can only attack my first Bowganian". He then grabbed both of the remaining two cards in his hand, "And now I end my turn by placing two cards face down".

Jesse gritted his teeth a little, "This is not good, now Jaden can only attack a monster that can't be destroyed". Jim and Axel nodded their heads, also troubled while Adrian just watched the duel.

Jaden looked at his deck, "It's my move now!" He drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smirk on his face, "Alright, I'm sorry to say this, but your first Bowganian is toast, first I summon my Gil Garth in attack mode". Gil Garth then appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate my face down card, Magical Dimension!" His first face down got flipped face up and what looked like a sarcophagus inside of a metal cage held up by chains appeared.

Jaden pointed at Gil Garth, "I need a spellcaster on my field if I want to activate this spell card and next, I need to sacrifice a monster on my side of the field, so say good bye to my Gil Garth…" Gil Garth then vanished.

Jaden then held out his hand with a smirk, "And now it's time to welcome my Dark Magician to the field". The sarcophagus opened up and then out of it came Dark Magician Girl, Atk: 2000.

Jesse got an excited smile on his face, "Awesome, he not only managed to summon Dark Magician, he also summoned Dark Magician Girl as well".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "I'm not done yet, now Magical Dimension's other effect activates, now I can destroy one monster on the field, and I think I choose your first Bowganian".

The sarcophagus then vanished only to reappear behind the first Bowganian and opened up. However at that moment so pressed Skull Knight a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Shift! Now I can make my second Bowganian the target of your spell card". The two Bowganians switched places and then the second Bowganian got trapped inside of Magical Dimension which then exploded. Jaden gritted his teeth as he had failed to get rid of the first Bowganian.

Jaden then looked at the remaining two cards in his hand and grabbed both of them, "I now place two more cards face down and end my turn". Two more cards then appeared in front of Jaden.

Skull Knight then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my move again". He then drew his next card, "And since it's my standby phase again, you'll take another 600 points of damage!" Bowganian once again fired an arrow at Jaden who shielded himself with his Duel Disk, LP: 3400-2800.

Skull Knight then looked at the card he had just drawn, "And now I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity which lets us both draw until we're holding six cards in our hands". Jaden and Skull Knight then both drew sixth cards from their decks

Skull Knight then looked at the cards he had just drawn before he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate the Ritual spell card Synthesis Spell, now by sacrificing monsters on my field and in my hand with a total level of 6 or above, I can ritual summon my Lycanthrope".

Skull Knight grabbed a card in his hand and revealed it to be Summoned Skull, "So now I sacrifice my level 6 Summoned Skull in order to ritual summon my Lycanthrope in attack mode". Summoned Skull appeared on the field for a moment before he vanished and got replaced by a cyborg werewolf that howled loudly, Atk: 2400.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "He ritual summoned? However his Lycanthrope is too weak to defeat Jaden's Dark Magician and he's also only 400 points stronger than his Dark Magician Girl, so it won't be able to do much damage".

However at that moment so grabbed Skull Knight one of the remaining four cards in his hand, "And next I equip my Lycanthrope with Axe of Despair, which will increase his attack points by 1000". Lycanthrope howled, Atk: 2400-3400. Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw that Lycanthrope now was the strongest card on the field.

Skull Knight then pointed at Dark Magician Girl, "And now Lycanthrope, attack his Dark Magician Girl". Lycanthrope roared as he rushed towards Dark Magician Girl and slashed her with the Axe of Despair, destroying her, causing Jaden to grit his teeth, Jaden LP: 2800-1400.

Skull Knight then pointed at Lycanthrope, "And next, Lycanthrope's special ability activates, you see every times he inflict battle damage to you, you also take 200 points of damage for every normal monster in my graveyard".

Jaden's eyes widened, "Say what?" Skull Knight then took out three cards from his graveyard and revealed them, "And I currently have three normal monsters in my graveyard, I discarded my Vorse Raider and my Feral Imp with Graceful Charity earlier while I used Summoned Skull to summon Lycanthrope, which means you lose another 600 life points, now Lycanthrope, hit him with Serrated Shadow Slash". Lycanthrope then got surrounded by a blue aura before he roared and slashes of blue energy flew towards Jaden who covered his face with his arms, Jaden, LP: 1400-800.

Jesse got a worried expression on his face, "Oh no! Jaden now has less than 1000 life points left!" Jim nodded his head, "You're right, let's hope that he drew something good thanks to Skull Knight's Card of Sanctity".

Skull Knight looked at Jaden with a smirk and chuckled, "Just face it human, you can't defeat me, just surrender now and spare yourself even more pain and allow me to absorb your spirit".

However his eyes then widened in shock when Jaden lowered his arms and saw that his eyes had turned golden, "This duel is far from over!" Skull Knight chuckled, "I see that you possess some kind of power human, which means I will gain more power when I absorb you". He then grabbed a card in his hand, "But for now, I end my turn by placing one more card face down".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "You won't be gaining any power because I won't lose this duel!" He then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Thousand Knives".

Dark Magician then got surrounded by knives, Jaden then pointed at Bowganian, "Now since I have Dark Magician on my field, I can use Thousand Knives to destroy a monster on your field, so say good bye to Bowganian". Dark Magician pointed his lance at Bowganian and the knives flew towards him and he got destroyed.

Jesse got a smirk on his face, "Alright, now that Bowganian is gone, Jay can finally go on the offensive again". Jim narrowed his eye as he looked at Lycanthrope, "Yes, however Dark Magician is not strong enough to take down his Lycanthrope, so he needs to either increase his power or summon something even more powerful to his field in order to take it down".

Jaden grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I summon my Phantom Skyblaster in attack mode". Phantom Skyblaster then appeared on the field, Atk: 1100.

Jaden then held out his hand, "And next I activate his ability! When he's summoned I can summon one Skyblaster Token for every monster on my field, which means I get two tokens". Two Skyblaster Tokens appeared on the field, Atk x 2: 500.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I sacrifice my Phantom Skyblaster and my two tokens in order to summon Raviel Lord of Phantasms!" The three Skyblaster monsters disappeared before a pillar of light appeared behind Jaden and Raviel appeared with a mighty roar that created powerful shockwaves, Atk: 4000.

Jesse looked at Raviel shocked, "So… this is one of the Sacred Beasts I have heard about?" Jim looked at Raviel with a wide eye, "I have also heard about these super monsters who's said to rival the power of the Egyptian Gods, but I never expected to see one of them personally like this".

Axel also looked at Raviel shocked while Adrian looked at Jaden amazed, _Unbelievable, how can Jaden control a monster like this one?_

Jaden then pressed a few buttons on his Duel Disk, "And next I activate three continuous spell cards, Card of Safe Return, Infinite Cards and finally Banner of Courage!" The three spell cards then flipped face up on Jaden's field.

Jesse looked at Jaden confused, "I don't get it, why would Jaden activate those cards when they won't even help him, Card of Safe Return's effect allows him to draw a card each time a monster is special summoned from his graveyard, Infinite Cards allows both players to hold more than six cards in their hands, also Banner of Courage gives his monsters 200 more attack points during his battle phase only".

Jaden looked at Jesse with a smirk, "Actually Jess, these cards are gonna help me a lot". He grabbed one of the four cards in his hand, "I sacrifice my three continuous spell cards in order to summon my second Sacred Beast, Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder!" The three spell cards vanished and a lightning strike hit the ground behind Jaden right next to Raviel, and then Hamon appeared right next Raviel, Atk: 4000.

Jesse's eyes widened in shock, "No way, he summoned two Sacred Beasts at once?"

Jaden then looked at the remaining three cards in his hand, he currently had what he needed to summon Uria in his hand, however he didn't have the monster itself, he had hoped that he could summon all three of them, he had never done that before, also he hadn't used them for a while, which made him feel like he had ignored them, which is why he had wanted to use all of them at once.

He then placed the three cards in his hand into his Duel Disk, "I place three cards face down". Three cards then appeared in front of Jaden. Jaden then pointed at Lycanthrope, "Now Hamon, attack his Lycanthrope with Cerulean Skyfire". Hamon turned his head up towards the sky and fired a lightning into the sky, causing black clouds to appear in it. A lightning strike then came down from the sky and hit Lycanthrope and destroyed him, Skull Knight LP: 2500-1900.

Jesse got a smirk on his face, "Alright, Jaden finally managed to deal some damage to him".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Not quite, because now Hamon's special ability activates! When he destroys a monster in battle, the opponent takes 1000 points of damage". A lightning strike came down from the sky and hit the ground in front of Skull Knight and sent him flying to the ground, Skull Knight LP: 1900-900.

Skull Knight gritted his teeth before he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate my trap card, Zoma the Spirit". A small fiend like zombie creature appeared on the field with a roar, Def: 500.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "Jaden, don't attack that thing, if you destroy that trap monster in battle then you'll be taking damage equal to your monster's attack points". Jaden gritted his teeth, since it meant if he attacks with either Dark Magician or Raviel, he would lose the duel.

Jaden looked at Skull Knight and clenched his right fist, "I end my turn now". He narrowed his eyes, _I need to end this quickly since he still have more life points than me even if it's only with 100 points. However as long as he has Zoma the Spirit I can't really do anything since if I destroy him in battle I will lose the duel_.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "Oh man, if only he hadn't had Zoma the Spirit face down then Jaden could've won this turn". Jim narrowed his eye, "I agree but there is nothing we can do about it.

Axel nodded head, "That's right, we just need to believe that Jaden can find a way out of this mess, I mean we all know that Jaden is a really skilled duelist, so I'm sure he will find a way out of this situation".

Skull Knight sighed while he drew his next card, "Looks like you got warmed about my Zoma's special ability, too bad, however it doesn't matter, now I switch Zoma the spirit to attack mode". Zoma the Spirit then spread out his wings and roared, Atk: 1800.

Jaden however had been waiting for that and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I activate my trap card Spellbinding Circle, which means that your Zoma now can't attack or change battle position".

Skull Knight gritted his teeth and looked at the card he had just drawn, "I summon Lancer Archfiend in defense mode". Lancer Archfiend then appeared on the field on a knee, Def: 1400.

Jesse got a pleased expression on his face, "Alright, since he summoned another monster to his field, Jaden can attack it with Hamon in order to deal 1000 points of damage to Skull Knight since he was foolish enough to summon a new monster to his field".

Axel narrowed his eyes, "Indeed, that wasn't a clever move, he must have been frustrated that Jaden stopped him from sending Zoma on a suicide mission which would have given him the victory, so either he made a big mistake or he has a strategy.

Skull Knight grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Mystik Wok, so now by sacrificing my Lancer Archfiend I can gain life points equal to its attack or defense points, and I choose his attack points". Lancer Archfiend then shattered and Skull Knight got surrounded by a blue aura, Skull Knight LP: 900-2500.

Jaden gritted his teeth, _Oh great, now his life points is back to where they were before I attack with Hamon, I need something good and fast_.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck and his eyes turned golden again, "It's time to get my game on!" Jaden then drew his next card and saw that it was Spellbook Inside of Pot and placed it into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate Spellbook Inside of Pot, so now we both get to draw three more cards".

Jaden and Skull Knight drew three more cards and looked at them and Jaden's eyes widened before a smirk appeared on his face. He then pressed two buttons on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate my Final Attack trap card that forces all monsters into attack mode and my Gravity Bind that prevents all level 4 or above monsters from attacking". The two trap cards flipped face up and a gravitational force came out of Gravity Bind that covered the entire field.

Skull Knight looked at him, "And what was the point of all of that?"

Jaden grabbed one of the three cards he had drawn, "This, now I sacrifice my three trap cards in order to summon my third Sacred Beast, Uria Lord of Searing Flames". The three trap cards turned into fire that flew up into the sky before diving into the ground behind Jaden which cracked the ground and a massive fire pillar came up from it, and out of it came Uria who unleashed a roar that nearly knocked the Jaden's friends and Skull Knight off of their feet, Atk & Def: 0.

Jaden then held out his hand, "And thanks to his special ability, he gains 1000 attack and defense points for every continuous trap card in my graveyard, and I currently have three there, which means he'll gain 3000 points". Uria growled as he felt his power grow, Atk & Def: 0-3000.

Skull Knight looked at Uria shocked, "I can't believe it! The Sacred Beasts are legendary bringers of destruction for all duel spirits, so why would they obey someone like you?"

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "I cleansed them of their darkness, now they are my partners in battle". Jaden looked behind him and looked at the Sacred Beasts, "Actually, they are more than my battling partners, they are part of my family now, like the rest of my monsters". The Sacred Beasts looked down at him when he said that.

Jesse got a smirk on his face, "Amazing… This is just amazing! Guys, we are actually seeing the three Sacred Beasts all gathered on the field together". Jim nodded with a smile on his face and even Axel let out a small smile, how could he not smile when such an amazing sight was in front of him. Adrian also looked at the three Sacred Beasts amazed, as he could feel their incredible powers.

Jaden grabbed one of the other two cards in his hand, "And next I use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Zoma the Spirit since while he's summoned like a monster, he's still a trap card". The typhoon shot out of the spell card and Zoma got trapped inside of it and got carried high up in the sky before he got destroyed, causing Skull Knight to grit his teeth.

Jaden then revealed the last card in his hand which was a spell card with the image of a card with two hands above it which had puppet strings coming out of the fingers that were connected to the card, "Also the last card I drew was Eternal Reverse! If I had equipped this card to one of my Sacred Beasts then I could flip one of your spell or trap cards face down once per turn, and with Uria's special ability, I can destroy a face down spell or trap card once per turn".

Jaden then lowered his arm and looked at Skull Knight with a serious expression on his face, "However, I won't have to do that since your Spirit Barrier is pretty useless when you don't have a monster on the field".

Skull Knight gritted his teeth and pointed at Jaden, "Don't act so high and mighty human! You only enslaved the Sacred Beasts in order to satisfy your own desire for destruction".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "You couldn't be more wrong, I cleansed them of their darkness so they could help me protect this world, so they wouldn't be bringers of destruction anymore, I have absolute faith in them, so when you say something like that you also insult them, and that is something I won't allow!"

The moment after he said that the Sacred Beasts behind him roared as the three of them got surrounded by a golden aura. Jaden looked at them shocked since he recognized the energy, "But that's… my power". It was indeed the aura that appeared Jaden sometimes when he used his powers, he just wondered why it surrounded the Sacred Beasts right now.

Yubel looked at the Sacred Beasts, "Remember first year when Chaos Emperor Dragon used your powers to gain a physical form when you couldn't control him? Well after cleansing the Sacred Beasts they got connected to you on a spiritual level more intense than even me, so them being able to tap into your powers to a certain degree like this is not really that surprising".

Jaden looked at her shocked before he suddenly noticed a golden glow coming from his extra deck, he looked at it shocked, the only cards he should have in it right now was Meteor Black Dragon and Black Skull Dragon, and since he had removed Red-Eyes and Meteor Dragon and other cards he had to support them in order to make place for his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and a few of their support cards, he wasn't able to summon either of those two fusion monsters.

He opened his extra deck and saw a glowing card inside of it. He grabbed the card before he turned it around. Both his and Yubel's eyes widened when they saw the card, "Wait, this card is…"

Jaden and Yubel then turned around when they heard the Sacred Beasts roared behind them, Jaden narrowed his eyes a little since he understood what they were telling him, _Use that ultimate form of ours, let's combined all of our powers into one being and take this guy down who not only disrespected us, but more importantly disrespected you which is unforgivable_.

After Jaden thought about what they had just said, he felt a smile appear on his face, grateful for the loyalty to him as well as the respect they had for him. He nodded his head, "You got it, now let's do this together!" The Sacred Beasts roared in agreement.

Jaden then grabbed the three Sacred Beast cards on his Duel Disk, "Alright, the first thing I'm gonna do is remove my three Sacred Beasts from the game…" He placed their cards into his back pocket.

Jesse's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "Say what? Why would he remove the three Sacred Beasts from the game when he had finally gathered all three of them on the field?"

Jim narrowed his eye, "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that Jaden has a plan, otherwise he wouldn't have done that".

Jaden then held up the card he had just found in his extra deck, "And now that I have removed the three Sacred Beasts from the game, I can summon this card, now come forth the ultimate Sacred Beast, Armityle the Chaos Phantom!"

A blinding light then surrounded the three Sacred Beasts which forced everyone other than Jaden to cover their eyes from the intense light. Once the light died out they saw that Uria, Hamon and Raviel was gone and instead was replaced by a creature that had Uria's head for a left arm and Hamon's wings while it's shoulders were red like Uria. It had Hamon's head with Raviel's head on top of it almost like a helmet with his wings as horns on it, it's lower body part was like a snake with the top of it looked like Uria's back while the bottom looked like Hamon's stomach, Atk: 0.

Jesse looked at Armityle shocked, he felt an overwhelming power coming out of him, much more overwhelming then the power of the three Sacred Beasts, "W-what is that thing?"

Axel looked at Armityle a bit nervous since he could also feel his power, "I would say that it looks like the combined form of the three Sacred Beasts". Jim nodded his head before he swallowed while Shirley struggled on his back, he looked at her knowing that she was terrified because she felt how powerful Armityle were. He patted her on the head, "It's alright Shirley, that creature, Armityle is on our side so he won't do anything to us". Jim's calm voice and soft patting managed to calm down Shirley a bit Jim still felt her tremble on his back.

Jaden looked at Skull Knight, "This duel is over Skull Knight, you see my new friend Armityle here can't be destroyed in battle, also he gains 10 000 attack points during my turn only". Skull Knight's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, Armityle, Atk: 0-10 000.

Skull Knight took a step backwards, "T-this can't be happening!" He couldn't believe that he currently was facing a monster that had 10 000 attack points and had no way to defend himself from it.

Jaden then pointed at Skull Knight, "Alright Armityle, attack his life points directly with Transmigration Wave" Armityle roared as orb of purple energy started take form in front of him. Jaden turned his head around and looked at his friends, "Brace yourselves!" The others looked at him shocked before they nodded and Jim and Jesse grabbed a hold of a tree to their right while Adrian and Axel grabbed a hold of one to their left.

Armityle roared once again before he sent the orb towards Skull Knight who looked at it with fear before it made contact with him, causing a massive shockwave, Skull Knight LP: 2500-0.

Jaden covered his face to shield himself from the shockwaves before Armityle moved his tail in front of him to shield him from them. Jaden looked up at Armityle with a grateful smile on his face before Armityle, "Thank you…" He then looked at Dark Magician as well, "Both of you for all of your hard work, and tell Dark Magician Girl that I'm also grateful for her help since she's probably depressed that she couldn't do much for me this time". Dark Magician got a smile on his face and nodded his head before he and Armityle vanished since the duel was over.

Jaden then groaned in pain as he felt quite a bit of his energy get drained and took a few stumbling steps while he tried to regain his balance and waited for his blurry vision to become normal again. He then felt a pair of hands grab a hold of him and saw that Yubel had taken a physical form in order to support him. Yubel looked at him worried, "Jaden, are you okay?"

Jaden gave her a weak smile, "I'm not exactly fine, but I'll live". He had lost quite a bit of the energy he had managed to regain since his last duel.

Jaden then heard Jesse call out to him and turned his head in time to see Jesse stop next to him with Jim and Axel right behind him and Adrian behind them, "Jaden, are you okay?"

Jaden gave him a weak smile as well, "Like I told Yubel, I'm not exactly okay, but I'll live".

Jesse got a small smile on his face before he grabbed Jaden's right arm around his shoulders before he looked at the others, "Alright everyone, let's get what we came for and then let's get back to the school before we run into more trouble". The other three nodded before they walked towards the warehouse while they walked around the crater that had been created by Armityle's attack.

AT THE SAME TIME, THE INFIRMARY,

Blair groaned in pain while the wound on her right arm suddenly got surrounded by a black aura. The wound then suddenly closed and a few black and red scales appeared on her arms, the back side of her hands and legs. Then a few red and black scales also appeared on her face, she then suddenly opened her eyes and they had become red with reptilian pupils. She then got a smirk on her face revealing sharp teeth in her mouth.

She then slowly got up from the bed and then two red wings came out from the back of her shirt and a red and black tail came appeared from right above her rear end. She then chuckled since it was time to fulfill her mission to help her master's with his complete resurrection.

 **So with Blair's condition and their lack of food and medicine, Jaden, Jesse, Jim and Axel decided to get down to the harbor and get more supplies. Adrian however had been ordered to keep his eyes on Jaden and to keep him busy so he asked to join them. Then as soon as they left the dictator put his plan into action and went to the Obelisk dorm where he defeated two Obelisk students that started to change while he left to get to the Ra Dorm. Then finally Jaden's group reached the harbor however before they could get to the warehouse, Jaden had to face the duel spirit Skull Knight. Then with the combined power of his Dark Magicians and the Sacred Beasts so did he manage to win the duel, what's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review**


	13. Attack of the Duel Drakes

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, Jaden and the others learned that Miss Fontaine needed more medicine in order to treat Blair properly so he, Jesse, Jim, Axel and Adrian (The dictator told him to keep an eye on Jaden) and was going to try and get to the harbor to get more medicine and food. During that time the dictator decided to make his next move and dueled against two Obelisk students in the Obelisk dorm and defeated them, moments later the students started to transform while he went to get to the Ra and Slifer dorms. Jaden and the group then managed to reach the harbor, however they then got stopped by the duel spirit Skull Knight and the only way they could get to the supplies was to defeat him, Jaden dueled against him using his Sacred Beast deck and then the Sacred Beast granted him a new power, a Fusion monster that was their combined form, Armityle the Chaos Phantom, which he used to win the duel. What's going to happen next?**

Chapter 13- Attack of the Duel Drakes

Jaden walked a little behind others with a backpack on his back which had some food in it. He was gasping a little exhausted from his battle against Skull Knight earlier, Jim and Axel had offered to carry his backpack for him, however he had told them that he was fine and they didn't need to worry.

Jaden then held his head with his right arm and groaned in pain as he got a little dizzy, he then suddenly felt someone grab his arm and saw Jesse next to him, "Jesse?"

Jesse smiled at him and placed Jaden's arm around his shoulder, "I won't tell you to let me take your backpack, I know you won't give it to me, but at least let me support you Jaden since you must be pretty exhausted right now".

Yubel then appeared on Jaden's left side and looked at him with a serious expression, "You should let him help you Jaden, after all, you lost quite a bit of the energy you had regained from your duels against Stein and Viper when you dueled against Skull Knight".

Jaden closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine, you two win". Yubel and Jesse looked at each other with triumphant expressions on their faces when he gave after.

The group walked through the forest to get back to the Academy. While they walked Adrian looked over his shoulder at Jaden, he narrowed his eyes, _The power you possess Jaden Yuki, the power that is able to cleanse the Sacred Beasts of their darkness, all that power will be mine, as well the power of the Sacred Beasts and that creature_. He then turned his eyes forward again and continued walking.

However what he hadn't noticed was that Yubel had looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she narrowed her eyes before she turned her eyes towards Jaden, _"Jaden, Adrian just looked at you with a suspicious expression on his face"_.

Jaden looked at Yubel with a serious expression on his face, _"Yeah, I noticed that too, I don't trust him since it seems like he has joined the dictator on his own free will"._

However at that moment so growled Shirley, Jim looked at the others, "Everyone, hide quickly!" All of them ran over to the bushes around them and hid in them and looked out of them. Jim placed a hand on Shirley's head, "Calm down girl!" He whispered to her and Shirley got quiet as all of them waited.

They then suddenly heard a loud roar and then they saw something land on the ground. All of them then looked up and saw that it was a Flame Cerberus, then three of its heads let out powerful roars.

Jaden narrowed his eyes and reached out towards his deck with his hand, however Jesse grabbed his hand and stopped him, Jaden looked at him shocked and Jesse whispered, "Unless it finds us, we don't need to waste time fighting it". Jaden looked at Yubel next to him, she looked at him and nodded her head, agreeing with Jesse. Jaden sighed and nodded his head and Jesse let go of his hand and they just watched Flame Cerberus.

Flame Cerberus looked around while it was growling and sniffed in the air. All of them got nervous when they saw it looked at the bushes, however it then roared and then ran across the road.

The group got out of the bushes and looked after Flame Cerberus confused, "I don't understand, it sure looked like that Flame Cerberus knew that we were in there, so why didn't it attack us?" Jaden nodded his head when Axel asked that, since he knew that all of them were wondering the same thing.

Adrian looked at the others, "It doesn't why it would leave us, let's just get back to the Academy". Jim and Axel nodded their heads and then the group continued towards the academy again.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden got out of the forest and a huge smile appeared on his face when he saw the Academy building, "Alright, we're soon there". Jesse walked over to him and nodded his head with a smile, "Yeah, and if we're lucky then we might not run into another duel spirit".

However Yubel appeared next to them, "Too late, out of the way quick!" Everyone looked at her confused before they saw three huge fire balls coming towards them.

All five of them jumped out of the way before the fire balls hit the ground and caused a powerful explosion. Jaden looked in front of him and saw Flame Cerberus in front of them while he growled.

Yubel narrowed her eyes, "That's why Flame Cerberus didn't attack us in the forest, he was waiting for us to get out of the forest".

Then they suddenly heard a voice above them, "Of course he did, after all he followed my orders". All of them looked up and saw how a male monster dressed in black with three red claws on his right arm, a red mask and two red wings on his back.

Jim looked at him shocked, "That's Sky Scout, a level 4 Winged-Beast monster!"

Sky Scout landed on Flame Cerberus's back with a smirk on his face, "You're pretty smart for a human, and then I guess you know that I'm not going to let you guys get past me". He then held up his left arm and snapped his fingers.

Then to everyone's shocked so appeared two more Flame Cerberus's appeared next to the first one, "Now there is three Flame Cerberus's?!" Jesse cried out shocked.

Sky Scout looked at them while his smirk grew bigger, "Now if you were thinking about sneaking past me, forget it., now then…" A Duel Disk appeared on his arm, "Who is going to face me?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, however Axel was faster, "It will be me". He took off his back pack and handed it to Jim who placed it over his shoulder and Axel then took out his gun shaped Duel Disk and placed it on his arm.

Sky Scout looked at him and his smirk grew bigger as he flew down from Flame the Flame Cerberus he was standing on and landed on the ground, he then snapped on the fingers on his left arm.

All three of the Flame Cerberus's then roared and jumped over a shocked Axel and surrounded the group while they growled. Axel looked at Sky Scout who chuckled, "Just to make sure that they won't try to escape while we're dueling, now let's begin". He then drew his first five cards.

Axel then drew his first five cards, he then looked at Sky Scout, "The first move is mine".

Sky Scout let out a mocking chuckle, "Go ahead, you'll need all the help you can get".

Axel placed his fingers on his deck, "Then let's do this, I draw". He drew his sixth card and looked at it, he placed it in his hand and then grabbed two other cards, "First I place two cards face down". Two cards then appeared in front of him,

Axel then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next, I summon Volcanic Blaster in defense mode". A green mechanical monster with mechanical eyes appeared on the field, Def: 600. Axel then looked at Sky Scout, "That ends my turn".

Sky Scout chuckled, "It's all you got? Fine then, it's my turn now". He then drew his next card.

At that moment so pressed Axel a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap card Draw Blast!" A trap card with the image of a lit fuse was moving towards a lot of explosives, "When you draw a card, this trap card inflicts 1000 points of damage to you".

Sky Scout covered his face as an explosion appeared in front of him, Sky Scout LP: 4000-3000. Sky Scout gritted his teeth as he looked at Axel, he then looked at the card he had just drawn, "I summon Sonic Duck in attack mode". A green duck with a red scarf around its neck and a bucket on its head appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Sky Scout pointed at Volcanic Blaster, "Alright Sonic Duck, attack his Volcanic Blaster". Sonic Duck then ran across the ground in high speed and the rammed into Volcanic Blaster, destroying him.

Axel then got a smirk on his face as he held up Volcanic Blaster, "I have to thank you, because since you destroyed Volcanic Blaster so can I now take one Volcanic monster in my deck and place it on the top of my deck". Axel took out his deck and looked through it and grabbed a card in it and revealed it, "So now I add Volcanic Slicer to the top of my deck". He shuffled his deck before he placed Volcanic Slicer at the top of his deck.

Sky Scout gritted his teeth and then grabbed two cards in his hand, "I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards then appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Axel placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn again". He drew his next card, "I summon Volcanic Slicer in attack mode". A yellow armored lizard like monster appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Axel then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I activate the spell card Blasting Vein". A spell card with the image of a burning Duel Monsters card appeared in front of him.

Axel held out his hand towards his remaining face down card, "Now by destroying one of my own face down cards I get to draw two cards from my deck". His face down card then burst into flames before it got destroyed.

He then held up the face down card which was a trap card with the image of a warrior surrounded by a ring of fire, "Also, my face down card was the trap card Fire Trap, and if this card is destroyed while face down, I get to draw a card, which means I now get to draw three cards". Axel then drew three cards and looked at them before he placed them in his hand.

Axel then pointed at Sky Scout, "And next I activate Volcanic Slicer's special ability, which means that once per turn, he can inflict 500 points of damage to you, of course that also means that he won't be able to attack this turn". Volcanic Slicer then roared before he unleashed a stream of flames towards Sky Scout who covered his face to shield it from the flames while he screamed, Sky Scout LP: 3000-2500.

Axel then grabbed two cards in his hand, "and next I place two cards face down on my field". Two cards appeared in front of Axel who looked at Sky Scout and saw how smoke was coming out of his body because of the flames, "I end my turn now".

Sky Scout gritted his teeth, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then got a smirk on his face. He then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the trap card Icarus Attack!" One of his face down cards got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a winged female monster that got struck by lightning.

"Now by sacrificing a Winged-Beast on my field, I can destroy two cards on the field, so now I sacrifice my Sonic Duck in order to destroy your Volcanic Slicer and one of your face downs".

A lightning strike then came down from the sky and hit Sonic Duck and it screeched in pain before it got destroyed, two more lightning strikes came down from the sky and hit Volcanic Slicer and his left face down card and destroyed them.

Sky Scout then pressed another button on his Duel Disk, "And next I activate my other face down card, the trap card Explosion Wing!" His remaining face down got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a pair of white wings with claws that carried a bomb.

"Thanks to this card, you'll take 500 points of damage for each card destroyed because of a card effect this turn, and since two cards were just destroyed, you'll take 1000 points of damage".

Axel's eyes widened in shock and then saw how two pair of white wings that carried bombs came towards him and then dropped the bombs around him and he shielded his face from the explosions, Axel LP: 4000-3000.

Sky Scout then held up the card he had drawn, "Next, by removing the wind attribute monster Sonic Duck in my graveyard from the game so can I special summon Garuda the Wind Spirit from my hand". A brown humanoid eagle monster with orange pants then appeared on the field with a screech, Atk: 1600.

Sky Scout then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next, I sacrifice my Garuda the Wind Spirit in order to summon Swift Birdman Joe in attack mode". A male monster with green hair and wings on his arms with bird feet and hands appeared on the field, Atk: 2300.

Sky Scout looked at Axel with a smirk, "Now if you were counting on your last face down to save you then forget it, because when Swift Birdman Joe is summoned by sacrificing a wind attribute monster, all spell and trap cards on the field is returned to the players hands".

Axel widened his eyes when he heard that and then Swift Birdman Joe used his wings to send a strong gust of wind that hit Axel's face down card and sent it flying high up in the air. Axel then gritted his teeth while he added his Fire Wall trap card back to his hand.

Sky Scout then pointed at Axel, "Now Birdman Joe, attack his life points directly!" Swift Birdman Joe then screeched before he flew towards Axel who placed his arms in front of his face right before Swift Birdman Joe swung out with his right arm and slashed with his claws at Axel, sending him flying to the ground, Axel LP: 3000-700.

Jaden looked at Axel worried, "Axel!" The Flame Cerberus in front of him growled.

Jesse looked at Axel worried as well, "This isn't good, he only has 700 life points left, he needs a really good draw now if he's going to turn this around".

Jim looked at them with a smile, "He's going to be fine, I'm sure that he'll find a way to turn things around, however…" He narrowed his eyes and looked at the three Flame Cerberus's, "We are in quite a bit of trouble, if we try to get past these three then they will without a doubt strike us down".

Jaden looked at him, "Actually, I have a plan that might be able to take them all down, but I need time to bring out the monster I'm thinking about", He told Jim with a low voice.

Jim turned his eye towards him, "Got it, we'll try to cover you so these three headed doggies won't notice what you're doing while you're getting ready". Jaden nodded his head while he took out his Elemental Hero deck while Jim, Jesse and Adrian tried to cover him.

Sky Scout looked at Axel, "And with that, I end my turn now, so make your move".

Axel slowly got up on his feet and placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card, he had a move that could help him now, but he needed to draw it.

He looked at the card he had drawn and got a smirk on his face, "Now I summon Volcanic Rocket in attack mode". A yellow armored pterosaur appeared on the field, Atk: 1900.

A card then came out of his deck, "And then when Volcanic Rocket is summoned, I can add a Blaze Accelerator from my deck to my hand". He then revealed the card he had just added to his hand.

Jaden got a smirk on his face when he heard what Axel had just said, "Alright, he's got a chance now that he has Blaze Accelerator".

Axel then placed Blaze Accelerator into his Duel Disk, "And next I activate the Blaze Accelerator I just added to my hand". Blaze Accelerator then appeared in front of him.

Axel then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next, I send my Blaze Accelerator to the graveyard in order to activate my Tri-Blaze Accelerator". Blaze Accelerator then vanished only to be replaced by Tri-Blaze Accelerator.

Jaden got a smile on his face, "Alright, now by sending a pyro type from his hand to the graveyard so can he destroy Swift Birdman Joe and inflict 500 points to Sky Scout, also if the monster is Volcanic Scattershot then Sky Scout will take another 500 points of damage".

Axel then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I send my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to my graveyard, so I can summon Volcanic Doomfire!" Tri-Blaze Accelerator disappeared from the field and then a large monster with a black body and head with fire coming out of the top of its head with brown arms with claws on them appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 3000.

Sky Scout got a shocked expression on his face, "A monster with 3000 attack points?"

Jaden looked at Jesse shocked, "Is that Axel's ace monster?" Jesse looked at him, "I'm not sure, but I do think that it is".

Axel looked Sky Scout with a smirk, "This is the end, now Volcanic Doomfire, attack Swift Birdman Joe". Doomfire roared and opened his mouth and fired a massive fire ball towards Birdman Joe and hit him, he then screeched in pain before he got destroyed while Sky Scout shielded his face from the flames, Sky Scout LP: 2500-1800.

Sky Scout took a step backwards in shock, "This… this can't be happening! How could I lose to a mere human?"

Axel then pointed at him, "And now, this duel is about to end". However, at that moment so chuckled Sky Scout and Axel narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What's so funny?"

Sky Scout looked at him, "You could attack me, however at the moment you do, my pets will rip your little friends apart". Axel's eyes widened when he heard that and then glared at Sky Scout while he gritted his teeth.

However, at that moment he heard Jaden's voice, "Now Wildedge, attack all three of the Flame Cerberus's!" Both Axel and Sky Scout turned towards the sound of the voice and at that moment both of them saw how Wildedge appeared and then quickly drew his large sword and slashed one of the Flame Cerberus's and destroyed it, he then fired blades from his other arm at the second one and destroyed it before he quickly slashed the third one and destroyed it as well.

Jaden looked at Wildedge with a smile, "Good work Wildedge". Wildedge looked at him and nodded his head before he vanished and Jaden placed him back into his extra deck.

Jim looked at him with a smile, "That was pretty clever, using a monster that can attack all opposing monsters in this situation". Jaden looked at him with a smirk before he turned towards Axel, "Hey Axel, we're fine, now get your game on and take Sky Scout down!"

Axel looked at Jaden shocked for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face, "You got it Jaden". He then turned towards Sky Scout who now had a worried expression on his face, "Looks like your cowardly plan has failed, now Volcanic Rocket, attack his life points directly and end this!"

Volcanic Rocket screeched and flew towards Sky Scout while he gathered fire in his beak. Once he flew over him he unleashed a fired ball in front of Sky Scout and sent him flying to the ground, Sky Scout LP: 1800-0.

Axel then groaned in pain as his Bio Band activated and drained some of his energy before he walked over to Sky Scout with a serious expression on his face, "You lose Sky Scout".

Sky glared at him, "I don't believe this, how could I lose to a human like you?" Then he groaned as he vanished.

Axel then turned around and saw how the others walking towards him, "Let's get back to the school before we get attacked by any more duel spirits". Everyone nodded their heads and they then quickly walked towards the Academy.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden and the others walked into the main school building, Jesse sighed relieved, "I'm glad that we managed to get back without running into another duel spirit". Jaden nodded his head.

However at that moment Yubel appeared next to Jaden with narrowed eyes, "Something is wrong, I can sense something twisted in here".

Everyone looked at her, "Something twisted? Is it the dictator?" Yubel shook her head, "No, it's way too weak to be him, but I've got no doubt that he's responsible for it".

At that moment they heard a voice above them, "Duel me Supreme King". The group looked up shocked in time to see something fall down from the air and then land on the ground in front of them and all of them got shocked when they saw that it was a Obelisk student, only the student had two red wings coming out of his back and he also had black scales on his arms and face, red eyes with reptilian pupils and a red and black tail as well.

Jesse was the first one to speak, "What… what is that thing?"

Yubel gritted her teeth, "Well, it used to be a normal Obelisk blue student, however the dictator must have used his powers to make him into his servant, which means that he most likely has done the same to other students as well".

Jaden looked at Yubel worried, "Wait Yubel, you don't think he has done the same to our friends?"

Yubel looked at him with a troubled expression, "I truly don't know Jaden, however the chance of him getting his hands on at least one of them is pretty high I'm afraid". Jaden gritted his teeth troubled, he knew that they needed to get to the infirmary, but right now he really wanted to find his friends.

The transformed student then pointed a clawed finger at Jaden, "Now, duel me Supreme King, duel me so that my master can drain you of your energy".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Well, we'll see about that". Jaden then held up his arm and activated his Duel Disk, however Jesse grabbed his arm and pushed it down. Jaden looked at him confused, "Jesse, what are you doing?"

Jesse looked at him with a serious expression, "That's what I should ask you, what are you thinking Jay? You're way too weak to duel right now!"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I know that, however in order to get to the infirmary and then find our friends, we need to take this guy down".

However at that moment so spoke Jim, "Um, Jaden, I think you mean take THEM down". Jaden and Jesse looked at Jim confused and saw how he, Axel and Adrian was looking up towards the ceiling.

Jesse and Jaden followed their gaze and then saw three more transformed students, one Slifer student, one Ra student and then one more Obelisk slowly flying down before they landed next to the first transformed student.

The transformed Slifer student then held up his Duel Disk, "Duel us Supreme King".

Jaden gritted his teeth while Yubel looked at him, "Jaden, we shouldn't face these right now, we need to get away from them and find the others to find out what happened while we was gone".

Jaden looked at her, "I know that, however I doubt these guys are just going to let us walk away". Yubel narrowed her eyes since she knew that Jaden was right.

However at that moment they heard a voice, "Alright Water Dragon, Tidal Blast!" The group turned their heads to their right in time to see a stream of water flying towards the transformed students and hit them, sending them flying.

Jaden looked to the right again and saw Bastion and Atticus stand right next to Bastion's Water Dragon, "Bastion, Atticus! What's going on here?"

Atticus looked at them with a serious expression, "We'll explain later! Right now we need to get out of here!" Atticus then started running with Bastion close behind him, Jaden looked at the others and nodded his head and all of them followed Bastion and Atticus.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Atticus and Bastion stopped in front of a door, Jaden recognized where they were, "Banner's old classroom?"

Atticus looked at him and nodded his head, "Yeah, it's our hiding place, we have been hiding from the Duel Drakes in here".

Jim looked at Atticus while Bastion knocked on the door, "Duel Drakes? That's what you're calling those transformed students?" Atticus nodded his head while the door to the classroom opened up and Bastion looked at the others, "Let's hurry up and get inside".

Atticus looked at him and nodded his head before he looked at the others, "Come on". Atticus and Bastion then entered the classroom and Jaden and the others followed them.

Jaden looked around the classroom once he got inside of it and saw about two dozen students inside of it, "There is not many other students here".

Atticus looked at him with a troubled expression, "We gathered as many students we could find and brought them here in order to protect them".

At that moment, Jaden heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Jaden!" Jaden turned his head around and saw Alexis run towards him with Hassleberry not far behind her. Once Alexis reached him she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him which he responded to.

Once they broke the kiss, Alexis looked Jaden with a relieved expression on her face, "I'm so glad that you're okay". Jaden smiled at her and nodded his head.

Jaden then looked at Hassleberry who smiled at him, "Yeah Sarge, it's good to see that you guys got back safely, it's just too bad that our current situation is far from good".

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little when Hassleberry said that, however before he could ask what had happened so heard he another familiar voice call out to him, "Jaden my boy, you and the others made it back safely!" Jaden looked behind Alexis and saw Crowler and Bonaparte walking towards them.

Jaden looked at them with a smile, "Crowler, Bonaparte, you're both safe!" He was relieved to see that at least two teachers had managed to avoid being turned into Duel Drakes, even if it was these two, because having teachers around might make the others students feel a little safer.

Jaden looked at Alexis, "It's good to see that you are okay Alexis, it's also good to see that all of you are okay, however…" He looked around troubled because he was looking for two other familiar faces, however he couldn't find them, "Where is Chazz and Syrus?"

Atticus, Hassleberry and Bastion got troubled expressions on their faces while Alexis looked down at the floor, "After we found the last five students we brought here hiding in one of the restrooms, we were spotted by a group of Duel Drakes and they chased us. Chazz realized that we wouldn't be able to get away so he stayed behind to face them so we could bring the students to safety, however, on the way here Syrus then somehow got separated from us and we tried to contact him, however the signals from our PDA's are really weak here so we don't know if he heard us, and it's too dangerous to leave the other students alone".

Jaden's eyes widened in shock before he looked down, "Chazz, Sy…"

Axel then took a step forward, "I hate to interrupt, but I need to know, what exactly happened during the time we was gone? How did the other students became these Duel Drakes?"

Adrian who stood behind the others narrowed his eyes, _It's without a doubt the work of that creature, he must have transformed those students, it must be a plan to gather the power that he needs_.

Alexis sighed, "Well it started happening a while after you guys left, we were taking turns to be on the lookouts for duel spirits and then we noticed how students was slowly disappearing. We then started to look for the missing students and then we saw how two students were dueling against a Duel Drake and how they got crushed by it in the duel, and then after that, we saw how the two students became Duel Drakes as well".

Jim placed a hand on his chin, "In other words, if you lose to one of these Duel Drakes then you'll become one as well".

Hassleberry nodded his head, "That's right, and every Duel Drake we have run into has told us to tell them where the Supreme King is". He looked at Jaden, "So I guess we all can guess who is responsible for all of this".

Jaden narrowed his eyes and nodded his head, "Yeah, the dictator".

Yubel then appeared next to Jaden and looked at the group, "While these Duel Drakes are willing to duel any of the students they encounter, it's obvious that the dictator wants to drain you of as much power as possible Jaden, so that once he has gained enough power to gain a physical form you'll be too weak to defeat him".

Everyone except for Adrian narrowed their eyes (eye in Jim's case) when they heard that, "If that's the case, then the dictator is a coward, wanting to face Jaden in a weakened state in order to be sure that Jaden won't be able to defeat him like the previous Supreme King did". Jesse said and everyone else nodded their heads.

Adrian then decided to learn a little more about the history between Jaden and the creature, "It's seems like I'm the only one who doesn't know what you're talking about, so could you please explain it to me, of course it's fine if you don't want to, I just asked so that I could understand what was going on here".

The group looked at Adrian, Jesse looked at the others, "That's right, he is the only one who doesn't know the story". He then turned towards Jaden, "So Jaden, is it fine if we tell him?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, he suspected that Adrian knew about the story, or at least a part of it since he seemed to be working for the dictator, however he decided to keep quiet about it for the moment and nodded his head, "Yeah, it might be good if he knew the story".

Jaden turned towards Adrian, "This story goes back 2000 years in time, back then, the dictator was a normal human who tormented the people in the area he controlled, that was until the Supreme King at that time who was a warrior of justice went there to take him down and save the people under his control from his cruelty".

Adrian spoke at that moment, "Sorry to interrupt you, but who or what is the Supreme King? The Duel Drakes we ran into earlier called you the Supreme King".

Jaden looked at him and sighed, "That is more complicated, in fact that is a story that began at beginning of time. You see since the dawn of time, there has existed two opposite powers in the universe, the Gentle Darkness and the Light of Destruction".

Adrian looked at him shocked, "You mean that the darkness is good and that the light is bad? Also what does that has to do with the Supreme King?"

Jaden looked at him with a frustrated expression, "I was about to get to that, you see, the Light's goal is universal destruction and the Gentle Darkness mission is to prevent that from happening, which is where that's where the Supreme King comes into the picture, you see the Light takes control of people of planets it is going to destroy all life on".

Jaden then closed his eyes before he continued, "And so, when the Light of Destruction is about to appear again, the Gentle Darkness appear inside of the person who will become the next Supreme King at the moment of that person's birth, and then it will become that person's mission to stop the Light of Destruction and seal it away again. However eventually the Light will appear again, and then the Gentle Darkness with find a new vessel since the previous Supreme King most likely is dead at that time".

Adrian's eyes widened in shock and he then pointed at Jaden, "Then does that mean that current vessel for the Gentle Darkness, that the current Supreme King… is you?"

Jaden nodded his head, "That's right, and that's not all, the spirit of the previous Supreme King who lived 2000 years ago who defeated the dictator, he got reborn as the darker half of my soul".

Adrian's eyes widened even more, "So wait, you mean that half of your spirit is the soul of the previous Supreme King?"

Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, however that's not all, apparently the reason for that is because I'm a reincarnation of the previous Supreme King".

Adrian placed a hand on his chin while he narrowed his eyes, _If Jaden is the reincarnation of the person who defeated that creature… no, the dictator, and that even the previous Supreme King's soul exists inside of him, then I can understand why the dictator would want to crush Jaden so he could get his revenge._ Adrian now was more determined than ever to find a way to get his hands on Jaden's powers so he could take down the dictator and claim his powers as well so he his dream could become a reality.

Hassleberry then looked at Jaden and Yubel, "Now that all of us know the story, what are we going to do about the Duel Drakes? Can we save them somehow?"

Yubel got a smile on her face when she heard that, "Well, if they were transformed by the dictator then the solution should be pretty simple, all we have to do is to duel against them with someone who possesses the power of Gentle Darkness".

Jim, Axel, Jesse and Adrian looked at her confused while Alexis, Hassleberry, Atticus and Bastion looked at each other, understanding what Yubel meant.

Jaden looked at Yubel, "Wait, are you saying…" Yubel looked at him and nodded her head, "Yeah, I mean that you can transfer some of your power to our friends, that way we can save more transformed students at the same time".

Jesse looked at Jaden shocked, "Wait, you can transfer some of your powers to other people?"

Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, however it will weaken my powers until that portion of my powers returns to me, which can take about a day or so, we discovered that I could do it last year".

Yubel looked at him with a troubled expression on her face, "Of course there is one problem, since the Duel Drakes has the dictator's twisted power inside of them, that will be extremely dangerous for you or anyone who has a piece of your powers".

Jaden looked at Yubel confused, "What do you mean?" Yubel sighed, "Well you see, 2000 years ago when the Supreme King got hit by the dictators attacks after he turned himself into a dragon of pure evil, he felt intense pain, more than he should have. I still don't know why, my best guess is that the twisted dark power the dictator possessed caused some kind of negative reaction with the Supreme King's power of the Gentle Darkness".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Alright, then it's decided, I won't share my powers with anyone if that's the case".

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "Jaden, if sharing parts of your powers with us can help us save a lot of students faster, then you should do it".

Jaden shook his head, "No way, if the pain will be more intense by having a part of my powers then I won't do it!"

Alexis opened her mouth to say something, however at that moment the door next to them exploded and sent them all flying to the ground. Jaden groaned in pain and looked at where the explosion had appeared and saw a monster enter into the classroom through the hole and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Armed Dragon LV5.

"Wait, Armed Dragon LV5? But that must mean…" Jaden got his answer when Chazz walked into the classroom through the hole into the classroom and Jaden saw that Chazz too had been transformed into a Duel Drake.

Chazz looked at Jaden and chuckled while he revealed the fangs in his mouth, "Found you Supreme King, now it's time for us to get our game on". At that moment four more Duel Drakes came into the classroom through the hole.

Jaden and the others got back up on their feet while Alexis had a troubled expression on her face, "I was hoping that Chazz had managed to get away from the Duel Drakes but we all knew that he most likely had been turned in to one, and I guess we were right".

Chazz held up his Duel Disk, "Now duel me Supreme King". Jaden gritted his teeth, he knew the sound of the explosion must have attracted the attention of other Duel Dragons which meant that even if they were able to beat these five, more would show up, and eventually they might be overwhelmed by them.

Jaden took out his Elemental Hero deck and placed it into his Duel Disk and activated it. Alexis looked at him shocked, "Jaden, you're not really going to duel him right?"

Jaden looked at her, "I don't really have a choice, I need to buy time until we can find a way to escape". Jaden then he drew his first five cards, his eyes then widened in shock, he then got a smirk on his face.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn then". He drew his sixth card and placed it in his hand before he grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate Double Fusion, which means that by paying 500 life points I can Fusion Summon twice this turn". Jaden LP: 4000-3500.

Jaden grabbed two cards in his hand, "I fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix in order to call forth Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" A vortex appeared on the field and Burstinatrix and Avian got sucked into it and then out of it came Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next, I fuse together Flame Wingman with Elemental Hero Sparkman in order to summon the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Another vortex then appeared on the field and Flame Wingman along with Sparkman got sucked into it and then Shining Flare Wingman appeared out of the vortex, Atk: 2500.

Jaden then held out his hand towards Flare Wingman, "And now, he'll gain 300 points for every Elemental Hero in my grave". Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500-3700.

Alexis looked at Jaden, "So what is the plan Jaden?"

Jaden's smirk grew bigger, "You'll soon see, now cover your eyes". Alexis and the others looked at him confused but did as he said

Jaden then looked at Flare Wingman, "Alright Flare Wingman old buddy, it's time bring to let these guys see the light!" The moment after Jaden said that Flare Wingman let out a bright light from his entire body, blinding the Duel Drakes".

Jaden who had shielded his own eyes looked at Flare Wingman, "Now smash the wall". Flare Wingman then flew over to the wall a bit further away and rammed his fist into it, creating a huge hole in it.

Jaden then pointed at the hole, "Alright, everyone get out now!" Alexis nodded her head and called out to the other students, "Alright, follow us!" She and the group plus Crowler and Bonaparte ran towards the hole in the wall.

Chazz gritted his teeth, "Stop them Armed Dragon LV5". Armed Dragon LV5 roared and ran towards the hole to try and prevent as many students from escaping as he could.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I don't think so, now Shining Flare Wingman, attack Armed Dragon LV 5 with Shining Emerald Orb!" Flare Wingman held up his hands and a green orb formed between and unleashed it towards Armed Dragon LV5 and it destroyed him, causing an shockwave that sent Jaden and the Duel Drakes flying backwards, Chazz LP: 4000-2700.

Jaden then slowly sat up, "And now Flare Wingman's special ability deals damage to you equal to Armed Dragon LV5's attack points". Flare Wingman then flew towards Chazz and unleashed a powerful light causing him to scream, Chazz LP: 2700-300.

Jaden slowly got back up and narrowed his eyes, "One more turn, and I might be able to save Chazz, right here, right now".

Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden, we both know that Chazz is a too tough opponent to go down that easily, I'm sure he will recover somehow and more Duel Drakes are most likely on their way here right now, we need to get out of here now".

At that moment, Jesse's head came in through the hole, "Jaden, come on, we need to go". Jaden gritted his teeth since he knew that both Yubel and Jesse were right, he then looked at Flare Wingman, "Flare Wingman, it's time to get out of here!"

Flare Wingman turned around and flew towards Jaden and grabbed him before he flew towards the hole in the wall and grabbed Jesse and flew down the hallway. Jaden looked at Jesse, "Why didn't you escape with the others Jess?"

Jesse looked at Jaden with a smile, "Well, I told the others that I would make sure that you escaped safely and so Alexis told me where they were going this time, so let's hurry up, we're going Professor Stein's classroom this time". Jaden narrowed his eyes a little troubled when he heard Stein's voice and remembered how he had failed to prevent him from falling to his doom.

A WHILE LATER,

Flare Wingman landed in front of Stein's classroom and Jaden deactivated his Duel Disk and Flare Wingman disappeared, Jaden and Jesse then entered the classroom.

Alexis and the others turned towards the door when they heard the sound of it opening and then sighed relived when it saw that it was Jaden and Jesse. Alexis walked over to them, "I'm glad to see that you two managed to escape without trouble".

Jaden looked down at the floor, "Yeah, however I wanted to continue the duel so that I could've saved Chazz".

Atticus looked at Jaden, "Jaden, it was too dangerous to duel against Chazz seriously at that time, but I promise you that we will save him, him and all of the others transformed students and stop the dictator".

Jaden nodded his head with a small smile, however at that moment, they heard a voice coming from his pocket, "Hello! Can anybody hear me? If anyone can hear this, please answer, I need help".

Alexis had a shocked expression on her face, "That's Miss Fontaine's voice, we were able to get to the infirmary and help her and Blair after the Duel Drakes appeared".

Jaden quickly pulled out his PDA and looked at it and saw static on the screen, "Miss Fontaine, can you hear me?"

All of them waited a few moments before they heard Miss Fontaine's voice again, "Jaden? Oh thank god, I have been trying to get in contact wih anyone for a while, but I haven't been able to reach anyone until now".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Are you okay? And how is Blair? We got the medicine so we can treat her properly now".

Miss Fontaine was quiet for a moment before she answered, "Jaden…Blair is missing".

Jaden's eyes widened while everyone else looked at each other shocked, "She's missing? What do you mean? She wasn't in any condition to be moving around".

Miss Fontaine answered him, "I know, however after I returned to the infirmary after checking up on a student that had collapsed during Adrian's party who was still pretty weak, I found her bed empty and she was gone. I was looking around the school for her when I first ran into one of these creatures and I barely managed to escape it and looked myself into the infirmary, however it's only a matter of time before they'll find me".

Jaden had a troubled expression on his face, "What happened to Blair? Could it be that one of the Duel Drakes got to her while Miss Fontaine was gone from the infirmary?"

Yubel appeared next to him and looked at him, "I don't think so Jaden, I think she might be responsible for this".

Jaden looked at her confused, "Wait, what do you mean Yubel?"

Yubel narrowed her eyes, "I was too naïve, I thought that the power of the dictator that I felt in the wound on her arm was remaining energy from when he attacked her, but in fact, it must have been left there on purpose, in order for her to become the first Duel Drake".

Alexis held up her hands, "Wait a minute you two! The dictator was the one that injured Blair?"

Jaden looked at the others and nodded his head, "Yeah, and because of the small amount of energy that was left in her wound we thought it was energy that remained in her wound from when she got attacked, however it seemed like it was most likely meant to transform her".

At that moment Miss Fontaine spoke again, "I only heard pieces of what you guys just said because of the weak signal, but it sounded like that you think that whoever attacked Blair is responsible for these creatures".

Jaden looked at the screen again, "Yeah, anyway Miss Fontaine, just hang on, we'll be there soon to help you escape".

Miss Fontaine sighed, "Thank you, but please hurry, like I said, it's only a matter of time before…" However at that moment the signal disappeared and everyone only heard the sound on the static.

Jaden looked at the screen worried, "Miss Fontaine? Can you hear me? Please answer me! Miss Fontaine!" Jaden gritted his teeth when he didn't get an answer and just hoped that they would reach her in time.

 **So Jaden and the group was on their way back when they got ambushed by the duel spirit Sky Scout and Axel dueled against him while the rest was surrounded by Three Flame Cerberus's. Axel managed to win the duel while Jaden destroyed the Flame Cerberus's and they continued towards the school. However as soon as they reached it, they got ambushed by students that looked like half humans, half dragons who wanted to duel Jaden. However before a duel could happen, Atticus and Bastion appeared and saved them and brought them to Banner's old classroom where them together with Alexis and Hassleberry explained what was going on and that they called the transformed students Duel Drakes. However the next moment the door to the class room exploded and a transformed Chazz walked in to the classroom with four other Duel Drakes. Jaden managed to buy time so that everyone could escape. After finding a new hiding place, they got contacted by Miss Fontaine who was hiding in the infirmary and told them that Blair was missing and that caused Yubel to suspect that she might have been the first Duel Drake. What's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	14. Rescue operation

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, Jaden and the others was on their way back to the academy building with more food and medicine when they ran in to the duel spirit Sky Scout and his pets, three Flame Cerberus's. Axel then dueled against Sky Scout and managed to defeat him while Jaden destroyed the three Flame Cerberus's. They then got back to the academy, however once they got back inside they ran in to a few students that had become some kind of human/dragon hybrids. However they got rescued by Atticus and Bastion who brought them to Banner's old classroom where the others explained what had happened while they were gone and that those transformed students were called Duel Drakes. However at that moment, they got attacked by Chazz who had been transformed in to a Duel Drake with a few more Duel Drakes. However Jaden managed keep them busy while the students that hadn't been transformed managed to escape. Later in Professor Stein's old classroom, they received a message from Miss Fontaine who was trapped in the infirmary. Will they be able to save her?**

Chapter 14- Rescue operation

Jaden looked at PDA, "Miss Fontaine! Can you hear me? Please answer if you can! We'll come and get you out of there, so just hang in there".

All of them looked at the static on the screen on Jaden's PDA, hoping for an answer, and then a few moments later, they heard Miss Fontaine's low voice, "Please don't be so loud, they could be right outside, a few has already been in here but I managed to hide from them, however it's only a matter of time before they'll find me, it's too dangerous for you to try and save me, so please just focus on protecting yourselves and any other students you might find".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "We can't just ignore you when we know that you need help! We'll try to get there as soon as we can".

Miss Fontaine's troubled voice came out of his PDA, "Jaden, you guys really shouldn't…" However at that moment they lost the signal all they heard was the static.

Jaden looked at everyone, "Alright, we need to decide who will go and save Miss Fontaine and who'll be protecting the rest of the students here". Jaden pointed at the two dozen other students in the room.

Hassleberry nodded his head, "Yeah, also I know it's dangerous, however I think at least one or two of us should try and find more students that hasn't been turned into Duel Drakes. If Miss Fontaine has managed to avoid them this far then other students might have as well".

Jaden got a troubled expression, "Trust me Hassleberry, if there is any students left out there that hasn't been transformed yet then I want to help them as well, however going out there right now is not a good idea".

Atticus looked at Jaden with a rare, serious expression on his face, "Well I have an idea, while you're gone, we can try and save as many Duel Drakes as we can, if you're willing to lend a helping hand Jay".

Jaden looked at Atticus while he narrowed his eyes, "That's not gonna happen Atticus, you heard what Yubel said earlier, if any of you faced these Duel Drakes while having a piece of my power then the damage will be intensified, and I can't with good conscious lend you some of my power knowing that".

Axel looked at Jaden with a serious expression on his face, "Jaden, I understand why you would hesitate to share some of your power with us, however if we want to save the other students, we all have to fight, so you're going to have to share some of your power with us".

Jaden gritted his teeth before he sighed, "We'll discuss that later, for now let's focus on saving Miss Fontaine".

At that moment Crowler spoke up, "Jaden, you are the others really shouldn't go out there, also didn't Miss Fontaine also tell you that you shouldn't try and save her?"

Jaden looked at Crowler, "But we must try and save her even if she told us not to, just like we need to try and save the other students as well as defeat the dictator".

Bonaparte then looked at them with a worried expression on his face, "And I need to find and save Marcel!"

Everyone looked at him confused and Jaden then asked, "Um, I when I said that we would try to save the other students, I meant him too, also why did you bring up his name specifically?"

Bonaparte got a troubled expression on his face and then cleared his throat, "N-no, I didn't mean anything with that, anyway…" He then looked at Jaden, "That power that you said that you possess, are you sure that it will be able to save the students that has been turned into Duel Drakes?"

Jaden got a small smirk on his face, "Well, if Yubel says that my powers should be able to save the Duel Drakes and turn them back to normal then I'll believe it. After all she was the previous Supreme King's guardian just like she's mine right now, which means that she knows more about my powers than I do". Yubel who was next to him looked at Jaden with a smile.

Jaden then turned towards the others, "Alright, we need to decide which ones should try and get to the infirmary while the rest…" However at that moment Jaden gasped and grabbed his head and his eyes turned golden.

Alexis looked at Jaden worried, "Jaden! What's wrong?" However Jaden didn't answer her and just held his head while he groaned in pain. Alexis then got a worried expression on her face, "Don't tell me… is it him Jaden?" Jaden groaned again before he nodded his head.

Hassleberry got a troubled expression on his face, "Well, he definitely chose a GOOD time to try and take control over your body again". He then looked at Jaden with a serious expression on his face, "Fight him Sarge, don't lose to the past Supreme King!"

Everyone watched Jaden worried as he groaned while he held his head and with his eyes closed.

INSIDE OF JADEN'S MIND,

Jaden glared at the Supreme King who was standing in front of him in his black armor, "This is a really bad time Supreme King, how about you try and take control over my body AFTER we stop the dictator and save the other students!"

The Supreme King closed his eyes and chuckled, "Actually Jaden, right now the only reason I tried to take control was to pull you into our consciousness so we could have a little talk".

Jaden narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "A little talk? What could you possibly want to talk with me about?"

The Supreme King opened his eyes and looked at Jaden with a smirk on his face, "You and me have a common enemy right so why not work together? If we work as one, you'll be able to bring out our full power, including my most trusted monsters, the Evil Heroes".

Jaden widened his eyes in shock, "You and me? Work together? Did you finally lose the last bit of sanity that you had left?"

The Supreme King's smirk grew bigger, "Oh, I'm quite sane Jaden, right now, even if I took control of your body, I would still not be able to bring out our full power, but if the two sides of our soul became one, if you and I merge in order to become complete, we would be able to bring out one of our greatest powers".

Jaden looked at him confused, "One of our greatest powers? What are you talking about?"

The Supreme King held up his right palm and a glowing card appeared in it, "This card contains one of the greatest powers I managed to gain in the past, however right now, you're too weak to use its power, at least alone".

The card in his hand vanished and he looked at Jaden with a serious expression, "Think about it, if we joined together and became complete, we could crush all of those Duel Drakes and then we could finish off that bastard, the dictator once and for all".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "However you don't even plan on trying to help the Duel Drakes right? You'll just destroy and kill them! Sorry but I can't allow that, me and my friends are going to save them and then we'll take down the dictator".

The Supreme King shook his head with a smirk on his face while he chuckled, "You're so naïve Jaden, fine do it the way you want, the truth is, if you suffer enough, I will eventually become too powerful for you to resist, like how I almost managed to take control when you thought that Alexis would drown, also the more you suffer, the closer we get's to that card's revival".

Jaden looked at him confused, "Wait, my suffering will revive that card? What do you mean by that?"

The Supreme King's smirk grew bigger as he started to fade into the darkness, "Oh, you'll see eventually, until then, I'll enjoy watching your suffering from my corner of your mind".

Jaden held out his hand towards the fading Supreme King, "Hey, come back! What did you mean by…"

OUTSIDE OF JADEN'S MIND,

Jaden gasped and he opened his eyes and they turned back to their normal brown color.

Alexis and the others looked at him worried and Alexis then placed a hand on Jaden's left shoulder, "Are you still with us Jaden?"

Jaden looked up at her with a troubled smile on his face, "Yeah… I'm still myself".

Alexis and the others sighed relieved before she once again spoke, "I'm glad, however I'm also surprised, usually you need to struggle a lot more when you're resisting him".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Well, according to him he wasn't there to try and take control, he just wanted to have a talk with me. He told me that I'm too weak to defeat the dictator as I am right now, so he suggested that he and me, the two sides of the same soul, would merge together in order to defeat the dictator".

The group looked at each other shocked before Atticus spoke, "Well, I'm sure that I speak for everyone when I say that would be the worst idea ever and I hope you're not considering it Jaden, since you know what he's capable of doing".

Jaden looked at Atticus with a hurt expression on his face, "Of course I'm not! I know I'm not able to use my full powers yet, but I'm not desperate enough that I would merge with him".

The group got relieved expressions on their faces, Jesse then spoke, "Now, about who should get to the infirmary, how about we go with the groups we used earlier? I think it would be easier that way".

Atticus looked at him, "Why would you say that Jesse?"

Jesse looked at the other students, "These students here knows you guys better than they know us, so I think they would feel a bit safer if the ones protecting them are people whose skills they're familiar with".

Alexis looked at the other students before she looked at Jesse, "I guess that makes sense, alright let's do it like you suggest Jesse". She then turned towards Jaden, "Please be careful Jaden, all of the Duel Drakes are looking for you".

Jaden nodded his head, he then turned his eyes towards Jesse, Jim, Axel and Adrian, "Alright guys, let's see if we can get to the infirmary". The four of them nodded their head in response.

Yubel looked at Jaden, _"You Sure that it's a good idea to bring Adrian with us Jaden? I mean we both know that he's working for the dictator"._

Jaden turned his eyes towards her slightly, _"I know, and that's why I think we should keep our eyes on him, maybe we can find out where the dictator is"._ Yubel looked troubled as she was still hesitating about bringing Adrian with them but she knew that Jaden had a point with that they should keep an eye on Adrian.

Jesse looked at Jaden and Yubel, he knew that they must have had a mental conversation, however he wondered they could've been talking about that they didn't want the rest of them to hear.

Jaden looked at the others, "Alright, now let's go. The group nodded their heads and then the five of them snuck out of the classroom.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden and the others were sneaking through the hallways silently while trying to avoid being detected by the Duel Drakes. Jaden looked at the others, "So what's the plan to get into the infirmary?"

Axel looked at him, "First, we'll try to get there and then we'll use the ventilation system to sneak into the infirmary, and if there is any Duel Drakes in there, I'll distract them while you guys escape with Miss Fontaine if she hasn't already been turned in to one".

Yubel looked at him, "A pretty simple plan, however it's the best one we have right now". Jaden nodded his head and looked at the end of the hallway.

However at that moment, Winged Kuriboh came flying towards them while he squeaked. Jaden looked at him shocked, "Winged Kuriboh? What's wrong?" He and Yubel had asked him to fly ahead to see if it was safe and warn them if there was danger ahead of them.

Winged Kuriboh kept squeaking quickly while waving his arms and Jaden's eyes widened in shock, "What did you say?"

Jim looked at Jaden, "What did he say Jaden?"

Jaden looked at the others, "There is six Duel Drakes coming this way right now". The others got shocked expressions when they heard that.

Jim then looked around and saw a restroom a little behind them, he pointed at it, "Let's hide in there". The others nodded their head and hurried towards the restroom.

Jaden, Jim, Axel and Jesse ran into the restroom, however Adrian stopped outside and closed the door so that it was only slightly open.

Jim looked at him and whispered, "Adrian, what are you doing? Get in here before they discover you!"

Adrian spoke, "That's what I want, they might look inside of the restroom for any students that might be hiding from them, so I'll lead them away".

Before anyone could say something so heard all of them a noise from where the Duel Drakes were coming from and Adrian looked in that direction and then turned around and ran when he saw the Duel Drakes come flying through the hallway.

Jesse looked worried when he saw the Duel Drakes fly past the restroom, "I really hope that Adrian will be able to get away from them". Jim and Axel nodded their heads and agreed with him.

Jaden however just looked at Yubel, _"Do you think that Adrian is an important part of the dictator's plan Yubel?"_

Yubel looked at him, _"He must be of some use for the dictator, otherwise he wouldn't have made him into his servant, so I'm sure that the Duel Drakes have been ordered to not harm him"._

Jaden nodded his head, he then looked at the other three, "So what are we going to do now? Like we just saw, it's too dangerous to just walk around".

Axel got a thoughtful expression on his face, "If we could get to the auditorium, then we could get down to the basement's ventilation shaft and get close to the infirmary from there".

Jaden looked at him shocked and confused, "How do you know that we can get down to the ventilation shaft from there?"

Axel looked at him, "I accepted the mission I had received from Viper remember? When I accept a mission I study the layout of the location".

Jaden looked out the door, "Even so, I doubt we'll manage to get there undetected". Jim looked at him, "We'll have to try Jaden". Jesse looked at Jaden and nodded his head as he agreed.

Jaden narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at Winged Kuriboh, "Alright buddy, could you check if safe to get out of here now?" Winged Kuriboh nodded his head and flew out of the restroom and looked in both directions before he turned towards the door and squeaked.

Jaden looked at the others, "The coast is clear right now, so let's go". The others nodded and all of four of them got out of the restroom and hurried towards the auditorium.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden and the others stopped at the end of the hallway, Jaden looked at around the corners. He then looked at the others, "It looks clear, so let's go". The other three nodded their heads and they quickly hurried towards the door leading to the auditorium.

Once they got inside of the auditorium and the doors closed, Axel quickly ran down to the podium and went down a knee before he took out his cable holder and then started ramming the pointy end of it into the floor of the podium, "According to the schematic I found, the shaft should be right under us".

He then pulled up a piece of the floor and all of them looked into the hole, Jaden then looked at Axel, "You don't think that the Duel Drakes are down there right?"

Axel shook his head, "There shouldn't be anyone down there, but we can't know for sure, so we need to be careful". Jaden nodded his head right before he jumped down through the hole with Jesse jumping down after him, followed by Jim and then finally Axel.

Once all of them had landed in the ventilation shaft so Axel pointed in one direction, "If we go this way then we should be able to get close to the infirmary undetected". The other three nodded their heads and then followed Axel.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The floor inside of a classroom near the infirmary opened up and Axel pulled himself up through the hole before he lowered his hand and pulled up Jaden before he pulled up Jim and Jaden pulled up Jesse.

Axel slowly opened the door and looked out carefully, "As I thought, we're really close to the infirmary now".

Jaden also looked out through the door, "I can't see any Duel Drakes, so let's hurry while we have the chance".

However Axel held out his arm in front of Jaden who was about to walk out of the room, "Hold it, don't be hasty".

The next moment they saw a Duel Drake fly past the classroom they were in, "See? If we had walked out there we would've been discovered".

However Jaden didn't answer and just looked at the Duel Drake shocked, "Wait! That Duel Drake… it's Syrus!"

Jim and Jesse's eyes widened in shock and moved over to the door and saw that Jaden was right. Jesse got a sad expression on his face, "So Sy really got turned in to a Duel Drake".

Axel narrowed his eyes, "The moment that he leaves, we need to hurry and get to the infirmary to see if Miss Fontaine is okay, and then find the time to get back in here so we can use the ventilation shaft".

Jaden looked at Axel with a troubled expression on his face, "But, Syrus is right in front of us, we can save him right now".

Axel looked at Jaden with a serious expression on his face, "Jaden, we came here to save Miss Fontaine, also if we battle now we will without a doubt attract the attention of other Duel Drakes, we won't be able to save Miss Fontaine and get out of here in case that happens".

Jaden got a sad expression on his face, Jesse who saw this got a troubled expression on his face and placed his hand on Jaden's shoulder, "Jaden, I know it must be hard for you to not help Syrus right now, however we need to remember the reason why we came here to begin with, I promise that we'll save Syrus and the rest of the students, but right now we need to save Miss Fontaine".

Jim at that moment walked over to Jaden and looked at him with a serious look in his eye, "Jaden, I'll help Syrus, but only if you help me a little".

Jaden looked at Jim shocked before he narrowed his eyes troubled, "Jim… I can't do that, you heard what Yubel said, I can't temporally give you some of my power while knowing that it will that it will result in you feeling intense pain".

Jim narrowed his eye, "Jaden, like you said, we now have a chance to save Syrus. We can't ignore this chance since we might not get a good chance like this anytime soon again".

Jaden gritted his teeth for a second before he sighed tired before he closed his eyes and once he opened them again so had they turned golden. Jaden then held up his right hand that was surrounded by a golden energy before he grabbed Jim's arm.

Jim gasped in shock when he felt a powerful energy go through his body and then noticed how his body was surrounded by a golden aura. Jim looked at Jaden with a smirk, "So this is how your power feels, it feels pretty good".

Jaden looked at Jim with a worried expression on his face, "Just be careful Jim".

Yubel appeared next to them with a troubled expression on her face, "You can say that again, the dictator has without a doubt enhanced Syrus's deck with cards he has created through his own power".

Jim nodded his head, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine". He then quickly got out of the room.

Syrus heard a sound behind him and turned around and saw Jim standing behind him, Syrus narrowed his red reptile like eyes, "You usually hang around the Supreme King, where is he?"

Jim's smirk grew bigger, "If you want to find out where he is, you need to catch me". Jim then turned around and ran down the hallway while Syrus flew after him.

Jaden and the others hid as Syrus flew past the door so he wouldn't notice them, Jaden narrowed his eyes, "We're counting on you Jim, please defeat Syrus and save him, however don't push yourself too much".

Yubel looked at Jaden, "I can't feel any more Duel Drakes coming this way right now, this is our best chance to get into the infirmary undetected". Jaden, Jesse and Axel looked at each other and nodded their heads before they quickly ran out of the classroom and quickly moved through the hallway and soon arrived at the infirmary.

The doors to the infirmary opened up once they reached it and they quickly entered the room while Axel made sure that no one saw them go in to the infirmary. Jaden looked around concerned, "Miss Fontaine? We're here to help you get out of here, so please come out of hiding".

The moment after he said that so did they hear Miss Fontaine's voice from behind a curtain around a bed, "Jaden, is that you? I'm glad that you're here".

Jaden got a relieved smile on his face and opened his mouth to say something however Yubel interrupted him, "Wait Jaden! Something is wrong here". Jaden looked at her confused.

Axel nodded his head, "She's right, don't you remember Jaden? Miss Fontaine told us not to come here since it was too dangerous, so why would she be happy that we're here now?" Jesse nodded his head as he agreed with Axel.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock since he realized that Axel were right, he looked at curtain again and heard Miss Fontaine's voice, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm glad you guys are here, after all…"

She then walked out from behind and Jaden and Jesse gasped in shock while Axel narrowed his eyes when they saw that she had also been turned in to a Duel Drake.

Miss Fontaine looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Now I can defeat you Supreme King and give your energy to my master".

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Oh man, we arrived too late". The next moment they heard the doors open up again and saw two male Obelisk students that had been turned in to Duel Drakes standing there with smirks.

Miss Fontaine chuckled, "Do not worry, for now those two are only here to stop you guys from trying to escape, they will only battle you and your friends if I lose to you Supreme King".

Yubel narrowed her eyes, "It looks like you guys were expecting that we would actually come here".

Miss Fontaine chuckled, "Well, our master expected you to come here, which is why we were waiting for you".

Jesse's eyes widened, "Wait! You were waiting for us?" Axel narrowed his eyes, "Well, Jaden did tell her that we were going to help her, so and if the dictator can mentally communicate with his slaves then she could inform him about that we were coming".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, _"That's possible, however Adrian might just have informed him as well"._ Yubel nodded her head since she agreed with him.

Jesse then got a confused expression on his face, "But wait, if that's the case, then why wasn't Syrus waiting for us and instead chased after Jim?"

Miss Fontaine chuckled, "His job was to make you guys think that it was safe, so he was ordered to follow whoever would try and lead him away and then take him down while my job is to take down the Supreme King".

Axel gritted his teeth, "Which means that this was a trap for us already before we even arrived here".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jim had run in to a classroom with Syrus right behind him. Jim turned around towards Syrus with a smile on his face, "Thanks for following me this far Syrus, so in order to show my gratitude, let me inform you that Jaden had been in the room next to me when you noticed me".

A smirk appeared on Syrus's face, "I was fully aware of that he must've been in there".

Jim's eye widened when he heard what Syrus said, "Wait, you did? Then why did you chase after me then?"

Syrus held out his arm and dark energy gathered around it and then a red Duel Disk with a black dragon head on each end of it appeared on it, "My order was to let the Supreme King reach the infirmary and then he and the rest of your friends would be dealt with while I was ordered to take down whoever would lead me away and make that person join our side".

Jim got a troubled expression on his face, "I thought that I was the one luring you away, however it was actually you who was leading me into a trap".

Syrus nodded his head while he placed his deck into his Duel Disk, "Now, get ready to duel so you can give your energy to our master!" Jim narrowed his eye and activated his Duel Disk before both of them drew their first five cards.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE INFIRMARY,

Miss Fontaine held out her arm and dark energy gathered around it and a red Duel Disk appeared on her arm, "So, are you ready to duel Supreme King?" Jaden gritted his teeth, he hadn't fully recovered from his Duel against Skull Knight, he was just lucky that his Duel against Chazz got interrupted so he didn't lose any more energy.

Jesse and Axel looked at each other and nodded their heads before they turned towards the two Obelisk student Duel Drakes behind them before Jesse spoke to Jaden, "Jaden, we'll deal with these guys if they decides to try something, you just focus on Miss Fontaine since she made it clear that she only plan on facing you".

Jaden got a troubled expression and looked at Yubel who just looked at him and nodded her head. Jaden gritted his teeth a little since he didn't want to do this, "Fine, but before that, let me do this first".

Both of Jaden's hands then got covered in a golden energy and he grabbed both Axel and Jesse's arms behind him and both of them gasped in shock when they felt a powerful energy flow through them while their bodies were surrounded by a golden aura.

Jesse looked at Jaden with a smirk, "So this is your power, it feels pretty amazing Jaden".

Jaden looked at him and Jesse saw that his eyes had turned golden, "I gave you both a little bit of my power in case you need to duel these guys, although I hope it won't come to that".

Jaden then activated his Duel Disk and looked at Miss Fontaine, "Alright let's do this Miss Fontaine". Miss Fontaine just got a smirk on her face and then both of them drew their first five cards.

Miss Fontaine placed her fingers on her deck, "The first move is mine". She then drew her sixth card and looked at it, "First I activate the spell card Spellbook Inside of the Pot, which means that both of us now get to draw three more cards".

Jaden's eyes widened a little shocked, _She's already using a card that let's both players draw cards? Could it be that she doesn't have anything good in her hand that she also lets me draw cards as well?_

Jaden and Miss Fontaine then drew three more cards each and Miss Fontaine looked at them with a smirk before she placed two of them in her hand and then grabbed two other cards in her hand, "First I place three cards face down". Three cards then appeared on the field in front of her.

She then grabbed another card in her hand, "And next I summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One in attack mode". A female monster with purple hair and bandages all over her body appeared, she had four demonic with her hair taking the shape of a blade and she also had a blade at each one of her ankles, Atk: 1400.

Miss Fontaine looked at Jaden, "And with that, I end my turn, now show me what you got Supreme King".

Yubel looked at Jaden concerned, "Be careful Jaden, I got a bad feeling about that monster". Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, me too".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jim placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first". Jim drew his sixth and looked at it, "First I summon Shell Knight in defense mode". A monster that looked like a warrior clad in sea shell armor appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 2000.

Jim then pointed at Syrus, "And next his special ability activates, when he's summoned, you'll take 500 points of damage". Three sea shells on Shell Knight's shoulders suddenly got fired towards Syrus and hit the ground in front of him, Syrus LP: 4000-3500.

Jim then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next, I end my turn by placing one card face down on the field".

Syrus then placed his clawed fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his sixth card and looked at it, "I'll start by summoning Steamroid in attack mode". Steamroid then appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Syrus then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next, I equip it with Big Bang Shot, which means that it now gains 400 extra attack points". Steam came out of Steamroid, Atk: 1800-2200.

Syrus then pointed at Shell Knight, "Now Steamroid, attack his Shell Knight". Steam came out of Steamroid as he drove towards Shell Knight.

A smirk then appeared on Syrus's face, "And now, his special ability activates, since Steamroid is attacking your monster, he'll gain 500 attack points during the battle only". Steamroid, Atk: 2200-2700.

Steamroid then rammed into Shell Knight and destroyed him, Syrus then pointed at Jim, "And now Big Bang Shot's second effect activates, which means that he can inflict piercing damage to you". Steamroid then stopped in front of Jim and let out hot steam at Jim who shielded his face, Jim LP: 4000-3300.

Steamroid then returned to Syrus's side, Atk: 2700-2200. Syrus got a smirk on his face when he saw Jim hold his chest in pain before he grabbed two cards in his hand, "And next I end my turn by placing two cards face down". Two cards then appeared in front of Syrus as his turn ended.

Jim gritted his teeth in pain while he held his chest in pain, _It seems like Yubel was right about the pain we would feel each time we would take damage in a duel against these Duel Drakes if we temporally possessed Jaden's powers, and I feel this much pain with just a little bit of Jaden's powers, then will Jaden feel more pain since the power is a natural part of him?_

Jim then looked down at his face down card, _The card face down on my field is Time Stream which allows me to devolve my fossil Fusion monsters, it couldn't protect me, however I hoped that Syrus would fall for my bluff that it was a trap but I guess that if I underestimate him too much, I'll be in trouble_.

Jim then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn again". He drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smirk on his face, _Alright, now if I remember correctly soon after we arrived at Duel Academy I accidently ran in to Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry while they worked on their decks and then I discovered that while Syrus had a machine deck, he had a few warriors from level 4 to 6. When I asked he said it was because he had a Fusion monster that needed a warrior as Fusion material._

Jim then placed the card he had drawn in to his hand and then grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I activate the spell card Specimen Inspection!" A spell card with the image of a museum with skeletons appeared on the field.

Jim then grabbed another card in his hand and revealed it to Syrus, "Now by sending Flint Cragger from my hand to my graveyard, I can choose one monster type and level and then you need to send a monster of that type and level from your deck to your graveyard".

Jim looked at Syrus while he placed Flint Cragger into his graveyard, "And what I want you to send to your graveyard is a level 6 warrior monster". Syrus narrowed his eyes and took out his deck and looked through it before he grabbed a card in it, he then revealed that it was Judge Man before he placed it in to his graveyard and shuffled his deck and placed it back in to his Duel Disk.

Jim then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I activate this, the spell card Fossil Fusion". Syrus gritted his teeth when he saw Fossil Fusion appeared on the field, "With this card, I can remove Flint Cragger in my graveyard and Judge Man in your graveyard from the game". Syrus gritted his teeth as Judge Man came out of his graveyard and he grabbed it.

Jim then held out his hand, "And then I fuse them together in order to Fusion Summon Fossil Warrior Skull Knight in attack mode". Flint Cragger and Judge Man then burst out of the ground next to their owners before they got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field, then an armored skeleton warrior with a shield in his left hand and a sword in his right hand appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Jim looked at his face down Time Stream, he narrowed his eyes, _I could use my Time Stream in order to devolve my Mesozoic era Skull Knight to the more powerful Fossil Warrior Skull King from the Paleozoic era. However I might need it later, so I should save it for later._

Jim then pointed at Steamroid, "Now Skull Knight, attack his Steamroid with Swiping Nerve Slash!" Skull Knight jumped towards Steamroid while he raised his sword.

Syrus gritted his teeth before he turned his eyes towards Steamroid, Atk: 2200-1700. Skull Knight then slashed Steamroid with his sword and an explosion appeared on the field, causing Syrus to shield his face from the smoke, Syrus LP: 3500-2800. Syrus groaned in pain before he glared at Jim.

Jim got a smirk on his face, "I see, Steamroid gains 500 attack points when he attacks a monster, however he loses 500 when he's attacked himself, right?"

Syrus gritted his teeth and nodded his teeth, Jim then closed his eye as his smirk grew, "In that case then I has some bad news for you, my Skull Knight is not finished with your Steamroid yet". Syrus got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that and saw how Jim pointed at the smoke cloud.

Syrus looked at the smoke cloud and got shocked when he saw that Steamroid was still on the field, Atk: 2200-1300. Syrus looked at Jim with a confused expression on his face, "Why is Steamroid still on the field?"

Jim's smirk grew even bigger and pointed at a spell card with the image of a beam knocking the soul of a Spear Dragon out of its body, "The moment that my attack hit Steamroid, I activated the spell card Half Life, which prevented your Steamroid's destruction, at the cost of half of his original attack points".

Syrus gritted his teeth, "And what was the point in doing that?" However he then saw to his shock that Skull Knight once again readied his sword.

Jim pointed at Skull Knight, "It's simple really, you see Skull Knight's special ability allows him to attack a second time if you still have a monster on your field after his first attack".

Jim then pointed at Steamroid, "Alright pal, attack Steamroid once again with Swiping Nerve Slash!" Skull knight swung his sword once again at Steamroid, Atk: 1300-800.

Skull Knight slashed Steamroid with his sword and this time Steamroid got destroyed and Syrus got sent flying to the floor because of the shockwaves from its destruction, Syrus LP: 2800-1200. Syrus growled in rage before he glared at Jim.

Jim looked at the last card in his hand before he placed it into his Duel Disk, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down on the field". A card then appeared in front of him.

Jim looked at Syrus, "It's your move now Syrus". He then narrowed his eye a little, _Just a little longer Sy, just a little longer and I'll save you_.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my move now, I draw!" Jaden drew his next card and looked at it.

Miss Fontaine got a smirk on her face and pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "At this moment, I activate the continuous trap card Force of the Dark Dragons!" Jaden's eyes widened when he saw one of her face down cards get flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a Feral Imp that was surrounded by a dark aura that had the shape of a dragon.

"As long as this card is on my field, all monsters on my side of the field will be treated as Dark Dragon monsters and they will also become dragon type monsters as well". The moment that Miss Fontaine said that, Reficule's body began to change, her wings turned black and scales appeared on them, her eyes turned red with reptile like pupils while scales also appeared in her face and finally she got claws on her fingers.

Yubel gritted her teeth, "That's definitely a card she got from the dictator, after all, he's the original Dark Dragon after all".

Jaden turned his eyes towards her, "I kinda guessed that, but why did he give her a card like that?"

Yubel looked at him, "Most likely because he must've given her some support cards for Dark Dragon monsters, which makes me even more worried about her remaining two face down cards".

Jaden looked at Miss Fontaine with a determined expression on his face, "Then I guess I need to attack her hard and fast while I can, and with the cards I have in my hand I can wipe out most of her life points unless one of her face down cards can stop my attacks".

Jaden placed the card he had just drawn in his hand while he grabbed three other cards in his hand, "Now with Polymerization, I fuse together my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with Elemental Hero Necroshade in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Escuridao in attack mode".

Burstinatrix and Necroshade appeared on the field before they got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field and then Escuridao appeared out of the vortex, Atk: 2500.

However at that moment so held Miss Fontaine out her right arm, "Now since you summoned a monster, I activate the continuous trap card Dark Cure!" One of her remaining two face down cards got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a blue creature with angel like wings with a yellow orb of energy in front of it.

Miss Fontaine pointed at Escuridao, "As long as this card remains on the field, whenever you summon one monster or more monsters to your field, you'll gain life points equal to half of the attack points of one of those monsters".

Jaden's eyes widened while he got surrounded by a blue aura, "Huh? I will gain life points every time I summon a monster? Why would you play a trap card like that?"

Miss Fontaine's smirk grew bigger while she held out her hand towards Reficule, "Because now Nurse Reficule the Fallen One's special ability activates, and that means that as long as she remains on the field, if you would gain life points through an effect then the effect is reversed and you take the points as damage instead! Now go Anti-Cure!" Reficule's eyes then glowed red for a moment before a red aura surrounded her.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock, "Say what?" The blue aura around him then turned red and he screamed as he felt intense pain go through his whole body, Jaden LP: 4000-2750.

Jesse looked at Jaden worried, "Jaden!" Axel gritted his teeth, "So Miss Fontaine uses a burn deck huh? That Reficule and Dark Cure combo will be a problem since Jaden will have to summon monsters to win, which means he needs to get rid of at least one of those two cards".

Jaden stumbled a little because of the pain from the damage he had just taken. Yubel looked at him with a concerned expression on her face, "Are you okay Jaden?"

Jaden nodded his head while he gritted his teeth, "Yeah but that really hurt, you weren't kidding when you said that me or anyone I've temporally given some of my powers to will feel intense pain when we take damage from someone who possesses the dictator's power".

Jaden then held out his hand, "But I still have the advantage, because Escuridao gains 100 attack points for every Elemental Hero that's in my graveyard". Escuridao got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 2500-2700.

Jaden then looked at Elemental Hero Neos that he had in his hand, _By summoning Escuridao, I had to send Necroshade to my graveyard, which means that I can normal summon Neos and then destroy Reficule with either Escuridao or Neos and then the other one can attack her directly, I will take another 1250 points of damage if I do that, but then I can put an end to this combo._

Jaden grabbed Neos's card, however at that moment so spoke Miss Fontaine, "And at this moment, I activate my last continuous trap card, Power of the Dark Dragons!". Jaden looked up shocked when he heard that and saw how her last face down got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of Dark Dragon Hades the Reaper Dragon who was surrounded by a purple energy.

"This card can only equipped to a Dark Dragon on my field, and thanks to Force of the Dark Dragons, I can now equip it to Nurse Reficule the Fallen One. As long as she's equipped with Power of the Dark Dragons, if the opponent takes effect damage then her attack points will be doubled until the end phase of the turn". Reficule then got surrounded by a purple energy, Atk: 1400-2800.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock before he gritted his teeth, _If I summon Neos now then I'll just take damage for no reason_. He then grabbed three other cards in his hand, "I'll place three cards face down and then I end my turn". Three cards then appeared in front of Jaden as his turn ended.

Miss Fontaine closed her eyes, "And now since you're turn is over, the effect of Power of the Dark Dragons ends now". The purple aura around Reficule disappeared, Atk: 2800-1400.

Jesse looked at Axel troubled, "This doesn't look good for Jaden, right Axel?" Axel looked at Jaden, "Yeah, it doesn't look good right now, but let's not forget that this is Jaden we're talking about, I'm sure he'll find a way to win this duel".

Jesse looked at him shocked for a second before he got a smirk on his face before he nodded his head and turned his eyes towards Jaden again, "You're right, we need to believe in Jaden".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Syrus placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it a smirk appeared on his face. Syrus then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "First I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted in order to bring back my Steamroid in attack mode!" Steamroid then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Syrus then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I summon Submarineroid in attack mode". Submarineroid then appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Syrus then pressed another button on his Duel Disk, "And next, I activate the continuous trap card Force of the Dark Dragons, which means that all of the monsters on my field now is treated as Dark Dragons and are dragon type monsters now".

Jim's eye widened in shock when he saw black scaly wings appeared on both Submarineroid and Steamroid.

Syrus then held up the card he had just drawn, "This card will be the beginning of your destruction, now I activate the spell card Dark Dragon Fusion!"

Jim was shocked when he saw the spell card with the image of two black dragons getting sucked into a black vortex.

Syrus held out his arm, "This card allows me to use Dark Dragons on my field and in my hand in other to Fusion Summon a Dark Dragon Fusion monster!"

Syrus then pointed at Submarineroid and Steamroid, "Now I fuse together my Steamroid and my Submarineroid in order to Fusion Summon Dark Dragon Darkblaze in attack mode".

Steamroid and Submarineroid then got sucked into the black vortex that appeared on the field and then a black and red dragon with yellow eyes and wings covered in flames appeared on the field, Atk: 2900. Darkblaze then let out a roar that created shockwaves that nearly knocked Jim off his feet.

Syrus then pointed at Jim, "And next the second effect of Dark Dragon Fusion is activated, which means that you'll take 200 points of damage times half the combined level of the two Fusion materials I used to summon Darkblaze, and since Submarineroid and Steamroid's combined level is 8, you'll take 800 points of damage now".

Darkblaze opened his mouth and formed a large fire ball in it before he unleashed it towards Jim. Jim quickly jumped backwards right before the fire ball the floor where he had been standing and caused an explosion that sent Jim flying to the floor, Jim LP: 3300-2500.

Jim slowly got up from the floor while he groaned in pain and looked at Shirley, "Shirley, are you okay?" Shirley growled on his back and Jim sighed relieved since she seemed okay before he groaned in pain.

Syrus then pointed at Skull Knight, "Alright Darkblaze, attack his Fossil Warrior Skull Knight with Dark Flare Burst!" Darkblaze once again opened his mouth and formed a large fire ball and fired it at Skull Knight and destroyed him while another explosion appeared on the field which forced Jim to shield his face from the shockwaves from the explosion, Jim LP: 2500-2000. Jim then groaned in pain once again before he slowly got back up on his feet.

Syrus's smirk then grew bigger, "And next, Darkblaze's special ability activates! When he destroys a monster in battle, one random monster is send from your deck to your graveyard, and then you'll take 200 points of damage times its level".

Jim gritted his teeth as a card came out of his deck and he grabbed it and looked at it, he narrowed his eyes and revealed it and it was a monster that looked like a fossil mammoth, "It's the level 4 Fossil Tusker".

Syrus chuckled, "That means that you'll take another 800 points of damage". Darkblaze then unleashed a burst of fire from his mouth that hit the ground in front of Jim and sent him once again flying to the floor, Jim LP: 2000-1200.

Syrus just looked at Jim who struggled to get up from the floor with a cruel smirk on his face, "And with that, I end my turn, now make your final move so I can end this".

Jim slowly got up on his feet, "You're right, this will be my final move, and I will use it to save you Syrus".

Jim looked at his two face down cards, _My face down Time Stream can't help me, however my other face down is Miracle Rupture, in case my next draw can't help me then this will allow me to draw a card by sending a rock monster from my deck to my graveyard_.

Jim placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw!" Jim drew his next card and looked at it, his eye widened before a smile appeared on his face, "Sy, I'll save you right now". Syrus looked at him confused when he heard that.

Jim then held out his hand in front of his graveyard, "I now remove Skull Knight and Fossil Tusker in my graveyard from the game…" The ghostly images of Skull Knight and Fossil Tusker appeared behind him.

"In order to special summon Gaia Plate the Earth Giant!" Then a large rock golem appeared on the field, Atk: 2800.

Syrus chuckled, "You actually made me worried for a second, however with only 2800 attack points, your Gaia Plate can't defeat me Darkblaze, and then I will take you down once my next turn begins".

Jim's smile grew, "Actually you won't get a next turn, you see, if Gaia Plate battles against a monster then that monster's attack and defense points are cut in half".

Syrus's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "Wait, it halves the opposing monster's attack and defense points? But that means…?"

Jim nodded his head, "That's right, this duel is over, now Gaia Plate, attack his Dark Dragon Darkblaze now". Gaia Plate held out his right hand towards Darkblaze and steam came out of his hand and hit Darkblaze, Atk & Def: 2900-1450/2500-1250.

Gaia Plate then lifted his arm and made his hand in to a fist before he swung it towards Darkblaze and rammed it in to him and destroyed him, while he also caused massive cracks to appear in the floor and Syrus was sent flying while he screamed before he hit the wall behind him hard, Syrus LP: 1200-0.

Syrus then sank down on the floor, he then groaned in pain while he held his arms over his stomach while he was getting surrounded by a black energy, he then screamed as his body got completely covered by the dark energy that then exited his body and flew up in the air before it vanished.

Jim quickly ran over to Syrus and got a relieved smile on his face when he saw that Syrus was back to normal again. However he then groaned in pain when his Bio Band activated and drained some of his energy.

He then quickly picked up the unconscious Syrus and quickly walked over to the door and looked out, he narrowed his eye when he saw that no one was outside, "It seems like there is no Duel Drakes out there, however they could be hiding somewhere waiting for me".

Jim turned his eye towards Shirley, "Shirley, if you sense any danger near us while we run, inform me immediately, okay girl?" He heard how Shirley growled on his back and Jim smiled since he understood that she was telling him that she would, he then exited the classroom while he tried to get to the room they had entered from the ventilation shaft in order to try and escape through it.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jaden turned his eyes towards the doors with a concerned expression on his face, _"You heard that sound too right Yubel? Do you think that Jim is okay?"_ Yubel looked at him, _"I'm sure he'll be okay, you need to focus on the opponent in front of you"_.

Jaden gritted his teeth since he knew that Yubel was right and turned his head towards Miss Fontaine and saw how she placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn now, I draw".

She drew her next card and looked at it before a smirk appeared on her face, "First I activate the spell card Bonfire!" A spell card with the image of a cup with fire in appeared on the field.

A card then appeared out of her deck and grabbed it, "With this card I can add a level 4 or below fire monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Burning Algae". She revealed the card and it had the image of a burning tree with eyes and a mouth.

Miss Fontaine then placed it in his hand before she grabbed another card in her hand, "And next, I activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation, so now by discarding two cards from my hand to my graveyard, I can add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand".

She then grabbed two cards in her hand and revealed them, "So now I send two Burning Algae to my graveyard, which activates their special abilities. You see when Burning Algae is sent to my graveyard, you automatically gain 1000 life points, and since I'm sending two of them to the graveyard, you'll gain 2000 life points".

Jaden's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "Say what? But that means..." He then saw how she placed how she placed both her Burning Algae's into her graveyard and he got surrounded by a blue aura.

Miss Fontaine chuckled, "That's right, Reficule's special ability now activates and those 2000 points... is instead taken away from you! Now go Anti-Cure!" Reficule's eyes glowed for a second before she got surrounded by a red aura.

The blue aura surrounding Jaden then turned red and he then screamed when he once again felt intense pain go through his whole body, Jaden LP: 2750-750.

Miss Fontaine then held up her Bonfire card with a smirk, "And now, the card I'll add to my hand is Bonfire". She then pointed at Power of the Dark Dragons, "And next, since you took damage, the effect of Power of the Dark Dragons activates once again and Reficule's attack points are doubled". Reficule once again got surrounded by a purple energy, Atk: 1400-2800.

Jesse gritted his teeth, "Jaden already has less than 1000 life points, and she hasn't even attacked him even once yet".

Axel narrowed his eyes, "That's the true horror of a burn deck, if you use it skilfully enough then you could win a duel without even attacking even once".

Miss Fontaine then held up Bonfire, "And next, I use Bonfire again in order to get my final Burning Algae from my deck to my hand". A card came out of her deck once again and she grabbed it, she then placed it on her Duel Disk, "And next I summon Burning Algae in attack mode". Burning Algae then appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Small embers fell off Burning Algae and Jaden shielded his face from the hot embers. Miss Fontaine then chuckled, "Now Burning Algae, attack his Elemental Hero Escuridao". Burning Algae then used his roots to move towards Escuridao.

Jesse got a worried expression on his face, "This is bad! If Escuridao destroys Burning Algae and sends it to the graveyard, Jaden will gain 1000 life points, but because of Reficule, he'll instead take 1000 points of damage and that will reduce his life points to 0".

Jaden narrowed his eyes before he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Hero Barrier, which means as long as I have at least one Elemental Hero on my field, I can negate one of your attacks".

An energy barrier formed in front of Escuridao and blocked Burning Algae right before he complete his suicide attack.

Miss Fontaine looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Clever Jaden, to use your trap card in order to prevent my monster from being destroy, but now let's see if you can stop Reficule's attack, now go Reficule, destroy his Escuridao now".

Reficule got a cruel smirk on her face before her hair flew towards Escuridao and wrapped itself around him before she pulled him towards her, "Escuridao!" Once Escuridao was close enough, Reficule lifted her right arm while the claws on her hands began to glow before she slashed Escuridao across the face, destroying him and forcing Jaden to shield his face from the shockwaves of his monster's destruction while he groaned in pain, Jaden LP: 750-650.

Jaden growled before he pressed another button, "Alright, that's enough, now I activate the trap card Hero Counterattack!" One of his remaining two face down cards got flipped face up and it was Hero Counterattack.

Jaden then held up the three cards in his hand, "Now since you destroyed Escuridao, You have to choose one random card from my hand, and if it's an Elemental Hero then one of your monsters will be destroyed and I can summon it".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, in his hand right now he had Tyrant Dragon, Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Neos. He knew that he had a two in three chance that she would pick an Elemental Hero, however if she didn't then the effect of Hero Counterattack wouldn't activate and his biggest chance of turning this duel around would be gone.

Miss Fontaine then pointed at Jaden's right card, "I choose the right card". Jaden looked at the card and a smirk appeared on his face, she had chosen Neos.

"Nice pick, the card you picked..." He grabbed the card and turned it around and Miss Fontaine gritted her teeth when she saw that it was Neos, "Was my Elemental Hero Neos, which means that now I can destroy your Reficule!"

Jesse got a smirk on his face when he heard that, "Awesome!" Axel also got a smirk on his face when they saw how Reficule exploded and Miss Fontaine shielded her face with a frustrated expression.

Jaden then with a smirk placed Neos's card on his Duel Disk, "And now I special summon Neos in attack mode!" Neos then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden then got surrounded by a blue aura, "And now since Reficule is gone, I'll gain life points equal to half of Neos's attack points". Jaden LP: 650-1900. Miss Fontaine gritted her teeth when she saw this, "Damn it, I end my turn now".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now". He then drew his next card and looked at it, his eyes widened in shock. Yubel looked at him, _Jaden, with that, you can now end this duel"._

Jaden looked at her, _"Yeah but Yubel, if I use this to summon him then Miss Fontaine could get seriously hurt if I attack directly with him"._ Yubel looked at him with a serious expression on her face, _"Jaden, the dictator wouldn't make his servants that fragile. You saw how Bastion attacked them without hesitation with his Water Dragon right? He must've know that it wouldn't seriously hurt them, and since they're part dragon now, I don't think fire would hurt them very much either"._

Jaden had a troubled expression on his face, however he knew that Yubel most likely was right, and even so he didn't really have much of a choice anyway, especially since his face down was The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh which couldn't help him right now.

Jaden placed the card he had draw in his hand before he grabbed Sparkman's card, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Sparkman then appeared on the field while electricity came out of his body, Atk: 1600. Jaden then got surrounded by the blue aura once again, Jaden LP: 1900-2700. Miss Fontaine gritted her teeth when she saw Jaden gain even more life points.

Jaden then pointed at Burning Algae, "Now Sparkman, attack Burning Algae with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman gathered electricity in his right hand before he unleashed towards Burning Algae, the electricity then hit him and went through his whole body before he got destroyed and Miss Fontaine had to shield her face from the shockwaves, Miss Fontaine LP: 4000-2900.

Jesse's smirk grew bigger, "Alright, now that Burning Algae has been sent to the graveyard, Jaden will gain another 1000 life points". Right after he said that so was Jaden surrounded by the blue aura again, Jaden LP: 2700-3700.

Jaden then pointed at Miss Fontaine, "Sorry about this Miss Fontaine, but this is for your own good, now Neos, attack her life points directly with Cosmic Crush!" Neos then jumped towards him before he hit her with a karate chop, causing her to groan in pain while her legs became unsteady, Miss Fontaine LP: 2900-400.

Jaden then grabbed one of the remaining two cards in his hand, "And next, I activate the spell card Quick Summon! With this card, I can summon another monster this turn even during the battle phase".

Jaden then grabbed the final card in his hand, "Now I sacrifice both Neos and Sparkman, in order to summon Tyrant Dragon in attack mode". Both Neos and Sparkman then disappeared and Tyrant Dragon appeared on field with a massive roar that nearly knocked Miss Fontaine off of her feet, Atk: 2900. Jaden then once again got surrounded by the blue aura, Jaden LP: 3700-5150.

Miss Fontaine took a step backwards in shock, "No way... I can't fail my master!"

Jaden looked at her with an apologizing expression on his face, "I'm sorry about this Miss Fontaine, but I need to do this in order to save you". Jaden then pointed at her, "Tyrant Dragon, attack her life points directly and end this duel now!"

Tyrant Dragon let out another roar before he let out an intense stream of flames that hit Miss Fontaine who screamed, Miss Fontaine LP: 400-0. The flames then hit the wall behind her and then set anything that came in its path on fire.

Jaden covered his face from the extreme heat from the fire, "The duel is already over Tyrant Dragon, so you can stop now!" The moment Jaden said that, the stream of flames that came out of Tyrant Dragon's mouth stopped and he then disappeared.

Jaden then looked at Miss Fontaine who was on a knee concerned as he saw smoke appear from her body, she glared at him for a second, "Damn you... Supreme King... you may have won this battle, but in the end... our master will be victorious..."

She then gasped as a black energy surrounded her, she then screamed in pain as the black energy covered her entire body before it exited her body and flew up in the air before it disappeared, the now normal Miss Fontaine then collapsed on t he ground

Jaden looked at her worried, "Miss Fontaine! Are you..." However he then gasped in pain when his Bio Band activated and he felt it drain him of quite a lot of energy. Jaden stumbled a little while Yubel was ready to help him in case he would collapse.

Jaden slowly walked over to Miss Fontaine and looked at her. He then sighted relieved when he saw that she was breathing. Jaden then quickly took off his jacket and placed it over her since Tyrant Dragon's flames had seriously damaged her clothes.

Jaden then heard an explosion behind him and both he and Yubel looked behind and saw smoking coming in through the doors to the infirmary and that Axel had Volcanic Slicer in front of him.

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Did you just attack those two students directly with your monster?"

Axel looked over his shoulder at Jaden, "If Miss Fontaine managed to survive your Tyrant Dragon's attack then those two should be fine, besides, we need to get out of here with Miss Fontaine while we can".

Jesse nodded his head before he pulled out two cards, "Now come forth, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" The purple gem and the yellow gem appeared on the field before Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger appeared out of them.

Jesse looked at Amethyst Cat, "Amethyst, I want you to help us Miss Fontaine to safety". Amethyst Cat nodded her head, "Understood Jesse".

Jesse then looked at Topaz Tiger, "And Topaz, could you give Jaden a ride as well? He's pretty exhausted after his duel against Miss Fontaine right now". Topaz Tiger nodded his head, "Got it, leave it to me".

Amethyst Cat then walked over to Miss Fontaine and Axel helped Jaden place the unconscious Miss Fontaine on her back before Jaden sat down on Topaz Tiger's back who had walked over to him.

Axel then looked at Jaden and Jesse, "Alright, now let's get out of here". Both of the other two boys nodded their heads before Topaz Tiger with Jaden on his back ran out of the infirmary with Amethyst Cat close behind him with Jesse and Axel close behind them.

AT THE SAME TIME, WITH THE DICTATOR,

The possessed Marcel stood on the roof of the academy building with Adrian behind him, he then narrowed his teeth and growled a little irritated.

Adrian looked at him, "I guess that things didn't go as you wanted, correct".

The dictator chuckled as he looked at Adrian over his shoulder, "I did hope that the one called Fonda Fontaine would be able to defeat the Supreme King considering the type of deck that she uses, however deep down I knew that he wouldn't be defeated so easily, however what I'm the most frustrated is that the one called Syrus Truesdale has been freed from my control as well".

Adrian looked at the dictator, "So Jaden managed to save his little friend as well as the nurse, does that change your plans much?"

The dictator looked at his right hand, "While it's true that I lost two powerful pawns, one who was also the Supreme King's best friend, the energy I gained from those duels more than make up for it".

He then turned towards Adrian, "However, you should hurry and get back before the Supreme King and the others starts wondering where you might be, we don't want them to get suspicious, at least not yet". Adrian narrowed his eyes slightly before he nodded his head and turned around to get down from the roof.

A WHILE LATER, AT STEIN'S CLASSROOM,

Jaden was on a knee next to Alexis who was checking on Miss Fontaine's condition, "Is she okay Lex?" Alexis looked at him with a calm smile, "Don't worry Jaden, except for some light burn damage and extreme exhaustion, she'll be fine with some rest, so all we need to do is treat her burn damage.

Jaden sighed relieved. He had been worried that he might've unintentionally hurt Miss Fontaine badly when he hit her with Tyrant Dragon's attack, however it seemed that Yubel had been right about that Duel Drakes bodies was tougher than when they were normal humans.

Jaden then looked over at Bastion, Hassleberry and Atticus who was checking Syrus's condition, "And how is Sy feeling?"

Bastion turned towards him, "He'll be fine with just some rest as well". Jaden smiled at them before he and his friends heard a roar and saw Axel looked shocked next to him and saw that Volcanic Slicer was standing next to him in spirit form.

Jaden looked at Axel with a smile, "Shocked? The ability to see duel spirits is an extra bonus you get if I temporally transfer some of my powers to someone".

Axel looked at Jaden shocked for a second before he got a serious expression on his face before he looked at Volcanic Slicer again, "Good work earlier soldier". Volcanic Slicer growled and both Jaden smiled since both of them could tell that Volcanic Slicer was happy over the praise he had gotten from his partner.

Jim looked next to him and saw Fossil Knight Skull Knight next to him as well, "I see, so this is how it feels to be able to see your spirits huh?" Skull Knight looked at him and bowed his head before he growled, Jim looked at him with a smile, "What do you mean you're sorry about failing me earlier? You did a great job in our duel against Syrus earlier. In fact, it's because of all of your hard work that I managed to defeat Syrus earlier, so thanks Skull Knight". Skull Knight bowed his head again.

At that moment they heard the door to the classroom open up. Everyone turned towards it with their Duel Disks ready, however they lowered them when they saw that it was Adrian.

Adrian had a troubled expression on his face, "Wow, that's some welcome back I got". Jaden looked at him with narrowed his eyes.

Jesse looked at him, "Adrian, where have you been man? We've been really worried!"

An apologizing smile appeared on Adrian's face, "Sorry, I tried to get away however no matter where I ran I kept running in to more Duel Drakes so I decided to hide until I got a chance to get back".

Jim smiled at him, "Well, it's fine since you managed to get back here safely". The others nodded their head other than Jaden and Yubel who glared at Adrian.

Jaden looked at Yubel, _"Why do you think that Adrian decided to serve the dictator Yubel?"_ Yubel looked at him, _"I don't know Jaden, he might have been tricked and manipulated into serving him like Viper was, or maybe he has some other reason, I don't know, all we can do is keep our eyes on him since he will sooner or later betray us"_. Jaden nodded his head while he watched Adrian walk over to them.

 **So, Jaden and the others left in order to get to the infirmary and save Miss Fontaine who was trapped there. However on the way there they ran in to Syrus who had been turned in to a Duel Drake and Jim lured him away while planned to save him. Jaden, Jesse and Axel then managed to get to the infirmary, however they then discovered that they had arrived too late and Miss Fontaine had been turned in to a Duel Drake and she challenged Jaden to a duel. Jaden and Jim both then managed to defeat Miss Fontaine and Syrus before they quickly escaped in order to get them to safety. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. Also to all the readers, I'm sorry about the late update, the reason is that I haven't been so motivated to write for a few months now which is why I haven't been updating my stories for a while. Also while I might update the others stories a little faster than recently, this story will be a little slower since I currently doesn't have much ideas for chapters, just wanted you to know and to say sorry.**


	15. A past revealed

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 3 – The Dictator's revenge

 **Last time, Jaden and the others worked to get to the infirmary to save Miss Fontaine, however, Adrian separated himself from the others to lead the incoming Duel Drakes, and Jim then decided to lead Syrus who had been turned in to a Duel Drake in order to duel him and save him, Jaden then was forced to duel Miss Fontaine who had also turned in to a Duel Drake. After long and hard duels, Jaden and Jim managed to defeat Miss Fontaine and Syrus, what's going to happen next?**

 **P.S. Some dark moments will be in this chapter, any sensitive readers shouldn't read this.**

Chapter 15- A past revealed

Sheppard ran in to the control room inside of Kaiba Corporation and how everyone was working intensely, he then heard a voice call out to him, "Thank you for coming Chancellor Sheppard".

Sheppard turned his head to his right and saw how a man with short wild grown black hair walked towards him with a serious expression on his face, "Mr Kaiba! Can you tell me what happened to the island? Where are my students?" Sheppard asked the man who was Mokuba Kaiba with a desperate voice.

Mokuba looked at him with a small smile, "Please, my brother is Mr Kaiba, just call me Mokuba, and as for what happened to the island…" Mokuba turned towards the people sitting in front of the computers with a serious expression on his face, "We have some of the world's greatest scientists trying to find out how it disappeared".

Sheppard got a worried expression on his face, "I just don't understand! How can an entire island disappear just like that without warning?"

A voice then spoke behind them, "I have a theory about what happened". Both of them turned around and saw how Professor Eisenstein walked towards them.

Sheppard looked at him with a desperate expression on his face, "Professor Eisenstein, please tell me, what do you think happened?"

Eisenstein narrowed his eyes and looked at a monitor that displayed the location where the Academy island used to be, "Well, my theory is that the island was transported".

Sheppard got a confused expression on his face, however Mokuba nodded his head, "Yeah, that's the idea everyone here has come up with, after all, researchers has managed to find small evidences that different dimensions exists, by finding out the frequency of our dimension, they managed to find different frequencies that also exists in our plane of existence and they believe it might have been transported to another dimension by some kind of powerful force or advanced technology".

Eisenstein nodded his head before he looked at the monitor again, "Yes, however my theory is a little different, you see, I scanned the location the island used to be and noticed something weird, you see, the space it used to take up has not been freed".

Mokuba got a shocked expression on his face, "But… but how is that possible?" Sheppard looked between the two of them, not really understanding what they were talking about.

Eisenstein looked at Sheppard, "You know how a ice cube takes up a large space in a glass of soda or water, however once the ice disappear, the space it took up is freed and the level of soda or water sinks a little. So if an island disappears, then the ocean level should've changed greatly in the area, however it's the same as when the island was there. And that makes me think that the island is still someone connected to our world, which wouldn't be the case if it had been transported to another dimension".

Sheppard got a troubled expression on his face, "But, if that's the case, then what happened to the island?"

Then they heard yet another voice behind them, "The island most likely is trapped in the void between two different dimension". All three of them turned around and saw Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto walk towards them.

Mokuba smiled at Yugi, "Hi there Yugi, it's been quite a while since we last saw each other". Yugi got a smile on his face and nodded his head, "It sure has Mokuba, it's nice to see you again".

Yugi looked around, "I can't see your brother around, I thought he would be here in person since Duel Academy is something that is really precious to him since it's a place to create professional duelists".

Mokuba sighed with a tired smile on his face, "You're right about that, and during normal situations he would definitely be here. However this involves supernatural elements, and you remember how he was really annoyed whenever things like that happened in the past correct? Which is why he usually makes me deal with these kind of things, which is why I have studied everything I could about the history of the Shadow Games and about duel spirits so I could find ways to deal with them in case rouge duel spirits would appear in our world".

Pegasus looked at Sheppard, "When I heard what had happened to the Academy island, I sent my own team to see if we could find anything out, I had a feeling that this wasn't done by science so I have had my team scan the area to see if they could find some kind of unknown energy, and they did find a really powerful energy around the area the island had been".

Yugi then looked at Mokuba, "As you know, I have also helped Pegasus with his research about every legend about weird things happening throughout history, after all, we know that the Shadow Games was not the only force that could summon real monsters, and so in order to prevent disasters from happening researched every kind of legend and myth we could find".

Pegasus looked at both Mokuba and Sheppard, "And during those times, I found an interesting story about a dictator that ruled his land with an iron fist without caring about his people. Then one day he got challenged by a warrior of justice that was called the Supreme King".

Sheppard's eyes widened in shock when he heard the name Supreme King, he now knew which story this was, however he continued to listen anyway.

Pegasus then continued, "The Supreme King had arrived to save the people from the dictator's heartless treatment and the two of them fought with magic and real monsters, however throughout most of the battle so had the Supreme King the advantage, that is the dictator used a ritual which infused him with a dark and forbidden magic, way more twisted and corrupting than the magic of the Shadow Games. The power then transformed him in to a creature of pure darkness and evil and he managed to turn the battle in his favor for a while, however in the end, the Supreme King managed to defeat him, however since he couldn't destroy the dictator, he had no choice to seal him away, hoping that the seal would never be broken".

Sheppard got a worried expression, "Do… do you think that the seal broke?" He really hoped that he had misunderstood, however he had a feeling that that's the way Pegasus was going with this story.

Pegasus narrowed his eye, "I can't prove anything since the location of the dictator's prison wasn't written down, however from a few things I've heard, I believe that that's the only possible explanation, not only that, from what I read, he would without a doubt be powerful enough to trap the Academy island in the void between two different dimensions, which would cause the island to be affected by the law of physics of the two worlds".

Sheppard looked at Pegasus with a worried expression, "Is there any way to get the island back to our dimension?" He was really worried about his students safety.

Pegasus shook his head, "As much as I hate to say it, we can't, the only way for the island to safely return to our dimension, the one responsible for trapping it needs to be defeated".

Sheppard felt how his worry increased when he heard Pegasus say what he was afraid that he would say, _But, if he's powerful enough to trap an entire island between dimensions, can he really be defeated?_ He really hoped that Jaden and his friends would be able to defeat this monster.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jaden was sitting looking through his Elemental Hero deck, he was currently looking through his decks, trying to decide if he should mix his deck, if he could, he would like to get his hands on the box with cards in his room, however with the Duel Drakes inside and outside of the school, there was no way to get to the Obelisk dorm.

Jaden looked around him at the sleeping students and teachers that had managed to avoid getting turned in to Duel Drakes. Jaden got a guilty expression on his face.

"You're thinking that it's your fault that we're in this situation, aren't you?" Jaden looked next to him shocked and saw how Alexis had snuck up next to him and sat down looking at him.

Jaden looked down at his Elemental Hero deck, "It is my fault Alexis, the dictator is doing all of this because I'm the reincarnation of the Supreme King that defeated him and sealed him away, and so he wants to get revenge on me, while making sure that everyone else around me suffers in the process".

Alexis got a sad expression on her face when she heard the depressed tone in Jaden's voice and placed her hand over his, "Jaden, this isn't your fault! The dictator wants to get even with the spirit of the past Supreme King inside of you, you can't be held responsible for the actions of someone who can't let go of something that happened 2000 years ago". Alexis spoke with a soft voice while she squeezed Jaden's hand a little.

Jaden looked at her and gave her a sad smile, he then got a serious expression on his face, "So, how is Syrus and Miss Fontaine?"

A smile appear on Alexis's face, "They're much better now, since the burn damage Miss Fontaine wasn't very serious, they should be fine with some treatment, and Syrus's body must've just received a shock when the dictator's powers was forced out of it, both of them should wake up soon".

Jaden got a relieved smile on his face, "That's good, I'm relieved that my final attack with Tyrant Dragon didn't cause too much damage to Miss Fontaine's body, and I just relieved that Sy will wake up soon to".

Jaden then felt a familiar presence on his other side and looked at Yubel who had just taken a physical form and she had a serious expression on her face, "Is something wrong Yubel?" Jaden got a little worried because of the expression on Yubel's face.

Yubel looked at the students, "I was just thinking that the dictator hasn't changed one bit, he's still as cruel and heartless as he was 2000 years ago".

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other before Jaden looked at Yubel, "Yubel, how much do you know about the dictator?"

Yubel looked at Jaden shocked, "Why do you ask something like that Jaden?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Well, all I know about is that he was a cruel and evil ruler in the past and that the previous Supreme King defeated him but got corrupted by the dictator's dark power in the end, but other than that, I know nothing else, had he always been so evil?"

Yubel sighed and looked away, "I guess I can tell you everything I know about him. The first thing I want you to know is that the land he controlled no longer exist, the previous Supreme King gave the people the control until they could select a better ruler, however after getting corrupted by the dictator's powers, he went back there and destroyed everything in sight".

Jaden's eyes widened in shock before he looked down with a depressed expression and Alexis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Yubel noticed the expression and sighed but then she continued with the story, "Anyway, the land the dictator controlled originally wasn't that big, in fact, a few centuries before the dictator's time, the land had been quite small, however when the dictator's ancestor around that time came to power, he quickly began conquering small countries and villages around his land, slowly but surely increasing the territory he ruled".

Jaden got a troubled smile on his face, "Well, looks like the dictator wasn't the only black sheep in his family tree". Jaden then narrowed his eyes slightly, "Had everyone in the dictator's family tree before him been like that as well?" Jaden had a hard time that every member of his family tree could've been that cruel.

Yubel narrowed her eyes, "There a rare few among that family that didn't agree with the ideals of the rest of that royal family, however those people got banished from the palace and after that got treated worse than trash".

Yubel then noticed how both Jaden and Alexis looked at her shocked, she looked at both of them with a serious expression on her face, "You two must understand, the dictator's entire family were taught that they were chosen people, and that the common people only existed to do their bidding, that they were just expandable tools for the royal family to use".

Jaden looked down at the floor with a troubled smile, "I guess that I shouldn't be surprised that the dictator is the way if that's how he was raised".

Alexis looked at Yubel, "Didn't anyone try and stop the dictator's ancestors from doing all of these bad things?"

Yubel sighed and shook her head, "During the time the dictator's family started to increase their territory, the other lords and kings were doing the same thing, and so it was usually a lot of conflicts, and while many didn't agree with how the dictator's family treated their people, they had no time or resources to pick a fight with them at the time".

Jaden looked at the students while he was thinking about what Yubel had told them, "I guess it makes sense, if they had to fight to protect their own territories then they couldn't just send soldiers to free those people from the tyranny of the dictator's family".

Alexis looked at Yubel, "Yubel, there is something I've been wondering, never called the dictator by his either by his first name or his last name, why is that?"

Yubel turned her face towards Alexis with a shocked expression on her face for a second. Yubel then closed her eyes and sighed, "Well the reason is that as we grew up, the knowledge of the dictator and what he was doing to his people was kept from us, the dictator was about 15 years older than the two of us, which means that he had already been ruling over his people for a few years while we were still children, and the king, the previous Supreme King's father, didn't want us to know about that too early".

Jaden looked at her confused, "Why didn't he want his son to know about it? Wouldn't it be a good way to teach him not to be like him?"

Yubel looked at him with a serious expression on her face, "That's what I thought when I first heard about it, and I also asked what their name was, but he refused to say it since to all other rulers their name was a forbidden name, they didn't want to acknowledge him as a ruler like them, all the rulers that was on good term with our king all agreed with the king that the dictator and his family was all scumbags that didn't even deserve to be called rulers".

Alexis looked at Jaden with an understanding expression on her face, "I guess I can understand how those kings and lords must've felt, they didn't want to accept that people as rotten as the dictator was the same as them". Jaden looked at her and nodded his head, agreeing with what she had just said".

Jaden then looked at Yubel, "Then, does that mean that you two never learned his real name?"

Yubel shook her head, "No, that's not the case, after the previous Supreme King defeated the Light of Destruction and freed everyone that had been corrupted by it, his father, the king, decided to step down and let his son take over as the leader of our country since despite still being quite young, had the maturity of an adult".

Yubel closed her eyes, "After being crowned as the new king, the previous Supreme King's first action was to try and solve every problem that had appeared during our battle against the Light of Destruction and the problems that couldn't be dealt with before the battle".

Yubel then looked up at the ceiling with a sad expression on her face, "And during that time, we learned about the dictator and how he treated his people, the previous Supreme King then confronted his father as well as the kings and lords that supported us about why they hadn't told us about it sooner and they told us that they wanted the previous Supreme King to grow up focusing on gaining control over his power while being taught to be a kind and caring ruler in the future, so they didn't want him to be bothered by the knowledge about the dictator too early".

Yubel then got a disgusted expression on her face, "After finding out about the dictator, the previous Supreme King sent scouts to try and gather information about how the villages and small towns that was within the dictator's territory while he and I looked through the documents his father had gathered, and we did end up finding out the name of the dictator, however after finding out everything he had done, and allowed to be done, we was so disgusted that we refused to use his name since we didn't want to think of his as a human being".

Alexis looked at Yubel with a look on her face that showed that she hesitated before she asked, "Yubel… can you tell us something he did?"

Yubel narrowed her eyes, "Well, this is something we found out by one of our scouts, but apparently one of the lords that served under the dictator eventually grew a conscious, he suggested that they should start treat the common people with more respect and give them proper human rights".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I guess that the dictator didn't take that suggestion very well, right?" He really didn't want to know the answer to his question, but he really felt that he needed to know about the dictator's past in order to understand the enemy they were facing right now.

Yubel got a sorrowful expression on her face, "You're right about that Jaden, however let me tell you one thing, if you think that he just killed lord then you're wrong, he did kill him, however not before completely breaking his heart and soul with the worst type of torment".

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces, both of them knew that they definitely wouldn't like what Yubel was about to tell them.

Yubel then continued, "After the meeting with the dictator where he had told the lord that he would think about it, he got ambushed by a few of the dictator's thugs and brought back to the palace in chains. Once he arrived there and was forced down on knee, he saw how they brought in the person he cherished the most in the world, his daughter".

Alexis gasped in horror while she covered her mouth while Jaden clenched his fists, "What… what did they do with her?"

Yubel closed her eyes and then continued with a heavy voice, "The lord was then forced to watched how the dictator and other lords then raped his daughter in front of her while she begged them to stop, and once one was done raping her, she received five hits from a whip".

Tears appeared in Alexis's eyes while Jaden gritted his teeth while his eyes turned golden for a second due to his anger.

Yubel then continued, "This continued for a while and the dictator told the girl's father that this was the punishment for questioning his methods and his treatment of his property. The lord then with tears begged the dictator to just kill him and to leave his daughter alone, he didn't want her to suffer for what he had done".

Yubel then clenched her hands while she opened her eyes and they were full of hate, "The dictator then looked at the daughter who had once again been raped by a lord who had empty and lifeless eyes and told the father that he would accept his request and end his daughter's suffering. Her father got relieved for a few seconds before the dictator drew his sword and cut off the daughter's head. He then turned towards the horrified father and stabbed his sword through his throat".

Alexis lowered her head and sobbed while tears was running down her cheeks, Jaden placed an arm around her and pulled her close to him, he then looked at Yubel, "I now see why you don't want to use the dictator's name, I can't believe that he was capable of doing such horrible things".

Yubel looked away, "Yeah that's what we thought as well, and not only that, the dictator also had the stomach of sending a message back to us, the scout that told us the message felt just as disgusted by it as we did".

Jaden narrowed his eyes while he stroke Alexis's head, "What was the message?"

Yubel closed her eyes once again, "The dictator had heard about the previous Supreme King and about the power he possessed, and so, in order to try and get on his good side, he suggested that they would become allies, and in order to try and please him, he offered the previous Supreme King twenty young women as playthings, thinking that that would make him overjoyed".

Jaden gritted his teeth as hatred started to well up from within him and his eyes turned bright golden. However he then felt a hand on his cheek and then Alexis turned his face towards her and gave him a soft and understanding smile. Jaden's eyes turned back to being brown as he calmed down.

Yubel got a expression on her face that made it look like she had eating something disgusting, "The previous Supreme King saw the offer as an insult, he realized that the dictator believed that the previous Supreme King was just like him, and for the previous Supreme King, there was no greater insult than that".

Alexis looked at Yubel, "I can understand why you and the previous Supreme King would feel insulted by that suggested".

Yubel then looked down at the floor, "We then prepared to invade the dictator's territory in order to free his people from his cruelty, however we also needed to be careful around him since we had heard that throughout the centuries, the dictator had managed to get their hands on quite a few stone tablets that duel spirits was sealed inside".

She then closed her eyes as she continued, "Then we attacked the villages that a lot of the dictator's soldiers were positioned in and drove them out while immediately taking care of the people since they were seriously underfed and dehydrated and a lot of them looked like they would die if they didn't get food and water soon".

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other troubled when they heard the conditions of the villagers in the villages that the dictator controlled.

Yubel looked at the two of them, "After conquering the villages under the dictator's control, we left people we trusted in charge of them to look after the people in order to continue towards the dictator's castle. A lot of people tried to stand in our way, however they were no match for the previous Supreme King and me as we forced our way into the dictator's castle and confronted him".

She then narrowed her eyes, "That's when we learned what the dictator's real plan, you see, he had realized that we were creatures from a parallel dimension which made him realize that there must exist more worlds, which also made him think that he had been thinking too small about only conquering his own world, which had made him studied ancient dark magic, more twisted than the shadow magic, in order to gain the power to first conquer the Dominion of the Beast".

Jaden got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that, "He planned on conquering the Dominion of the Beast?" It sounded so ridicules that he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Yubel looked at him and nodded her head, "That's right, remember what happened when Flare Wingman came in direct contact with a small fraction of his power during your first year at Duel Academy? Now imagined him with his full power, he would probably be able to conquer the Dominion of the Beast and corrupt most of the duel spirits there, and force them to be his army despite what they might think about it".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he placed a hand on his chin, "And if he managed to corrupt that many duel spirits, any other dimension he would invade most likely wouldn't stand a chance against him".

Yubel nodded her head, "Yeah, and I'm sure that he hasn't given up on his vision about him being the sole ruler of every existing dimension". She explained clearly to Jaden and Alexis so that both of them understood the situation.

Yubel looked up at the ceiling, "The previous Supreme King also knew about the danger of him conquering the Dominion of the Beast, so he challenged the dictator and as you know he gained the upper hand in the battle until the dictator used the dark and forbidden magic he had studied in order to become a dark dragon, a creature of pure evil. The battle became harder after his transformation, however in the end, the past Supreme King managed to defeat him, however he couldn't destroy him so he had no other choice but to seal him away and hope that the seal would never break".

Jaden then looked down with a troubled expression, "However, during the battle the previous Supreme King had been infected by a small part of the dictator's power which corrupted him and led him to hurt a lot of innocent people".

Yubel got a sad look in her eyes, "Yeah, I failed to notice it when it happened and when I did, it was already too late to help him, so in the end I informed the other kings that was shocked over his sudden change in personality what had happened and told them that the only way to stop him and at the same time save him, was to end him".

Jaden noticed how large tears formed in Yubel's eyes and got up on his feet and wrapped his arms around her, Yubel looked at him shocked for a second before she wrapped her arms around him while the tears ran down her cheeks. They hugged each other for a little while they separated and smiled at each other before Jaden turned around to walk over to Alexis again.

However just as he was about to take the first step, Jaden heard a familiar call out to him, "Jay? Is that you?" Jaden and Yubel turned around while Alexis stood up and they saw a tired looking Syrus stand and looked at them confused.

Jaden quickly ran towards Syrus with a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, "Sy! You're awake again!" Alexis came up next to them with a smile on her face as well while Yubel kept some distance to not disturb this happy situation while she also had a smile on her face.

Syrus looked at both Jaden and Alexis once Jaden let go of him with a confused, "What's going on here?"

Jaden looked at Syrus with a serious expression on his face, "What's the last thing you remember Syrus?" He wanted to know how much Syrus remembered from his time as a Duel Drake.

Syrus closed his eyes trying to think, "I… I think that we were running to get away from the Duel Drakes after finding a few more students that hadn't been transformed yet, but then I noticed how close the Duel Drakes was to us and knew they would soon see me, so in order to not lead them to our hiding place, I ran down another hallway while making sure they saw me and followed me".

Alexis got a shocked expression on her face, "You used yourself as bait to lead them away?" She had believed that Syrus had been separated from them and had happened to run in to Duel Drakes, however he had led them away in order to protect everyone similar to how Chazz had remained behind to buy them time to get away.

Syrus then opened his eyes, "Then as I was hiding I received a message from you and Hassleberry Alexis, the signal was weak, I could barely hear you guys and no matter how many times I tried to tell you that I was fine, I couldn't get through. I then tried to get back to Banner's classroom, however I then happened to run in to Chazz and he forced me to duel him".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "So, it was Chazz who turned you in to a Duel Drake?" Syrus nodded his head.

Alexis placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well, the important thing is that Jim managed to defeat you and free you from the dictator's control". Syrus got a shocked expression on his face.

However at that moment, they heard the door open, Jaden and Alexis quickly turned around while they activated their Duel Disks, however, they got shocked when they Elemental Hero Flame Wingman enter the room carrying a box in his normal arm.

Jaden looked at Flame Wingman shocked as the green hero walk towards him, "Flame Wingman? Why were you outside of the classroom? Also isn't that…?"

Yubel nodded her head as she flew over to them while Flame Wingman held out the box towards Jaden, "That's right, before your guard shift began Jaden, we came up with a plan to get your box of extra cards and bring it here".

Jaden grabbed the box while he stared at Yubel, "That was too risky Yubel! What if someone had discovered Flame Wingman?"

However at that moment, Glow Moss came in to the classroom through the wall in spirit form, "That's where I came in, if we noticed that Duel Drakes were nearby, I would lead them away and then get here in spirit form so they wouldn't be able to follow me".

Jaden looked at the three monsters around before he sighed with a tired smile, "I give up". He then smiled at them, "Thanks you guys, now I can make changes to my deck if necessary". The three monsters nodded their heads.

Alexis looked at Jaden, "I think it's a good idea to change your decks a little, maybe take the best parts of each one of them and put all of it in to one deck?" Jaden nodded his head, knowing that he might have to do that in order to defeat the dictator.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Chazz appeared in front of Marcel who sat behind Chancellor Sheppard's desk and knelt in front of him, "Master, may I ask you a question?"

Marcel looked at him with his red eyes with a smirk on his face, "Go right ahead Princeton".

Chazz looked up at Marcel, "Why haven't we gone after the Supreme King and the remaining students? You should know where they're hiding thanks to your spy among them right?"

Marcel chuckled, "It's true that I know where they're hiding, however I enjoy watching the Supreme King and his friends struggle in vain, so let's just wait a little longer since watching their struggle is great entertainment".

Marcel then looked at his hand which got covered in dark energy, _I have gained a lot more power since I trapped the island here, a lot more than the amount I used up in order to do it, it's only a matter of time before I regain my full power, and then, I will make the Supreme King suffer, I will make him suffer so much that in the end he'll beg me to end him_ , Marcel chuckled to himself.

 **So, Yubel now told Jaden and Alexis everything she knew about the dictator except for his name since she didn't want to say it, then Syrus finally woke up again and they found out that he had willingly separated himself from the group to lead the Duel Drakes away and had been turned in to one by Chazz. After that, Flame Wingman had appeared through the doors to the classroom with the box of Jaden's reserve cards so Jaden could change his deck if needed. What's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


End file.
